I'm No Cinderella
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: REPOST: Annabeth lives a not so typical modern fairy tale. Her step-mom hates her, she's in love with a boy she can't have, and she's an outsider among insiders. When her two friends drag her to the school's Masquerade Ball, and she does something stupid (kiss her crush and leave him love-struck with her lost owl earring) will she be a typical Cinderella? Explanation on my profile


**Hi, everyone. So yeah, it's me, AshleyDaughterofApollo, re-uploading after God knows when. This isn't edited, its just the whole completed fic. Any questions, check my profile for my FAQ. If your question isn't answered there, PM me.**

 **And I'm really sorry I disappeared. So, so sorry. (Explanation also on my profile.)**

 **Anyway's this is 33 chapters of I'm No Cinderella. I finished it during my time off from the site. It's unedited, but hopefully you can see the difference in my writing from chapter 25 (around when I left) to the end.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ash**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~~Chapter 1~~**

"Annabeth!" I groaned as I rolled over to slap my alarm to snooze. I patted it around looking for the metal or some type of metal to hit but all I felt was rough, slightly greasy flesh.

"Annabeth!" So it wasn't my alarm. I jumped at the sight as I opened my eyes grabbing the book by my nightstand as a weapon.

"Merciful mother of Gods!" I shrieked nearly hitting my stepmother, Helen in the face. She looked like the Grinch on marijuana on Christmas Eve. Her face was a disgusting green color as if her lotion was replaced with guacamole. Actually, I take that back. Guacamole was fresher than the color on her face. My Gods, why was that on her face? She should know that she tried every brand of moisturizer and face cream doesn't help her face.

I'd say Helen was pretty, because everyone is beautiful no matter what, but I'm so struck by the nastiness behind her eyes. Helen is a petite Asian woman yet managed to be taller than me. She has unnatural silky blackish brown hair and brown eyes. I think her attitude is what causes her to gain pimples. It's too ugly to fix, just like her personality.

Or at least that's what Thalia and Piper says.

"Get up, Now." she growled in my face. Ugh, I like my space.

"I'd get up once you get out!" I grumbled sitting up in my bed. Helen stomped over to the door to escort herself out. She looked around my room as if she was disgusted she brought herself up here. It's not every day you see someone living in an attic, but Helen wanted it for the "extra space" when she really just wanted to give one of my twin half-brothers my room.

"How you survive in here, I don't know." She shuddered mockingly.

"You put me in here!" I screeched before throwing my pillow at the door. She closed it before it could hit her. Damn it! I slouched in my bed and rubbed my face in misery. God I hate that woman. But I should liven up, it's the last day of school before Spring Break. That means I'll be spending all week with my friends instead of at this hell with Helen. My suitcase was already packed and at my friend's house.

My dad was always away lecturing different schools in the state on war history, so he was usually never home, sometimes he even leaves the state. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and he loves me, but his work is what supports the family since Helen doesn't have a job. Apparently she is more of a housewife type of person.

My real mom, Athena Chase, she passed away when I was born. All I have left of her is this box my dad gave me. It contained most of her jewelry, and a Yankee's Cap. My favorite pieces of jewelry are these beautiful silver owl earrings. I never take them off.

My dad remarried Helen years ago when I was nine. She never really liked me, but my father never really saw it. I never said anything to him about it because somehow, Helen makes him happy. They had two children together, twin boys named Bobby and Matthew. I love my brothers even though sometimes I want to kill them. They managed to get most of their traits from my father rather than Helen, so they are cool in their own eight year old ways.

I stood up from my bed stretched as I yawned. It's six forty-five and school starts at eight. I had time. I pulled out a sea green sweatshirt and black jeans to wear with my converse sneakers. It was warmer in New York now that winter was over.

I jumped as I heard the familiar beep of my phone. It was an iPhone 4, only because Helen thinks I don't deserve more expensive items. But I'm saving up for a new one; the iPhone 6 has been calling my name for a while. I opened my test messages.

 **I'll pick you up at 7:40!**

The message was from my friend Piper. She drives me every day since Helen forces me to take the bus.

I stripped off my pajamas and went into the shower. The hot water washed away most of my negative thoughts on Helen. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth then moisturized my skin. I put my clothes on as well as my shoes and my mother's owl earrings. I wasn't one for make-up, but I put on a decent amount of lip gloss. I brushed my mane of golden curls and stuck it in a ponytail. Normal me. I grabbed my book bag and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

I noticed Bobby and Matthew were sitting at the table eating pancakes along with Helen who now removed the guacamole from her face. I checked the stove for food but there was nothing.

"Where's my plate?" I asked. Helen looked at me innocently.

She put a piece of eggs in her mouth and chewed slowly as if it bothered me. "I thought you didn't want any, so I went ahead and made some for the kids."

I folded my arms. "Did I say that?" I challenged. Helen shrugged.

"It was implied."

"How the heck was that implied?" Helen stood up to match my height.

"Language! Annabeth!" I tightened my lips in anger.

"What? I'm speaking English, right?" I said. Helen was such a pain. Heck isn't even profanity. Bobby tapped my thigh. I looked down and he pushed his plate to me.

"You can have my pancake Annie, I'm full." he said. I smiled at my little brother.

"Thank-you, Bobby," I said, mostly towards Helen. Helen snatched Bobby's plate away and put it back in front of him.

"No! Bobby! Finish your food, all of it." she reprimanded him. Bobby sank in his chair and picked at his pancake. Helen put her hand to her temple as if I was the one wearing her out.

"Now, Annabeth. I need you to pick up your brothers from school and babysit tonight." I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"I can't, you know that I'm going to be at Piper's all week starting tonight," I refused. Helen wrinkled her nose.

"Well, you must, it's an order." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do, you're the mother right?" Helen's face turned red.

"Well you will do it. I have two meetings this afternoon and a gala to attend tonight, I might need you for the rest of the break as well," she said. I frowned.

"I can't that will ruin my break!" I replied a bit shocked. Apparently, that threw her over the top. "And what meetings? You don't even work?" I heard Piper's car pull up in front of the house and my phone buzzed. She's always early.

"Go to your room young lady!" She yelled at me.

"No! I have school!" I shouted back. I took my bag and grabbed a carton of orange juice as well then marched to the front door. Then I quickly went back to the table and took Bobby's pancake and took a large bite out of it, chewing the food in Helen's face. Jeez, when did I start acting barbaric?

Helen rushed away and stomped up the stairs as I walked out the door. I quickly went over to the BMW backseat and sat down.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper greeted me with a wave. Thalia was asleep in the passenger seat. Let me tell you something about my friends. The three of us are so different yet the same. Piper has long choppy caramel hair with little braids on the sides. Her hair had an eagles feather weaved in it. She was wearing a blue tank-top, skinny jeans, a snowboarding jacket, and combat boots. Piper was the beauty of the group, but she wasn't an airhead. She had a mixed ethnicity-being Greek, Cherokee, and white. Her curves complimented her which is also why so many guys chase her, especially because of her ever changing eye colors. Her mother was a former supermodel and her father is the Tristan McLean, a famous actor. That's the reason Thalia and I was staying by her house. She lived in a mansion because she was rich. Don't get me wrong, Piper may be loaded, but she was down to earth. She hates the money and living a lavish life. Her parents barely pay attention to her which is something I can relate to.

Thalia Grace is what I would say, the brawn of the group. She had choppy black hair and intimidating electric blue eyes. She had that tough tomboy shell and she was soft and girly on the onside. I think that was just her own walls up because of how she was affected by loneliness. Her parents died when she was young, a bit after she and her twin brother turned two, and they had jumped from foster home to foster home until their father's best man, Chiron Brunner, took them in as their caretaker. Thalia was wearing a black t-shirt and white ripped jeans with worn out converses. She had her bag pressed against the window and was sleeping soundly.

We were all best friends since freshmen year and we would most likely stay friends forever.

"Hey." I replied, my shoulders sagging with nerves. Piper frowned.

"Helen again?" she guessed. She always knew how I felt. I nodded numbly.

"I just wish I knew why she hated me so much, you know?" I said. Helen did not like me since we met. Around my dad, she kept up that happy step-mother façade, but she never really treated me like an actual parent should. When she had Bobby and Matthew, she often ignored me and treated me like I wasn't in the family. I haven't felt like I've been in an actually family since my mother died.

"Maybe Helen just has issues," she said. I snorted.

"Of course she has issues, but her issues shouldn't have to involve me." Piper looked at me with sympathy as she drove. Then she immediately smiled.

"I have something that might cheer you up!" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows. Piper and Thalia's surprises were never that good.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"The Masquerade is tonight! I bought the two of us tickets!" she said gleefully. My eyes widened. The Masquerade Ball was held by the school every year before Spring Break. It was the definition of stupid and unreasonable. I never go. What's the point if no one is going to ask me, or dance with me, or even talks to me? I was the school's brainiac. I was never paid attention to. Thalia and Piper are my only friends because they stuck with me for years. They weren't really outcasts, but they weren't popular. Maybe it's because Thalia's brother is Jason Grace, one of the most popular guys in school, so she has some type of reputation next to him. Piper is pretty and is admired a lot, and looks can actually put you on an hierarchy in high school, unfortunately.

"What?" I screeched. Piper smiled sheepishly while concentrating on the road.

"I think it would get you out of the house for once," she said. I crossed my arms.

"I am out of my house," I retorted. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Come on Annabeth, be a normal high school girl for once."

"You mean go to parties, have sex, and get wasted all the time?" Piper made a face at me through the mirror.

"Okay, stop watching Degrassi, not a lot of people do that in reality." she scolded. I laughed.

"You did it before." I pointed out.

Piper gasped. "It was one time, you swore you would stop bringing it up! And we didn't have sex!" I laughed again.

"Okay Okay, I'll stop reminding you of how you got drunk at Travis and Conner Stoll's party, got wasted, and made out with Jason Grace." Piper blushed as she pouted and gripped the wheel of the car. I chuckled at her discomfort.

Jason Grace, like I said before, is Thalia's twin brother, although they look nothing alike unless you really look at them. He has close cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He's fairly tall and popular although, sometimes he can be a bit uncomfortable with the attention. I've met Jason plenty of times. He's actually really cool.

In sophomore year, Travis and Conner Stoll threw a blow-out party to celebrate the end of the school year. Piper got really drunk and started to flirt with Jason. Jason being the type of guy that he was, decided to take Piper home. But Piper, she had other ideas, and they ended up in a heated make-out session on the front of his car. Thalia ended up pulling the two apart and took her home. Piper had to here from Thalia about what happened, and every time she's near Jason she acts like she didn't remember what happened and so did he. Piper was more embarrassed about the fact that she drunkenly made out with her crush rather than the fact that she drunkenly made out with her crush in public. I always wondered if Jason returned Piper's feelings. Maybe that's why he kissed her while he was sober knowing she was drunk. Oh well.

"Shut up." she snapped at me. I shook my head in laughter.

"But seriously, I can't go. Helen is making me babysit tonight because she has some meeting and a gala." Piper furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"But, I thought she doesn't even work?"

"That's what I said!" I grinned. Piper's eyes glazed over as if she was thinking. I wondered what she was thinking about. She wasn't blushing, so she wasn't thinking about Jason, and she wasn't frowning, so she wasn't thinking about something that could have pissed her off. Hmmm...

We pulled up inside the parking lot of the school. It was now 7:50 so we had time to get ourselves together. Goode High was what coexisted with my miserable life. Academics were my strength, but everything else...kill me.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Pipes." I said. Piper nodded.

"Annabeth, you get a ride every day. Stop saying thank-you." I shrugged at her logic. It was the polite thing to do, no matter how many times she drove me. I turned around and started walking towards the school. Piper shrieked and pulled me back before a car could run over me. The person was parking and I must have not seen them.

"Jeez, are you suicidal now?" Piper joked with a twinge of concern in her eyes. I cringed on the inside at her words but placed an embarrassed smile on my face. I looked at the people getting out of the car. Piper gasped beside me and gripped my arm.

"Oh my Gods, it's Jason!" she whispered and started straightening herself. "How's my hair?" she asked before flattening it with her hands.

"Since when did you care about looks?" I asked. Piper glowered at me.

"When you have a crush on someone, you'll know," she replied. Jason looked around and glanced at us. He smiled when he saw Piper. He exchanged a few words with someone else inside the car. Two people came out of the car and I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Crap, its Percy, how's my hair?" I asked mocking Piper, yet a part of me meant it. She elbowed be in the stomach. I hissed as I rubbed the spot. Jason walked over to us and so did the other two people. Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson.

Nico di Angelo was this dark, mysterious, bad boy that Thalia found herself smitten with. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and converse with an Aviator's jacket. His dark near black eyes scared me, but not enough to cower before him. He had ark shaggy hair and pale olive skin. I could see why people, or Thalia to be precise, would be interested him. Most girls want to be the one to figure him out. Thalia actually isn't one of them. She told me she'd rather him open up to her because he wants to share it with her, not just to feed to her knowledge. She could tell he has a dark past and has been hurt before, she just wants to help him. They relate to each other in a way. Everyone has a story, right?

Now, Percy Jackson. I could talk about him for hours. I could talk about his messy, just got out bed, raven hair all day. I could run my hands on his well-built, very delicious, tan muscles, if I could. I want to be able to stare into his dreamy, sexy, soft sea-green eyes whenever I want and not be embarrassed by it. But I'd always be, because I'm nobody and he's a part of the popular crowd. Thalia knows him well because their related. He's her cousin. Sometimes I'd catch him and Piper speaking. But I'm not and will never be a part of that.

I remember the first day we met in elementary. I was an outcast then too. I had no friends. Third graders can be so mean. I was about to play with Percy's legos until Drew pushed me out of my seat. A couple of days later, I was being picked on by Drew Tanaka the day after my mother passed away and she poured all of her noodles on my head and spilled her apple juice on me to make it look like I had an accident. Percy, he stood up for me. He told Drew to get lost and he helped me pick the noodles out of my hair. He told me not to listen to Drew and her bullying. But sadly, we never spoke to each other after that. And when I say never, I mean never.

So yeah, that is how my crush was started. He was my friend when I needed him most. Over the years, Percy became more defined and valiant, and that made my crush grow even more. He was so kind and helpful, a bit troublesome and sassy, but had a good heart all the same. You don't meet people like that on a daily basis. Piper and Thalia know that have a crush on him, but I begged them not to have any influence on Percy speaking to me, or to play Cupid. I wanted him to like me without feeling like he should.

"Hey girls," Jason greeted us. Nico forced a small smile and Percy grinned at us and hugged Piper.

"Sup guys, Jason." she said timidly back. Nico cocked his head to the side and pointed to Piper's car.

"Is that Thalia knocked out in your car?" he asked. Piper and I's head turned to her. We were really about to walk into the school without waking her up.

"Oh, yeah, we should probably wake her" Piper blushed, glancing at Jason once more. She had it bad, and I mean way worse than I did. We walked over to the car as the boys watched us. Jason shook his head in amusement expecting what we were. I opened the door and Piper caught Thalia's head before she fell out the car.

"Thals, come on, we're here." Piper shook her softly. She wouldn't wake up.

"Thalia," Piper shook her harder. I tapped Piper's shoulder and gestured for her to move over. She did a bit confused. I bent over to whisper in Thalia's ears.

"Nico's got a girlfriend." I had to hold back laughter to make sure my voice didn't waver. Thalia jumped up hitting her head on the roof of the car. She glared daggers at me.

"Who is she?" she growled. "I will cut a bitch!" Piper and Jason burst out laughing. I snickered in my hand. Nico and Percy looked a bit confused as well as amused. Thalia looked around and her eyes widened when she glanced at Nico and realized he just witnessed her gracefully wake up from sleep. Thalia glared at me.

"I will kill you later," she mumbled before hopping out the car. She walked towards the school with her head high. Nico watched her the entire time. I burst out laughing again before shouldering my bag. Piper took hold of my arm.

"See you all later." she said. Jason stepped in front of Piper.

"Promise?" he teased. Piper blushed and nodded.

"Sorry I almost ran you over, Annabeth," a voice called to me. I heard someone whisper, "whipped!" and a "shut up!" following. When we got in the school building I squealed at her in delight. Piper smiled at my happiness. He spoke to me. Percy Jackson knows my name.

 **~~Chapter 2~~**

For most of the day, I felt like my insides were all mushy and tingly. I felt like I was on cloud nine, even though I'm so damn far from silver linings. He said my name. He knew my name. He remembered my name.

He almost ran me over...But, he said my name! He spoke to me. He apologized to me. Oh my Gods, I think I'm hyperventilating from excitement and anxiousness. Aphrodite, goddess of love, please bring my heart rate back to normal because it's going a mile a second. Piper slapped me in the face. I jumped and frowned.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried. Piper shrugged.

"I was pulling you out of Jackson Land," she said. My face turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

"Shut up Piper." Piper grinned at me in amusement. She led me to our first period class. We don't have the same schedules, but our classes were close by. I walked into my Trigonometry class. I frowned when I realized I wasn't early as usual because of the scene in the parking lot. Crap.

The teacher wasn't here yet, but many students were. And that was the problem. I had to weave around the tables to reach my seat. And that means getting around the worst girl known to civilization.

Drew Tanaka. She's five feet and a half full of pure evil, Make-up, and Gucci. She's wicked, clever (half the time), and beautiful. Well, with all of the stuff on her face and the designer. She was surrounded by many other students asking what she was doing for her Spring Break.

"I am kicking off the break with the Masquerade tonight, then, I'll be relaxing on my daddy's own island near Puerto Rico," she boasted. It must be nice to be rich. But not so nice to have a filthy, arrogant, cocky attitude with it. I rolled my eyes at her.

I put my head down to avoid being seen. I walked in the front of the room to get to my seat which is in the front by the window. A perfect place to pay attention and/or daydream. I rushed over to my seat but then slammed down to the floor. My binder fell and so did the papers in it. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I heard laughter above.

 _There goes being unseen_ , I thought to myself. I saw bright hot pink flat shoes and pale skin in front of me.

"Oh look, the nerd dropped in, literally!" Drew teased. I wanted to curl up in a ball. Why is it always me who gets this torment? I glared at the Asian Barbie before me. Gods, I hate her more than Helen sometimes. I tried to ignore her and reached over for my binder, but she kicked it to the side instead. I clenched my hands to the sides as I held back my bitterness. This was just ridiculous.

"AH, AH, AH, Bethy! You can't just ignore me," she teased. I tried standing up but she ended up pushing me back down. This would normally be the moment in movies where the main character gets that classic adrenaline rush and defends herself, but I wasn't that same person. I never had the guts to stick up to Drew and I don't think I ever will. I was that one dot in her shadow that would never shine in the sun. I'm okay with that.

I leaned back on my knees to pick up my papers. Drew immediately walked away to her seat like all the other students. My teacher, Ms. Donald just walked in. I immediately started picking my papers up even quicker.

"Annabeth, get off of the floor, this is not your home" she sneered at me. A word on Ms. Donald. She despises me and the feeling is pretty much mutual. Wow I really have a lot of enemies. She has straight red hair and brown eyes that usual send daggers to me. She was an alumni from Colombia University and she just received this job, of all schools. Around the beginning of the year she started hating me after I corrected her on the binomial theorem. It made our 'relationship' worse when I had to teach her how to expand binomials on our graphing calculators. Ever since, she has tried every single way in the book to lower my grade. She would never to be able to make the smallest dent in it. The biggest change in my grade she had ever made was when it went from a 100.00 average to a 99.9 average. It wasn't that serious.

I finished picking up my papers and headed for my seat. I put my books on my desk and sat down only to fall on my bottom. Snickers filled the room and a couple of sympathetic looks. Someone kicked my chair to the side. How elementary school of them?

"Enough Ms. Chase!" Ms. Donald snapped at me as she wrote on the board. I sighed as I sat in my chair and started writing the heading on a new page. I hid my face with my hair. This was such a perfect start to my day. Especially since Percy Jackson was sitting across the room, probably not the whole time, but enough to see me get slightly humiliated.

I went through the first half of my day without many problems. I never really questioned how much the popular crowd ignored me after that but I ignored the cautious feeling in me. I was walking to my locker with Piper and Thalia behind me ready for lunch. They were chatting about some homework assignment in Biology and I could pretty much care less. I opened my locker ready to throw my binder inside but when I opened it, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

"What's that?" Thalia asked. Piper immediately picked it up with glee and looked at the front of the flap that had writing on it.

"To Annabeth, From Me," she read grinning. Piper turned to me, wiggling the paper between her forefinger and thumb.

"What's this Annabeth? A love letter, or math homework?" she asked in mockery. I shrugged as I looked at the flimsy printer paper in her hands. Never have I ever received a note from someone besides Piper or Thalia in my locker before. And if they did, it would just be reminders of certain dates and times.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I put my binder inside my locker and closed it shouldering my bag. I took the paper from Piper as we starting walking towards the cafeteria. I immediately tuned Piper and Thalia out as I looked at the mysterious note.

 _I admit I am not the best at writing letters, or writing at all, but it seems that I somehow had the motivation to write to you. I find you, intriguing. I wouldn't call myself head over heels exactly, but maybe I'm off to a good start. It'd be nice to go to the Masquerade with you, or even speak with you, but I can't. Not that I'd be embarrassed to be seen with you or anything around that sort, but I'd lose the resistance in making a fool out of myself from the nervousness of standing near you or even form words while making eye contact with your pretty grey orbs. But, maybe in either another life, or when I actually grow some balls. Hey, can maybe be our always?_

 _Love,_

 _S.A._

There was a weird feeling in my chest. I blushed as I finished the letter. Thalia and Piper must have been reading over my shoulders since-only Piper-started squealing a bit then stopped in hope that neither of us will ever bring that up again.

"What does this mean?" I asked them. I was never one to know what to do in these situations because I've never been in one like this before. Piper was the love expert. Not me. Thalia was the one who knew how to handle bullies. I would never even try.

"You have a secret admirer," Thalia said bleakly. Thalia was never one to show off her girly side but usually it was rare. This was not one of those moments.

"And look! He quoted your favorite book!" Piper said pointing it out. I rolled my eyes. The actually quote was, "Maybe okay will be our always", by John Green from my favorite book, _The Fault in Our Stars_. Even though it was slightly remixed, I was touched that it was used.

"I wonder who it is," I said to them, still staring at the paper. There was no sign of penmanship anywhere, the entire paper was typed. Thalia took the paper from me and shrugged.

"Who knows," she answered. I had an urge to throw this in the trash bin. What if this was a joke? Some cruel pranks from Drew? I mean, of all people, I would be sent a love letter. A god must have a wicked sense of humor to do this to me. I put the letter in my bag. I'll figure it out another time.

We walked into the cafeteria. Students filled random tables and sat with their own groups as they ate their lunch, did last minute homework, or chatted.

"Hey Piper!" Jason was standing up next to his table with the popular crowd which was at the center of the lunch table. There are two different popular crowds. The kind ones and the evil ones. I'm sure you've already figured out which was which. Next to Jason were his closest friends: Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramirez-Arelleno, Percy Jackson, and Nico di Angelo. I never really associated myself with any of them besides Jason since he and Thalia were related. I'm not sure if any of them would be aware if I was dead or not, which isn't pleasant.

"Sit with us?" he called to her, rubbing the back of his neck. Piper blushed.

"Lovesick dumbass," Thalia mumbled under her breath. I didn't know if she was talking about Piper or Jason, or maybe both, but it was funny. Piper turned to me.

"Can I?" she asked, more so begging. She had a panicked look on her face and I didn't know why. Maybe she thought I would deny her of her right to sit anywhere she'd like. It didn't matter to me. It actually never did. Usually around this time, once or twice a week, Piper would ditch me to sit with her crush, and I can't blame her. If I ever got the chance to sit with mine, I'd jump on it-well probably not. But, the only thing that bothers me is that she has a chance to make an actually move on Jason, rather than flirt every damn second.

"Sure," I said with a fake smile. Piper grinned at me and didn't hesitate to join Jason at his table. They all invited her openly, even Reyna, who I thought didn't really like Piper. I looked at Thalia as she stared at Jason's table.

"Your brother and crush is over there. Go!" I ordered her. Thalia glanced at me with concern.

"I'm not Piper, Annabeth," she said leading me over to a table in a nearby corner. "I won't ditch you just to flirt with my brother."

I gasped, "Incest!"

"Oh, shut up." she replied. We sat down and Thalia tossed me a sandwich she made from home. Peanut Butter and Jelly. Our favorites. Thalia took out her iPhone and scrolled through her messages. I heard a vibration from it.

"It's from Pipes," she said. I took a bite out of the sandwich and motioned for her to go on. Can we not try to make every part of our lives this dramatic?

"What?" I asked. Thalia blushed. That can only mean one thing. I let my eyes shift over to Jason's table and glanced at Nico. He was blushing slightly under his pale frame and glancing at Thalia's back. Nico and I's eyes met and he looked away. I sighed. She replied with a hint of a smile.

"She said Nico was asking for me and if I would sit with them." A part of me felt a bit hurt. Of course no one wants to sit with a nerd and a loser. That's why I wasn't asked for. I'm never asked for. I finished up the sandwich.

"Go," I sighed. Thalia looked up at me apologetically.

"I'm not leaving, I'll tell them no-"

"Go!" I said, a bit harder. Thalia didn't say anything to me as she stood. She must have taken the hint. I didn't want or need the pity. Why is it always like this? There wasn't even a, _let's invite Annie_. It was a plain, _let's ditch her_. I know I shouldn't take it the wrong way, but sometimes it's hard. Thalia and Piper are my only friends, and sometimes I get territorial over that, especially since they have other friends of their own.

I pulled out my copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_. It really was my favorite book. I want a love like Hazel and Augustus. I want my own little infinite. I want to be able to have my own "always". I thought back to the letter. I wonder who it was. Did they want an "always" just as much as I did? Maybe. I smiled at the thought. _Maybe_.

The book was torn out of my hands in a matter of seconds. It made a smack sound against the table. I looked up to see the Asian Barbie again. Really? Not again! I pulled on one of the curls in my hair to remind myself that this was real and I was not in an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked bluntly. Drew's eyebrows shot up with an ounce of surprise but it disappeared just as quick. She was sipping on a chocolate milkshake irritatingly. She had my book pressed under her manicured hand.

"You did something very naughty today, Annabeth," she tsked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes. I looked down and snatched my book from her.

"Naughtier than you in a strip club last Christmas?" I asked confidently. She slammed her hand the table again.

"How the hell did you know that?" she whispered loudly to give the impression that she was yelling at me. Her cheeks puffed out I this angry balloon and it was quite entertaining to watch.

"I didn't," I replied cheekily, yet honestly. Drew's face turned red. My confidence drained as I realized I made her angry. And when she gets angry, Oh gods.

"You little- ugh!" She leaned close to me.

"Just stay away from Jackson!" she ordered me. My face was bewildered. "Today was the first and last time you two exchange words."

I was still a bit confused. "He almost ran me over and apologized," I said as if I was talking to a three year old. How does that make me suddenly have to stay away from him? All I did is admire him from a distance. And if I ever met this mystery guy, maybe he'll help me get over him.

"Whatever!" she shrieked. "Just do it or else you'll get more than this!" she said.

"More than what?" I wish I didn't ask that. I felt a cold, slushy, liquid on my head and drip into my sweatshirt and on the outside of my clothes.

"Girls!" She called out grinning. Everything happened at once. It was as if everyone was calling a food fight...and everything was hurdled at me. I immediately stood up in fear as pounds of different food -mystery meat, spaghetti, and string beans, which is a weird combo for lunch-was hurdled at me. Spaghetti landed all in my hair, string beans somehow managed to get in my shirt, and mystery meat in every other place besides it. I couldn't adjust to it all. Put yourself in my shoes, even though I know you wouldn't want to be. What would you do in this situation? Because I sure as hell have no clue what to do.

I could hear Thalia cursing from a far. I could see her fighting to get passed the group of students who surrounded me to get them to stop along with Piper.

I crouched down as more food hit me-jeez, how much did she carry? When I felt no more hitting me, I stood up slowly to receive a pie to the face. And now she's done?

She held me close with the pie still bashed against my face and whispered in my ear. "Do we have a deal?" she asked.

I nodded weakly and she took the pie of my face and pushed me backwards. Since I couldn't see, I ended up slipping on spaghetti and fell to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard. I hit something soft and a humph as I fell back to the floor.

"It's Annabeth sir! She blabbed on and on about trashing the cafeteria in food!" I heard Drew shout. I wiped pie out of my eyes. I looked at myself. I looked like I went through a war or swam through a field of blech. The spot where I had just been was covered in food. My bag was covered in blech and my copy of my book was full of blech.

"No! They all just threw food all over her!" Thalia yelled. I looked to see a furious principal glaring at me. He had food remnants all over his suit.

"I do not uphold an institution this way, to my office Ms. Chase." He wouldn't believe me or Thalia. Thalia because she had a record of making trouble, but me? Why wouldn't he?

"But!" I choked out, my throat hurting from holding back a sob.

"Now!" he said pointing to the exit that led closest to his office. Tears welled up in my eyes. Instead I decided to take the other exit, which would probably get me in trouble later, but I didn't give a damn. I was humiliated in the worse way ever. And this was only the first inch of it. I ran out of the cafeteria in tears with a hundred pair of eyes staring at my back.

 **~~Chapter 3~~**

I don't think anyone expected the first place I ran to. Normally girls in this situation-you know, bawling their eyes out from embarrassment, anger, heartache, etcetera etcetera-they run to the bathroom. That's where I should have went. My hair was a birds nest, I smelled like elephant manure, my face was red and blotchy, I looked like I had a bad encounter with pimples, and I was crying a river. Slightly, not really, Long story short,

I was a hot mess.

How can girls be so cruel? I thought these things only happened in cliché television shows like Glee. Because, damn, was I sloshed or what? I think that slushies would be better than food. Disgusting cafeteria food. Anything is better actually.

I ran as fast as I could to where my legs carried me. I wondered how much trouble I would get in for this. The principal is truly an idiot. How could he believe Drew rather than me? This was ridiculous. Drew was a known bully to this school. I'm sure many students have come to him in the past about her tyranny. But to blame me when most of the food in the cafeteria was plastered to me skin? That's absurd.

I have to thank Thalia and Piper for sticking up for me. Again. Even though they weren't near me, they were there for me. I just wish Percy was there for me too. He should have been my knight in shining armor and helped me up, told off Drew, and carried me to the bathroom so I can clean myself up, and he'd be a gentleman and give me an extra shirt and wait outside the bathroom, then he'd comfort me on our way to the principal's office.

But, no. I can never have that. One, it's a bit too cliché. I mean, come on, what are the chances that Percy would care for me in that way? Zero out of zero. That's how much. I need to stop wishing for something I can't have, but it's so hard.

I stepped into the library. It was a bit empty, no one really ever comes in the library during this period. And that was perfect. I made my sobs small as I approached the desk. The carpet crunched underneath my feet, calling attention to the librarian. Her head snapped away from the book she was reading.

"Ms. Minerva," I sniffled. Her expressions changed quickly. Her eyes trailed my body and she wrinkled her nose. Then she gave me a look of sympathy.

She quickly stepped around her desk and held her arms out as if to hug me. "Oh, honey," she said softly.

Ms. Minerva was the librarian yet also my personal guidance counselor. She has black hair and grey eyes like mine. She looked just like me in the face. Thalia said it was almost as if she was my mother, and not Helen (gag, she's not even my real mother). Of course, I cried at the hopeful thought. Ms. Minerva was more of a mother to me than Helen ever could be. She was a woman who held herself with poise, wisdom, and pride. She was just like mom. Her name was Anehta. She used to be in rehab as a teen from an alcohol addiction. Running around trying to kill people she thought were "Roman" because of her drunken act made her family believe she was unstable. But after fifteen years of being sober, she took the position of a librarian while selling her own weavings and other crafts on the side.

She put her hands on my shoulders to keep from getting messy. She touched my face with such motherly care, I didn't even want her to let go. Tears dropped from my eyes onto her hands. I breathed hard to stop from sobbing again.

"Just breathe, Annabeth," she said. I nodded frantically in agreement. I needed to pull myself together.

"What happened?" She asked. I hiccupped. My breathing even out and I swallowed.

"Drew, I don't understand why she hates me so much," I replied. Ms. Minerva looked at me with pity and took my hand. She always understood my problems and she was just what I needed right now.

Ms. Minerva squeezed my hand gently. "Come on, let's go clean you up."

About ten minutes later, I was sitting in the librarian's office. I was in some of Ms. Minerva's extra clothes. An okay looking polo shirt and skinny jeans. She was a bit bigger than me, only because of her age and extra curves, but it fit snugly either way. I used the shower in the teachers' lounge, why there is a shower in there? Who knows? I was now sitting on the floor, hugging my knees as Ms. Minerva brushed my hair in her desk chair. The hair brush made my scalp tingle. My crying had reduced to sniffles as I explained more in depth what had happened.

"Then, she blamed it on me and now the principal's on my ass." I didn't even apologize for my profanity. She didn't care, for she was young once herself. I liked how she was now the motherly librarian instead of her usual professional self.

"That's awful. Would you like me to speak with him?" She suggested. "He shouldn't punish you for something out of your hands."

I turned around as she put the brush down and laid my head against her thigh. She ran her hands through the ends of my curly hair. "I'm not so sure anything could change the old farts mind."

I felt numb. I wanted to waste away in the library reading historical fiction and almanacs. I'm not so sure what. Ms. Minerva's chuckle made me smile sadly.

"I wouldn't be so pessimistic if I were you," she warned. I smiled sheepishly. "Are you going to the Masquerade tonight?" She asked. I frowned at her choice of a subject change.

"I don't think so." I shook my head facing forward again to avoid another look of pity.

"Why not?" Why not? How about the fact that I have no one to go with because I'm an out casted freak? I sticked to the second reason.

"My step-mother," I spat. "She's making me babysit tonight. But I wouldn't have gone either way."

Ms. Minerva pursed her lips. "Really? You don't want to have fun with your friends?" She asked. My mood darkened even more.

"Friends? The only friends I have will be drooling over their crushes and leave me in the dusty corner." I scoffed bitterly. Ms. Minerva walked over to her desk and started rummaging through paper and junk.

"Isn't that a bit harsh to assume those actions of them?" I shrugged. Thalia and Piper know that I love them, but I wish they knew how I truly felt. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I like to avoid confrontation.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I answered. "Either way, I'm not prepared. I have no dress, no date..."

"I can't." I confirmed. Ms. Minerva sat back in the chair in front of me. I sat on my knees. She held something out for me. It was a beautiful grayish white mask. It was meant to cover the upper half of a face. Its feathers fanned out so it looked like the head of an owl, and there were two holes made for eyes. It was stunning.

She pushed my hair behind my ears and placed the mask on my face. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think you would have looked beautiful."

I smiled at the compliment and took the mask of my face gazing at it. It was beautiful.

"I can't take this," I said, holding it out to her for her to take. It wasn't meant for me. It was delicate, unlike me. It was meant for someone like Drew or Piper. Owls were my favorite, but it still didn't belong to me. I wasn't worthy of it.

Ms. Minerva pushed it back in my hands. "No, I want you to keep it. Hopefully, it will remind you of what you are." Which is? I bit the bottom of my lip.

"And what you're missing out on," she said, patting my shoulder. I took the mask into consideration. But I can't go. Not unless Helen leaves her "meeting" early and lets me leave. Which there isn't a chance of. She'd laugh in my face if I mentioned this dance.

"Thank-you," I replied softly.

"Now hurry along and go to Principal," Ms. Minerva said sternly before smiling. "It's the last day before break. You can make it." I nodded and scurried off towards the library's exit, smiling back at my motherly figure once more.

I quickly walked through the school to the principal's office. I felt a slight buzz in my pocket. I took it out. Two new messages and six missed calls. I sighed.

 **Are you okay! I put your bag in your locker.**

 **-Piper**

 **The principal is looking for you! I'm gonna kill that Barbie!**

 **-Thalia**

And the missed calls were from them as well. Except for one from Helen. She most likely called to remind me to pick up the twins, or she thought I was in class and could get me in trouble. She did it before.

I trudged on to the office. I didn't even realize my bag was gone until now. Piper put it in my locker. I wonder if it caught some of the slop. I walked into the main office and up to the secretary's desk. I put on a fake smile.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kent. Is Mr. D in his office?" I asked making sure my voice was extra light and airy. Ms. Kent wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Maybe because she was so old. Like seriously, how old is she? Ninety-seven? I don't even understand how she got this job. She smiled back at me.

"Hello! He's there, go right on in." she replied. I nodded and walked towards his door.

"I hope she gets it good," I heard Ms. Kent mumbled. I frowned at the comment, yet ignored it. That old bat would never understand this new generation and the new definition of punishment. No one gets their hands slapped with a ruler anymore.

I pushed the door open to see Mr. D, looking at me emotionless. His eyes were blotchy and red, as if he was in a bar the night before and reliving his first hangover. He was wearing a suit even though you can visibly see the bright, loud, leopard print shirt underneath.

I hid my disgusted face and kept it plain and neutral, which was normal for me. "Mr. D," I greeted. He looked at me with an expression to reflect mine.

"Annabel," he said. Seriously? He was going to act like he didn't even know my name? How immature. "Come in, have a seat."

I should have called by his real name, Dionysus, to make him shift his pants. I wonder how he would like it.

He moved out of the way to let me step inside. I sat down on the purple leather couch. I made a face at his taste. Everything was just as loud as his shirt. How attractive. Most of the furniture was purple, like grapes and the rugs was leopard printed. I felt like I was in the freaking jungle. I guess his name really does fit him.

Mr. D sat in his desk, rummaging through papers until he found a light brown file labeled 'Chase, Annabeth'.

"Here we go, Annabeth Chase, 4.0 GPA, skipped a grade, honor roll, perfect attendance..." He was just listing crap that I knew already. I was a model student. I didn't deserve this.

"You can go now," he said lazily. My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets since I opened them so wide.

"I...can?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes as if I was stupid and he was talking to a baby. Way to be professional. I wondered if he drank after the cafeteria episode because he seemed sharper and less dimwitted before.

"Did I stutter?" He sneered at me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was drunk. I closed my mouth and shook my head no.

"You are a model student," See, I knew that. "And your grades are perfect. Why would I ruin your record?" I think he means he'll lose this school's star student/nerd.

"But, what about Drew? She was the one who-" He waved a hand at me. I frowned irritated. This man was pushing my buttons. Everyone was pushing my buttons. I don't even have buttons.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" he said. "You're off the hook, now get out of my face." I didn't hesitate to leave the room even though he was the one who called me in. At lease I was off the hook and my record will remain unscathed.

I sighed as I walked to my locker. I already missed two periods and there was only one left. And that was gym. I hate that stupid class. Gym was the worst. From the clothes, to the teacher, to the activities. It seems like everyone was out to get me today.

I opened my locker door. 7-12-6. I smiled. It was conveniently my birthday and the numbers of my house, 7126.

I made a face. That place can be my house but never my home. I opened it and took out my bag. It was nice and clean. Nothing out of order.

A note fluttered out of my locker and onto the floor. It left a smile on my face. This mystery guy again? Twice in one day. It was very mysterious but nice to know someone holds affection for me romantically. I've never been in a relationship before. If this guy isn't crappy (but what crappy boy writes love letters?) the there is a possibility I could return the affection. So far I know we like the same book. I picked it up off the floor.

 _I see I put a smile on your face today. I like your smile. It's indescribable because it's that magical. I'm sorry about what happened. I should have stuck up for you, And for not, I am sorry. I'm a coward, but, someday I'll make it up to you._

 _Love,_

 _S.A._

 _Maybe_ , I thought to myself.

I smiled at the note. It was typed and neat just as it was before. And definitely just as sweet. I wish I knew who he was so I can thank him. These notes are making my day. Hopefully they will show up every time someone screws with my mood.

I slipped it in my bag and grabbed my gym clothes. The clothes were really stupid. They were these baggy black basketball shorts and a navy blue shirt a size bigger than my usual worn with sneakers. It was horrible, yet comfortable.

I walked into the locker rooms. Piper and Thalia were at their usual spot putting on their clothes. On the other side of the room were Drew and her clones. As soon as I entered the room, they all snickered at me. I ignored them and sat next to Piper with my bags beside me.

"Annabeth! What happened?" Piper immediately cornered me.

"Yeah what happened?" Thalia joined.

I shrugged. "He let me off the hook," I said. Thalia bent over to tie her sneakers as I undressed.

"How?" Piper asked. "I thought Drew really had him there."

I pursed my lips. That's the thing. She did have him, but he didn't want to risk reputation. Which is kind of sleazy.

"I am a model student, he didn't think it was necessary to ruin my record," I replied.

"Wouldn't want the nerd to cry even more anyway." I heard Drew comment to her friend making them giggle annoyingly. I huffed in my seat ignoring them. I never really cared much if they joked and laughed at me. Did that make me a pushover?

"Shut the fuck up, Drew!" Thalia snapped at her.

Drew raised her eyebrows in mock astonishment. "Oi! The devil cursed at me," she said sarcastically, "I am so scared." Drew snickered as she walked away, her friends behind her giggling.

"One day, that Barbie bitch would get it straight up her skinny-" Piper threw her hand over Thalia's mouth.

"Thalia!" Thalia scoffed ripping away from Piper's grasp.

"Annabeth is the only reason I won't go all Electra on her ass!" Piper looked at Thalia dryly.

"What? You wish it too!" Thalia spluttered.

"Yeah, I know." Piper reluctantly agreed. I chuckled at them. Piper stood up and walked out the locker room and into the gym along with Thalia. I reached in my gym bag for my clothes only to find ripped up fabric.

My gym shirt was a size smaller than its usual medium. My shorts shrunk as well, to the point where they were short shorts. Not too inappropriate, but enough to make me uncomfortable.

Helen. Her name echoed in my head. She was last to do laundry and I didn't notice that the set she washed were all shrunken. When I got my clean clothes in the basket, I just put them away not noticing anything different. Big mistake. I groaned as I forced myself to put the clothes on.

The shirt was skin tight and the shorts showed off too much of my legs. The entire thing was revealing and uncomfortable. Great. My day just went from worse, to slightly better, to horrible, to a bit better, to crap.

Can I get another note S.A.?

 **~~Chapter 4~~**

Okay. Don't go out there Annabeth. That will be even more social suicide. I paced inside the girls locker room unsure of what to do. My clothes were too small and uncomfortable. This is something Drew would wear. I breathed in and out and decided to just go with it for today. It's the last day, no one will remember next week. I hope.

I walked to the locker room doors in a panic. Oh crap, I look like...I look like a Burlesque Girl on drugs. Oh God, maybe I should change back into my clothes. No! I can't do that, then my grade will go down along with my already low self-esteem. I can't let people see my like this. Sure, I maybe exaggerating this, but compared to how I normally dress, this is unusual. The

Maybe I can blend in with the crowd. I can hide behind Piper and Thalia or something. This is ridiculous. Before I could lose courage, I slipped into the gymnasium with at least fifty kids or more. I creeped and stayed hidden behind a wall of ropes and hula hoops, and managed to be blocked by the baskets and dodge-balls. I felt like I was in a James Bond movie or Jackie Chan movie with the way I hid.

I immediately spotted Thalia and Piper in a corner to the gym talking to each other, probably waiting for me. I immediately rushed over to them.

"Guys!" I sat down and leaned over to hide my legs. Piper's eyes widened at me.

"Gods Annabeth! Are you trying to get detention for inappropriate clothes?" Piper put her legs on top of mine to help me cover up. Thalia handed me her sweater that she wore over her gym shirt.

"It's not my fault!" I defended, "Helen shrunk my clothes."

Thalia made a face. "And you didn't think to check your clothes before putting them in your bag? Are you sure your Annabeth?" I frowned. Yeah, that wasn't smart of me, especially since I know how much Helen hates me.

"I wasn't thinking," I muttered.

"That's a first," Piper laughed but her laugh was cut off by my glare. It wasn't the time for jokes. Coach Hedge blew his whistle calling for all students to huddle up. Wait.

Hold Up.

Did I just see dodge-balls? Does everyone have it out for me today or something? Wait, I can't say that, people are after me every day.

I groaned and put my hands to my face. "It's dodge ball day."

I was so glad that Percy or any other guys-barely- that are sort of worth my time are not in this class, so they can't see me humiliate myself even further.

I walked over to the group of huddled students. Coach Hedge was explaining the rules to the game. Once you get hit with a ball, you're out and if you catch a ball, the one who threw it was out, and you can bring back an old teammate.

"Now, nominate two captains." Coach ordered. Piper and I along with some other students pushed Thalia forward. Thalia laughed and stepped forwards shoving off the hands of all the people she "didn't like". As usual, Drew was nominated as a captain as well.

"Now choose your team mates," Coach ordered. "And hurry up cupcakes." I rolled my eyes. He called us cupcakes? The man is like five feet shorter than I and we were the cupcakes?

"Annabeth." She called me first. Don't get me wrong, I'm dominant in the sports area, right next to Thalia and Piper. But since I'm a loser and at the bottom of the hierarchy despite my friends, I only get picked when either of them are captains. The humiliating part is that Drew enjoys giving me pain, so I'm expecting something to jump out at me again.

When the game started, I stuck towards the back area. I managed to hit people a couple of times and catch a ball. But I was dreading the moment where something would jump at me. So, I took the easy route out and got hit by a ball early and didn't wait for an attempt to get back in the game. I leaned against a nearby wall and watched.

I thought about what Ms. Minerva said about going to the dance. Should I really waste this opportunity? Then again, why force myself to go to a stupid ball?

Oh yeah, because it's my freaking Senior Year and I'll never have the chance to ever again. But who cares right?

I was broken out of my thoughts by practically falling on the floor hard. A stupid dodge ball bounced on the floor beside me. I sat up putting by hand up to the back of my head. Damn, that hurt worse than menstrual cramps. On second thought, never mind, nothing hurts worse than menstrual cramps.

My vision was blurred and I suddenly felt crowded. I was dizzy and close to throwing up. "Annabeth, you okay?" Piper's voice echoed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Thalia asked waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, calm down, I didn't mean to hit her that hard," Drew's voice complained.

"So you admit you did it purposefully?" Thalia replied accusingly. My head was spinning and I was close to hurling. How on earth do I feel like throwing up when I was only hit in the head? Maybe it's because the room was spinning like a merry-go-round.

"Will you all shut up?" I scolded. I tried to stand up but I fell back in Piper's arms.

"Take her to the nurse," Coach Hedge ordered. "And take her bag, it's the end of the day. Tanaka, come with me."

I felt Piper lead me to the nurse's office that felt so far away even though it was only at the other end of the hall. I felt like I was drunk, with my headache and the way I was tripping over my own feet from the way the walls are moving.

"Excuse me, my friend had an accident in the gym," Piper said with one hand on my hand and the other on my back. Piper pushed me down in a chair near the front desk. I leaned back on wall

"Oh dear, what happened?" A male voice said which I guessed was Dr. Goph, the head of the school's clinic.

"She was hit on the back of her head, with a dodge ball. Hard." Piper replied.

"Ouch. Well let me finish with another student but for now Percy can measure her weight and height." Piper nodded. Percy? What was he doing there?

"Percy!" Dr. Goph called. Percy came out of the first room.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Take care of...what's your name?" He asked me.

"Annabeth," I said quickly. The doctor's eyes showed a bit of recognition. He looked amused then glanced back at Percy.

"Annabeth. Percy? Please take down her information." Percy glared at the doctor as the doctor walked away. He turned to me and let out a small smile that sent my heart fluttering.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. I chuckled nervously.

"What h-ha-" Piper slapped my back discreetly, "-happened? Dodge ball happened," I smiled awkwardly. Percy nodded.

"Okay, follow me," he said. Piper gave me a brief thumbs up when Percy wasn't looking and I gave her panicked look. I was going to have to talk to Percy. Alone. I was excited yet nervous. The gods gave me this chance for a reason. Don't mess it up dummy.

I stood up shaking, and followed him into the back room. His eyes were glancing at everything but me. I believe that's because I'm walking behind him-oh my god he has a nice butt.

"Thanks," Percy said aloud. I jumped.

"What?"

"I'd say you have a nice butt too, but I don't think you'd appreciate that," he said cheekily. My eyes widened. Oh crap, he heard me.

"Yes, I did." Am I talking out loud? Oh damn Annabeth, anyone of the opposite gender makes you nervous besides Jason. Get a freaking grip.

"You can sit in that chair while I ask you these questions," he said.

"Are you always helping Dr. Goph?" I asked quietly, trying not to make my voice out of control.

"Yeah, I needed the extra credits to graduate in time," I nodded in understanding. I had all of my credits already. I could have graduated sophomore year, but I decided to wait with my friends.

"Oh, that's nice. I bet a bunch of girls come here a lot then." I attempted at making a joke but it only made him frown. Oh, bad Annabeth! No! You made him frown! He's probably cursing me out in his head now.

"I don't really notice, nor care. Most people just won't take a hint on how I feel," he said looking up at me. I prayed to the Gods that I wasn't sweating. His eyes locked onto mine. They were seriously green like the calm seas. I felt like he was staring into my soul.

Percy cleared his throat and looked back down to the paper. "So, let's get started. Name? Annabeth Chase. Date of birth? July 12, 1996. Grade twelve and age seventeen." I blushed at how much he knew. He was answering all of the questions for me.

"How'd you know?" I asked. Percy looked back up at me. His face was turning red.

"Oh, I just um-is it hot in here I think Dr. Goph should turn the AC up," he said. I furrowed me eyebrows. Is he sick or something?

"Well, you do look flushed..." I pointed out. Percy's entire face was red.

"Okay so I should measure you now, stand up on the scale," Is it weird that he's about to know my weight. If he makes a face, am I fat? Oh gods, that would be mortifying. But I know my weight. I'm like 135 pounds which is normal for my athletic self.

I stood up and immediately felt the dizziness and pain rush to my head. I walked over to the scale and stood on it. I closed my eyes trying to wash the dizziness down.

"Your very light you know," he said. I opened my eyes to see him measure my height. "And short," he chuckled.

"I'm 5"8 I'll have you know," I retorted. Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"And that is perfectly fine." What did that even mean?

I stepped off the scale tripping over my own feet as the dizziness got to me.

"Whoa, be careful, you must have been hit really hard," he said supporting me with his muscular arms around my waist. Oh man, they felt nice around me. Our faces were very close making my breathing speed up. I sighed when he pulled back and helped me up to lie on the bed.

"Dodge ball's a bitch," I muttered. Percy laughed and I smiled. I made him laugh. His laugh was sexy. Damn, he keeps sucking me in and I can never be able to back out. Why is he so likable?

"I can tell," Percy sat back and spun his chair around. "So..." He looked down at the street and turned red again. Is he alright? Maybe I should feel is forehead, or is that too pushy?

Percy's voice was tight. "When was your...um...last cycle?" He asked. I blushed. Damn these stupid required questions. They can't give me Motrin or Tylenol if I don't answer because it's all a part of that Health precaution.

"Oh, um, three days ago." I replied. And I was so happy when it was over. Percy wrote it down. The whole time he wouldn't look at me.

"Do you smoke, drink, and or participate in secondhand?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"Are you—I'm going to kill Dr. Goph" he mumbled to himself. "Are you ...sexually active in any type of way?" Percy spit the rest out like word vomit. I wondered if it was possible for my face to turn any redder.

"No!" I breathed. Percy visibly relaxed and stood.

"I'm going to give this to Dr. Goph, and come back with your medicine." He quickly backed out of the room without sparing me a second glance. I buried my face in my hands. That was horrible!

I just gave out all of my personal information to my crush. He knows that I'm a virgin! He probably thinks I'm some sensitive prude, but even if I am a sensitive prude, he doesn't need to know that.

Percy came back in the room, his face less pink (Oh. He was blushing, I really am slow when I'm nervous). He held out his hand.

"It's Tylenol," he said. I hesitantly took the two tablets from him and as our fingers grazed, sparks flew up my arm. He handed me a cup of water to swallow the medicine down with.

"Thanks," I smiled at him timidly. He returned it. It was a bit awkward as he stood there and watched me swallow it down and I think he sensed it to. He probably thought I was saving the drugs to add to a collection to swallow down all at once and kill myself. Maybe not, but it was still weird.

I tossed the cup in the garbage and stood up ready to leave. I felt his eyes on my back. Did I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something? That's least likely but I've seen it happen on That's So Raven before.

"Annabeth," Percy was blushing again as he called me. I turned. I wondered what he called me for. He's never really talked to me at all before today.

"Yeah?" I had to make sure my voice did sound too much full hope.

"Did Coach Hedge...change the gym uniforms?" He asked. His head was cocked to the side and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He looked cute.

"What?" I asked but his eyes weren't on me but on my legs. I blushed. He was staring at my legs. He was staring at my legs. He was staring at my legs! Get a grip Annabeth! Calm down!

"Oh, no. I just, I had to borrow an extra pair from...that freshman. Lacy. I left mine at home." Yes! Nice cover! It would be totally ridiculous if just blurted out my stepmom shrunk my close. I have to remind myself to get her back for that though.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later," he replied. Yes! Call me! Text me! You know, if I ever get your number!

But I really said, "Later?"

"The dance? You're going? Piper told me you were." I'll have to murder her later. I pursed my lips. I can't go. Because my stupid stepmother won't let me. And I don't have a date. And Drew would kick my ass if she saw me there anyways, especially with him. Let's just say the world is against me.

"I'm not going. Can't," I reply with my eyes casted down.

"Oh. Well that's nice," I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Percy's eyes widened.

"Not 'nice' as in its good you're not going. I mean it's okay not to go," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I nodded. "It would have been nice to see you there"

I smiled. Does that mean he wants me there, or something else? Boys are so confusing.

"You too," I said walking out the door. I saw Piper out of her gym clothes and holding my bag for me.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked. Piper put her phone away.

"She went home," I nodded. "How was your appointment?" she said handing me my clothes. We left the office and walked into the girl's bathroom. "So how was your appointment? Did the doctor of love do you good?" She asked. I blushed and decided to tell her rather than to myself. I squealed which is a bit unnatural for me. I only squeal and giggle in my head.

"He asked if I was going to the dance!" I jumped up and down. The bathroom was empty so I didn't care.

"He asked you to be his date?" Piper smiled. I made a face.

"Well, no. But he said it would've been nice if I went. That has to mean something. Plus, he was staring at my legs!" I said hopefully. Piper had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You do have nice legs," she muttered, "and those shorts helped a lot." Piper looked at me like she was finding ways to tone her legs like mine. I didn't see the big deal in my legs. She shook her head, as if snapping herself out of a daze.

"Maybe. He asked you the personal questions? I would have paid to see that." Piper leaned against the sink crossing her arms. I blushed for the fifteenth time in that one hour.

"How'd you know?"

"He came out of the room beet red and punched Dr. Goph in the arm. He kind of deserved it, I mean Dr. Goph was in hysterics."

"It was mortifying. He asked me if I was involved in any sexual activity." Piper burst out laughing.

"It not funny!" I snapped.

"Well, it's sort of good. He knows you're a virgin," she said.

"How the hell is that good?" I asked. Piper patted me on the head before standing up to walk out the bathroom.

"Book smart," she teased, "but boy dumb." And I'm sure that I really am. Based on how I acted like I've never made contact with the male species before, I'm definitely dumb when it comes to boys or when I'm around boys at all. I need help.

 **~~Chapter 5~~**

After leaving the bathroom, I wanted to slap myself. I was about to leave Piper when I remembered that I had to pick up my brothers. Crap. A part of me wants to scream Screw Helen! But the logical half is telling me to get my brothers from school.

"Pipes, it's alright. You don't have to take me home," I sighed. I'm glad I had an umbrella in my bag. I pulled it out ready to walk a couple of blocks to Goode Elementary.

"You sure?" she asked. We walked over to her car in the school's lot.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Besides, you have to get ready for the ball." Piper raised her eyebrows as she opened her car door.

"I can drive you, Annabeth. It's no problem." I rolled my eyes.

"Piper? Go have fun and make out with Jason Grace again," I ordered her. Piper went inside her car and frowned.

"Later!" she waved at me before pulling off. I sighed before I started the walk. I didn't like anyone doing too much favors for me. I was perfectly fine with walking in the rain to pick up my little brothers. It wasn't raining too hard. Besides I need the time to think things through. I already made up mind with the ball. I can't go. I had no dress, no shoes, no jewelry, and no permission.

Stupid Helen. Stupid Drew. Stupid emotions. I wish everything was different. I wish I wasn't so afraid of Drew and her crew. I wish I wasn't so scared to face my feelings. I wish I had the balls to tell Percy how I felt. I wish he would feel the same way and he would give me a little infinite like Augustus did with Hazel ( _The Fault in Our Stars)_. I wish Mr. D wasn't such a dick. I wish Helen wasn't such a bitch. I wish my dad would come home more often.

I wish my mom was alive.

But the odds aren't exactly in my favor and I doubt they ever would be. Well, they could if I made them change, but I have no clue as to how. I'm quite useless in my own life right now and that's seriously ridiculous.

I wonder what my mom thinks up there. All I know is that heaven couldn't wait for her and she's probably living it up there. I wonder how much she thought of me. I hope she didn't forget me. Hopefully, she was being her usual controlling self, as I remember she was when I was younger, and is pushing me in the right direction.

When I reached the elementary school, I had to run inside because it started pouring even heavier. I wrung my umbrella out and pulled my hood down. I walked in the school and up to the security guards desk.

"I.D.?" The security guard asked me. I grinned.

"Sherman, I'm here a good three times a week," I challenged jokingly. "Do you really need my I.D.?" Sherman laughed and handed me the visitors pass. It was protocol to ask for my identification every time.

"You know the way Annabeth." He said. I smiled walking past the desk headed to room 106. I stopped at the closest vending machine to get them snacks. I do this for them every time I pick them up, since Helen doesn't approve of sweets. It was our secret, which kind of kept the three of close. I got Bobby Hershey's and Matthew Snickers.

"Thanks," I replied. I walked down the light blue halls that were for the third graders. I looked at the bulletin boards to see most of their drawings and other things. It was nice and decorative. I stepped inside my brother's classroom.

"Hello." I came in. I was immediately jumped a bunch of kids. They were all surrounding me and hugged my hips. Either I was extremely tall, or today's generation of eight year olds was very short. Wait, it's just me.

"Annabeth!" they all screamed. I stumbled back as the kids hugged me.

"Hi everyone." I replied sweetly trying to hug them all back. Saying that I loved children was an understatement. I adored them. Sometimes. I want my own some day and the best way to practice was with other kids.

Most of the kids were dressed in their spring coats with their book bags and empty lunch boxes on hand, as they waited for their parents. I tried to move out of the way as I walked up to their teacher, Ms. Archer.

"Hey Diana," I greeted her. She hugged me. She let me call her by her first name. Kudos to my small amount of awesomeness.

"Annabeth! Pleasure to see you," she smiled. I returned the smile.

"How were the boys?" I asked immediately wincing ahead of time for whatever she had to say. She grinned at me which made me relax. The boys liked to cause trouble with other kids and I've tried talking to them out of it. So far, they were doing better with minor slipups.

"Very nice actually. It's their turn to use the bathroom, along with Sophie." I nodded. I knew Sophie. She was a little sweetheart which was so opposite Bobby and Matthew's character. She had cute brown hair and blue eyes. She looked kid of familiar too.

"Oh okay," I replied.

"There was only one thing that bothered me though. I gave them an assignment today to draw and write a brief summary on what they do a lot with their family, and...they had the same...idea." I immediately started thinking the worst. Was it bad?

"Plagiarism?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No just something that made me concerned? I'll find it for you. Why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Jackson over there and wait a minute?" she suggested. I nodded. I wondered what they did. How hard and unsafe was it to doodle a picture with your tiny hands and write three sentences about it. Well, our family never really did much together, so maybe they drew pictures of all of us staring at a wall or something.

I turned to sit on the small couch on the side of the room by her desk. Oh sweet baby Jesus. Why the fudge is Percy here? Not that I'm complaining. I don't think he has a sibling here. I never saw him before today.

"Percy?" I said his name a bit shyly. Percy looked at me with a slight tint of oink in his cheeks. Shit, he was embarrassed about today.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," he said rubbing the back of his neck. I sat down hesitantly next to him. I wondered if he was thinking about me. I wondered if he wondered why I was here. I wonder if he'll ask me a question. Why am I wondering so many stupid things? Why have I said the wonder six fucking times? Okay Annabeth, now your just rambling in your head. Stop being nervous! Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy.

"So...what are you doing here?" I asked him. Good. Start off casually. Don't refer to anything from the nurse's office. Don't be awkward.

"I'm waiting on my sister, she's in the bathroom." So he does have a sibling. Why have I never seen her before?

"Really? What's her name?" I asked. Percy smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye. He must love his sister a lot.

"Sophie." I wanted to slap myself in the face for that one. Duh, Annabeth. Sophie was Mr. Blofis' first child and Percy was his stepson. That makes sense.

"Oh she's your sister? I adore her. She's so sweet." I replied. Percy's smile didn't leave her face.

"And you?" he asked. Oh crap. He asked me a question. What do I say? How about answer the damn question, dumbass?

"Bobby and Matthew." Percy rose his eyebrows.

"I never would have guessed," What was that supposed to mean? "You don't really look like them at all." Oh.

"I know," I replied. "I never saw you pick them up before?" I hoped I wasn't prying when I asked.

"Swim Season is over so I told my mom not to worry about picking Sophie up anymore afterschool," he said. That was sweet to help out his mom like that. Helen would usually just throw the job over to me without asking questions. It's not that I hate it, but sometimes, I'd like to hang out with my friends afterschool every day.

"That's cool. I do it every other day." I replied. Percy nodded with respect.

"I can see. They all love you." I blushed. He saw that. Of course he did. All the kids practically tackled me screaming my name. I smiled bashfully.

"Yeah. I volunteer here sometimes." I answered honestly.

"Annabeth," Diana said softly tapping me. She had to pieces of white paper in her hand. Percy respectfully turned his head the other way minding his business. Wow. I most likely would have eavesdropped, but it's not like it's a big deal. It's just their teacher.

"This was their work, and I'm concerned," My eyes widened at their papers. Bobby was more of an artist than Matt was so I could distinguish his picture better. I could easily spot myself in the picture as well as Helen. My hands were in fists and Helen had her hands on her hips. Even a child could tell we were having a yelling match at each other. What looked like Bobby and Matthew was the two of them sitting in between us as they watched dreadfully.

My heart felt heavy.

 _Our house is noisy. We watch them fight. I was sad_. I breathed in shakily as I read Bobby's words. I switched the papers to look at Matthews. They were stick figures but I could distinguish what was my blonde curly hair and Helen's straight black hair, and again we were yelling at each other. Matthew's small penmanship labeled it Annie and Mommy. Another stick figure was in a corner with a box in his hand. He labeled it, Daddy. But the bestseller was the stick figure in the sky by the clouds, with angel wings and a Halo. Annie's mommy.

I held back tears, not wanting to cry in front of them. I bit my lip. Diana looked at me with concern and great interest.

"Is everything alright at home?" I felt eyes burning into the back of my head and I dared myself not to turn and look at Percy.

"Yeah. Just fine, why wouldn't anything be?" I spoke quickly.

"Annabeth, I think-"

"Annie!" My brothers ran up to me. I put on a smile to not worry them.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked getting on my knees to hug them.

"Good." Bobby said.

"Did you bring us..." Matthew leaned closer to me, intending to whisper though it came out loudly. "The stuff?" I chuckled. I pulled the candy out of my pocket and handed to the both of them while putting a finger to my lips.

"Shhh." I said, referring to out 'secret'.

"Shhh." They both followed me and dug in. I stood up.

"We should get going," I said, still with the fake smile on my face. Diana gazed at me sadly. "Can I keep these?" I asked referring to their pictured.

"Of course." she said. I took the pictures and put them safely in my bag.

"Put your hoods up, it's raining," I said. They put them up.

"But we don't have umbrellas," Bobby pouted. I smiled.

"You can have mine." I said. I put my hood up and walked them out the door. My heart wrenched. I never stopped to think about how much Helen and my arguing affected Bobby and Matthew. They had to watch every single moment of it and children don't deserve that. They were just kids. They shouldn't be drawing and writing things like that. And don't even get me started on my mother. I knew Bobby and Matthew knew that we were only half-siblings, but I never told them my mother was dead. They shouldn't be open to these kind of things at their age.

When I stepped out the building, I mentally cursed. The rain was much harder than it was twenty minutes ago. Seriously Mother Nature? You're a bitch to me for a week in each month and you still manage to make most of my days shitty? Okay. I huffed.

"Here, take my umbrella." I told them. I opened it and handed it to them so they can share it. I put my hood up and we started walking. They knew the route home just as much as I did so all I had to do was lab behind them a couple of feet. The rain hit my head pretty hard and it was cold too. Damn you, Mother Nature.

About two blocks from the school, my teeth began to clatter. My hair was curling even more as it got wet and I was pretty sure that my bag was soaked as much as my clothes were too. So much for protecting my books on the inside.

I huffed as the wind nearly knocked the three of us over. "Hold on guys," I said.

I held my hand out for the nearest taxi to put over. I wasn't in the mood for rain. I was embarrassed and humiliated by everyone today, and only Drew did it all voluntarily. I was embarrassed at how much Percy heard about my personal life and baggage. He didn't need to know about my reckless family. No one really did, except Ms. Minerva.

Okay, confession time.

I never told Piper and Thalia that my mother was gone. They assumed that Helen was my mother-gag- and that we disliked each other with a fiery passion, and that I call her by her first name to annoy her. They didn't know that Bobby and Matthew were my half-brothers instead of full, and they didn't know that my dad was always away. They assumed it was only a couple of trips. I know this isn't something I should be keeping for them. I'm a hypocrite, but I have my reasons. Sure, Piper doesn't see her parents often, but often enough. Thalia's parents were gone, but she had Jason and Chiron. Her parents passed when she seven. But they aren't living with the guilt that I have on my conscience. Last but not least, Piper and Thalia weren't the freaks of the stupid school. They weren't bullied by Drew on a daily basis and that was something they would never really understand.

In my defense, they never asked. So I didn't have to tell them any of that stuff. I didn't have to tell anyone or explain myself. Is that selfish of me? Probably, but I'm not going to start singing like a freaking canary about my emotions. I do have some type of dignity left in me. My dignity was the size of Drew's IQ. Small.

The taxi didn't stop when I tried to hail it, but instead drove over a puddle. I jumped next to Bobby and Matthew and pulled the umbrella out of their hands and held it towards the wave of a dirty puddle about to drop on them. I didn't need Helen complaining in my ear on why her boys are dirty and sick. I had a stronger immune system, which is why I let the puddle splash on myself and the umbrella instead. I feel stupid for that, actually. I could have stepped in between Bobby and Matt and blocked the three of us from getting any wetter. I was distracted, screw stupidity!

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt and handed them back the umbrella. "Are you okay Annie?" Matthew asked me. I forced a smile and nodded.

I heard a beep next to me and my head snapped to the noise. I was staring at a blue Prius. And inside the driver's seat was none other than Percy Jackson. What the actual fuck are the fate's intentions at this point? To keep embarrassing and proving to the continent that I'm a loser? Probably.

"Annabeth? Do you three need a ride?" he asked. Sophie was in the back on a booster seat. A dry car would be nice right now. He was very chivalrous. It was quite comforting.

"No thanks, it's alright." What the hell is wrong with me today? There was a person, my crush, asking to drive me home and some mysterious force made me say no. Come on, fates! Let me melt and swoon for a second! Curse my courteous and considerate ways.

"Annabeth, you're soaking wet. Let me drive you guys, it's no problem at all." My stomach burst into butterflies. Awe, he wants to help me. He's so sweet.

"It's seriously alright," I lied, blinking raindrops out of my eyes. "We can manage." Why the flying fuck is wrong with my mouth? Percy made a face at me.

"You live another twenty blocks away. Let me drive you." he pleaded. He looked cute and totally kissable like that. His eyes were shining and he looked like a baby seal.

"How'd you know where I lived?" Percy blushed. Awe. Wait shouldn't I be disturbed by this, or should I be flattered?

"Jason told me," he rushed out. I nodded slowly. "I can take you guys." He said again.

"It's alright Percy, we can walk." I lightly argued. At this point, I was ready to put tape over my mouth. Percy smirked. It was kind of cute and mischievous. That means he's up to something.

"Hey guys, I'll take you out for ice cream one day if you can get your sister in the car!" Percy bargained. My jaw dropped. He did not just do that. Oh, but he did. Damn, you don't promise little boys ice cream! That's just you asking for a headache at the end of the day! I glared at him. Damn you, you freaking clever, gorgeous, dummy!

"Annie, please!" Bobby immediately said tugging on my arm towards the car.

"Guys! We are walking, now come on," I ended the discussion before turning to Percy. "Thanks but no thanks." I started walking away, but turned around since neither Bobby, Matthew, nor Percy moved.

"Boys!" I scolded.

"If you don't let Percy drive, we'll tell him all about Daedalus!" Matthew challenged. I narrowed my eyes at him. Remember when I said they can be seriously annoying sometimes? This is one of those times. I blushed.

"You wouldn't." I growled him, hoping he was bluffing. Bobby shook his head.

"Who's Daedalus?" Percy asked his expression a bit unreadable. I glowered at him hoping he would get the message to not ask.

"Just a folder in her laptop. It's a bunch of-" I put my hand against Bobby's mouth.

"Alright! I'm getting in the car!" I helped Bobby and Matthew into the backseat before getting into the front seat. I sat stiffly not wanting to soak the seat. Percy apparently noticed the discomfort.

"It's alright, I'll dry it later." he smiled, encouraging me. I smiled back.

"Hi, Annabeth!" I turned in the backseat to grin at Sophie.

"Hey cutie!" I replied. The car ride wasn't very long because like Percy said, my house was twenty short blocks down. It was a bit silent and awkward. I was in Percy's car, or maybe Mr. Blofis' car. What should I say? Bobby and Matthew were talking up a storm in the back with Sophie, so why couldn't I do the same with Percy?

 _Maybe, because you never talked to him before today, idiot._

I opened my mouth to start a conversation but we already pulled up in front of the brownstone I called home.

"Thank-you, for the ride," I nodded to him.

"No problem, I couldn't let you walk all the way home in the rain," he said. I closed the car door. Bobby and Matthew came out of the car waving good-bye to Sophie as I went to open the door. They ran inside.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy called with the passenger seat window rolled down. I cocked my head to the side. I'm surprised he was still willingly talking to me.

"I look forward to ice cream," he smirked than blushed. What? "I mean, you know, to going to get ice cream. With you and your brothers." Oh. I pursed my lips, a bit unsure of what he met. He looked forward to taking us out? Not that I'm not excited, but why all of a sudden?

"Okay!" I yelled back at him before quickly getting inside. I quickly pulled off my sweatshirt and jeans, leaving me in a tank-top and spandex. I pulled my hair in a tight ponytail. I didn't want to get sick. Helen came barreling down the stairs, putting on earrings to match her black dress and white pumps. She actually looked...good, for once.

"Oh good you're here," she said. "I'll be back by one."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, still upset I couldn't go to Piper's tonight. Helen narrowed her eyes at me.

"Watch your mouth!" she exclaimed. Seriously?

"Holy shit," I said dryly. "I like totally fucking said that by accident. Oh damn, I cursed again. I am such a bitch for that. Oh fuck! Someone please pass the motherfucking mouthwash." Helen glared at me, which made me internally snicker. If she thinks whatever and darn is a curse, she needs a reality check.

"Keep it up, or else you're not going anywhere this week." I gritted my teeth together and clenched my hands. I saw Matthew coming down the stairs and I changed my demeanor. I forced myself to smile sweetly at her and unclench my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try not to make you upset again." I had a ridiculous overly happy grin on my face that would have looked scary to anyone else. Helen looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay? Bye boys, love you!" she shouted for the boys to hear before walking out the door. Seriously? No, be good for Annabeth? No, there's food on the way? Helen was awful. I picked up the home phone and was about to order the number for pizza when my door rang. I sighed before going to open it.

I wished I didn't.

 **~~Chapter 6~~**

"Why?" I rolled my eyes opening the door. Thalia and Piper barged inside my door with bags and a box of pizza.

"Hi?" Piper grinned sheepishly at me. I sighed in frustration.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked closing the door behind them. I sat on the arm of the chair as Piper and Thalia set down their bags on my sofa. Thalia went in my kitchen and brought out plates and cups.

"We are helping you out. Tonight is your night." Thalia grinned at me. I frowned.

"How?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Because you're going to the dance, stupid."

Ignoring the fact that I had been insulted I replied, "I don't want to go."

Piper smacked my arm. "You're going." She ordered. I knew something like this would occur. As much as I didn't want to go, there was that small portion that was grateful to Thalia and Piper for dragging me with them. But the other half was worried about the consequences of going. And I really didn't want to meet those consequences.

"Plus, of course Piper wants to go even more since my brother asked her earlier over the phone." Piper looked at me with a lovesick smile.

"I had no idea. I was planning to go alone!"

"Really?" I asked, happy for her. I wonder if that was how I would look if I was asked out by Percy, or S.A., or any hot guy at all.

"Yeah. I saw him on the phone when he asked her. The boy was sweating buckets from nervousness." Thalia whispered. "But don't let her know, that'll make her even more nervous and excited." I nodded and pretended to zip my lips shut.

Thalia immediately dug into her slice of pepperoni pizza. She sat Indian style on my island counter. I took a slice and bit into it. "What do you two even expect me to get out of this?"

Thalia snorted. "A life?" I stuck my tongue at her and smacked her arm. Piper laughed. I scoffed.

"I have a life." I disagreed. Sure, my life may have consisted of getting good grades, studying, and working on Daedalus, but it was still in fact, a life.

"Being a nerd doesn't count." Piper called out. Ouch. I actually couldn't hide the hurt. That was just way to hurtful. I wasn't a nerd. And I'm not going to compare myself to the fake stereotype either. I didn't expect my lifestyle to size me up as a nerd. Thalia and Piper had called me a nerd countless amount of times, but this time it etched its way inside my brain.

Since when were they like that? They were the ones who appreciated being different in anyway. They cheered for nerds and people that were outcasted, because they used to be outcasts themselves. I had this feeling that if it weren't for me, they would be higher in the hierarchy of popularity. I was holding them back and I knew they often recognized that fact behind my back.

I want to prove them wrong. There's more to my life than being a "nerd" and I don't appreciate someone else telling me who they assume I am. Friend or enemy. There's more to me than that and I don't think Piper and Thalia ever took time to consider that. Maybe, they were just as blind as everyone else.

"Fine, I'll go." I declared hoarsely.

"Yes!" Piper squealed.

"But, what do I wear? Who will watch the twins? What if Helen finds out I was gone?" Piper smirked mischievously.

"Don't worry, we got that covered."

About an hour later, I was in my bedroom in the attic. Thalia and Piper were doing my hair and make-up. Piper was looking through my closets after I tried on one of her extra dresses. It was slightly loose. Piper claimed that it was one of her mom's old prom dresses, and I knew why it didn't fit. Piper's mom was more busty than I was in her chest and behind. I was slim and more petite but not curve-less.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I thought it would have looked perfect on you." Piper said. I didn't feel any different about it. I was sure that whatever Piper found, she'd make me look like a rockstar in.

Piper was nearly ready. She was in a red silk dress that hugged all of her curves. She was wearing elbow length matching gloves. Her hair was pinned up in a waterfall look. She looked magnificent. The only thing she didn't have were her shoes.

I was almost ready. Thalia was almost finished my hair and Piper already completely my make-up being that I had no skill in beauty and cosmetics. Piper painted my nails milky white along with my toes. I had a strong need to bite them out of nervousness.

"Stop moving Annabeth!" Thalia scolded me for the third time. She nearly burned my scalp and I sat stiffly.

"Well I'm sorry that this is the first time my hair had been prodded in by someone besides me!" I retorted. I could sense her rolling her eyes at me again.

"Suck it up!" She ordered. I shut my mouth. After a few moments, Thalia unplugged the iron.

"And, here is the new Annabeth Chase." Thalia spun me around to look at myself in the vanity. I didn't recognize the person in the mirror. She was...beautiful. Her blonde hair was shiny and straight as a pencil and cascaded down her shoulders and back with a part in the middle. Her face had subtle touches of blush. Her eyes looked dangerous, yet sexy all the same. There was heavy eyeliner all around and a heavy grey and black eye shadow. She had sparkling eyelashes. Her lips were tinted a fair mix of pink and red.

She was me.

"That's me?"

"No shit, Sherlock." She replied sarcastically. I was too absorbed in my mirror to even respond. I looked so different. I looked sexy. I looked dangerous. I looked beautiful. I looked like Drew and any other popular girl in school.

But I didn't look like me. Maybe that was okay for one night.

I touched my cheeks and tugged on my hair. Yeah, it was All of me there. Nothing fake, nothing added with surgery. I didn't like the idea of being a different me.

"What's this?" Piper asked. I turned around and Piper was pulling out a large box from my closet. I walked over to Piper and took the box from her hands and laid it on my bed. I'd never noticed it before. I thought it was storage, but I had a gut feeling that this was more important. It had said Athena on it in cursive. My heartbeat picked up.

"What's Athena?" Thalia asked. The question really was, Why was there a box with my mother's name on it?

I opened the box and there was a grey gown. I took it in my hands. It was gorgeous. It looked slim in the upper-body but poofed out towards the legs. It had black designs over the dress, making it look intricate. I took it out of the box.

"It's perfect." Piper said, admiring the beauty of the dress.

"There's a frame in here," Thalia noticed. She picked up a small picture frame. "Is that your dad?"

Thalia turned the picture to me and I peered at it. It was my dad and my mom at prom. His arms were around her waist and they looked at each other lovingly. It was nice. They looked like they enjoyed each others night. I blinked back tears. Now is not the time to cry, dummy. I can't ruin my make-up.

"That's not Helen. I thought you said they knew each other in high school. You're mom looks much different now than back then." Piper inquired. I breathed in and turned to them with a shrug, trying to relax my emotions.

"She had a crisis. Doctors rearranged her face." I replied. Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. Damn it. I hope she doesn't get suspicious of it. But out Thalia. Please mind your business.

"What crisis?"

"Mid-life." I said. "Why aren't you getting ready?" I asked Thalia. The entire time Piper and I have been dressing up for a pretty party and the only thing she changed into were sweats and a crop top that showed off her bellybutton piercing. There was nothing about her clothes that represented a ball.

"Oh, I'm not going."

"What? You wanted me to go so bad and you're not even going?" I said suddenly pissed. That's not fair! I have to go to prove to them I can have fun and Thalia won't even go? I stepped into the gown and pulled it up. Thalia zipped it up for me and it felt comfortable.

"Balls aren't my thing as you can see. And I've been to plenty of school parties. I have more of a life than you do." Double ouch. That hurt. That wounded me.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll be babysitting."

"You can't babysit the twins by yourself." I said. The twins will kill Thalia. Or she'll kill them.

"She's not. I'm having someone help her. He'll be here soon with Jason." Thalia and I guffawed at Piper.

"He'll?" We both asked simultaneously. Piper smiled innocently. Her phone buzzed with a text message. She looked at it and grinned.

"And they are here." She said still smiling innocently. Thalia and I looked at each other worried. I slipped on a pair of silver heels, reluctantly. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. I had no idea how I was going to walk in these heels but I was ready to try and have fun.

Thalia stood behind me as Piper went downstairs to open the door. She had her hands on my shoulders and was hugging me. "Have fun. For me, please. Go find your secret admirer." I grinned at Thalia in the mirror. I was ready to break free of all ties.

"But let's not forget the final touch." Thalia put earrings in my ears. They were my mother's grey owl earrings. It perfected the look.

"So, you have a piece of the real you when your there." I smiled when she walked away. I'll have a piece of my mom when I'm there. And maybe I'll have just as much fun as she had when she was younger.

I took a step and cursed as I tripped in my heels. I took off my heels and quickly put on socks and a pair of grey converse. I sighed in relief.

I made my way downstairs quickly and stood by my brothers. All eyes were on me. "Wow, Annie you look pretty." Bobby complimented. I chuckled and kneeled down to their size.

"Okay guys, can you do me a favor?" They nodded frantically as if helping me sneak out was a good thing.

"I need you two to be on a stake out. Do you know what that is?" I asked them. Matthew raised his hand. "Hit me, Matt."

"It's when the good cops watch the bad guys." Not really the answer I was looking for, but I went with it anyway. I didn't realize I had pairs of eyes peering at me curiously. Jason glanced away from me and started talking to Piper. He called her stunning and handed her a gold mask to match his gold mask and red tie. Cute. I wondered if that was a coincidence.

Nico's eyes flickered between Thalia and his phone. I'm guessing Nico was the co-babysitter since he wasn't dressed up. Thalia had a light blush on her face as if she realized how much Nico noticed her belly button piercing.

"Uh, yeah. You two are going to watch out for Mommy." I said. Bobby pouted.

"Mommy's a bad guy?" Yes!

"No, no not at all." Lies. "You're helping Annie not get in trouble. Or else, Annie can't get you two chocolate anymore."

"So, you're sneaking out and want us to cover for you." Well damn. Matt got it straight to the point. My little boys are growing up. My brothers are the only reason that I never tried to run away. I stay for them. If I didn't, may the gods bless their teacher for doing a swell job because Helen would corrupt them.

"Smart boys." Nico muttered as he stared into his phone. I sighed.

"Just, be good for Thalia and Nico and keep this our little secret." I suggested to them. "And please, don't tell mom. Can you do that for me?"

"Well, its not a secret if the rest of us know." Jason mentioned. I heard an 'oof!' and I knew Piper elbowed him.

Bobby and Matthew nodded and I smiled. I put a finger to my lips. "Shh." I said.

"Shh." They did the same. The three of us made a three fingered claw over our heart and pushed outward. I taught them that a couple of years ago. I stood up and turned to Piper and Jason.

"Okay, I'm ready."

 **~~Chapter 7~~**

The gymnasium looked like crap, honestly. It looked like there were streamers thrown everywhere and stuck to the wall with a piece of tape. There were desks pushed to the side from the classrooms and had silver plastic covers over them with a flower in the center. The chairs were cheap foldables. There was really no such thing as a prom decorating committee. Well, dance decorating committee.

I stepped into the gym, happy that I had on converse because I know my feet would have been bleeding by then. My hands starting shaking as I got closer to the music club that was playing covers to pop songs. Right now, I think it was We Found Love by Rihanna.

I bumped my head softly to the music. I put my mask on in the car and Piper pinned it in my hair so it wouldn't fly off when I danced (lol like that will happen). It was the same one that Ms. Minerva gave me earlier today. I played with the end of my straight hair.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. There were students in their dresses and masks dancing to the upbeat music, drinking, or eating chips and dip.

Jason laughed. "We dance, have fun! When was the last dance you went to?" I blushed.

"Middle school prom. But I left early. Does that count?" I asked embarrassed. Piper shook her head.

"No, it does not. This is why you needed to come. Your going to regret missing out on your high school experience." Piper said. I think Piper doesn't realize how content I am with missing out. I'd rather avoid people to avoid getting hurt, which Drew does to me on a daily basis already.

"I'm good." I replied. Piper rolled her eyes at me before turning to Jason. She grinned at him and took his hand.

"Dance with me?" She asked, more like ordered. While fluttering her eyelashes in a pretty way. Jason looked at her like he was entranced. He nodded and led Piper to the center of the gymnasium.

 _Mingle!_ She mouthed to me. I sighed before looking for a seat out of her peripheral view. The tables were filled with students making small talk. I wondered how much of the status quo everyone was breaking tonight. It was a free buffet for flirting and making friends and everyone was grasping on the chance since we all had masks on.

That's bullshit in my opinion. We are all hiding behind masks because we are afraid of the consequences to stepping out of comfort zones. Holy crap! That was deep of me. Should I take my own advice and not give a damn?

No.

I found a seat in the corner of the gym despite Piper and Thalia's orders. I was at the dance wasn't I? Why do I need to try my hardest to be someone I'm not?

Because I promised myself to show everyone I wasn't just another nerd. I really wish I didn't do that.

I sat in the seat uncomfortably. I made sure my dress didn't slide down when I sat. Wouldn't want to flash anyone my bra. My gown was long enough to cover my sneakers.

I watched couples dance together and taking breaks at the punch bowl. Seriously? A punch bowl? What year is it? 1999? I wonder who refills the stupid bowl.

"Seriously, she's so hot!" A voice said. I gently turned my head to the left and noticed two boys in tuxedos. They both had black hair, but one was wavy and the other was slick back with gel. One mask was completely back and covered the entire upper half of his face and the other's red mask covered the left half of his in a nice Phantom of the Opera style. The one with the black mask was taller than the other.

"Then, if you like her so much, make a move dumbass!" Black mask told the guy in the red mask.

"That's rich coming from a guy who can't even stick up for his own crush." The black mask practically growled.

"Bring that up again, and I will sock you in the throat." The guy with the red mask scoffed.

"Please, spare me." He said sarcastically. "But seriously, step out of your little bubble and have fun tonight. Even if she's not here."

"Don't you have a girl to get rejected by or something." The red mask frowned.

"Whatever man. But I can't now anyways. Oh look! There's Reyna!" The red mask said before patting the black mask on the shoulder. The guy in the black mask sighed.

My mouth opened before I could think. "Are you alright?" Black mask's head snapped up in surprise. He blushed.

"Yeah, I guess. Dances aren't really my thing. I was dragged." I laughed. Guess that's something we have in common.

"I'm here against my will too. This was a compromise." I replied and showed him my beaten up converse. He snorted. He started coming closer to me before sitting down in a seat. Did this mean I just made a new friend? Who am I kidding? No, he's not.

"Really? Did your friends force you to come and 'have fun'?" He asked.

I giggled nodding. "Yep. And they ditched you for their dates?" It was his turn to laugh. His voice was really familiar.

"I guess. There was one person I really hoped was going, though." I smiled. That's sweet. I wondered what happened. That must have been what the guy in the red mask was talking about.

"She had another date or something?" I asked intrigued.

"She wasn't coming. I don't blame her for it. I don't think dances are her thing either." He said.

"We should all be best friends!" I cheered. He grinned.

"Yeah, we'll call it the Lonely Hearts Club." I made a face.

"No, that one is taken." He shrugged sheepishly at me. It was quite endearing.

"But, seriously. My best friends aren't acting like real friends anymore. I love them, but they don't understand me at all." I spoke honestly. I have no idea what the fudge is wrong with me and why I am suddenly pouring out most of my feelings to this stranger, but it felt good. I felt a weight starting to lift off my shoulders and I had the feeling it would be back in the morning.

"What do you mean?" He asked leaning forward. Black mask looked very handsome and attractive. Why was he speaking to me? Plain old me?

Because you look hot. Oh. No, that's not it.

"Well, they dragged me somewhere I didn't want to be." I started. Black mask chuckled. "I don't talk to much people besides them and it seems like there is always a time and place where I feel left out. Like its not the three of us anymore. Its just me, by myself, and them next to me and not together. Things have changed since freshmen year."

Black mask nodded. "I get it. But it seems to me that they were never your real friends to begin with."

"No they are. It's just that they are changing in certain ways and I'm still behind. They expect me to ride along with them. I wouldn't say be popular exactly, but they are finding ways to be noticed in a positive way. While I'm just noticed in a negative way. And I don't even know what I did to deserve that." Black mask listened to me intently.

"Did you ever try to tell them?" No. No, because I'm stupid and I need to learn how not to keep things bottled. Sometimes my own friends can be my bullies. My step-mom is my bully. It doesn't help when you don't truly have anyone on your side.

I shook my head. "They are all I have." My eyes felt like they were stinging. I looked up at the ceiling trying to hold it in. Couldn't ruin the make-up.

"What about your family?" I laughed humorlessly.

"I shouldn't be telling this to someone I just met." I notified.

"Maybe, I'm not someone you just met. Maybe we've met before." I chuckled, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What's your name?" He asked. I made my eyes widened.

"Oh, now you've crossed the line." I said gravely.

"I'm pretty sure I crossed the line when we agreed to be best friends." I smiled. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in one night.

"I have to go by a code or something. I'm supposed to be a different me tonight. I'm Athena." I said.

"Athena?"

"My mom. She died when I was younger. It still hurts like a bitch. My friends don't know. They think mom is my stepmom." I looked at my manicured hands, glaring at them. "She was amazing. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was kind."

"I could tell." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"How so?"

"Your all of those things." I blushed.

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry for your loss." He said. He had me at a total loss for words. When my mom died, all I got was noodles poured on my head. I never had sympathy. He put his hand on mine and I felt a spark erupt. I looked him in the eyes. He had pretty eyes. They were green. Familiar too. There was a flash of recognition in his eyes. I wondered if he recognized me. If he did, he'd run away.

"And your name? Well, code name. Let's be different together?" I asked.

"Call me Jack." He grinned. I nodded. Jack sounded nice. I don't know any Jacks. Reminded me of Titanic. Wait, never mind. It doesn't fit. Every time I watch Titanic, I want to put tape over Rose's mouth. All that came out of it was, "Jack! Save me!"

"Alright," I agreed turning to face him even more, "What's your story?"

Jack faced the other students who were dancing. I spotted Piper dancing with Jason around some other people. They were a having fun. Piper caught my eyes and winked at me when she saw Jack.

"Mine is less complicated because I made it that way. Truth is, I'm scared." I pursed my lips.

"Scared?"

"Of the future, what people expect me to be, what people expect me to do. Everyone thinks I'm going to college for sports, but I really want to major in Marine Biology." I liked that choice better than sports.

"Oh, so you want to study the sea life." I joked. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Seaweed Brain?" He spluttered. I nodded laughing.

"Because, you want to study Marine Life. Seaweed is apart of that. Maybe there isn't a brain in your head. There's just Seaweed in it." I didn't realize how much Jack was staring at me. He had a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. He looked a bit dazed.

"Nothing."

"Okay, so continue. Why Marine Bio?" I asked. Everyone has a reason to what they want to major in.

"My dad. He was the same. He used to take me with him on fishing trips and on his research trips. I remember one day we heard of the oil spill on the news and other things about pollution, and I told my dad that I would be the one to change that." I liked his plan. He was cute, smart, and knew what he wanted.

"That's nice," I commented, "I want to be an architect. My dream is to build something permanent, something that will stand for centuries. Like the Parthenon."

"Wow. That's cool." I smirked. I know. That's why it's my dream.

"So, what are you scared of?" I asked. He said he was scared of expectations of himself. Jack looked at his shoes.

"Not exactly scared. I just don't like how everyone makes assumptions about me. I'm not popular. I'm not a player. I'm not a partier. I'm me. And its as if I'm not allowed to be that anymore. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Again?" Jack gave me a sad smile.

"Freshmen year, I dated this girl. I thought I was in love with her. She was my first everything. Crush, Love, Time. But, she changed. She became more popular and mean and kind of expected me to be just like her. Then I found her cheating."

"Sometimes, You think you're with the one and then you end up getting played." I said now putting my hand in his to comfort him.

"It got worse though. I broke it off with her and everyone began to think I was some heartbreaker. I've only ever been with her yet some people think I enjoy breaking hearts. I don't. I'm not saying this to be cocky, but I know that I'm well liked and I try to turn girls down gently but they turn into something bigger." I shuddered at the thought.

"I tried moving on. I'm even interested in someone in our school."

"The girl you wanted to come?" I interrupted. Jack nodded. "Yeah. My ex somehow found out and now gives her personal hell because she wants me back. I'm horrible for that. I should be sticking up for her, but I never do because I know my ex would freak out and make the other girls life even worse. I don't want to put her through more misery."

Jack squeezed my hand and I wondered what that meant. I mostly was wondering who the girl was because I thought I was the only girl being attacked in the school. And Jack's ex is a total bitch.

"And?" I asked after a few moments. Jack blinked at me.

"What?"

"You sound like a total coward in my book. Who gives a crap what your ex thinks. Who gives a crap what anyone thinks? If you really like this girl, let her know that your on her side. Trust me, I know how it feels. Help her, rather than let her go through it alone."

Jack smiled at me again. His teeth were bright and his smile was sexy. "You're awesome, you know that?" I smirked and played with the ends of my straight hair as I blushed.

"I know that now. I don't get compliments often." I said honestly.

"Well, you should. You deserve to be cherished every minute of your life." I bit my lip to hold back a large grin. If only he didn't have a crush on someone else. I would totally kiss him right now for being so damn sweet!

"Thank-you. Your easy to talk to. It's nice to share this with someone." Jack nodded in agreement.

"You too. You're the best company I've ever had in years." Wow, that's nice.

"You're my new best friend remember?" I asked. I held out my pinky and he wrapped his around mine. I squeezed his pinky with mine.

"Yeah." We let go and he stood up. He held out his hand to me.

"Want to dance?" He asked. Is that a death wish?

"Uh, I don't think I should." I shook my head.

"Come on, one dance." He pleaded. I sighed and took his hand and he helped me up. I'm not scared of dancing. I've just never danced with a boy before. I'm scared I might fall, or step on his feet.

Jack led me to the dance floor. A fast song was playing and everyone was moving to the beat. It was one of my favorites.

"Such a nice song for us to dance to." I said sarcastically once we were in the middle of the floor.

"What? Sexy Back is awesome!" He yelled over the music. I closed my eyes and began to sway my hips to the music. I was practically bouncing on my heels.

"You're not a bad dancer." He complimented. I gaped at him.

"I suck! Are you serious?" He didn't answer my question. All he did was turn me around and pull my back to him. My hips moved in sync with his and we were soon dancing around like the rest of the students. The air began to feel hot and all could smell was Jack's scent. He smelled like cologne and natural sea breeze.

I pulled away as the song ended. I was thirsty. "You're not such a bad dancer either." I grinned. I stopped by the cliche punch bowl and poured some in a cup. I downed the cup even though it burned my throat. Was punch supposed to be that sour? I made a face as a swallowed, yet I poured myself another cup and downed it as well.

"Want to dance again?" I asked Jack. He set his cup down and nodded. I blinked away the dizziness I was feeling. The next hour was the same. Dancing, talking, then taking breaks at the punch bowl. I'm pretty sure that I was tipsy, but I wasn't drunk.

I dragged Jack back to our seats, ignoring the buzzing I felt it the pocket part of my gown. Pockets are awesome. I was giggling at some joke he had made. I wondered back to the girl he said he liked. If he liked her so much, why would he be spending time with me? Why did I have such a heavy urge to rip off his clothes? Why does two squared equal four?

I felt weightless and numb. I was happy. I was actually having fun and not by forcing myself to. I was having fun with Jack. And honest fun too.

"The punch was spiked and you drank too much." I cut Jack off with words I have never said to anyone or planned to say in...ever.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now." His green eyes widened. He was blushing heavily.

"Your drunk." He blinked. "As much as I want to as well, we can't." That was the sweetest rejection I had ever gotten.

"No, I'm not. I know how to hold liquor." I grinned moving closer to him, "And I'm pretty sure you'll like it." I whispered. Jack smirked at me.

"Since when were you so forward?" He said.

"Since you helped me let go of everything tonight," I shrugged. "Tonight was the best night of my life and I have you to thank for that."

I bravely leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. It's my first kiss ladies and gents, so I'm sorry I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. His lips were soft and inviting. He hugged my waist as I moved my lips against his. Well, maybe I am doing it right. I put my hands in his soft hair. Wow, he really has soft hair. His thumbs rubbed circles in my waist before moving them to cup my face. There was a slight pinch in my right ear and it was gone just as quick as it came.

I guess I now understand what people mean by kissing being heavenly. And kissing Jack was heavenly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey come on, its a quarter to one, we have to go!" Piper's voice shouted. I pulled away from Jack annoyed to face her.

"What?"

"We have to leave fast! Your mom will be home in fifteen minutes!" I cursed in my head. That's the vibrating I felt. It was my alarm.

"Crap. Where's Jason?" I asked.

"Getting the car!" Shit. I turned to Jack. Piper quickly left for the front door, not even caring how she made the moment a bit awkward. I mean, seriously, did she have to interrupt like that?

"I'm sorry I have to go!" I exclaimed apologetically. Jack grasped my wrist.

"Wait! I had fun tonight too. I just, I'm not sure how to say it but, I don't want to be a coward anymore. For you." For me? Holy shit.

"You're the girl I'm interested in." Holy shit.

"Annabeth!" Piper called me. I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand but he didn't let go. He wasn't surprised to hear Piper shout my name. Instead, he kissed me once more. This one made me extra weak in the knees. I pulled away grinning extra wide. Holy shit.

"Bye!" I kissed his cheek and took off after Piper. Piper was smirking at me as we got inside Jason's car and he sped off quick.

"Had fun?" She looked at me knowingly. I leaned against the window on the backseat.

"Shut up!" I shrieked. Piper chuckled.

We got to my house in a quick ten minutes. It was 1:03. Helen should be here any minute. I hope she gets pulled over by a cop or something.

I quickly got out the car. "Park further down the street so she doesn't see you. I'll text when I'm clear!" I advised. Jason nodded and drove off. I ran to the door and opened it with my key, slipping inside quietly. The lights were off. I turned them on. The living room was empty and clean as well as the kitchen. Where were the twins?

"Thalia? Nico?" I called out. I heard a sigh and Thalia and Nico came out of the coat closet.

"We thought it was your mom! It's past one!" Thalia exclaimed.

"I know. Jason and Piper are parked down the block waiting for you two. Go through the back door quick!" I exclaimed. Thalia grabbed her converse and ran out the door with only socks on and Nico right behind her.

"The twins are asleep!" Nico called before I shut the door behind him. I cut off the kitchen light before bolting upstairs. Once in my room, I kicked off my converse. I unzipped my dress, with frustration of course, and tossed it in my closet after placing my phone on my bed. I heard the front door open and close. My heart nearly stopped. I shut off my bedroom light and I jumped into my bed, throwing the duvet over my body. I was only in a bra and underwear now. I turned on my side to hide my face which was full of make-up.

I heard footsteps ascending up the stairs. My bedroom door opened then closed after a view moments. I sighed in relief before sitting up. I texted Piper the clear.

I touched my lips, thinking back to when we kissed. Twice. I wondered if he was S.A. There was someone out there who actually liked me. Someone who actually understood me. I wondered how he recognized me as Annabeth. My hair was straight, I had make-up on, and a mask.

Wait. Now Jacks story clicks. He has an ex-girlfriend who bullies me. Everyone bullies me, but someone who was dead set on it if she ever saw Jack and I together. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I don't know if Jack was telling the truth about stepping up. For all I know, he could hide under everyone's expectations and be a puppet. Who knows.

I felt a pinch on my ear. I needed my earrings off. I took off the left one, but the right one was missing. No. No. No. Oh crap no. Those were my moms earrings. I must have dropped it. Or it fell when I was with Jack.

I swore under my breath. This is worse than getting a pie in the face by Drew. I lost one of my mom's earrings. Losing her belongings is like losing another piece of me. I sniffled holding back a sob. The earrings were my favorite. I hope I can find the other one. If not, then I'll never forgive myself. I'll have to start looking first thing in the morning, before going over to Piper's.

 **~~Chapter 8~~**

Beyoncé probably went to sleep with make-up done, hair beautified, And silk pajamas, because nothing about me was flawless this morning. My hair was all over the place. My make-up was mixed in with my eye boogers.

"I woke up like this?" I murmured to myself unsure. Beyoncé must have never met people like me in the mornings. I was the epitome of horrible. No, horrible was an understatement. I looked like Helen whenever she had a hangover. Rare and memorable.

I started to clean myself up, heading down the stairs from my room to the bathroom. Bobby and Matthew must have slept in since there wasn't any sound coming from the house.

Awesome, I have peace and quiet for a little while. I sighed as I started a shower and set the water to warm. I undressed and stepped into the shower and enjoyed the heat soaking into my pores.

After I got out, I rummaged through my drawers for undergarments. I found a black lace bra and matching underwear. I think Thalia got me these for my last birthday. My hair was wet from the shower. Eh, I'm too lazy to blow dry it. I let it naturally curl.

I wasn't sure what to wear. It was only the first day of break and I'm not trying to impress anyone. Yet again, I never dress to impress. I wasn't planning on going anywhere special at all so, it didn't really matter.

I was going to Piper's house, cough-penthouse-cough, but I honestly never liked saying yes to sleepovers there. Sure, the architecture was amazing- the marble columns, the beautiful sets of furniture- and it's a win-win deal since I can get away from Helen. But it seemed as if Piper wasn't comfortable in her home either. Piper never liked living in the Upper East Side, the wealthiest part of Manhattan. Neither did Thalia.

I went inside my closet, looking for clothes when my laptop rang. Who could possibly be calling so early in the damn morning? I walked over to my laptop and Skype was open. OlympianPrincess is calling. That was Thalia. I clicked answer.

Thalia's bright grin lit up the screen along with Piper...and Jason. I screeched when I saw his face and backed away from the laptop, tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground.

Thalia laughed, "Cover your eyes bro." She threw a pillow at his face. Jason held a hand over his eyes.

"Ew!" Jason cried. I hurried over to my closet and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why would you ever answer, knowing you're not dressed?" Piper laughed hysterically into the camera. I blushed furiously. That was not funny.

"Shut up. I didn't know you would all have you're faces up in he camera. Am I really that interesting?" I sneered. I sat down on my desk's chair.

"What the hell do you two want?"

Thalia mockingly rose her eyebrows. Piper snickered. "Not happy to see us?" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for teasing. My mind was everywhere at once and I didn't like having to concentrate on one thing.

1\. My mother's earring is missing.

2\. I have a crush on a guy I don't even know the real name of.

3\. I have a crush on a guy who's name I do know but apparently he's untouchable.

4\. Someone has a crush on me, who I don't even know at all.

This is just fricking amazing. When did my life turn into a soap opera?

"I'm used to it." I reply, "So what's up?"

Piper grinned happily as if that was the best question in the world. "Sleepover's at Thalia's this week instead."

Of course. That's why she's so darn perky today. Piper gets to not be in her own home and flirt with Thalia's brother freely. Well, not so freely. She'll have to do that in private or something so I wouldn't feel so bad for feeling so jealous on the inside. Honestly, today is a drag and its only...ten o' seven. Wait, if it's so late in the morning, then where are the twins and Helen. Surely they would be up by now. I'll check later.

"Really? That's it. You could have texted me." I said dryly. Was it so hard to move her fingers across her iPhone and say: Sleepover by Thalia. Maybe for her it was. Piper rolled her eyes

"Yeah, well we wanted to see you."

"She mean's interrogate!" Thalia disagreed. I sighed inwardly. Here it comes.

"Jason, you might want to leave?" Piper suggested with a dazzling smile that pulled most boys and older men in her trap. Piper had that 'it factor' that made people want to be with her, be her friend, be her everything. People just had to be what she wanted as well. And Jason was her 'it factor'.

Jason pouted at her. "Why?"

"Girl talk." Thalia said. Jason shot up from the couch they sat on. Girl talk. For girls, girl talk= juicy gossip. For boys, girl talk= Losing manliness.

"I'll be in my room," He sad quickly, then gave a slight seductive look to Piper that made me want to puke up blood, "I'll miss you."

I would have awed if I didn't have to see Jason and Piper suck face. Thalia pushed the pair apart.

"It's just girl talk! Not a death quest!" Thalia cried. I laughed. Jason walked away before winking at Piper. Piper's face turned a million shades of red and she beamed at him none the less. I peered more at Piper's face. I couldn't see her perfectly because the screen resolution was quite shitty, but I could tell one thing. My best friend was glowing.

"Want to tell me something Piper?" I asked, playfully skeptical. Piper bit her lip and played with the strands of her. She tried to look innocent.

"Uh, well you see...I...uh-"

"Piper lost her V-Card, last night! That dirty skank!"

I gasped. "Piper, you slut!" I laughed. Piper laughed along with me. I would have never guessed that Piper wasn't a virgin anymore. That's why she's glowing. Piper was now an official sin committed woman. Well, I'd say that if I wasn't polytheistic.

"Look at you! You made-out with a guy at the dance!" Piper countered.

"She did what?" Thalia guffawed at me. I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"And you Thals? There must have been another reason you and Nico chose to both hide in my closet!" Thalia pouted and crossed her arms, a tint of red showing on her cheeks. Guess we all have some explaining to do.

"Spill." I said, sitting next to Piper. I took the bus to Thalia's house, wanting to hear it in person rather than over a crappy connection. I had packed a suitcase for the week. I carried clothes, extra underwear, swimwear, and my usual toiletries. We were on Thalia's patio in a large hammock, overlooking her pool. I made sure to leave Helen a note on the fridge that I left. She'll be out of my sights for a while.

"After he drove Thalia home, he was taking me home. I offered him inside to hang out."

"Subtext," Thalia said, "I want to rip your clothes off."

"So we went inside, and then we just watched a movie."

"Subtext," Thalia said, "Hot, passionate sex."

"It wasn't like that, Thalia!" Piper scoffed.

"So, it wasn't hot, passionate sex? Man, my brother is a loser!"

"Thalia, shut the fuck up! We watched the Lucky One. I told him I never saw it before and he was like, 'What?!'."

"Subtext, Jason is an in the closet hopeless romantic. Nicholas Sparks is where he gets his ideas from?"

"Wait, what ideas?" I asked.

"Nothing." Thalia dismissed it.

Piper picked up from where she left off. "Anyway, when they got to the part where he took the girl on the date, he yawned and put his arm around me."

"Subtext, cliche idiotic boy move." Thalia said.

"I think it's cute!" I argued.

"When it got up to the sex scene, I got uncomfortable and went upstairs to change. I had trouble. I couldn't reach the zipper of my dress, and I fell. Jason heard me fall and asked if I needed help. I told him no, but he didn't listen and came up to help me." Piper said blushing. The more she reminisced, the softer her voice got. Thalia didn't say anything, thank gods, this time. She was into Piper's words just as much as I was. When I came to juicy stuff, neither of us could stay away. Another thing we have in common.

"So, I asked him to unzip me. It was quiet and we were the only ones home. My dad's filming, the cook's were out. The only security there was the security of the building. He unzipped the back of my dress slowly. I had on a lacy, nearly see through bra on, and I think he was staring at my back."

"I did overhear some guys chatting about one of the sexiest parts of a woman was their backs. And you do have an awesome back." Thalia muttered.

"I felt like I was having an adrenaline rush, you know. I didn't have any fears. No, I lie. I did. I was wondering what would happen next. But anyway, I felt numb and I just let the dress fall to the floor. I didn't mind that he could see me in lace. I felt...alive."

"Subtext, Even though it's my brother, this is really, really hot." She muttered.

"I pushed my hair to one side and he...he started kissing my neck. It was nice and felt so...right. So, I turned around and kissed him."

"Subtext, hot, passionate sex?"

"Yes, Thalia. Hot, passionate sex. It's funny. Most people complain about how much their first time sucks, but I enjoyed it. Gods, especially when he used his tongue and fing-"

"Okay! We asked for details, I think that's enough!" Thalia finished.

"I'm proud of you Piper. So are you two dating now?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"Finally. I was getting tired of him asking me about things you liked and if you were still single." Thalia cheered.

"How long has he liked me?" Piper asked Thalia. Thalia shrugged.

"I lost count." She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of what? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

Thalia grinned. She put her fingers to her lips teasingly. Piper hit her with one of the hammock's pillows.

"It's your turn anyway. What's up with you and Nico?" I asked. Thalia frowned.

"Unlike Piper. Nothing. We had fun yesterday while babysitting. After the twins went to bed, we stayed in the living room talking. We played twister. I missed a spot a fell on top of him. I thought he would kiss me, but then you came and we grabbed the box and hid in a random closet. The game is still in the closet. But, the drive back home was awkward. We haven't spoken since."

"Yeah, but it is only noon. Don't give up on him Thalia." Piper advised.

"Well, that was it. I hear little Annie had a great night with a mystery boy." I blushed when Thalia brought up last night. I haven't really ran over last night very much in my head. Last night, I felt like I was a complete different person with many different emotions. I was happy that I had a great time. I was anxious to find out who Jack was. I was sad the night ended early. I was shocked that now two people were interested in me. I was depressed I lost my earring. And I was scared the most. I was scared of how much this was affecting me.

Was last night really me? Was I an in the closet party animal? I wondered how many people actually knew that I was the one with the owl mask making out with another guy. Would they start calling me a whore? Am I whore for making out with someone I just met?

I can't stop over thinking it. I was worried about how I would be perceived even further. I'm a nerd. A dork. A geek. Ugly. Weak. I wasn't meant to be inside the popularity circle with Thalia and Piper. I was meant to be the bullied.

But Jack. Dear gods, Jack. He made me feel like I was worth all of the stars in the sky. Last night I was a partier. A dancer. Didn't give a fudge. Drunk. Beautiful. And most importantly, free. I was free of all ties I've ever had and all that mattered was him in front of me. No one has ever made me feel like that.

And the kiss was the best part. I'd be lying if I said that Jack wasn't my first kiss. That was my first real kiss. Not a peck. Not sloppy. But synchronized. Soft. Tingly. And Spark igniting. It was like I died and went to heaven, then Piper woke me up and dragged me back to hell.

"Great is an understatement. Last night must have been amazing for you!" Piper gushed. I gave them a closed mouth smile. It was not only a prideful smile, but hopeless too.

"It was nice. I mean, I was sitting by myself and then we were talking. And then we were drinking-boy was I nearly wasted- And then we were dancing. And then we were kissing. And the awesome kind, not the terrible saliva filled kind." I replied. Thalia nodded, intrigued.

"Do you know who he is?" Thalia asked. I shrugged.

"He didn't tell me. All I know is that he called himself Jack. He had green eyes and black hair. And we clicked." I said. Thalia looked at me skeptically, with a bit less enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you don't know who he is?" Thalia asked. I nodded in confirmation. Piper sighed.

"It could be Percy, but he's not the only guy in the school with black hair and green eyes." Piper informed. I felt a bit deflated inside. A part of me was hoping that it would be Percy, but it also couldn't be. It's funny. In Cinderella movies, it's painfully obvious, yet to me it's like looking at a crossword puzzle. And hey, I was intoxicated!

"What about S.A.?" Thalia suggested. It could be S.A. I did have a note from him telling me he liked me. And that he would be at the dance. Maybe was speaking to S.A. the entire time. S.A. called himself a coward, and I called Jack the same thing.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll see. I mean, Jack did tell me he had liked me for a while. Now, I guess have to wait."

"And your crush on Percy?" Piper brought up. I frowned.

"I'm not sure if I'd like the two of you together anymore." Thalia said. My head snapped to her. Iv had a crush on that boy for years and she's now only bringing it up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't think the two of you fit. He's reckless and can end up hurting you." Thalia's words were annoying me.

"Where is this coming from. You were all for it yesterday." I retorted.

Thalia looked away. "Things can change. I'm allowed to change my mind."

"Well not when it doesn't make sense." I spat, "I only have a crush, I'm not going to propose."

"I'm just thinking about you. I know my cousin. He'll hurt you. He'll use you like trash. He will eat you up and spit you out just like Drew does. Do you want that because I won't be able to save you from that heartbreak." Ouch. She didn't have to be so harsh. It was only a crush. He might not even like me back, so why was she getting so...bitchy about it.

"Don't start getting jealous because both Piper and I had a good night!"

"Jeez Annabeth, stop acting like such a slut!" I shut my mouth in shock. Thalia had called me names before, but never in a argument that has escalated this quickly.

"Thalia!" Piper snapped at her. Thalia's eyes widened when she realized what she said.

Thalia's voice quivered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

I waved my hand over the dilemma. "It's fine. I don't care. If you really have a problem with it, it's not like it'll make a difference. He's not interested in me like that."

Thalia put her hand on mine. "I seriously didn't mean that. I'm sorry. You can have feelings for whoever. I just prefer it weren't Percy." I nodded. We spent the rest of the day and all night talking and watching movies. Jason joined us, making Piper happy an Thalia and I, frustrated. I didn't like having to watch them smooch every couple of seconds then leave Thalia and I alone in the middle of a movie for an hour to fool around. They were lucky I fell asleep to early to care. We never brought back up the subject of the night before to avoid a second argument. I don't know what's with Thalia and her sudden dislike for her cousin and I as a pair, but I couldn't think about it. I didn't want to. Hers and I's feelings on the matter didn't matter anyway.

The next morning, I woke up to hear an annoying ringing. The doorbell. Thalia tossed a pillow at me in the middle of her sleep on the couch.

"I don't answer to hobos..." she muttered deliriously. I huffed and reluctantly got up to answer the door. I liked to sleep in on my breaks. Which means no one wakes me up before noon. Yesterday was an exception.

I opened the door while rubbing my eyes. I didn't care that I was only in a tank top, spandex shorts, and fuzzy socks. I didn't care that I didn't brush my teeth yet, or that my hair was in a disgruntled bun on top of my head. Whoever was up so early in my mind deserved to be greeted by a mess.

"What?" I grumbled, sleep obviously still in my eyes.

"Jason you're not going to believe what happened at the- Annabeth. Hi..." I slammed the door in Percy's face. Anyone except him! Gods damn it!

 **~~Chapter 9~~**

Okay. So the first thing I would never expect is to wake up with Percy in my face. Well, not exactly in my face, but at Thalia's door. Why was he up so early? Oh wait, noon is not early. He obviously was going to see Jason and tell him something important. He looked pretty shocked to see me. I probably shouldn't have answered the door dressed the way I was. Well this is embarrassing... Or maybe this is all one big dream. There is no way that fate would do this to me right now. Either way, I'm going back to sleep. If Percy liked me, which he doesn't, he should like me even when I'm knocked out.

Jason came barreling down the stairwell in his pajamas. "Was that Percy?" I shrugged. Jason shook his head smiling at me, realizing how much sleep was in my eyes.

"Going back to sleep?" He asked. I nodded my head already dozing off. I lazily walked back to the couch, not caring anymore. I dropped myself in the couch, and hugged my knees letting my eyes rest. Little did I know that there would be a conversation about me.

~.~.~

Jason walked over to the door to see a flabbergasted expression on Percy's face. Jason laughed at his face tauntingly.

"Good after-morning!" Jason said smiling brightly.

"Dude!" Percy exclaimed. Jason rose his eyebrows innocently.

"Dude!"

"Why, how, what is she doing here? Why didn't you tell me?" Percy spluttered. Jason shrugged.

"Thalia had a sleepover. And I wanted to see your face. Smile!" Jason held up a video camera and stopped it. Percy glared him.

"Not funny man, you could have told me."

"What would you have done if I did? Comb your untamable hair? Buy her flowers? Wear expensive clothes? She's not like Drew. I doubt she'd like those things." Jason said.

"I know but-"

"And you would have freaked yourself out."

"I'm freaking out now!" Percy ran his hands through his hair. "I'm nervous. This is the first time I'm seeing her since the dance the other night."

Jason frowned. "The dance? You saw her?"

Percy blushed and smiled sheepishly, "We kind of...kissed a couple of times," he whispered.

Jason's eyes widened, "You what? Get some Jackson!"

Percy slapped his hand over Jason's mouth as he watched Thalia flop over on the couch. He let go of Jason when she stopped moving. Jason grinned at Percy.

"There's my best friend. Finally grew a pair!"

"Okay, I've always had balls. And the only problem is that she doesn't know it was me. I had on a mask and told her my name was Jack." Jason gave Percy a dry look.

"You're a poor excuse for a friend, and a man. Your balls are gone." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but I don't know what to do? I don't know if she knows it was me, or what she thinks about it all." Percy said nervously. Jason snorted.

"I think you should just ask her out."

"No! No, I don't think she likes me!" Percy answered quickly.

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"Well, if she likes Jack, then she'll like you. You're the same person, stupid." Jason said patting him on the back.

"Really?"

"Take this if you don't believe me. She kissed you of all people for one, and two, she was in a daze on the ride back. Like she was touching her mouth and smiling."

"But she just shut the door in my face." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"For fuck's sakes Jackson! You woke her up in the middle of her sleep. I don't think she'd care who it was, she would've closed the door on anyone." Piper groaned, coming down the stairs in a tank top and sweat pants. Percy blinked at Piper and back Jason. Jason blushed.

"Piper, tell this idiot to ask her out already. Stop being such a girl about it." Jason begged. Piper rose her eyebrows at Jason.

"Excuse you?" She said with an attitude.

Jason gulped. "Nothing, sweetheart. Amazing. Beautiful." Piper smirked as he tried to cover his tracks. But she then smiled at Percy.

"You like Annie, aw that's cute. You should ask her out." Percy pursed his lips.

"Okay, fine." Piper and Jason grinned.

"Yes!" They cheered, pumping their fists.

"But not today."

"Damn it." They grumbled.

"Wow, you two are perfect for one another." Percy muttered. Jason took Piper's hand and guided them to the kitchen.

"Want breakfast?" He asked her. Percy walked over to where Annabeth was sleeping on the sectional part of the couch. He watched as she slept comfortably. Percy pushed a piece of loose hair behind her hair, burning the picture of the beautiful girl in his mind. And amazed she didn't hear a thing.

~.~.~

I woke up and the scent of bacon filled my nose. There was loud laughter and I picked up a pillow and put it over my head. I rolled over and shrieked when I hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" I heard Percy's voice. I felt arms wrap around my waist to lift me up. My legs melted like butter. They wobbled and I had to lean on Percy for balance and put my hands on his shoulders. Holy moly, I can't think properly with his hands on my waist like that.

I looked up and green eyes were in front of mine. Damn you, Percy Jackson. I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! The song just rang in my head.

"Annabeth?" Percy called my name, jumping me back into reality. Gods, why did he have to be so good looking? Pull it together Annabeth.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I think my heart rate picked up. My butt was in my throat.

"Yes, I'm, uh, fine." Percy gave me a small smile.

"Okay." He said. God his low voice sent shivers down my spine to my vagina! That...is embarrassing and I shouldn't be thinking that.

"Okay." I repeated like the loser I am. "That was the Fault in our Stars. My favorite book."

Percy blinked at me. "Really? I heard of it, I wanted to see the movie." Did I say that out loud? Crap, now I have to respond.

"You're into chick flicks." I stared at him. Percy's cheeks began to turn red. Awe, he looked adorable when he blushed.

"Only the good ones." He replied. Someone cleared their throat in the background and I realized that Percy's hands were still on my waist and mine were on his shoulders. I blushed and dropped them.

"Breakfast?" Jason asked, grinning widely. I nodded and hurriedly picked up my bag to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, give me like, fifteen minutes." I replied. I think my face was a million shades of red just then. I hurriedly did my regular morning routine -shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair into a ponytail, but then I changed it and decided to wear it out, and put on lipgloss- then headed down the stairs in a sweatshirt and jeans.

I was about to head down the stairs, but I stopped. Maybe I should change my look a bit. I mean, the dance, I stepped out of my comfort zone then, so maybe I should do it again. I went back upstairs and looked for something a bit different. I headed back down the stairs in shorts, converse, and a white tank top with a grey vest over it.

I walked down the stairs. "Alright, bacon me!" I said to Jason. I sat on a bar stool by the island table. Jason pushed a plate of bacon and eggs in my direction. I grinned at him in thanks. Jason cleared his throat again.

"Are you sick?" I asked him. Jason blushed and shook his head.

"So, don't the two of you have to pick up your siblings from that program at their school?" I didn't have to, but I know Helen is expecting me to.

"N-Yes, I do." Percy said. Jason looked between the two of us. What was up with him. Jason glared at Percy then me. What the hell?

"Annabeth, do you want to come get them with me? I mean, I promised you ice cream?" Was Percy asking me on a date?

"Sophie likes hanging with the boys." He rushed out. I nodded. No, it was for the kids. Damn you, Percy Jackson.

"Sure, why not." I smiled. Jason beamed at the two of us. Piper snickered behind him and winked at me. What the hell is wrong with them?

About an hour later, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Percy's car. The kids gave us alone time, we had a great conversation, and walking back to the car he held my hands and told me he wished this was a date, but since it wasn't, he wanted to take me out to dinner, then he kissed me.

Rofl. No, my life just had to be sad and much more realistic than that.

The ride to Cold Stone was a bit awkward. The kids were having a great time as they talked about the best parts of their day as if life was Dora the Explorer.

Percy paid attention to the road and I discreetly paid attention to his face. He was gorgeous. Like Channing Tatum and Justin Timberlake. His face was sculpted as if it were from a male catalog. His green eyes held amusement and life. His lips were pink and kissable. But, I noticed the imperfections, which was my favorite part of him. His hair was wavy and messy. Not too crazy like how Robert Pattinson used to have his, but just a bit more tamed. I think the different shades of green his eyes changed made him look sexy and mysterious. I liked the light amount of freckles that brushed his cheeks. His smile was infectious. It was that cute, trouble maker smile that would make any teacher hate him. But I found it endearing. Jeez this is crazy. I have feelings for two different guys.

Did that make me a whore?

Nah.

"Like what you see?" Percy smirked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like my butt was in my throat again.

"Yes," I nearly spluttered. I turned my head to look out the window. My cheeks were blazing. I could see the corners Percy's mouth tug upwards. Damn, I really need to watch what I say in front of him. He was making me think unclear. And usually my mind was together.

"Oh." He said, as if he was expecting me to say no. Which I really intended to say.

"My mom always told me I looked like my dad." I remember seeing Percy's dad once during a Parent-Teacher Conference in elementary school. I never saw him at any after that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in months. My parents are divorced." I was a bit surprised to hear him open up to me out of no where. Hey you want to go out for ice cream, then BAM we both have family issues!

"Mine are divorced too." I lied. Percy looked at me with concern. Not shock, surprise, or anything. It was almost as if he could see through. He's eyes were penetrating my soul.

Lol, penetrating. Nice choice of terms.

"Was it a hard separation?" He asked. "My parents went to court a lot. The usually custody battle."

"It was...devastating. I got stuck with my dad and my mom, its as if she wasn't alive anymore." My throat felt hollow talking about it, even though it wasn't the whole truth. I think Percy sensed that.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked out of nowhere. I glanced at him. He looked serious.

"Green." I said smiling, as I thought back to the color of his eyes, "But the green like the ocean, not he grass green. You?"

Percy smiled. He pulled up in front of a parking space. Cold Stone was across the street. "Grey. But not the disgusting, rusty, metallic grey, but storm cloud grey." Percy looked at me when he parked the car. Grey? I was wearing grey. Nice one Annabeth!

We all stepped out the car. "Grab hands, we're crossing the street!" I said to the kids, holding my hands out.

"Percy! I want Anna to hold my hand!" Sophie said. Awe, she was so cute. Percy pouted.

"You don't want to hold your big brother's hand?"

Sophie shook her head. "Anna is prettier." Percy nodded. Percy took Bobby's hand and I took Matt's.

"Yes, she is." He winked at me. I think I just died on the inside. He said I was pretty. And winked at me. My heart fluttered. I took Sophie's small hand.

"Well, I think your beautiful. And your so sweet." I replied.

"Hey, she gets it from me." Percy said. I laughed. Percy blushed.

"Well, the sweetness, not the beauty. That's all of my mom." He finished.

I nodded. "Whatever you say." Percy held the door open for all of us while we walked in.

"Thank-you," I said. He shot me a half smile. Damn you, Percy Jackson. He had to be such a gentlemen. And kind. And sweet. And hot. Jeez, I always have to go back to that one factor about him.

We walked up to the cashier. I looked up at the menu. Um, so I know I am crazy about ice cream. So, why not get a Gotta-Have-It Cup! Bobby tapped my arm.

"Annie, can I have a love it cup. I want chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and sprinkles. Matt wants the same." He said. Gods, all this chocolate will end up making them crazy later on in life. But being the awesome older sister I am, I ended up saying yes anyway. It's hard saying no to them. They can be angels sometimes.

I stepped up and ordered our ice-cream. "And...Can I have a Gotta-Have-It Cup. French Vanilla with chocolate chips, cookie dough, and whipped cream." The cashier smiled at me and nodded. "That'll be 13.58." I pulled out a twenty from my pocket, but Percy stepped forward and handed her a fifty. I blinked.

"You sure have a keeper." The cashier winked at me. I looked back at her.

"Oh we're not together." But do I wish we could be. The cashier winked at me again. I turned to Percy. Bobby and Matt went to the other side of the table to wait for their dessert.

"You didn't have to do that." I said. Percy's eyes pierced mine.

"It's okay, I'm glad I payed. I'm a gentlemen, and gentlemen make sure they pay on dat- days out with girls." I nodded. Sounded a bit sexist, but he had point. It was gentlemen-like for a guy to pay on dates. But this wasn't a date, so I had a right to pay.

"I still should pay you back." I frowned. Percy chuckled. Damn, that was hot. I think this was the millionth time I called him ,hot ,or sexy ,or gorgeous in one day. I'm running out of adjectives.

"If it means that much to you, I'll let you know how you can another time." Percy walked away from me to order his and Sophie's ice cream. The kids got their ice cream and all sat at one table, laughing with one another. I sat at this long bar table. I was glad they were enjoying themselves. Me, I was too, but my mind was split in two. One side was in awe. I, Annabeth Chase, the loser of Goode High, was out with Percy Jackson, the most popular guy in Goode High. What alternate universe are we in? But the other side was calling myself a slut. What am I doing? Is it okay to be interested in two people at the same time. Is that bad? I don't know.

Percy sat next to me at the bar table. "I'm not that horrible to be hanging with, am I?" I jumped when he spoke. We were hanging out?

"Um, I'm pretty sure going out with our siblings counts as hanging out." Oh shit, I said that out loud.

"Sorry, I'm just over-thinking a lot of things." I sighed. I mixed my ice-cream around.

"I like how you got a large cup. I know some girls who would rather eat salads to keep their figure. You're different." Percy's eyes widened at his words. Was that an insult or a compliment?

"I meant that you don't need the salads or anything. You naturally have a great figure- you know what, are you okay? You seem down." I blinked at Percy. He could be confusing sometimes but the inside of me heard the comment on my figure. He thought I had a good body. Yay!

"I'm fine." I said.

"No, you're not." He said.

"I'm seriously okay."

"You can trust me, Annabeth. We're friends, right?" Percy said. Did I just get friend-zoned? Well, there goes my feelings. But, yet the feeling of shock overcame me. I was frozen in place. His hand was on top of mine and made no effort to move it or cringe in disgust. All of a sudden, I was pouring out my feelings like word vomit.

"I...I think I'm a slut." Percy dropped his spoon. He stared at me.

"You what?"

"I...have you ever had feelings for two different people, or had ever received love letters?" I asked, stirring the ice cream in my tub before taking a bite.

"No."

I sighed. "See, you wouldn't understand." So me telling him this was pointless. I just risked talking to my crush about him. Percy squeezed my hand comfortingly. It sent waves of tingles up my arms.

"Whether I understand or not, Annabeth, you're not a slut. Why would you ever think that? Where did you get that idea from?" Thalia. I bit my lip. When she called me that yesterday I just ignored how much it really bothered me. She called me a slut. I've been called a lot of things, but never a slut. And that hurt.

"I just, I don't know...I couldn't stop thinking. I have a crush on two different people. One is sending me love letters and the other..." Percy let go of my hand. Does that mean he agrees with me? Am I a slut?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I got these two notes on the day of the dance. It was from a secret admirer. He complimented me, told me he basically liked me, he even told me my smile was magical. I don't get compliments that often. I don't get compliments at all. But when I got the notes, I was elated. I don't know, it was a confidence booster." Percy's face was much different than mine. He wasn't even looking at me. He was looking out the large window of the store. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really?" Percy muttered. I pressed my lips in a thin line.

"Yeah."

Percy muttered something under his breath. I think it sounded like, "Jason was wrong." But maybe I had mistaken it. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was cute when they got all scrunched together.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Percy's eyes snapped to me and he nodded.

"So, what would happen if he told you who he was?" He asked while stirring his ice cream like I was before. I shrugged.

"I don't know actually. I didn't think about that. I like him. He most definitely has a way with words, but I've never seen him before. I don't know who he is. I guess the crush is smaller than it seems, but still."

Percy nodded at my words. "And the other person?" I grinned at the memory. My crush on Jack is as big as the one I have on Percy, I can say that much.

"Remember when I said I wasn't going to the dance?" I asked him. He nodded at me skeptically. I smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"Well, I did end up going. But I got dragged by Piper. That's where I met Jack." I said, smiling down at my ice cream. I scooped some up and swallowed it. Dang, do I love Cold Stone.

"Jack?" Percy repeated with his eyebrows raised.

"We spent the entire night together. From when I first sat down to when Piper told me we had to leave." Percy smiled at me, giving me his full attention as if this was the best thing he had ever heard.

"What else?"

"We had so much in common. We talked half the time. We talked about things that I don't even tell anyone, even Piper and Thalia. That's how comfortable I was around him. It was so much fun. We danced, someone spiked the punch bowl but thank the gods I did not wake up with a hangover, and we talked even more. He made me feel, special. And I guess that's what made the night special to me. It was literally, the best night of my life."

Percy stared at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. So, it sounds like you like Jack a lot more than that loser who's sending you notes."

I laughed. "He's not a lose for it. I thought it was a sweet gesture." Percy snorted, smugly.

"It seems like Jack's got a lot more game going than him."

"He does. Getting my first kiss was better than reading the love notes." I mumbled, taking another bite. Percy choked on him ice-cream. I reached over to pat his back.

"T-That w-was your f-first kiss?" He asked. I blushed, knowing that I said that aloud. About fifteen minutes ago, I would've beat myself up about that, but I wasn't worried. It wasn't hard talking to Percy. It was like talking to a best friend. Maybe I'm saying that because I got friend-zoned, but it was still easy.

"Stupid huh, I'm a seventeen year old senior who just got her first kiss? Most people lose their virginity around this age." Percy shook his head at me.

"I don't think it's stupid. It's nice. I wish I saved all of it too. Would have made it twice more special." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Percy blushed.

"Nothing. I'm rambling. Was it good?" He asked. I tilted my head.

"Was what good?"

Percy laughed. "The kiss, Wise Girl." I laughed.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yes. Your book smart and you had a slow moment. Or maybe I just really suck at making nicknames up." I laughed twice as hard. I didn't think it sucked. He gave me a nickname.I'm not sure what that really means. I stopped laughing when I heard myself snort. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Did you just snort?" Percy asked teasingly.

"No." I replied.

"You just snorted." He said.

"No, I didn't."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl. It was cute, anyway. And you're not a slut. It's being human. You're supposed to show some type of emotion." I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Thank you." I said genuinely. Percy shrugged.

"Any time." He replied. Anytime. Does that mean we'd do this again? I liked hanging out with Percy. Did I wish it were a date? Of course. But it wasn't.

"The kiss was perfect." I said, answering his question from earlier, "I just hope I didn't suck at it." It was my first kiss. I don't know if it was good or bad and I don't know if I would ever know.

"You probably didn't. You never know. He probably loved it and thought it was perfect too." Percy said. That didn't make me feel any better.

"Probably." I responded.

 **~~Chapter 10~~**

Percy drove the twins and I home after we finished our conversation. I liked talking to Percy. He was someone I could relate to on a personal level. I felt comfortable around him and I haven't felt that in a long time. I unlocked my front door and waved to Percy before he drove off. The boys ran inside the house. I grabbed the mail from the mail box.

I'll have to call Piper and tell her about what happened later. For some reason, I didn't feel comfortable talking to Thalia anymore about Percy. My feelings were deep and true, and it wasn't a small thing. If I can't share that with my friend, then that's a big problem.

I walked inside and dropped the mail on the kitchen counter. I was headed straight for my bedroom when I noticed something different. There was a briefcase on the sofa. Wait that was...

"Rawr!" I heard someone scream behind me. I screeched and flipped around with my fist ready to hit something.

I relaxed when I recognized the figure. He had salt and pepper hair, brawn eyes, a a warm smile. His spectacles were rounded in a Harry Potter style. His tie was loosened around his neck and he had his shoes off.

"Dad!" I catapulted onto my father. He had come back from the longest business trip he had ever been on. It was getting close to a month.

"Hey Annie," he said, embracing me back.

"Dad?" Matt and Bobby questioned from the front door. Helen approached us all from the kitchen, surprisingly smiling.

"Daddy!" Bobby launched himself onto our dad's back. I pulled back from our hug so Bobby and Matt could hack at him. Dad caught him expertly and held onto his legs while Matt wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You said you weren't coming back until Monday!" I said.

"The trip ended quicker. The college had a flooding in some of the classrooms. Seniors go way to far for their pranks." I laughed. My school hasn't completed our school prank yet. Usually the popular kids plan it and send texts to the whole class.

"Well, That's beneficial for us." Helen said. I nodded in agreement with her for once.

"Yup!" Bobby said.

"Alright my boy, I'm not getting any younger so I'm going to have to put you down." Dad put Bobby down. He was pushing into his fifties. I guess his bones were getting weaker already.

"I'm going to make us all dinner!" Helen whisked away into the kitchen. I've never seen her cook often. Now I'm expecting to die once I eat it. I made a mental note sniff my food first. What am I talking about? I doubt Helen would attempt to kill me. I wonder if she's thought about it. Then, she'll have her perfect family.

"Thank-you honey," Dad called out to her. 'Thank-you honey'. She's so...fake! Its usually around my dad she acts like the perfect wife. I never told him though. Helen was my dads first relationship after mom died. I don't want to take another person from him. The first one was already my fault.

Helen makes my dad happy. I don't even understand how, I mean maybe she's wild in the bedroom for all I know. But, whatever it is, I'm glad its working. She takes his mind off of my mom. 3%. That's the only ample of respect I have for her because of how she's taking care of my dad. Maybe I should boost it up to like 7%, She did burst out awesome twins from her vagina, I'd give props to anyone who could do that.

Dad and I sat down on the couch Bobby and Matt sat in between us.

"So, what's going on in my children's life?" He asked.

"We went for ice cream today!" Bobby said. I smiled as he spoke like today was the best day of his life. I mean, it was just Cold Stone. He didn't win a million dollars.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Percy and Annie picked us up!"

"Really?" My dad asked this time with more interest. "Who's Percy?"

I made note that he asked the boys this rather than me. Now he'll make it seem like Percy was the most interesting thing since the swine flu.

"He's Annie's boyfriend!" I felt like I just got poked in the eye.

"He is n-not!" I spluttered.

"Is too!" Bobby said to back up Matt. Blood rushed to my face.

"No, Percy is not my boyfriend." I said in a stern voice.

"Yes he is. They were holding hands and everything."

"They were holding hands and everything." Dad repeated. Bobby and Matt nodded vigorously.

"But not in that sense!" Even though I wish it was in that sense.

"Boys, can you leave me and Annabeth alone for a few minutes?" Dad asked them. Bobby and Matthew scuffled out of the room probably to go up to their separate rooms. I groaned.

"So you have a crush." He started. "I think its time for the talk."

I blinked at him. The Birds and the Bees? Really. I'm seventeen years old and about to graduate in two months and he wants to start this conversation.

"Goodbye dad." I dismissed him getting up and going to my room. I heard him chuckle when I walked up two flights of stairs. Once I got in my room, I changed into a loose tank-top and spandex, my everyday relax wear/ pajamas.

My laptop beeped with a notification. I walked over to it a bit surprised. Maybe it was Thalia or Piper wondering why I went home instead of coming back to their house. I didn't feel like being questioned.

The notification popped up on the desktop and I opened it. It was a friend request from KelpHead03 on Skype. Who the hell is that. The profile pic was a black and white photo of Percy leaning against a wall, graffiti designing it. Damn, he looked like a model in that pic. My profile pic was just a pic Thalia took months ago of me laughing. I hated it.

I accepted the request, my heart accelerating at an uneven pace. I saw all of his information. His birthday was a month after mine. He lives in the Upper East Side like Piper and Thalia. I was closer to Times Square.

My laptop made a ringing noise. Oh crap, he was calling me? Holy Hera he was calling me. I answered. I shouldn't have done that. I should have made sure I was in decent clothes. My hair was in a lazy bun, and I'm pretty sure that I look horrible through video cameras.

Percy's smiling face popped up on the screen. He looked to be inside his room. It was nice. The walls were blue. It was spacy. His bed was pushed to the side. He had a dresser. A basketball hoop on the back of his closet. Posters painted the walls. It was a typical guys room.

"Hey." I started.

"Hey." He said back.

"Nice room."

"You too."

"I like the color."

"Really? Blue's my favorite color."

"I thought it was grey?"

"Blue is my second favorite color."

"Oh. Noted."

It got a little quiet. I wasn't sure what else to say so I swung in my desk chair. I started using my legs to spin.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in a teasing manner.

"Spinning in a chair...it's quite fun." I replied stupidly. I stopped my spinning. "So, you called me? What's up?"

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I replied. Percy looked a bit pale. I wonder what it is. Did someone die? I doubt that because what question would he ask me related to death?

"Do you possibly want to hang out tomorrow afternoon?" My head snapped up to the screen.

"Maybe we could go out to eat or see a movie or something..." He continued. I stayed silent and stunned.

"Like...a date?" I asked. Percy blushed.

"No! I mean, Yes! Well, only if you want it to be." My mind went on overdrive again. My heart accelerated like I was taking a dose of drugs. He's asking me out. On a date. Not one of those crappy hang outs that put people in the friend zone. He's asking me out. No catch. Unless this is a cliche movie and he's asking me out for a bet. But even through crappy reception, his eyes were sincere. Unless he's good at hiding his true emotions.

"Why me?" I asked. Yes, why would he of all people, the most popular guy in school, ask me, the nerd/loser of the school, on a gods damned date. Was Thalia's words making sense now. Was Percy good enough? Or was this a trick? Or maybe I'm being way to cautious with it all. My first date. Anyone would be cautious.

Percy looked surprised at my response. "Well, there's a number of reasons why. You're different is the main one. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. You weren't hanging out with me because of my status in school, you don't care. And I know that there's a possibility that...Jack, probably has a bigger chance than me, but all in all, I want to get to know you better. But on a different level." He said.

His rambling was cute. "You don't need to go on a date to get to know someone." I deadpanned. Percy's face fell and I felt guilty.

"So, I guess that's a no? Its fine if it is."

"No!" I said a bit too loud. "No, its fine. I do want to go. You can pick me up at four tomorrow." My voice was softer this time. Percy's lips broke out into a grin and I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Really? Well, it's a date then!" He said. I smiled back. I'm going on a date with my crush. Well, one of my crushes. He likes me enough to want to go on a date with me. On the inside I'm doing a gymnastics routine. This is amazing. I didn't know that he felt that way. But I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Percy!" A voice called from the speakers. It was feminine.

"Yeah mom?" He swiveled in his chair and turned. A woman poked her head through a door, I assumed was his room door (No duh, Annabeth).

The woman was very pretty. Her blue eyes sparkled with life and kindness. Her curly brown hair had a couple of grey streaks but unless you were paying it great attention, you would never notice. She had laugh lines, but other than that her milky skin was flawless.

"Dinner's ready." She said, "So wrap up the call."

"Okay, I'm just talking to a friend." He said. My heart was really beating like crazy. He identified me as a friend and he wants to go on a date with me. This is all overwhelming in a good way.

"Who?"

"Uh...You never met her." Percy said, and I can sense the undertone: And you never will.

"Is that Annabeth! The one you always talk about to Jason and Nico?" She squealed.

"Mom!" Percy smacked his forehead. I laughed.

Percy's mother, much to Percy's reluctance, pushed his chair over to kneel in front of the screen.

"Hello honey! I'm Sally, his mother. You must be Annabeth! Percy never shuts up about you! It's so good to finally meet you."

I blushed. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Blofis."

"Oh sweetie, you're almost practically family! Just call me Sally!"

I laughed. "Okay, Sally."

"I can't wait for this idiot to bring you over one day!"

"Mom!" Percy groaned.

"I'll show you his cute little baby pictures and all the times he-"

"Mom! Please, I will meet you downstairs." Sally smirked. I can see where he gets his from. She knew what she was doing. She gave me a playful smile. I guess this is why he doesn't want me to meet his mom.

"Well, please, come over one day for dinner so we can meet in person!" She said genuinely. I nodded.

"Of course." Sally made her way out of Percy's room snickering.

Percy turned to me, frowning. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I think she's sweet and very pretty."

"Yeah. That's my mom. I'd hate to leave but I'm being summoned. Ill see you tomorrow Annabeth." I waved at the camera and clicked off of Skype.

My dad poked his head in the room. "You sure he's not you're boyfriend?" I groaned.

"Dad, please. Stop." I pleaded. Dad put his hands up, bolding back laughter.

"Okay. Anyway, you have mail." Dad tossed a small envelope that looked like it holds a card. He made his way out of my room. I licked up the envelope. It had my name and address on it, but no return address. I opened it. There was a card. The card was plain white. The cover said:

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

And the haunting part was the inside.

 _You better stay away from Percy,_

 _Because only I can love you._

I dropped the card, after reading the signature. I gasped. My mothers owl earring, the missing one was inside.

 _Love,_

 _S.A._

 **~~Chapter 11~~**

I opened my mother's box. Inside it was her jewelry, the one's she wore on a daily basis. I stared at the mahogany box with her signature carved on the top. My mother wrote in cursive like I did, in an elegant old style.

I liked to look at her jewelry whenever I needed to please close to her; Whenever I needed motherly advice the most. I let her beads and pearls slide between my fingers, and I dropped it gently back into the box. My favorite beside the owl earrings was a gold necklace with her and dad's college rings on them.

Mom graduated from Stanford, and that's where I want to go. I already sent in an application and I'm just waiting for it to come in. The only downside with going to Stanford was that it was all the way in California. Did I want to pack up everything and move there?

I put the note from S.A. into the lid of the box. I held it with the tips of my fingers as if were to explode in sixty seconds. I heard my doorbell ring and I quickly closed the box.

I stood up and reviewed my outfit. I was wearing something different than I usually did. I wore a flowery strapped sundress, with red toms to match and a white cardigan. My hair was free from its ponytail once again and the loose curls fell down my back, my hair in a center part. I had a red tiny satchel that held my wallet, phone, and keys.

I wore no makeup besides lip gloss. I painted my nails a pretty cotton candy color earlier. I stepped out my room door, butterflies filling my stomach.

It was four o'clock. Oh gods, I hope this date goes well. I don't want Percy to think I'm even more of a loser than I am at school. That would be mortifying!

I didn't tell Piper or Thalia about this date. I'm worried Thalia would react the same way she did when I told her about Jack and Percy. I don't want her to call me a slut. I don't know what Thalia's deal is anymore.

I headed down the stairs. My brothers were being taken out by my dad to Chucky Cheese. He insisted I come too, but I immediately vetoed the idea. He knows I have the date Percy, but he didn't say a word about it at all. Not at dinner, or in the morning. I felt like it was the calm before the storm, but yet again, what would my dad be pissed about? He wasn't a traditional dad, you could tell by how the day before that he was glad I escaped the unnecessary Birds and the Bee's conversation.

Helen was home and I'm not going to bother to let her know where I'm going. She doesn't need all the details.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted and opened the door before she could respond. Percy was standing in front of my door waiting patiently. He was so handsome. He looked like he attempted to comb his hair and gave up, because it looked less messy than it usual was. He was wearing a red and black plaid button down and black jeans with black vans. We didn't match like I hoped we would, but he looked good anyway.

"Hey," He rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled. He was adorable.

"Hey yourself." Percy stared at me. Did I do something wrong? Should I have replied with just a 'hey'? Is my dress slanted? I made sure to iron it. Is my hair sticking up? I didn't do anything special to it, I just washed it and let it air dry. Maybe he doesn't like my curls. Did I look better as Athena at the dance? Should I have put make-up on? Should I have straightened my hair?

"Why are you staring at me?" I blurted my thoughts out. Percy blinked at me a couple of times. His raven eyelashes were beautiful reminding me of spider legs. Ew, I can't stand spiders.

"Oh, sorry, I just, you're pretty." He stuttered. I blushed. He thinks I'm pretty. Screw make-up and straightened hair!

"Thanks." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from squealing.

Percy led the way to his car. He followed me to the passenger door and opened it for me. Oh my gods, that is so sweet!

"You didn't have to do that." I said, sitting down in the passenger seat, watching Percy closed the door. Percy's cheeks tinted red as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Well, my mom taught me how to be traditional. You know, open doors for any lady, walk your date to the door, dinner and movie. The usual."

"Your mom is a smart woman. I like traditional." Maybe because every romance story I have ever read does traditional. So, I like traditional.

"Then she taught me well." He replied. I let out a soft giggle. Percy glanced at me once more before pulling out of his parking space and driving down the street to the nearest light. His had was on the gear stick and I wanted to rest my hand on top of his. Is that too soon?

"So, what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

Percy smirks, "How'd you know we were going to see a movie?"

"You said you did traditional. Stay with me, Percy," I teased. Percy grinned at me.

"It's a surprise. But, we're going to Applebee's first." A surprise?

"I hate surprises." I admitted. Percy frowned but his face changed to a small smile.

"Well, I know you'll love mine." He said it so confidently. You know I'll love mine. I was just swooning in my seat. The ride to AMC theaters in Times Square was quick. Sure, there was traffic but it ran kind of smoothly today, as if the gods wanted me to enjoy myself with no complaints. We made small talk during the ride, but I was extremely nervous. I never been on a date before, and I didn't have Piper or Thalia to help me out. A pep talk would have been nice, but I didn't want to take that chance.

He found a park around the corner from Applebee's.

"Don't get out the car yet." He got out of the car than walked all the way to the other side and opened my door for me. Percy held his hand out for me to take. He beamed at me.

"How chivalrous of you." I took Percy's hand and he helped me out of the car. His hands were warm, a bit sweaty, but mine were no better. And I liked it. I liked it a lot. Am I supposed to like it, or is that weird?

"We can't let chivalry die just yet," he joked.

We walked into Applebee's and I kept glancing down at our joined hands. We never let go. I'm trying not to hyperventilate.

"Table for two?" Percy told the waitress. She nodded and watched us. I think she noticed my blushing face and Percy's small smile. The waitress gave us a sly smile. Not a flirty one of course, she looked about thirty years old.

"Right this way," she said, taking two menu's in her hand.

We followed the waitress to the table and didn't he didn't let go of my hand until we sat down across from each other.

"Hi, I'm Tammy and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with drinks?"

Percy and I exchanged nods. "Coke?" We both smiled nervously at each other.

Tammy cooed at us. "Aw, this is adorable. First date?" I pressed my lips in a half smile, just to be polite.

"I'll give you two sometime to order and I'll be back in a few minutes." Tammy whisked away to pay attention to other tables.

"She's nice," he commented.

"Yeah. Thank gods we don't have a crappy waiter. I remember the last time my family went out..."

Long story short, I burst into the details of the time a waiter spilled water on me and gave me soggy salad. Percy listened to me attentively and laughed at most parts.

"Wow. That must have been a train wreck dinner." Percy closed his menu, done looking for his order.

Tammy came bounding towards us with our drinks.

"Yeah, it was. It looked like a pissed my pants."

Tammy put our drinks on the table. "Are you two ready to order?"

We nodded. I looked at Percy to go first.

"Can I have the cheeseburger and fries?"

I stared at Percy. He liked the same things I did. Give me a couple of seconds to breathe.

I just died and went to Elysium.

"And I'll have the same." I handed Tammy my menu and Percy did the same.

"So you're a meat lover?" He asked me. I scoffed playfully.

"Of course. I can't deal with Piper's vegetarian ways."

Percy laughed. "I get it. My friend Grover gives me this disappointed look whenever I eat steak." I scrunched up my nose.

"I don't know how they do it. I'd cave in for meat on the first hour." Percy looked at me wistfully.

"You look cute when you do that," he replied. I looked down at my lap, my cheeks getting warm, but I smiled anyway. I blush way too much.

"Thanks."

We continued to make conversation, including during our meals. We didn't even see the movie yet and this has already been the best date I had ever been on. Maybe because it's the only date I had ever been on.

"Do we have time for dessert?" I asked. Percy pulled out his phone.

"It's five thirty and the movie starts at six. And we are across the street from it, so yeah. Bring on the dessert."

I summoned Tammy over. She came to our table with a grin. "Enjoying your night?" I nodded.

"Yes," I locked eyes with Percy, "I'm enjoying it very much." Percy grinned so wide, I thought his face was going to fall off. Which isn't really possible.

"That's good," Tammy said, giving Percy an impressed look. "Check?"

"Um, no. We would like to order dessert." Percy cut in.

"Okay, May I recommend our best chocolate cake?"

"Um...Can it be...blue?" Percy asked his face turning red. Of all times my face has turned red, I can recognize embarrassment anywhere. Tammy looked at him confused.

"No? I'll return with one to share or two separate?"

"We can share." I answered for the both of us. Tammy gave a final nod before walking away. I looked at Percy, remnants of red still clear. Why was he so embarrassed?

"Blue?" I asked.

Percy smiled nervously. "It's kind of a tradition my mom and I made. My old stepdad used to tell us that food can't be blue- my mom and I's second favorite color."

"Mr. Blofis?"

"No. My first ex-step dad years ago. But from there on we've been proving him wrong by making food blue whenever we have the chance."

"Oh." I thought it was pretty cool that he and his mom have a tradition together. Some people have crazier traditions. I see my dad only when he's home from frequent business trips and we all know what happened with my mom. Not everyone gets to have a day to sit down in a circle and sing Kumbaya. So if he wants to dye food blue with his mother, by all means, that's awesome.

"You think it's stupid." Damn, if he could only hear my speech than I'd be saving my breath.

"No! Not at all. I think it's cool. I had a habit of dying my eggs green. If blue food is awesome than I'm about to get sucked in a new habit."

"You're awesome, you know that?" No. No, I did not. But coming from you makes my heart restart. That sounded familiar too.

Quickly coming up with a jot stupid answer, "I've been told once or twice."

Percy shook his head. "Most of my friends think it's weird."

"I understand weird. Sometimes the weirdest people are the best." I replied.

"Like you?"

Was that an insult or a compliment? I scowled at Percy's amused expression, but it was hard scowling when I wanted to smile. I've been smiling a lot lately, it feels good.

"Shut up." The smartest answer I could think of.

"Here is your dessert and the check." The chocolate cake looked amazing. But, there was only one spoon. I'm not sure if I should tip Tammy extra or smack her.

"Thank you," Percy said. Tammy beamed at us.

"You two by far are the nicest couple I have served today. So thank you."

Tammy winked at us, placing the check on the edge of the table. Percy took the spoon and took a piece of the cake. Was it weird that I thought the way he ate was sexy? It was like everything was in slow motion. He put the cake in his mouth and slid the spoon out, all the chocolaty goodness gone. I watched his throat as he swallowed.

I am a creep.

"This is amazing. Wanna try?" Percy cut off another piece and pushed it towards my face. I leaned over held his gaze as he put the spoon in my mouth.

Okay, this date is getting a little erotic and we aren't even touching one another.

I moaned. It was delicious.

"You liked the indirect kiss?" I had to pinch myself to keep from chocking.

"Very much." I said quietly. His eyes were still piercing mine. I really suck at flirting.

"Wondering what a real one would be like?" He muttered. Did that mean he wanted to kiss me? This is a dream. I should be waking up now because this is the part where people tend to wake up. But it was too real to be a dream. Living matter was in front of me, so it's not like I'm hallucinating or anything.

"Very much," I replied. We finished our cake quickly, sharing the spoon.

I looked at the check. Our meals were $36.52. I reached into my satchel for my wallet to pay for my meal when Percy put his hand on top of mine. My head snapped to look at him.

"Tradition remember? I'll pay." I beamed at Percy. Screw independence right now. I don't mind going traditional for my first date and letting the guy pay.

"Alright," I replied. Percy pulled out a fifty and placed it inside the checkbook. He is a very good tipper.

"Ready?" Percy stood, holding out his hand to me. I nodded, butterflies calming down just a little bit. I fought them down. I took his hand and he helped me stand up. We left the restaurant, waving to Tammy on our way out.

We walked across the street to the theater. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

Percy smirked. "It's a surprise."

"We are inside the theater already, and you still won't tell me. This better be a damn good movie."

"It will be. Trust me." We walked in to see a short line.

We walked up to the table. There was a women and man sitting down and one gestured Percy over.

"Hey Perce, how are ya?" The man asked him. He looked Asian, had black hair, and a bulky build.

"Hey Frank," he and Frank did one of those man hugs over the table.

"This is Annabeth," he introduced me. I shook hands with Frank.

"So, this is Annabeth. I hope you know what you're getting into." Frank said to me. Percy glared at him and punched his arm.

"It's okay. I'll take my chances." I squeezed Percy's hand.

"Here are your tickets. You better go up. Movie starts in like two minutes. Seventh floor."

Percy and I looked at one another. "I'll race you?" He suggested. He wants to race? He's just asking to eat dust.

"You're on." Percy and I dashed towards the escalators. I had ran faster than him and got up the escalator quicker.

"You're behind me, you're going to lose!" I said.

"Don't get bigheaded!" He retorted. I laughed freely.

So, I won. You can't beat someone in front of you on narrow escalators.

"I won, so you're going to tell me the name of the movie." I demanded. Percy did not even try to move the smirk off his face.

"You're still not going to tell me?"

"Nope!"

"Can you please tell me?" I begged. I widened my eyes and pouted. This usually worked on my dad so I have no clue if it works on boys.

It was like his eyes glazed over as he watched. "We are watching the-no! You almost had me there!"

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Fine. I guess I'll wait."

We walked into the theater right where the opening credits.

"I believe we have a choice in this world about how to tell sad stories..."

I gasped. He did not. He did not! Oh my Gods. This better not be a trailer!

"You didn't," I whispered.

"I did." Percy took my hand and led me over to two seats in a corner. The theater wasn't all that packed.

"This movie doesn't come out until June and it's the last week of April!" We sat down.

"I managed to snag tickets from Frank for the early screening. Usually screenings are only a week earlier than the actual release date, but I'm happy it's this early.

I don't think I have ever been happier or surprised in my whole life. This is amazing.

"Thank-you," I smiled for the fiftieth time. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me."

"Well, you deserve to be cherished every day of your life." His words were like a jolt in the head. I blinked a couple of times.

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"My mom. She didn't have a good childhood. It was sucky. So, I try to make the best of it for her. You deserve the best too."

"Thanks."

The movie was just as good as the book, though I saw a couple of flaws. Overall, it was fine. But it was hard to concentrate on the screen when I was mostly concentrating on him. Well, his arms in particular.

During the first 'okay exchange' between Gus and Hazel, he held my hand. After a while, he put his arm around me. Soon enough we were basically cuddling. I was snuggled in his warm embrace. One of his hands rubbed circles in my waist and the other played with my hair. My scalp tingled every time he tugged on my curly locks.

I sighed in contentment. Which is odd, I shouldn't be sighing in contentment at the scene where Gus is dying. But, I was too happy to care for the movie. I felt like I was having my own live Gus and Hazel moment with Percy. I was sad when the movie ended, because I wanted to stay there a while longer. My head was filled with so many emotions and it was easy to single them out into one category, because I was so freaking hype.

By the end credits, I sat up. "I thought it was good, what about you?"

Percy shrugged, "I thought it was okay."

I gave him a flat look. "You weren't even paying attention, were you?" Was he not having a good time like I was?

Percy flashed a sheepish grin. "Guilty."

"You didn't like it?" I frowned.

Percy sat up quicker than a bullet. "No, I liked it. I was just paying more attention to you than the movie. But I already read the book, so I'm sure I didn't miss much."

"Oh" I said my face red.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Are you ready to go? I heard one of the cast members might make an appearance, but I'm not into bugging celebrities. Plus, I have one more fun thing for the night."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. Jeez, I hope it wasn't another surprise. I'd like to know this time.

"OH MY GODS! SLOW DOWN!" I shrieked with glee. I felt like I was in a car. A very fun car. I was sitting in a shopping cart, and Percy was pushing the cart around a Walmart parking lot.

"Calm down, Annabeth," Percy chortled.

"I'm calm," I guffawed. "You almost hit an old lady! Whoa!" The old woman scowled at the two of us. Percy hopped on the back of the cart after pushing off like it was a skateboard. We were going at least five miles per hour, but it was still fun. The parking lot was halfway full since it was only eight thirty at night. I didn't have to be back home until nine. Stupid curfews.

"This is so awesome!" I roared to the sky. The stars an kiss my ass for the night! That's how free I felt.

"Whoa! Screw the world!" Percy shouted. Many people ignored us or watched us with amusement or anger. We were in their way, but for the first time in a long time, I didn't care. Why is it that usually with him, I don't care? I don't have to care if I say something wrong or do something wrong because it's like he's the best in me. It's hard to find people like that.

So, I followed in Percy's example. "Eff everything!" I put my hands up in peace signs.

"Watch where you two are going! Rotten kids!" A pedestrian screeched at us. Percy jumped off the cart trying to stop it, but it ended it up swerving and the cart turned over. And I fell out of it. I gasped, rolling out of the cart right into Percy. I wasn't hurt because he broke my fall. And since he was laughing, I guess he wasn't either. His laughter was cute and husky. The cart was turned over and people were watching. Normally, I would be embarrassed, but I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting.

"Did, you- haha- see the way -ha- they were looking at us?" I gasped as I held onto my stomach. Percy's laughter was softer than mine. I think I was in tears. I even snorted, and I didn't care.

"I like it when you laugh and smile," he whispered suddenly closer to me than he was before. His shoulder was pressed against mine and his head was so close, I could see his dilated eyes. His breath smelled like mints, mixing with the sea breeze scent that I really liked.

"I like it when you make me laugh and smile," I whispered back. The distance between was getting shorter and shorter in the span of two seconds. I could feel his breath lingering on my lips.

"Hey! You two!" A masculine voice screamed. We scooted away from one another. A very large looking security guard was headed towards us. Percy took my hand in his. Gods, I could never get used to this.

"Run!" My mouth broke out into an all-out grin again as we made a mad dash to Percy's car. Percy wasn't chivalrous this time. For a large guy, the security guard was really fast. We quickly got in the car and Percy rushed to start the car and pull out of his parking space without hitting anyone. The security guard nearly reached the car, but then Percy pulled off into the street. That was such an adrenaline rush.

"Okay, that was fun!" I stated. Percy glanced at me a grinned.

"Really? Would you do it again?"

"No."

"Yeah, me neither."

"You'd so do it again."

"Yeah, I would."

"Me too," I admitted. We glanced at one another than laughed together.

The ride back home to my house was short. But, I wanted it to be much longer. Percy kept up the tradition. He walked me up to my door. I turned to him. My dress was a bit dirty from sitting on the pavement in the parking lot.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

"So...does this mean I can start planning a second date?" He stepped closer to me. His expression swam with nervousness.

"Well, I did have fun, didn't I?" I leaned forwards again to close the gap between us when I head the door open. I cursed in my head.

"Oh! Look at the time! It's nine o'clock!" My dad bellowed out of the cracked door. I take back what I said. Eff my life. Not everything else.

Dad glanced at Percy, pretending to just notice him. "Hello. I'm Frederick Chase. Annabeth's father. Annabeth's overprotective, will do anything for his children father." Thanks dad. I think he understands that. Overprotective. Got it.

"Good evening sir. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy and my father shook hands.

"Tell me, Percy Jackson, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Percy suddenly looked uncomfortable by the sudden question, but he answered it confidently.

"To make her happy, sir."

My dad nodded. He wants to make me happy. He's doing a damn good job at it so far.

"Okay. When was the last time you've been intimate with someone?"

"Dad!" I groaned. I remember he told me months ago that if I ever got a boyfriend he would grill him, but this was worse than what I thought.

Percy's face turned red. I don't think this is something he wanted to share with me so soon, let alone tell my dad. "Um, a long while ago. Only once with my first girlfriend." My dad didn't show any emotion to his answer.

"Wow. So you believe in saving intimacy until you're in love." Percy's face turned even redder. But he nodded. I buried my face in my hands.

"Do you want to go to college?"

"I've spoken with scouts for NYU and UCLA, but I'm still debating if I want to go for swimming or Marine Bio." Marine Bio. Where have I heard something like this before?

"I like you!" My dad cheesed at us. It was actually a little scary. But it made sense. My dad likes anyone who knows what their goals in life are and that they won't take advantage of me. Two big fat checks in those boxes.

"Um, thank-you sir."

"Oh, you can cut the sir bull now. Call me Frederick. Wrap it up, Annie. Hope to see you more around here Percy!" My dad walked away from the door, but left it open on purpose. My guess now is that he was watching us through the window or listening by the door.

"I am so sorry about him." I regret the day I told my dad I was going on a date. I regret last night.

"It's fine. You're dad's pretty cool." My mouth popped open.

"Whatever you say," I shrugged. "Good night, Percy."

I leaned up and pecked the corner of his lips. Not on the cheek, not on the lips. But in between. That took a lot of courage for me to do. I turned around to walk inside my house. Percy was holding the side of his face with a dreamy expression. I closed my door and leaned against it. I just had my first date. It was awesome. We nearly kissed twice. I hate my dad right now.

"I got you something," Dad handed me a small packet of tic-tac's. "I have a feeling you'll need it." My face felt hot.

"Dad!"

 **~~Chapter 12~~**

 **POOL PARTY AT MY PLACE at 4! SLEEP OVER AFTER!** This was the first thing I saw on my cellphone notifications when I got up around one. Piper texted me early in the morning but I guess I slept through it. I was up late last night texting. Who? Percy.

I, Annabeth Chase, was texting Percy all night. Well, more like until three A.M. I remember during our date last night -I will never get tired of saying that‒ he told me to unlock my phone.

"You're not going to be one of those guys who go through their girl's messages," I had said. I handed him my phone none the less as he smirked. It was sexy. His right corner was turned upwards and his eyes were clouded with mischief.

"I'm not. But I am going to keep you up all night," he winked at me. I blushed.

"How?"

Percy chuckled and his eyes met mine. "Oh, I could come up with a lot of ways." My face got hotter and I laughed anyway.

"Don't be perverted."

"I'm not." And he wasn't. He handed me my phone back and on the screen was his number and his name as THE SEXIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET. All capital letters.

I texted Percy later that night to say good night again, but he was true to his word and kept me up with hilarious texts and a game of twenty questions. We had a lot of differences, but that also made our similarities more important. We were complete opposites and I liked it that way. He admitted he liked that I was smart and I nearly chocked when he said, and I quote, I'm highly attracted to smart girls ;). Me being me, not having a flirtatious bone in my body replied, **Um...that's good?**

And he said, **LOL You're cute when you get all flustered.**

 **ME: How'd you know whether I'm flustered or not?**

 **HIM: I'm a good guesser. I can tell your cheeks start to turn pink before your ears turn red. Then your eyes widen a little and your lips are purse as if you want to hide a smile. Which you shouldn't, it's beautiful.**

I got flustered when he said that. And my body reacted the same way he said it would.

 **ME: And how do you know this? NOT saying I'm flustered!**

 **HIM: Because I like teasing you and this is what you do when I tease you! ˄.˄**

 **ME: I do not do that!**

 **HIM: Yes, you do!**

 **ME: No, I don't. Shut up.**

 **HIM: You're cute when angry too.**

 **ME: I'm not angry.**

 **HIM: Yes you are. You scrunch up your nose and it reminds me of a little pig.**

 **ME: Did you just insinuate that I am a pig?**

 **HIM: Um...no?**

 **ME: I do not look like a pig!**

 **HIM: I didn't say you were! Your nose looks like a pig's nose when you get angry. It's cute when you're angry.**

 **ME: Well, if you don't take that back I'm going to get real adorable!**

 **HIM: Lmao! I bet you will. And you're not a pig. Just cute. That's all.**

 **ME: Yeah, yeah. Holy crap, it's like 2:54.**

 **HIM: Really? Well then, I'll let you get your rest. G'night beautiful.**

And I got flustered again. That whole conversation made me grin, even though I was annoyed when he compared me to a pig.

I opened my phone to messages. I responded to Piper that I would be there even though I didn't want to be. She knew how I felt about her parties and usually I would have an excuse to skip out and complain about homework, but knowing her she would remind me we were on Spring Break and didn't have school for another eight days.

The other message was one from Percy: **Good morning beautiful**! With some hearts and flowers and other emoji's that looked like the sun. He was too sweet.

I smiled and replied a **Good afternoon handsome** -since that was the best that I could do- with a bunch of suns and smiley faces.

I headed into the bathroom below my room with my towel ready. I tossed my hair up in a bun an in a shower cap to avoid getting it wet. I would get wet later, might as well not go through the whole process of washing and drying right now. After a fifteen minute shower, I hopped out and brushed my teeth. I came out the bathroom and headed into my bedroom. I was in a good mood, so I put my phone on the IPod dock to listen to music. I bopped my head to that new Taylor Swift song, Shake it Off.

"Cause the players gonna play play play play play, and the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate, and I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off, shake it off!"

If only I could listen to her advising lyrics and shake everything off.

I rummaged through my bottom drawer to find a swimsuit. There were only swimsuits in that drawer so I should easily find a one piece. But I didn't. My eyes widened as I only saw two pieces. In the corner was a small note on ripped computer paper.

My heart hammered in my chest. Could that be another note from S.A.? That's paper has never been there before. How did it get in there? Was S.A. here while I was asleep? Was he here when I was out with Percy? Maybe this could be a warning but I didn't want to open it. When I saw the note two days ago from S.A. telling me to stay away from Percy, I didn't know what to think. But the more I thought of endless possibilities, the more it said that S.A. was a creep that wanted me to stay away from Percy. And I didn't listen. I wasn't going to let a mysterious Percy tell me what to do. But then I remembered my mother's earring? How did he get it and how did he know it was mine. I've gone out on a limb and assumed S.A. was guy because come on, I'm not lesbian and the only lesbian couple in our school graduated two years ago. So it must be a guy. A creepy guy who thinks I am his. A creepy guy who thinks I shouldn't be with Percy. Was this a consequence for going on the date? If it is, I won't regret the date. Not ever.

I opened the note.

 _You're welcome! Jeez! Open up, Annie! Let that bod get some air!_

 _-Love Pipes_

I didn't notice I was holding my breath until I sighed. Piper got rid of all my one pieces. It was only her, but my heart was still beating fast at the thought of it being S.A. I shook my head at the thoughts and sank to my knees.

Piper did her job and got rid of all my one pieces ad filled it with brand new bikini's. They were all too revealing. One even looked more like lingerie than swimwear. I picked out the most modest which was a bright white bikini with yellow polka dots and matching plain yellow bottoms. Very funny, Piper. Now, the whole time I'm there I'll be hearing, "She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today!" And even if the stupid lyrics are true, I don't want to hear them.

I put the stupid bikini on and tossed on a t-shirt and jeans shorts. I left my hair in the bun. I packed a small bag with extra clothes and undergarments since I'll be sleeping over. I took my bag downstairs with me and put my phone in my back pocket.

It was early Sunday afternoon and I assumed my brothers went with Helen to her parents' house for supper. They were religious and had the whole Sunday dinner thing. I've been there before and enjoyed it, but I didn't like how much her family liked to poke their noses in my business. Last time they found out I was friends with Tristan McLean's daughter and wanted to know all about our close relationship. It was annoying.

But I inhaled the smell of burgers in the kitchen and baseball on the living room television. Dad must have still been home. Maybe I could hang out with him until Piper's pool party. I went into the living room and left my bag by the foot of the couch. My dad was munching one of three burgers on the kitchen table, his eyes trained on the television. I took a burger off his plate and that's when he noticed me.

"Hey kiddo." He said, smiling sadly at me.

"Hey. Why you here? I thought you'd be at Helen's parents' house?" I took his features. His eyes were droopy and he looked upset. Guilty even.

"Helen and I...got into a little spat." My eyes widened. A spat? I've heard of their petty bickering once in a blue moon, but a spat? That's bigger than just a little.

"A spat?" He nodded. I sat down in the chair next to him, taking a bite of my burger. My phone buzzed with a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was from Percy.

 **HIM: Are you going to Piper's today?**

I quickly responded with a yes. I saw the sign, showing me he was responding.

 **HIM: Need a ride? I can get you at four?**

 **ME: That'd be perfect.**

That was just three hours away. I put my phone in my pocket giving my dad my full attention. He smiled knowingly at me.

"Talking to Percy?" he asked. I immediately groaned.

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just getting to know my daughter's boyfriend. Is that a crime?"

I scowled at him. "Yes. Because he's not my boyfriend."

My dad laughed. "Really? So what is it you kids call it these days, Friends with Benefits?" I covered my ears and shook my head, dismissing it.

"No dad! Stop! He took me on a date! My flower is still intact!" My dad burst into more of a booming laugh, his voice making the room practically shake.

"I got it, Bethy. " He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm just messing with you."

I frowned, remembering what he said before. "More like avoiding the subject. What's this spat you and Helen had about?"

Dad sighed. "Always clever," he muttered. I grinned.

"You're just like you're mother." He smiled wistfully, looking at me as if I were her.

"Still, changing the subject." I whispered, dismissing his last comment. I took in his outfit He wasn't his usual laidback clothes, but in a suit. His briefcase was on the couch. And he never watched baseball unless he was upset.

"You're leaving?" I asked my voice harsh. I leaned back in my chair. Typical dad. Always away on business.

He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. The boss called and a college wants me to cover as a substitute on military history."

That's all his boss wants him to do. Go to colleges and have seminars on shit that happened years ago that any naïve teenager wouldn't care about. Like me for instance. I may have an A in history but it doesn't mean I enjoy relearning it over and over again. It's always back to back too. He's always only here for a couple of days, but this time he was back for only one full day. That wasn't fair.

"Why? Why so early? You just came back!" I stood up.

"I have to, Bethy. My flight has already been booked." I'm guessing this was what he and Helen were arguing about. Dad looked tired. We were arguing about the same thing. I sighed. He didn't need that. He was doing this to support the family and he liked his job.

"Where? When?"

"Georgia. I leave tonight." He responded quickly. I pushed two strands of hair out of my face and crossed my arms.

"How long?" He remained silent and pinched the bridge of his nose. I felt tears welt up in my eyes. I could feel his answer.

"How long, dad? How long?!" I exclaimed with anger. I wanted him to say it.

His eyes were sad and full of unshed tears too. "Three months."

"Three months?" Usually he was gone for weeks, but not months. Not months. And even when he was gone he couldn't hop on flights to visit. Three months without dad? It's April twentieth. That means...

"You'll miss my graduation? You'll miss my prom? My award ceremonies? My birthday? Dad...You can't!" I cried. He stood and tried to pull me in an embrace but I pulled away.

"Surely, you won't do that to me. It's bad enough that mom can't, but you?" I wiped my face. I know Helen wouldn't go to my graduation. I was sure of it. I'll have no one there for support.

"I'm sorry. But I have to take it. It pays well and it'll help with your tuition." He tried to reason.

"I don't give a fuck about that! I just want you there. You're never here! You can't just not be here for the most important days of my life."

"Annabeth, I have to. I'm sorry. This is the only way to pay the bills in this house. Life isn't cheap! And watch your mouth; you don't talk to me like that young lady!" He retorted. I clenched my teeth together. My hands were in fists.

"You know what? Whatever." I stormed up to my room in hot tears. How could he do that? If it were Bobby or Matt, he would have done anything. He was there for all of their moments but never mine. Why? Was I not special or good enough? I always get that same, "I'm sorry but it's to support the family" bullshit, but can you support the family and spend more time with me. I see Helen more than him and we despise one another.

I sunk down against my door after slamming it closed. It was only two o'clock. I couldn't leave for Piper's yet, even if I wanted to leave right now.

Why was my life so fucked up? Every time something good happens to me, something else always has to ruin it! What's the point in trying anymore? My fingernails left marks on my palms. They were deeps and red. It actually felt good. I controlled that small amount of pain for once. No one else had to do anything. I glanced at a pair of scissors on my desk. I stood up slowly and walked toward it as if I was in a trance.

I grasped the sharp end of the scissor in my hands and glanced at my left wrist. Maybe if I just pressed down on it just a little with the blade, maybe I can control my own pain. No one else can do it this time. I lifted the blade to my wrist. My hands were shaking. I shook my head and dropped the scissor on the floor, still crying. I can't even hurt myself. I consistently let others do it to me instead. I put my hands on my face and took my phone out of my pocket. I needed to leave.

I dialed Percy's number. He was the only one I felt comfortable enough to talk to right now.

He answered almost immediately. "Annabeth! Hey, I was just about to call you- Annabeth what's wrong?" Her sniffles cut him off and he could automatically detect her distress. She inwardly smiled. He was going to call her.

"Can you come and get me?" I hiccupped. I was ashamed he could hear me crying but I just needed a different friend right now. One who'll understand more that Piper and Thalia?

"Of course. Are you still home?" His voice was laced with concern. I could hear his footsteps and the jingling of keys.

"Mhm."

She could hear Sally's voice in the background. "Hey, leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Something's wrong with Annabeth." He replied to her quickly.

Something's wrong with Annabeth. Everything was wrong with Annabeth. And it made me feel hollow inside.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" He spoke to her softly.

"Mhm." I said again, holding back sobs. I could hear him opening his car door and starting it up. The engine hummed and rumbled.

"Do you want me to hang up?" He asked me. I let out a shaky breath that he surely heard.

"No." I said, and then accidently let out a sob and I put my hand to my mouth, biting my nails. It was almost as if the heartbroken sobs made him determined to reach her house in five rather than ten minutes. I could hear his soft even breathing against the phone. I could hear the sound of the wind roaring against the windows and the sound of NYC traffic. It was almost like his company calmed me down instantly.

"Annabeth, I'm outside." I jumped up and ran downstairs. I picked up my bag and was almost out the door until my father stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, a little defeated.

"Anywhere but here." My voice was unrecognizable since it was filled venom and disdain.

"Bethy, can we just talk about this. I'm sorry-"

"I don't care. I should be used to you being gone by now." My dad sulked in his chair, head in his hands. I walked out the door. I hurried over to Percy's car. I hung up my phone, hoping that Percy didn't hear all of that. He was standing by the passenger door waiting for me patiently. As soon as I reached him he pulled me in for a much needed hug. He smelled like sea water and not the disgusting polluted beaches closer to the city but the ones in Long Island.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." And the waterworks started up again. Because everything won't be fine. Everything is a mess.

 **~~Chapter 13~~**

"Is there somewhere specific you want to go?" Percy asked me. I shook my head and sniffled. Jeez, ever since the dance I've been an emotional wreck. I cried over losing my mom's earring and now I'm crying about my dad. And then other days I'd be mad at the world or having my heart gushing. It's too much to bear.

But Percy. He was so sweet and supportive of me in the last hour more than anyone else. Except maybe Ms. Minerva. He let me cry -sob- on his shoulder and just held me. He only said, It's okay. Everything will be fine.

"No," I said. My throat hurt from crying so much. Percy kept his eyes forward, but I could see from the corner of my eyes how much he'd glance at me with concern.

I pressed my head against the cold window. It soothed my headache a bit. I closed my eyes. Never have I ever been so sleepy after just waking about two hours ago.

Percy pulled in front a high rise apartment building parking lot. He turned off the car and looked at me. My head still rested against the window. My fingers dwindled around. Never had someone watched me so openly. I felt like I was under a microscope.

"Ready?" I looked at him slowly and nodded, then diverted my eyes back to my hands.

Percy came out at the same time I did, and he waited for me to walk next to him. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. It was nice and warm like before, a little sweaty too. But it was reassuring.

Percy led me to a back door that led to his apartment building lobby. We got on the elevator. I was still quiet. My mind is rolling.

My dad was leaving. He wasn't even going to try to stay for me. Or Helen or the twins. He left for his job. His stupid job that requires him to travel so damn much. Why is War History even a major in college? That's not interesting.

I glanced at the silver, nearly reflective wall. My hair was still in its messy bun. My eyes were rimmed red, remaining glossy as if I was ready to cry again. Beneath my eyes were natural puffs formed from the crying. Is it possible to feel bloated in the face? I looked terrible. This person shouldn't be me, but she moved when I moved and blinked when I blinked and sure as hell looked a lot like me.

I ended my glaring at the wall when the elevator doors opened. Percy led me down the narrow hall to a door with a wool welcome mat in front of it. There was a basket of plastic Easter eggs on a shelf that was nailed to the door.

Percy unlocked the door with his keys, making them jingle when he shoved them back in his pocket afterward.

"After you," he held out his hand to let me in.

His home was homey-er than mine. It was small and cozy. I could see five different doors, two on one side and the other three on another. Most likely, Percy's room, Sophie's room, and his parent's room, a bathroom, and a coat closet.

In the center was a kitchen with yellow tiles and bright blue walls. I wouldn't have expected the colors to look so well together, like the sun on the horizon. There was an average dining room table next to the kitchen with a flower vase displayed on the center. And some other papers like mail. In the living room there was a large sofa and a love seat. In the center of it, a coffee table, and in front of that, a 50" television. On the coffee table there were many photos, and even more covering the other blue walls. His home was carpeted, so slipped off my shoes before entering. Sophie was kneeling by the coffee table, coloring.

"My mom vacuums every other night to help with writers block. According to her, an idea doesn't hit her unless she gets out every spot."

I nodded, not really comprehending, but I kept my shoes in my hand anyway. And set it by a mat on the floor with a bunch of shoes.

"I'm back, Mom!" He announced. The television was playing Maury in the background. Percy gently took my hand and led me to a door, most likely his room.

"Hey, how was Annabeth?" Mrs. Jackson- my mistake- Mrs. Blofis stood up from the desk I didn't notice by a large window over looking a small balcony. "Oh, hello honey, it's nice to meet you!"

Mrs. Blofis came over to me and pulled me in a deep embrace. I was a bit uncomfortable, I mean it was my crush's mom. I didn't expect a hug.

"Hi...Mrs. Blofis," I awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled back from the hug.

"How are you dear? Percy told me that-"

Percy cleared his throat. "Mom, we'll be in my room."

Sally smiled none the less and nodded, a glint in her eyes.

"Hi Annabeth!" Sophie's sweet voice shouted from the living room.

"Hi sweetie!" I called back.

His room was nice as it was in the video chat days ago. He closed the door and I again stood awkwardly by the door, not sure if I should sit on the bed or not. I left my bag on the floor by the door.

"You can sit on the bed if you'd like." I sat down by the edge. Percy plugged his phone into his stereo and played a song before joining.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it.

"Jason Mraz. I love his music. I didn't peg you as a fan."

He shrugged and I tapped my foot to the beat of his classic 'I'm Yours'.

"I like all types of music. Even One Direction but don't tell Jason that." He blushed. I grinned.

"What about Nico?"

"He was the one who got me hooked."

He didn't say I couldn't tell Thalia. We sat down in comfortable silence. Percy laid back on his bed and I did the same. We were head to head.

"My dad, He's teaching in Georgia for three months."

I felt like I kind of owed him and explanation. He did bring me here to help me get away from everything.

Percy sucked in a breath. I didn't look at him.

"You're moving?"

"No. He's going there but he won't be back for anything. Not even graduation."

"Oh." If our roles were reversed, I think I would have said the same thing.

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer.

"Yeah."

I felt his hand engulf mine. I squeezed it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He let go of my hand and pulled me in for his embrace, putting an arm around me. I gasped. Jeez, I hope he didn't hear that. I sank into him and smiled. His shirt smelled like the sea. It was just like our date.

"My dad's a general for the Marines. He rarely calls and when he does they are always short. I can't remember the last time we spoke."

"Oh."

I looked up at him and his eyes were already on me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

And I rested my head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. Every time he breathed in it was like waves pulling in and out on the shore.

It can not wait, I'm yours.

I woke up to knocking on a door. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to go back to a peaceful state.

"Percy, it's nearly five. Are you still going to that party?"

Percy carefully shifted to where he got up and left me to curl up on the bed.

"Okay, thanks mom." He replied to her quietly.

I felt the bed dip down under Percy's weight. He brushed a strand of escaped hair behind my ear. He shook my shoulder gently. I hummed and turned around.

"Hi," I said stupidly.

"Hi," he said back. "I'd hate to move you from your comfortable position, but we are late for Piper's party."

I yawned and sat up. "I forgot all about that party."

"Still want to go?"

I was quite comfy with not going to Piper's party. I'd rather stay with Percy, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome. He might think I'm rude or something.

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

No one questioned why Percy and I showed up at the same time to Piper's penthouse. Or why we were standing so close together. Or why I probably most likely was smiling like a doofus.

Well maybe everyone did notice and was acting nonchalant about it. Everyone (Leo, Reyna, Piper, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and two people I've met but never talked to) but Piper, Thalia, and Jason.

Piper winked at me, Jason snorted, and Thalia cocked her head at the two of us. Nico was emotionless.

"You two are late," Piper confirmed. Yes, Piper, I'm pretty sure we all know that. "Hot date?"

If she asked me that yesterday, I would have said yes, but I can blush and say no today.

"I picked her up from her house too late. Sophie was sick, so I picked up medicine for her," Percy lied easily, which made me feel a bit queasy inside.

"Oh. Well, get undressed and in the water slow asses!" Piper joked. I gave a small smile to Percy and headed to the nearest bathroom to change.

Okay. I hate my bikini and I hate Piper for making me where it. I quickly undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Shaved in certain areas? Check. I kept my hair in its messy bun. I put a brief amount of suntan lotion on. The sun was just beginning to set so I still can get burned.

I was uncomfortable in the bikini. I felt so revealed even though it didn't show much. I don't think Piper and Thalia has ever seen me this naked. Shirtless, maybe. Pantsless, yeah. But not both in a fashionable way!

I stepped out of the bathroom after wrapping a towel around myself. I dropped my bag on a couch in her living room and headed out through her back door. I hugged myself as I tried to avoid any looks from people. Everyone was in the pool, tossing around a beach ball, including Percy. Wow, he undressed really fast.

Wait, he's shirtless. Water dropped from his hair only his face and lips and I wanted to kiss him dry. He glistened under the late sun and simply looked hot. I want to bake cookies on him.

I sat on one of the lawn chairs and watched everyone play volleyball. They all looked so whimsical and vivacious.

Piper was stunning in her dark purple swimsuit that had slits on the sides, showing off her curves. Her hair was up in ponytail, some strands falling out and fanning her face because of its choppiness. Thalia was wearing a black bikini top with black swim shorts. Her hair stuck her face like dark leeches and it looked longer, splattered against her neck.

They were both gorgeous in their own way, and I only wanted to be like them. My hair was brighter. My skin was lighter than Piper's deep tan but darker than Thalia's Caucasian skin. I was taller than both. I was thinner than both. I had small assets. I was paltry compared to them.

"Annabeth! Come in, the water's warm!" Percy called to me.

I shook my head. "I'm good over here!"

"Don't be a chicken Annie!" Thalia teased, missing the volleyball that Jason set her way.

"I'm fine over here!" Funny right after I said that, two hands grasped my waist and water droplets hit my forehead. Seabreeze enhanced the scent of the air again. I should be used to that whenever he was around but I'm not.

"Wait, no, Percy!"

For a second a went weightless, then I was surrounded by water. I opened my eyes not caring if the chlorine stung or not. I pushed myself up then broke out above water.

I yelled as Percy laughed his head off. The towel I had around me was floating in the water, so I took it and climbed out of the pool to put it on a chair.

I smacked Percy's arm on my way out. "Ugh, you suck!"

"Um, y-sure, uh..."

"What?" I asked. Percy was blushing heavily and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You going to swim now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Either that or I'll freeze." I dropped the soaked towel in the chair and walked back to the edge of the pool to slide back in the water.

Piper sent me another knowing smile -I was kind of getting sick of those- and I rolled my eyes.

"She wore an-"

"Don't sing it!" I cut off a pouting Piper.

"Okay, Annabeth this is Hazel and Frank, they are a couple. And Hazel and Frank, this is my other best friend Annabeth!" I hesitantly waved to them and smiled. I already knew Leo and Reyna, but we never really spoke. They looked nice enough. I've been around Piper and Thalia and in my own box for so long that I can't remember how to make friends. Except for Percy. He's the first one I've made in a while.

The beachball hit me in the face. "You're on our team!" Nico chuckled. I playfully scowled. Little did they know, I was actually quite good at volleyball. The teams were Reyna, Piper, Nico, Frank, and I verses Jason, Leo, Percy, Thalia, Hazel.

I threw the ball in the air then spiked it over to the other side, so hard that Jason who was in the back couldn't reach it.

"Nice arm," Frank complimented. I nodded and blushed. Jason set the ball to our side of the pool and instincts kicked in and I jumped up in the water to spike it back.

"Whoa, Annabeth, why aren't you ok the volleyball team?" Reyna's eyes widened in astonishment. I was in shock myself. Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano was actually speaking to me. She was Student Council President and Captain of the volleyball team and she wants to know why I'm not on the team.

"Never tried out?" I shrugged. Her dark eyes bored into mine, but not intimidating enough to make me shrink back.

"We could have used that spike to win state! It's too late now, there's only a two months of school left!" Reyna said.

I wasn't exactly sure how she thought I was good for the volleyball team by watching me spike a light plastic ball.

"Sorry?" I laughed. Reyna grinned at me.

I set the ball back to the next side and we continued to play the rest of the game. Our team was the first to reach twenty points.

"In your face, Sparky!" Piper taunted her boyfriend.

"No fair! You all had Annabeth on you're side!" He retorted.

"I don't see how I did anything," I chuckled.

"Annabeth, you spiked the ball out of the yard. Twice." Percy said, next to me. My stomach tingled from our closeness.

"Whatever you all say." The sky was getting dark. The sun was set on the West, setting an array of colors: pink, purple, blue, and orange. The East side was already a dark indigo.

I sipped on a can of Sprite Piper had in a cooler. Piper was sitting on Jason's lap in a chair, laughing and kissing every few seconds.

Thalia and Nico were doing better than they were a couple of days ago, talking and laughing which I kind of thought was rare since Nico barely shows emotion.

Hazel and Frank were a cute couple. They never showed much PDA but they were always holding hands.

Then there was the rest who were closest to still single- Leo, Percy, Reyna, and I. Yet, although I feel like things are looking up for Percy and I, he's going to end up getting tired of me and finding someone better.

We all ended up sitting around in chairs just talking and having fun. Everyone was talking about their take on a certain subject: Miley Cyrus.

"Okay, I liked Hannah Montana! I just wish she'd go back to being like that!" Reyna argued.

"I think that Miley Cyrus is being herself which she wasn't when she was Hannah, I mean, her new haircut and style fits her so well!" Thalia retorted. I calmly continued to finish my drink wondering how a conversation about Movies turned to a Miley debate.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I just don't think she's appropriate enough to be called a role model anymore."

"She's a role model because she's breaking away from something she didn't like anymore and trying new things. That's inspirational!" Reyna continued the debate.

"I'm with Jason on this one," Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I think she's gone a bit too far with that 'We Can't Stop' video to make a point."

Jason leaned over Piper to high five Percy. "Thank-you! I can't take it with the tongue thing and oh Gods the twerking!"

Piper playfully scowled, "And what is so wrong with twerking?" She stood up in front of him.

"Nothing! I'm just saying she took it too far. Especially in the VMA's. She was half naked and twerking."

And the funniest thing happened. Piper started twerking.

"I am technically half naked in this bikini and I'm twerking? Am I taking it too far, bae!"

I burst out laughing when she said bae. Jason was blushing heavily, his eyes wide as he stared at Piper.

"Twerk! Twerk!" Leo chanted.

"Twerk team! Come on!" After laughing hard, Thalia joined Piper, doing random things with their hands as they twerked uncaringly to the guys -Nico and Jason- staring.

Hazel smirked and joined their twerking, her face red. Even Leo joined in. Even though the guys -Nico and Jason- were heavily blushing, they were laughing none the less.

"Come on, Annabeth! Reyna! Join us! It's not twerk team without you both!" Thalia announced. Reyna and I looked at one another and nodded. We stood up from our seats.

Okay, I've twerked before: In front of my mirror, and I'm not that good. I think getting my bottom to move would be a miracle.

"Oh my gosh! Annabeth can twerk! It's a miracle!" Piper shouted at me.

I stopped twerking and sat back down in my seat. "Oh shut up!" I giggled. I looked at Percy and he winked at me. I averted my eyes, feeling my face turn out. This is an embarrassing situation. My stomach tingled again, and I can still feel his eyes on me.

"You all want to go in the hot tub before heading inside? We can play Never Have I Ever or something." Thalia suggested.

"No! Last time we all played here, you all teased me when I said I never been to Burger King!"

Everyone laughed at Leo's joke but I glanced at Piper who looked a bit guilty. Piper never throws parties. Usually it was just me, her, and Thalia and sometimes Jason that hung out. She's had parties before? And never told me? Was she embarassed by me? Ouch.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, I think I'm going to head home actually." I did want to get home though. I didn't like how things ended with my dad and I wanted to clear it up between us. If he's going to be gone and who knows what could happen tomorrow, I'd regret not apologizing.

Besides, Party games are set up for my embarassment and disaster.

And I was mad at Piper.

And I had a curfew and I'd like to not hear anything from Helen.

"No! We are having so much fun!" Leo cried dramatically.

I cracked a smile. "Sorry, curfew."

Percy checked the time on his phone. "But it's only 9:24. At least stay til ten."

I shook my head, "No, besides, I have to see my dad before he leaves." Percy nodded in understanding.

"Your dad is leaving for work? I thought he just got back?" Thalia questioned.

"Yeah...his job called him back? Anyways, I better get going."

"Bye Annabeth! It was nice seeing you, again!" Reyna hugged me. For a small second I was stunned but then I hugged her back. And Leo, Frank, and Hazel did the same.

I went back inside the house to get my clothes. My hair was damp but not soaking wet and I was dry so I just tossed my clothes over my bikini.

"Annabeth, do you need a ride home?" Percy came out and asked me. He was wearing a shirt now, so I didn't feel the need to drool anymore.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, were you leaving too?"

"Yeah, actually. So, shall we?" Percy took my hand in his and I felt whole. Like his touch always made everything better. He led me back to his car in the parking lot. We didn't speak in the car but let the Z100 radio station talk for us. He didn't let go of my hand.

After fifteen minutes he pulled over in front my brownstone house.

"Thanks for the ride," I opened the door and he did the same on his side.

"I'll walk you to the door." He did as he said, and we just standing in front of the door.

"I'm glad you had fun today, it wouldn't have been the same without you." He said.

I wanted to know more about Piper and the party thing. Right now, it was bothering me the most.

"Does she throw get-together's often?" I asked calmly.

He kissed the back of my hand making me blush. "I know what you're thinking about. I know Piper and Thalia. They wouldn't do that to you."

Maybe we don't know them as well as we think we do. I immediately erased the thought from my head.

"It's just...sometimes I think I'm a burden. Sometimes I feel they are embarrassed to be near me. I don't see how your not. I am the school's nerd, I am a pushover, I am a loser, I don't go anywhere special because I'm not special enough." I admitted.

Percy squeezed my hand and took my other. His eyes were hard and swirling like raging oceans. "Don't you ever say those things about yourself. Ever. You are beautiful. You are smart. You are stronger than anyone thinks."

My knees grew weak from his stare. His eyes glanced below my nose. "You are special. I am not embarrased to be with you. I like you for you, so stop thinking so lowly of yourself."

He leaned closely to me. I could feel is breath on my mouth. "Any chance one of your parents are behind the door?" I breathing labored.

"No," I whispered. And then he kissed me. His lips touched mine so lightly and slowly, it was like it wasn't even there, like he wasn't kissing me at all, like he wanted to be careful with me. It was timid, and soft.

When his lips left mine, he breathed shakily as if it pained him to go so slow. It almost pained me too. I opened my eyes meeting green. Our noses were brushed against one another and we watched one another for a second, wondering who would dare to make the next move. I was confident enough to do it.

I cracked a smile before craning my neck to kiss him again. A bit more pressure added than before, making it less premature. His lips were familiar, as if they were made for another and like it wasn't new to me as it should have been. It ignited something in me. A kindling fire. I felt like I was experiencing this all over again. His lips moved against mine. A soft grumbling, a soft moan emerged from the back of his throat.

I pulled back after pecking his lips once more. "Wow," he muttered.

"Uh-huh," I agreed, looking down at my feet. I noticed Percy pinch himself. Then his fingers lifted my chin up and his lips were on mine again.

"I just wanted to make sure this is real," he said. I giggled, smiling so wide my cheeks were hurting.

"As much as I would like to stay out here-"

"I do too." He kissed the back of my hand again. Gods, he's so sweet.

"I should probably-"

"Probably not."

"Go inside," But I didn't want to leave. There you go again stupid, making bad decisions and not keeping your mouth shut!

"No," he playfully protested. "I finally got to kiss you!"

"I promise we'll kiss as much as we want the next time we see one another"

He kissed me again. It was like he couldn't stop now that he did. "Promise?"

"Promise."

After a few more kisses he let me go inside my house. I walked inside and shut the door leaning against it.

Holy shit. I kissed Percy Jackson.

Holy shit. Percy Jackson kissed me.

Holy shit! He wants to keep doing it too!

Kissing him was so natural. I didn't notice how easily my eyes closed and I didn't remember closing them at all. Or when He let go of one of my hands to put this hand on my waist. Wait, I actually was aware of that.

Did this mean we were together? Were we a couple? Does he want to be? He said he liked me. He likes me. He likes me. He likes me. I will never get tired of saying that.

The lights in my house were off. My guess was, everyone was already asleep or dinner was extended late. But I did notice that my dad's briefcase was no longer on the couch. Nor was his shoes that he usually left by the door, and his car wasn't parked out front where it was earlier.

My dad was gone and didn't say goodbye. No! This is such a mood killer. Everything is so messed up. Why did he have to leave? Percy kissed me. My dad is gone. Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time?

I walked up to my room ready to take a shower. I picked out a pair of pajamas for me to wear afterwards. After my shower I headed into my room. My phone was on 12% so I plucked up my charger from my desk.

Then I noticed it. A small stack of envelopes on my desk. I picked them up and quickly went through them. Most was random college letters. Then a white envelope with my name on it was there too.

Fear erupted in me. It had to be another note. It had to be. I opened the envelope with shaking hands. Inside it was a printed picture in black and white. It looked like it was taken across the street from Piper's building. The picture was taken hours ago when Percy and I reached there. We were hand in hand. And walking through the doors.

On the back were six words.

 _Don't be stupid, Annabeth._

 _Love,_

 _S.A._

It was happening. I was being stalked. Someone has a picture or even more of me. And they wanted me to stay away from Percy. Or else, only S.A. Knows what. Suddenly, I'm not sad and happy anymore. I'm scared as shit.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it.

 **~~Chapter 14~~**

I didn't want to avoid everyone all week. Give me a break, I was feeling a little depressed. A crazy weirdo keep sending me notes, my dad left with saying without saying goodbye, my friends don't want me around or at least I think so, and I'm tired of feeling so useless all the time.

I spent the rest of spring break lounging around in my house watching Maury, Jerry, and Steve Wilkos in the day until Bobby and Matthew need me to pick them up. Then I'd hang out with the boys who always welcomed me to play Mario Kart with them.

My dad hasn't called since he left. Apart of me disappointed and the other side was glad. He shouldn't call after how bad things ended. That coward.

But I was a coward too. I should call him instead of acting like a victim.

There was a lot of things that I should have done.

I reluctantly got dressed for school. It was seven A.M. And I texted Piper not to pick me up this morning. She probably assumed not to on her own already after my ignoring her for days. I decided to keep dressing differently-one step at a time-and I wore a loose light blue tank top under a white cardigan with dark skinny jeans and black and white converse. I set my hair in a loose ponytail.

I went downstairs after plucking up my bag. The smell of eggs and bacon awakened my senses a little more. Bobby and Matthew were eating with their attention towards Little Einsteins on the television.

Helen was sitting beside them, reading a newspaper. She read the newspaper? Her hair was out of its usual morning curling rods and pins and just set atop her head in a bun with chopsticks in it. She was wearing her usually purple robe and fuzzy slippers. Her face had no cream on it, it was clear and milky. Her eyes had bags under them and were rimmed with red. Is it opposite day or something?

Helen looked up at me. "Good morning. I put your breakfast in the microwave."

I nodded and took it out of the microwave. She made me breakfast? It must really be opposite day. Helen must be really out of it about my dad. He did mention an argument. But they never fought on his usual trips. Is the difference because its three months?

"Uh, thanks." I sat down at the table and started to eat it. Even if Helen and I hated one another, she wouldn't poison my food.

I ate in an awkward silence. Then the awkwardness tried to choke me and it started getting weird so I ate my food faster.

And then I rushed out the house even faster. The walk to school wasn't that long. It was just distracting. It gave me time to think about what was to happen once I walk in the building. Do I have to confront Piper? Percy? I don't know, but sadly I'm going to find out soon enough.

During my walk, I stopped at Starbucks for coffee before continuing on the last couple of blocks. I reached school at 7:53. Good timing. I sighed before walking inside.

I don't know why I was expecting pages from Regina Georges burn book taped to the walls solely just pictures of me. I could see it now: Annabeth Chase-Friendless Loser.

But it wasn't like that at all. I walked in and no one spared a glance at me. No one remembers me from the dance as just another girl who danced with a boy on the side. No one acknowledged my presence because I wasn't one to be acknowledged. No one knew I was with Percy for half the week and no one knew that we went on a date. No one knew we kissed.

People were catching up with one another about how they've all spent Spring Break. Either they partied, got drunk, partied and got drunk, and slept in. There weren't many girls running around in bikini's around or boys with coolers. This was New York. Let's be more realistic than what a typical movie would show. The beaches are too dirty to swim in, yet some people do it anyway. And there are much more police hiding in bushes.

I headed straight to my first Math class. I was early but, that'll mean avoiding people. Ms. Donald was already in her desk chair, a small smirk upon her face.

"Good morning." I said simply, not sparing her a second glance.

"Ms. Chase." She greeted me back. I slumped into my chair and tossed my bag on the floor beside my leg. I rested my head on my arms, hiding my face from the rest of the world. We thankfully didn't have homework in this class.

The classroom slowly began to fill itself up. I glanced at the desk on the other side of the room wistfully. Percy wasn't here yet.

"Watcha staring at, reject?" An eleventh grader who was surprisingly smart enough to make it in this class, threw a paper ball at my head.

I scoffed at the boy and ignored him. "Why you ignoring me?" He threw a second one and it hit my shoulder. So I'm guessing he's not that well in sports.

I sighed in my seat and continued to ignore him staring out the window of the classroom, my head still in my arms.

Another ball hit my knee.

Another ball my waist.

At this point he is waisting paper he clearly doesn't have. Gods, does this kid have something better to do or is he that bored.

Another ball hit my back.

Finally it stopped.

"Beat it!" Percy's voice said near me. I hid myself closer to the window. My breathing stopped. Oh crap! Percy's right next to me. I heard the scrambling of a seat chair next to me.

Then a hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth?"

I tightened my hands around my head. Why does the world hate me?

"Annabeth? Please talk to me." I don't know if he was sitting in the seat beside me or kneeling on the floor. But I was glad I wasn't looking at him. I would cave in and kiss him in front the whole class. But that'll ruin everything. I don't want to risk getting more notes. Besides, I had a chance to kiss him. He likes me-Or liked me, I'm not so sure how he feels anymore-so I guess that should be enough. S.A. will leave us alone.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Was I too forward? Did I push you? Did I say something wrong? Did something happen with Thalia or Piper? At home?"

Who the fuck am I trying to screw over. I know I can't stay away.

"I will kneel right here and sing _Do You Want to Build A Snowman_ , right here until you talk to me."

I rolled my eyes. He's not serious is he?

"Do you want to build a snowman or ride our bike around the halls?" Percy screeched really loud, like enough to gain the attention of students in nearby classrooms. And it wasn't good. It was pretty bad. Like bad enough to make babies stop crying just to process what the hell was going on.

"Mr. Jackson, no one appreciates your take on the film!" Ms. Donald scolded him, but Percy didn't listen.

"I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the W-"

I put my hand over his mouth before he could belt out the last note. I think someone in New Jersey was thanking me.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" I fought back a grin.

"As long as you're not ignoring me anymore." He flashed me a boyish smile that fit his personality so well.

"Back to your seats. I'd like to start off this day with a pop quiz, see how much you remember." A groan was passed throughout the classroom. I sat forward with all of my attention to the teacher.

Percy sat down in the seat next to mine. The same seat he made that Junior leave.

Papers were passed back in all rows. The test was on the Pythagorean Theorem. Easy A.

When I was finished-first of course-and flipped my paper over and sat back in my chair. I glanced over at Percy. He was glaring at his paper, as if the numbers did something to him, and he was holding his mechanical pencil so tight it was close to breaking.

I discreetly pulled out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled a message on it.

 _Are you okay?_

 _-A_

I glanced at the teacher who was working with papers on her desk. I tossed it, successfully getting it to land on his test paper.

He looked up and pursed his lips. He watched Ms. Donald as he opened the paper, scribbled a response, folded the paper, then tossed it back to me.

 _Yeah. Just not good with numbers. And letters. Together._

 _-P_

Not good with variables in math? Well then this class must suck for him. Thats all Trig was.

 _I could help you study next time if you want._

 _-A_

I passed it back. More students have completed their quiz and was sitting in their chairs doing absolutely nothing to pass time.

Percy looked at the note then frowned.

 _I don't think you can handle teaching someone like me._

 _-P_

He passed the note back. What did that even mean? Someone like me? Everyone is worth the help no matter what.

 _Try me._

 _-A_

Percy beamed at me and nodded. He flipped his quiz paper over.

 _Well then, I'll make up this quiz by passing the next!_

 _-P_

I smiled and crushed the note in my hand, ignoring the glare I was receiving from Drew across the wall for once.

As soon as the bell rang, Ms. Donald had everyone place their test on her desk before walking out. I waited for Percy to exit the room.

When he slipped out, I tapped his arm and I didn't expect him to hug me so quickly.

"You are so, telling me why you ignored me before the end of the day." He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip. "Uh-huh. Not right now though. I just wanted to let you know it isn't your fault so stop worrying."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in a cute way. "You not talking to me, isn't my fault?"

I shook my head. "You'll understand soon enough. So, I'll see you in the library during lunch. I have to run to my next class."

"The library?"

I flashed him a smile. "You're first tutoring session."

I was shoulder bumped hardly by Drew, who was scowling at me. "Hey, can I talk to you really quick?"

Drew wants to speak to Percy. I immediately got scared. She was going to remind him I'm more of a loser than I already am. That I'm a reject. She wantsd me to stay away from him and I didn't listen. I tested that and she must have seen us passing notes or him trying to get my attention -well, everyone saw that-by singing.

"Um, sure. I'll see you at lunch, Annabeth." Percy leaned over and kissed my cheek before walking off with Drew seething in front of him. Now I'm really going to get it.

My next class was really boring. I was jittery. I was going to have to avoid Drew at all costs if I wanted to keep seeing Percy. Drew was going to do something bad. Jeez, I sound so dramatic.

But, I was right.

Three classes later, before I headed to the library to meet up with Percy, I wanted to switch books from my locker for the rest of the day. I needed my Trig textbook.

There was a commotion by the hall along my locker. Students were flooded all over videotaping and snapping pictures of something.

They were all in front my locker. There was a lump in my throat. I dreaded what was to come. I shoved my way through the crowd and found my way in front.

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "All right! Show's over! Move the hell away!" I shouted.

Some students slowly dispersed but others stuck around. All over my locker where stickers with mean phrases on then. "Loser", "Slut", "No life", and the saddest one was a picture of my head on a demeaning provocative photo of a stripper with a caption, "I'll pay you to let me show you a good time!". It made me want to throw up.

I was a virgin, yet no one cared. You date the most popular guy in school and suddenly your a whore. That's sick.

I started to rip of the stickers. Some came off and left small letters, but I just wanted it gone.

"Hey, nerd. Do you get horny watching the National Geographic Channel?" One girl asked. The students laughed and I felt my heart hammering.

"I'll admit your hot! Come show me a good time!" Another boy said. I quickly opened my locker to just get in get out when I ton of water balloons fell on my head. First of all, how the hell do you get a bunch if water balloons to stay inside a locker?

"Quench her thirst!" Someone else yelled.

It sucks to have the top locker. The balloons didn't hit my head or face my mostly my shirt, pants, and books. The extra shitty thing was, I was wearing a tank top and when a tank is wet, the cloth seriously clings to your body.

I was paralyzed and too much in shock to do anything.

"Everyone get out of here! Beat it! Or I will kick all of your asses myself!"

Reyna stepped forward and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. She closed my locker, scowling at everyone, then took my books in her other hand.

"Assholes," she grumbled under her breath, "Let's go clean you up." She led me away to the girls bathroom.

 **~~Chapter 15~~**

Reyna led me over to the girls bathroom in the far West wing of our school. No one really uses it because of its suckish plumbing, and it was known as a Make-Out room for the juniors of the school. The freshmen were too innocent, the sophomores were just reaching the dating phase and the seniors have dibs on the Basement.

She didn't say much other than give me direct orders. She handed me a towel and told me to dry myself including my hair so I'd stop dripping like dog's saliva. She didn't say it like that, but that was my interpretation.

"I'll be back. I have extra clothes in my locker. We're about the same size."

I nodded. "Thanks, Reyna."

Reyna sent me a smile before whisking out of the bathroom. It wasn't long before Percy realized that I wouldn't make it to out tutoring session -or study date? I'm not sure what to call it-and I hoped he wouldn't hate me for it. I'm kind of in a predicament right now.

I slid down against the wall after drying myself. Why does Drew hate me so much to want to ruin my high school life. And how does that make me a whore? Unless she knows about the notes, Jack, and my feeling for Percy.

What if she did? That would be really bad.

I sobbed in my pants since I was hugging my knees. I didn't deserve any of that. I didn't at all. It's been such a sucky week. I just wanted to stay in my bed for the last two months of school. I shouldn't have to handle this much crap in life for it all too lead up to what? When would it end? Will I go with a big bang or something? Usually people say that every cloud has a silver lining but sometimes I want to slap people in the face. Metaphor or not, the clouds I see over my head, are fucking white! No silver at all.

I glanced at my rest. Pale skin with faint blue and red lines running down my arm. I realized me wrist so the main artery wasn't as present. I had a scissor in my pencil case...I put my head back in my arms. I have to stop thinking of that. It's not the right way to go especially since it won't stop all of my problems...but I can't get my hands on alcohol as easily as I can with this...and there's a scar possibility...but I don't really care how I look...

No. My conscience clearly isn't helping me right now.

I felt a hand touch my arm and a jumped. Reyna was staring down at me with concern. She had clothes in one hand.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay? You can...talk to me if you want to?" Reyna didn't seem like the Percy to want to share her own feelings, but she did seem like the type you could vent to. Yet, I don't want to overwhelm her and I didn't know her all that well either.

"I just don't understand why she hates me so much." I've been saying that line a lot lately. "She's picked on me since the third grade."

When I was nine, I was in the same class as Percy, Drew, and Piper. Jason and Thalia were in a different class. I remember eying Percy from such a young age, but not as a crush, but curiously. He was a peculiar, yet kind boy. During free time in class, he was sitting alone, drawing a picture. The class set of leggos were beside him and I wanted to use them to build a structure.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth."

He looked up at me and blinked. "Am I in your seat or..."

I smiled. "No. I just wanted to talk to you. You seem nice. Plus, the legos are over here."

He looked shocked when I mentioned the legos. "You play with legos?" It came out more of a question that a statement.

"Always. My mom's an architect so I build buildings like she does. Nice drawing by the way."

He gave me a boyish grin. "Cool."

"Nice drawing by the way. Is that a...rainbow pony?"

"You know Greek Myths?" His smile growing even bigger.

"'Course. Mind if I sit with you?" He nodded eagerly. I was about to take the seat opposite him when I was shoved over to the side.

"Hey Percy!" Drew, the barbie of the classroom/spoiled diva/brat/prettiest girl in school, shoved me away before I could sit. I stumbled.

"What's you're problem?" I snapped ready to deck the princess in the nose with the right hook my mom taught me in case of stranger danger.

She smirked cynically for a nine year old. "Oh nothing. You were just in my seat."

I glared at her, "You are about to be out of that seat when I punch you in the throat."

Drew looked a little scared yet she had a dangerous glint, but she hid the glint from Percy. She raised her hand and made her eyes water. "Mrs. Collins, Annabeth threatened to hurt me." She spoke in a whiny voice.

Mrs. Collins stalked over to me with a disappointed expression.

"That was very mean," Percy told Drew. Drew had the nerve to release a tear.

"What? She threatened me. Isn't that il-lego or something."

If I wasn't already in trouble I would have replied with a, No, dipwad, we're nine. And its illegal, not illego stupid!

I got scolded that day after being sent to the principals office. Then my mother winked at me and gave me a high five for dealing with a bully technically with words. Either way we laughed about it over ice cream in the Cold Stone.

I was always the one to fight back when little kids gave me crap. The nine year old crap. I wasn't a bully, but I wasn't as outcasted as I am now. I had a sufficient amount of friends before everything changed and I became more quiet and closed off and more open to take Drew's attacks. I became more sullen and I only talked to Percy once after that day and never tried to approach him again.

What happened?

Well, My mother died the next week. But that's a story for another time.

Reyna frowned a story flashing in her eyes. "That's a great question. But for someone as smart as you, I thought you'd figure it out by now."

I furrowed my eyebrows, giving her my full attention. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Reyna sighed and slid down on the floor next to me. I guess I wasn't the only one to not care about sanitation for the moment. She seemed out of place, talking about some measly drama that she could barely care for. Another reason I liked her.

"I guess I should tell you since no one would. Drew hates you because of Percy if that wasn't obvious," she shrugged nonchalantly.

I kind of figured that. Stay away from Jackson. I held in a snort at the memory. Too late.

Oops?

"But why exactly? Tell me everything."

"I've been friends with Percy since we were young so I saw this more just so you know." I remembered. They were friends who never separated even to this day which I admired. I wasn't jealous. Reyna is cool and independent which I like about her. Plus, they are the proof that boys can be best friends with girls without gaining romantic feelings.

"Drew hates you because she's had a huge crush on Percy since elementary school. So big that she got jealous even whenever I was around him. But even as a kid, Percy never liked the people with attention and popularity. Funny, he used to have a crush on Drew before he realized how mean she was, then you came into the picture. So one day, I remember him telling me he met you. Gods almighty, he would not stop talking about the-and I quote to this day, 'cute girl who was smart and liked to play with legos and liked his drawing and stood up to Drew and knew Greek and wasn't afraid to speak to him and did I mention she was insanely cute!' And I'm not lying when I say he wouldn't shut up. That was a real run on sentence! He had a massive crush on you."

I blushed. Percy's had a crush on me since the third grade? My heart fell in my stomach and straight through my but. My hands shook. Oh jeez. I sort of wish that Reyna didn't tell me that because now I won't be able to look at the guy without I smiling and/or boasting this to Drew's face.

Reyna smirked. "Am I being a lousy friend for spreading his business?"

She answered her own question, "Nah. It's benefitting him. Anyway, Drew got jealous of how much Percy always was drooling over you in class. Therefore, she began to tease you yet you fought back which made it hard for her. But, I am curious as to what happened because one day you stopped fighting back and you weren't the same girl anymore."

I hugged my knees even tighter. "I'd rather not speak about it."

Reyna nodded at my dismissal of the topic. "Percy noticed it and he wanted to help you-being the nice guy he is-yet he didn't know how. He was always to nervous to talk to you. He told me that one day he had the guts to do it and then I'm not sure why he didn't try again. Speeding up to freshmen year. Don't you remember the year Percy and Drew dated?"

I sighed. "The Dark Ages," I said.

Reyna laughed. She seemed like the type of person who didn't laugh a lot, but it was nice that I was the one to make her. I feel like this is the start of a good friendship. "Apparently, Drew had a 'change of heart' and managed to finally squeeze her way into his heart. I even admit, while Drew was with Percy she was less nauseating. She was a cool person when she wasn't bullying anyone all the time, even though it was just you."

I nodded. "She got what she always wanted."

Reyna shook her head. "Not exactly. Drew and Percy had their good moments but to this day I still don't think Percy was ever in love with her because he had his doubts while they were dating. She was a vapid bitch still and she wanted Percy to be like her and he refused. Plus, Drew would catch him looking at you sometimes. I kind of understood where she was coming from with the jealousy."

"Aren't they broken up, now though?"

"Yeah. Not to defend her or anything because everyone has their own side to a situation, but I guess Drew starting feeling second rate. Percy never cheated on her or anything. He was the perfect boyfriend. But, he was always interested in you. Over the summer before school started, that's when the big break up happened. But Percy broke up with Drew. He was devastated, she was devastated. So she made your life a living hell again."

I breathed heavily. Drew was jealous...of me.

"But that's not my fault!" I spluttered.

Reyna looked at me sympathetically. "I know. But that's how she feels. Then months ago Percy told me that Drew found out he wanted to try to talk to you and she got mad and threatened to ruin the rest of your high school life even worse if he did. Corny, but he isn't listening now, is he?"

So that's why Drew's been more of a bitch to me lately. I sort of stole her boyfriend without actually stealing him. That sucks. For her, I mean. It must suck like ass for her.

I put a brave face on. "I'm willing to risk it all just to be with him."

"You'll need to toughen up again. Be how you used to be. Let you're nine your old self come back. You're childhood is what you need right now. You need your mojo back. "

"But how, though?"

Reyna turned her whole body towards me and held her pinky out. "The first step is to show Drew how much you don't care what she does. I'll be with you through it all. I swear on the River Styx. You're my friend. I always help my friends."

I've never felt so touched-platonically of course-before. I took Reyna's pink in mine. I had an urge o tell her about S.A. But I held it in. I have to tell Percy first.

"Thank you. For everything. I just...I...really like him, like a lot, and I don't want Drew of all people to mess it up."

She grinned at me so hard. Does this mean she'll report that back to him? Probably. Oh crap.

"You're going to tell him I said that, aren't you." I gave her a small smile.

She chuckled. "I think it's too late to try to spoil anything, being that you two have kissed twice already."

I blinked. "Twice?"

Reyna's mouth popped into a small O. Her cheeks tinted red. "I meant once. Once. So I suggest the first thing you do is to talk to Piper and Thalia. I know you had a small predicament with them. Then talk to Percy, because he sort of freaked out on Drew because word got around on what she did to you with the water balloons." She stood up and brushed herself off.

I nodded. She cleverly changed the subject but my mind was already racing. Twice? And the story of Percy and Drew sounds so familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue.

I stand up and Reyna hands me the clothes. A fitted white shirt and black jeans. I change in the bathroom stall.

"I'll wait outside the door and then we can head to our next class."

"Kay," I called out.

Come on Annabeth use that big brain of yours. Didn't...Jack have a jealous ex and a crush on a girl who is targeted by that jealous ex? Percy and I kissed twice?

 _You deserve to be cherished everyday of your life..._

I feel like there is a big mystery that I had just solved. It was as if someone plucked their finger between my eyes and all I could do is blink. A part of me is jumping up and down and the other half is like, Really, how cliche? But the majority that is jumping up and down is also screaming in excitement. I'm not even mad which some people end up being. I feel elated and I think what he did was extremely cute.

Now I really want to kiss Percy again, or Jack, well they're the same person, which I just figured out.

I stepped out the bathroom with the changed clothes and my old ones under my arm. I swung my bag on my shoulder.

"Ready?" Reyna asked me, eyeing Jason Grace-a little wistfully and sadly yet I didn't question it.

"Yup." I replied, walking in the direction of the girls locker room for gym.

 **~~Chapter 16~~**

Reyna and I walked into the girls locker room. I decided not to ask about her eyeing Jason the way she did. I deemed myself okay at reading emotions, but sometimes I'm wrong. Does Reyna have feelings for Jason? I have a strong feeling. I can't tell Piper either because that's Reyna's business and if I'm wrong, I'll be starting trouble that could have been avoided, if I'm right, I'll still be causing trouble. So, I'll leave it alone.

"Time for Step One." Reyna tilted her head towards Thalia and Piper who were talking against the lockers as they changed.

I took a deep breath.

"I'll be over here for support." Reyna said. I hugged her.

"Thank-you." I walked towards my two friends, or the ones I hoped are still my friends. Piper glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back weakly.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. I put my bag on my seat.

"I'm sorry," I forced out.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, at all. I know now and I want to make it up to you."

I embraced my best friend and she squeezed back tightly. "I'm sorry I threw a hissy fit about it."

Piper scoffed, "That wasn't even a hissy fit. You just didn't want to speak to us and I get it."

I pursed my lips. Thalia was dressing and practically ignoring me. Her short was pulled back into a small ponytail that looked more like a bunny's bushy ass. She was frowning.

"Are you not going to say anything Thals?" I asked.

She looked up at me with hard eyes. "I don't care about that Annabeth. I get you were upset and all, but you've been going out with my cousin behind my back. You can't get mad."

I gaped at her like a fish. How'd she find out? I didn't tell them because I wanted to avoid getting into this argument that I was avoiding.

I glanced around at the nearly empty locker room. Reyna was on the other side pretending to not be paying any attention. "I didn't do anything behind your back."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Really? Don't lie. Percy told me that you two went out for ice cream with your siblings, and that you two went out on a date the other day. Although, that was way after I got some random text sent to me."

A bolt of fear ran down my spine. "What text?"

Thalia shrugged. "A picture message from a blocked number. Do you know how creepy and scary that is by the way? You and Percy looked really cozy in the movie theater. And who is that person that sent me this?"

The same person trying to ruin my close to non-existent love life.

If I didn't know any better I'd think Thalia was jealous. "Why do you care so much?" I blurted out.

"He isn't boyfriend material. He will crush your fragile body to pieces and I'm saving you the fucking pain and him the trouble! You're putting yourself in a horrible position!"

"He won't hurt her," Reyna appeared out of nowhere next to me, dressed and ready for gym. She looked at her with cold eyes.

"Please, Reyna mind your business. This is between Annabeth and I." Thalia scowled.

Piper put her hand on Thalia's shoulder. "Calm down, Thalia."

"Percy is my best friend-"

Thalia cut Reyna off, "He's my cousin-"

"You sure? You're acting like a shitty cousin and friend. You're talking pure shit about your own cousin, Thalia. What is wrong with you?" Reyna defended calmly.

Thalia was acting like a completely different person and even Piper looked confused as she was placed the middle of the argument.

"He is changing you. You've already had gotten tipsy, you no longer care what I say, you're on Drew's radar even more now, and already your hanging out with other people. You've never spoken to Reyna before last week. You're already replacing us."

What is she chatting about? When I got tipsy at the dance I thought I was with Jack, not Percy...

Piper blinked at Thalia. "Thalia, why are you saying that?"

My eyes widened and I suddenly was just as angry. "You knew! You knew it was him I was at the dance with and not someone else! You knew I liked him and didn't say anything?!"

Thalia got in my face and we were nearly nose to nose. "Because! I told you to stay away from him because you're going to get hurt Annabeth. Look at all the other girls that whine about him when he breaks their hearts. And I will not let you cry over him when he breaks yours!"

My hands were in fists and this was the first I had ever wanted to punch Thalia. We've never ever gotten violent with one another and now, I was ready to get a buttersock on her face.

"Stop it, Thalia!" Piper tried to intervene pushing us apart. "You never said you wanted to tell Annabeth any of this so where the hell is it coming from? This convo had been dismissed last week! And now your stating problems that aren't even true! I don't think Annabeth is replacing us nor is she changing."

Thalia ignored Piper. "I don't want you two around each other. And apparently some creep who I have the feeling is Drew feels the same. No wonder she vandalized your locker. Maybe what she said is true!"

Thalia was known for speaking out of anger. She showed that over the break and this is a second time. I didn't even bother to hide how much that hurt, but I remembered what Reyna said. I needed to be my old-self again -I'm having trouble remembering who that even is- and I had to stand up to Thalia.

I held my ground. "And maybe you're being a bitch."

Thalia's mouth opened a bit as if she couldn't believe what I said. Piper put her hand over her mouth, looking at me with shock.

"When did you get so high and mighty?" Thalia mocked, motioning to my body. "Just earlier you were crying like a baby as you ran away, huh?"

"When did you start acting like the mood swings from you're period is an everyday thing?"

It was a weak comeback, I know, but I was at a loss for words. Thalia dropped her scowl and turned into a frown.

"I am just trying to protect you." Thalia sighed.

I shook my head. "Damn it, Thalia! I don't need it. I like being with him and so far, he hasn't shown any signs of hurting me at all."

Thalia bit her lip. "Okay. Whatever. Do what you want but don't come crying to me." Thalia turned her back to me and began tying her sneaker laces.

"I won't. I wouldn't want to." I admitted.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like going to gym. If it meant I had to interact with Thalia with high tension, than I won't do it.

I turned to Piper and Reyna,"I'm skipping today. Cover for me?" Reyna nodded giving me a reassuring smile and a side hug before sashaying off, her long Katniss Everdeen-like braid swishing behind her.

Piper gave me an apologetic smile, heading out too. Thalia glanced up at Piper, surprised she left the room without her.

I walked out of the locker-room with my head held as high as it could be. The talk didn't go as I had hoped it would at all.

Thanks a lot for being so stubborn and annoying, Thalia.

Our trio was divided at the moment, and that made me feel more empty than I already was.

My wrist...

Percy's in the nurses office this period...

Reyna had brought me my gym bag earlier and I had a razor in it...

I shoved my hands in my pants pockets and headed towards the nurses office.

I stepped inside the open door and immediately saw Percy sitting by the front desk. He was staring down at his phone with a determined look; his eyebrows were furrowed so adorably.

I still can't believe he is Jack from the dance. He was my first kiss. Everything makes sense now. I do feel really stupid though. He has the same black hair and green eyes, the same stomach tingling voice, height, and values. It was really obvious.

I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket.

 **Are you okay? Can we meet up after school? In front the building?**

 **-THE SEXIEST GUY I EVER MET**

It was Percy who texted me. I have to remember to change that name. I blushed.

 **Look up**. I replied.

After a moment, Percy looked up from his phone and I waved at him. Percy quickly stood up and grinned at him after relief washed over him.

"Hey! I was worried about you." He greeted me with a hug. His warm body enveloped mine tightly and I could feel the planes of his abs through his and my shirt. I was gushing inside.

My voice came out muffled through his shirt. "You were worried about me?"

He pulled back his eyes full of concern. "Of course I was. When I heard and saw what Drew did to your locker...I don't know...I flipped out."

"You flipped out over my locker?"

Percy chuckled. "No, I had enough of sitting here and watching Drew push you around. I yelled at her and told her to stay away from you."

Oh shit, Drew is going to kidnap me and leave me with a psycho in his cellar like that girl Summer from _the Cellar_. My stomach dropped. "No, no you shouldn't have done that."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because that will make things worse." I replied.

"How?"

I paced the floor biting my lip. "Because."

Percy's eyes were dead set with determination. I could tell he was trying to keep calm and hide his frustration. He gets easily frustrated...noted.

"Let me help you with this. Talk to me."

I huffed. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me." I got angry. I hate when I'm treated like I can't handle myself and it's been like this for a while. First Thalia claiming I need to be protected and now him.

"You're fighting a lot of battles already. I get that you're independent but I want to be here for you."

"I can take care of myself, Percy." I nearly raised my voice.

Percy scowled. "Well look how well that's going for you."

Ouch.

The room was silent. My eyes watered. He was right. Things were going terribly for me. Drew hates me. Thalia hates me. Helen hates me. My dad is never home. My brothers are too innocent. I'm being stalked by a creep. I am a target of bullying. My mother is dead. Everything is not going perfectly well. I rubbed my wrist.

"I should go," I spluttered. I turned away before he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all. I want to take some of the burden your carrying. I can handle Drew," he said gently.

I wiped my eyes. "It's not just Drew."

Percy's eyes were pleasing, almost like a baby seals. "Annabeth, I'm on you're side, I'm trying to help you. Let me in."

I remembered when J-Percy had said at the dance.

 _"The girl you wanted to come?" I interrupted. Jack nodded. "Yeah. My ex somehow found out and now gives her personal hell because she wants me back. I'm horrible for that. I should be sticking up for her, but I never do because I know my ex would freak out and make the other girls life even worse. I don't want to put her through more misery."_

 _Jack squeezed my hand and I wondered what that meant. I mostly was wondering who the girl was because I thought I was the only girl being attacked in the school. And Jack's ex is a total bitch._

 _"And?" I asked after a few moments. Jack blinked at me._

 _"What?"_

 _"You sound like a total coward in my book. Who gives a crap what your ex thinks. Who gives a crap what anyone thinks? If you really like this girl, let her know that your on her side. Trust me, I know how it feels. Help her, rather than let her go through it alone."_

He remembered. And he knows I was at the dance with him. He is trying to help me. He wants to make it better.

"Remember that person sending me notes?" I started. I shuddered.

Percy was quiet and then responded softly, "Yes."

"I've been receiving more notes from him and-"

"You want to stop dating me for him?" The idea was so funny I would've laughed if it hadn't been for his sad serious expression.

"Far from it," I said quickly. "The notes he's sent...I think I'm being harassed. I've only gotten two more but they are really creepy and I feel like I'm being watched! The first one, my lost owl earring was in it and he told me to stay away from you and the second one he-"

He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, hey it's okay." I didn't realize I was starting to cry until I let out a sob.

"I'm scared. That's why I avoided you all week. I don't know if these demands comes with threats but I like being around you." I confessed. "It's not fair. First Drew, Thalia, and now this."

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise." His chin was pressed against my forehead. It hadn't always occurred to me how tall he was.

I sniffled. "You can't promise something like that."

He pulled away from the hug, his hands clamped to my shoulder. His green eyes locked onto mine. They were so beautiful; the way they just blended with blue and green and made the perfect shade- Okay, Annabeth, now is not the time to swoon.

"I don't care. If something does happen, I must have been kidnapped with my hands and feet tied to a pole in a room with fifteen locks. But even then I will find a way out to be there for you."

"Why are you so good to me?" I breathed, staring at his gentle tone.

The corners of his mouth raised. "Because I care. And I care because I like you. I thought I made that very clear or you're losing your touch, Wise Girl." I sighed, my hear beating even faster. He hadn't called me that in days.

He continued, "Drew tried to talk to me earlier before...what happened to your locker and she wanted me to stop seeing you. I don't care what she thinks. Thalia came to me during the break and wanted me to stay away from you. I don't care what she thinks either. So I don't care what some Stalker A-hole thinks either."

I pressed my lips to his, too quickly to feel much of anything. "Thank-you, for being here for me. It means a lot." My face felt very hot.

"I'm in it for the long run. And I will make the most of it." His hand grasped mine and he squeezed. I wonder if he could feel my rapid pulse.

He smiled softly. "But next time something happens, let me know as soon as possible. Okay?"

I smiled back. "Okay."

He leaned into me and before anything could really happen, a door slammed open.

"Hey Percy, I have to get to a staff meeting so you can go when the period is over and..." Percy jumped away from me and I stepped back. Dr. Goph entered from a separate room and smirked at me. "Hello Annabeth. You have an injury? Or you're here to see Percy? You know, you can't be in here unless you have a medical reason."

I'm blushed embarrassed along with Percy. "I hurt my ankle?"

Dr. Goph's eyes twinkled. "Ouch. How?"

"Walking to gym." I wanted to smack myself. Percy held in snickers.

"I'm guessing Percy was about to help you then. He has a real way with helping women." Percy glared at Dr. Goph and I silently laughed.

"So, are you two..." He pointed to the both of us and I could feel my own body blush as a whole.

"We're not-," I started.

"We aren't-"

"Just a date-"

"We're...dating?-"

"Not a couple-"

"Yet," Percy finished.

We spoke at the same time quite baffled at our own responses.

"It's complicated." We said in sync before glancing at one another and looking away.

Dr. Goph burst out laughing, making me feel really stupid. "Okay, I'll leave you two to it. See you tomorrow Percy and it was nice seeing you again, Annabeth. Remember to lock the door after."

We both watched him walk out the door. Apart of me wondered if 'lock the door' was meant for two things.

I smirked and pretended to limp over to the desk. "Ow, my ankle. I think I hurt it when I was walking to gym. Help me, Dr. Jackson."

I lifted myself to sit on the desk and I laid the back of my hand over my forehead dramatically. Percy stared at me in amusement.

He snorted. "You do know I just do small things since I'm just a high school kid?"

"Yeah, but doctors are hot," I spoke with confidence.

"And you're the most beautiful patient I've ever seen." He stepped closer to me and put his hands on the desk, me now in between.

I feigned a gasp. "Are you flirting with me Dr. Jackson?"

Percy chuckled the same low a sexy one that send vibrations through the body. Yep, that one that I can never get tired of.

"Maybe its because your so irresistible," he replied, his face coming closer to mine. My heart was performing a dance routine. Were we going to kiss again? If there any gods above that can hear me, please let me kiss this delicious boy again!

Okay, okay Annabeth. Think of a response. Stop zoning out.

"Well, what should we do about that?" I whispered, biting my lip eagerly. Jeez, what's wrong with me? It's just kissing, not...other things.

"Is there anyone else in here?" I asked, staring at his lips. They were kinda perfect. Thin but with a hint of angel wing shape. They were pale pink. Who knew lips could look so appealing?

He licked his lips. "Nope. We have about fifteen minutes left of the period." I was speaking with Thalia and Percy for over thirty minutes? It felt like five each.

"Great," I breathed before pulling him down to kiss me. I have no clue where my confidence came from. It shouldn't have been from an hour ago, or maybe it was a build up. I just know that I felt relieved ever since I spoke to Reyna. Percy liked me. He liked me a lot. And I liked him a lot. Suck my ass Drew. This is something out of her hands for once. Or at least I hope.

His mouth engulfed mine. It was warm, moist instead of chapped liked before. I returned the kiss quickly, tilting my head and leaning forward closer to him. I opened my legs and Percy stepped closer to me and I felt him press against me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I clutched his hair which was followed by a groan. His hands caressed my waist. He pulled away but his eyes were clouded with lust.

"Just tell me when to stop," he whispered against my lips. I nodded quickly and pulled him back to me.

I'm not an expert at making-out, and I knew that because I wasn't sure if this counted as a make-out session. We were in a compromising position, I think. Like I know I don't want to go to far but the way his thumbs rubbed circles on my waist felt indescribable.

But I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I felt something prod against my bottom lip and it took a second for me to realize it was his tongue. From all the descriptions I've read in books, they don't do justice. I let him in but having a tongue rub against mine is weird to think off, and normally when people swap spit, its gross, but I believe the intimacy and passion of it is what makes a kiss, making-out, or even sex so special to people. Well, the people who don't think a kiss is something not to be cared about.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and hesitantly slipped my hands up his shirt. I've never touched or seen a guy's chest in person. It was amazing. I ran my hands up then down his back and I could feel the muscle ripple. He sucked on my bottom lip and moaned lightly. I did that? It sounded like a cat was dying. But Percy pulled me even closer. One hand was in my hair and the other was rising up my waist, resting on my ribs, dangerously close to my chest. I'd never been touched like this before. It was tingly and temping, yet scary.

"Percy," I breathed, releasing another moan. I pulled back from the kiss and Percy nuzzled my neck, pecking kisses that were sending me wild. I felt a tiny prick on my neck before his wet tongue jabbed at the same spot and he sucked on it. His hands rose more from my lower ribs, making me nervous.

"Percy," I called more alertly. "Percy, stop." He backed away quickly, his lips red and swollen and hair even messier and his shirt scrunched up, probably reflecting my own.

He ran a hand through his hair and smacked himself breathing heavily. It hadn't occurred to me how much we breathed through our noses while kissing which is why we rarely had to come up for air. The books usually make a big scene on "we came up for air" or "I had to stop for some damn air". But the need for air could've given me a pause that I needed.

I had my first kiss last week and I was already burning to reach second base with someone I'm not sure who he is to me. Percy isn't my boyfriend, we've been on one date, and we've only kissed twice before, not counting the peck I gave him earlier. We couldn't even give Dr. Goph a proper answer on what we were. I'm acting like we've been together for years and that scares me because I'm not ready for it to end so soon. The farther we get into whatever our relationship is, the quicker it could end and I don't to ruin our little bubble kiss yet.

"I'm sorry, I should've stopped. I would never push you into anything and I'm not trying to use you or anything for that stuff-"

"Sit by me," I cut him off quickly. Percy obliged, his face full of worry again. We faced each other and I sat crisscrossed. What a bad way to sit on a desk.

"What are we, Percy?" I asked.

He hesitated before speaking. "What do you want us to be?"

It was my turn to hesitate. "I've never been anything with anyone before. I just like being with you, I know that. What do you want us to be?"

He held my hand. "I'll be anything you want us to be. If you want to go slow and more dates before an official label, we'll go slow. But just know I can't wait to call you my girlfriend."

I smiled. "You don't think we are rushing? You make me feel a million things that most couples stretch out. I don't want to go to far before we get anywhere else, you know?"

Percy chuckled. "We're not going to jump straight into...that...once we are a couple. Like I said, I'm not with you for any of that, but I'd like to be with you like that someday. I know technically we've seen each other romantically for a week and half of that week we haven't spoken. But it still feels longer than that and I don't care about time. I've waited a long time to be with you, Annabeth Chase, I can wait ever longer." He finished with a chuckle and a bright grin, "Although, I'd rather not."

After that small speech I squeezed his hand. "Then I'm you're girlfriend."

And we sealed that with our first official kiss as a couple...in the nurses office. Which I forgot we were in by the way.

 **~~Chapter 17~~**

"And so now, we are a couple. Well, as of last week." I shrugged nonchalantly as if being Percy Jackson's girlfriend was not a big deal when I was lying to myself. I was floating in the clouds. It was a huge deal to me.

Ms. Minerva blinked at me, and then let out a large squeal in the library. "That is so adorable! I'm so happy for you, Annabeth!"

I had decided to spend my gym period in the library to catch up with my favorite staff member. Ms. Minerva listened to my story-which consisted of the school dance to current time-very intently as if I was her favorite television show. Although, I have been treated like that by the rest of the school.

The next morning after Percy and I got together, everything started off as normal. That is until, Percy kissed me in the middle of the hallway by my locker and he walked me to my first class. The last few days, students have been looking at me like I'm a specimen under a microscope. It's unnerving but it was naive of me to not expect it. In all of my classes, people would stare at me and whisper to one another: Percy Jackson is dating the school's loser.

And the whispering, talking, and gossip was bothering me so much that my wrist tingled every time I thought about it. Percy wasn't oblivious to it either-the gossip-and whenever he noticed how uncomfortable I would get under the scrutiny, he'd toss his arm around my shoulders and kiss my temple. It make it better temporarily, at least until he left my side.

"Thanks, our second date was that same afternoon. The past two weeks have been purely amazing," I grinned wistfully.

Yes. I was even surprised myself. Percy and I had made it to two weeks. Two weeks of kisses, handholding, flirting, even more kissing, and surprisingly-No Drew.

The Asian Barbie had yet to make an appearance and I was worried. It was another calm before an awful storm. I could tell she was planning something. Something evil. Or maybe, I'm just extremely jumpy and such a scaredy cat that that was her plan all along. To keep me afraid and always anxious. She wasn't going to take it well that I was dating the guy she used to date. Ugh, every time I think of that I'll think of how much Drew already kissed Percy.

Yet again, I'm laughing on the inside: Yes! Suffer You Little Piece of Barbie Shit!

"I bet it was," Ms. Minerva winked at me. "How was the date?"

I sighed wistfully. "Just as great as our first one."

My mind swooped back to when Percy arrived at my front door and he took me to Cold Stone.

~.~.~

"It's a simple afternoon. I want to get to know you more." he said. I smiled softly as we sat down at a table. It was nice. No kids, no worries. Just us.

"Do you now?" I replied.

Percy pulled out a piece of paper. "Yes, I do."

I slid the paper in front of me and snorted. "A questionnaire? Really?"

Percy blushed and shrugged while swallowing a spoon of vanilla with blue gummy bears and MnM's. I had my usual. "Lots of couples do it, and it could be fun."

My heart fluttered when he said couple. I doubt I'll get used to that. I rested my chin in my hand and smirked. "Really?"

Percy glared at me playfully. "Shut up. How about this? We go back and forth picking questions from this sheet. We'll do only six."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay," he mimicked playfully in a shrill, nasally voice. I rolled my eyes.

"What song can always make you dance, especially when no one's around?" He read aloud from the paper.

I frowned. "What kind of question is that?"

Percy shrugged this time. "A question on a dating questionnaire from the internet."

I nearly chocked from laughing with ice cream in my mouth. "What? This is a dating questionnaire? From what? Tigerbeat?"

Percy's face grew redder and he pouted. "I couldn't come up with questions on my own," he muttered.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted sweet. I still couldn't believe I could do that whenever I wanted. "You're cute."

He grinned, "And you're beautiful. Just answer the question to save my humility."

I chuckled. "Dance Apocalyptic by Janelle Monet."

Percy looked like he was holding back guffaws. "Don't judge. It's a fun song. Shutup."

He held his hands out in surrender.

"You?" I asked.

"I don't think I've ever had a moment, where I wanted to dance to a song."

I gave him a straight look. Percy sighed dramatically.

"Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger." I loved that song! I can just picture running around his house in only a button down shirt and boxers and white songs as the song consumes him. Great, now that fantasy is stuck in my mind.

"I had the feeling. Okay, my turn."

I let my eyes scroll down the page of questions-some of them were really ridiculous and I wondered if he even read through them-but my dyslexia started to give me a headache, so I picked one random one.

"Where would you most like to go on vacation?" I asked. I knew my answer already. I've always wanted to go to Greece. It's apart of my culture being that my mom was born there, and I love the architecture. I've always wanted to go but I never had the money to make it happen.

"Greece. I have family there on my dad's side, but I've only ever skyped them." Percy was a family man, I could tell.

"Me too. My mom was born there." I said before thinking. Shoot, he's going to question why Helen is Asian then. I looked up at him and he gave off no answer.

Right! Percy is Jack! I told "Jack" at the dance that my mom was...yeah.

"My turn," he said, taking the paper from me. "What is your favorite time of the day and why?"

"Seriously, where did you get these questions?"

"Zip it."

I rolled my eyes again. "I like mornings. It seems like nothing really happens during mornings."

"Except 9/11," Percy joked.

"Not funny. But the things in my life, I mean. Its always quiet in mornings. I get the most peace. You?"

Percy leaned back in his chair. "I don't have a specific choice, but I'd say evenings. Your turn."

He slid the paper back to me.

"What's one thing no one knows about you?" I asked, "Oh this should be good. Spill Jackson."

Percy shook his head at me. I didn't realize we were holding hands until I finished my cup. It was warm. "I don't know. There are a lot of things people don't know about me."

I could easily guess that. At the dance he seemed more mysterious than usual, or that was simply because I didn't know that much about him. Besides the fact that he wants to be a Marine Biologist-what fine Marine Biologist would he make-and that his dad was in the military, I don't know any of the really deep stuff. But hopefully we would get to that later on in the relationship that just started.

"Pick one." I replied.

"Um...okay. I can play the guitar. I always put on these shows for the kids at Sophie and the twins school whenever I found time-which was rare- but usually you aren't around then."

Oh gods, there was nothing hotter than a guy who wants to be a Marine Biologist and plays the guitar.

"Do you sing?" I asked.

"Eh, I try." Percy's cheeks were still red.

I grinned evilly. "Sing for me."

"I am not singing for you in a public ice cream shop," he laughed. "Maybe another time. You, any secrets?"

"Aren't you nosy?" I replied cheekily.

He justified it with, "It's only fair."

I guess I had more secrets than I'd like to admit out loud. No one, technically besides Percy, knows Helen isn't my real mom. No one don't know that the twins aren't my full-blooded brothers. No one knows I know that Percy has liked me since the third grade, besides Reyna. I don't think it's time for me to get into my family problems again.

Speaking of family problems, I haven't spoken to my father since the day he left without a goodbye. That asswipe. He knows the day is coming up soon. I did expect him to at least leave after it.

"I think I'm an open book right now," I lied. "When I have something, I'll let you know."

Percy smiles boyishly. "Oh come on, it's only fair."

"Like I said, when it comes, I'll let you know." I quickly tried to change the subject. "Now your turn."

"What do you want to be after we graduate?" He asked.

"An architect. My mom was one. Almost took over a company." I said.

Athena Chase was a very determined woman. If she wanted something, she would take it mercilessly. She strived to get to the top, but her life ended before she was named CEO.

"Was?"

My blood ran cold.

"I mean is," I covered up quickly. "I want to follow in her footsteps, and finish what she...retired early in."

Percy looked confused but didn't question it. Great, we were both starting off our relationships on white lies.

I continued, "Well, I guess I do have a secret. I have this file on my computer, Daedalus. It has all of my best designs on it. My dream is-"

"To build something permanent?"

His hand squeezed mine and I hitched a breath. "Y-yeah."

"I want to be a Marine Biologist. I hope that I can help all the sealift, being that they are suffering from oil spills and pollution. I want to study their habitats an help them."

"That's sweet. You're an animal lover?"

He nodded. "I have a mastiff. Mrs. O'Leary."

"That's nice," I practically cooed, "I've always wanted a pet. Probably an owl."

"It's you're favorite animal right?" I nodded in answer to his question. "Anyway, last question. Make it good."

I scrolled through paper and my eyes caught on a question I froze at.

Maht bo yuo ilke dest adouf me?

In other words, for the no dyslexic people: What do you like best about me?

That was a very good question. Despite how good Percy has been to me, the compliments, what Reyna said, I still didn't understand why he liked me.

"This one," I pointed to the paper, too embarrassed to say it aloud.

Percy squinted at the paper similar to the way I did a second ago. He stared blankly at the paper. "Which one?"

It dawned on me how even more alike we were. I guess this is another secret he has.

I sighed and gave in and read to the best of my ability. "What do you like best about me? I mean, I've always wondered why you show so much interest in me, but exactly what about me made you like me?"

I looked down at my empty cup, and then our joined hands.

~.~.~

Mrs. Minerva squealed which was very unlike her. I guess she doesn't get much gossip being that she hates most of the school board. "What did he say? That is so cute? See I told you! I knew something good would come out of the dance!"

I scowled. "I went because I was forced to by Piper and Thalia."

She smirked at me. "And did you regret it?"

I pouted. "Point taken. So as I was saying..."

~.~.~

He leaned forward. I felt his hand tilt my chin up. "There are a billion reasons I can babble on, on why I like you. But what caught me was your eyes, if we are going or looks. They are insanely gorgeous and unique and I feel that every time you look at someone, you're calculating a way to take them down. That's how intimidating they are."

My face grew hot.

He continued, "And personality wise? You're smart. You defeat the stereotype on blondes being stupid. Your different from most of the girls in school. Not all, but most are only into makeup, and hair, and the latest episode of Gossip Girl. And lastly, you're strong. You take Drew's crap but you keep moving on. That's why I like you."

Holy shit. How can he just sit there and look at me so intensely like that after saying all of that! And I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I leaned forward and took his cheek in my hand to give him a kiss-one that said how much I liked him return, one that gave my thanks. He kissed me back eagerly, gripping my hair. I pulled back, not wanting to scar any children in the place.

"No one has ever said such nice things to me before that you have all in two weeks," I admitted, my eyes stinging.

He sighed-not an annoyed one but a content one-and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, you're dating me now, so get used to it."

I kissed him once more before leaning back in my seat.

"Okay," he said. "Now what do you like best about me?"

~.~.~

"It's cute that you both like one another's eyes," Ms. Minerva complimented.

"Thanks," I responded. "But personality wise, I said it was his loyalty to his friends, and his overall kindness." Not too many people notice that side of him because they think he is some type of player. But I see it, and I like it all. And his charms is a plus too.

Her eyes gleamed pridefully. "Well, I'm proud of you for stepping out of comfort zone. Look at you, you've got a boyfriend, you've made new friends-"

"It's only really Reyna," I interrupted.

Reyna had been by my side since the argument with Thalia. She didn't act as if she was my bodyguard or anything, but she was the friend I needed. Thalia doesn't sit by me at lunch anymore, In fact I barely speak to her at all. Piper would sit beside Jason, not bothered by the situation, but Reyna had informed me that she wasn't speaking to Thalia either. I've still speak with Piper, and she said she didn't agree with Thalia at all.

Our group was dividing.

Percy had invited me lots of times to sit with him and Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank and some others, but I'd kindly decline. There was a certain boundary I felt was needed. I would be entering a circle that I've always thought was out of my league. But there was a space Percy and I needed.

According to Reyna, Percy and I were in the honeymoon stage of our relationship. We were expected to be lovey-dovey and everything. We've hung out everyday after school when we picked up the kids from school and lounge around a park or something. We've been on a total of four dates. We texted each other all the time. He'd walk me to all of my classes. He'd buy my lunch before we went to our separate tables.

He was everything I had hoped for in a boyfriend. What worried me was, would he get sick of me at some point? I just want to make sure we have time to be around other people besides in class. We are our own person and I don't want us to be consumed in one another. I figured lunch could be one of those moments where we went our own way.

Reyna said that the honeymoon phase is over when we reach our first fight. And if we make it through, then we'd be alright. Apart of me thought, well what the hell did Reyna know? She's never been in a relationship either.

The more I got to know Reyna, the more I learned about why we worked great together. The difference between Reyna and I was that I was more inexperienced in everything. Reyna just hated the guys in our school, but it didn't mean she hasn't had her occasionally flirt, or hookup. But we were extremely alike. She has the fifth highest GPA in the school while I ranked number two. So, during graduation we'd both get to sit with all the special people and stuff. Reyna was clever and cunning, and she held herself with the regality of a Queen. I respected her a lot.

"Well, you did say you haven't spoken to Thalia as much. Another friend sounds perfect. And sooner or later you're going to hang out with Percy's friends, which Reyna is also."

I sighed, "I know. I have before. They are really fun. I just want him to have his own group while...I have Reyna and Piper for now."

The bell rang and Ms. Minerva chuckled. "As lovely as it is talking to you, school's over, And I know you have to pick up your brothers. How are they by the way?"

"Great. Their teacher said she's seen less pictures of me and Helen's screaming matches. I haven't argued with her in a while, so that's pretty good."

Helen and I haven't argued at all since Spring Break. It think the weight of my dad leaving has affected her more that usual. Plus, she knows what day is Saturday. Usually she's nicer around this time of the year.

Ms. Minerva hugged me tightly. "It was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow, now get going. I believe you have someone waiting for you." She winked at me and glanced behind my shoulder to Percy, who was leaning against the library doors.

"Have a good afternoon," I said before walking off to my boyfriend.

 **~~Chapter 18~~**

"Have you ever been to one of Goode's basketball games before?" Percy asked me as we walked hand in hand to his car. He's been driving me to and from school since we've gotten together. We were about to pick up the kids from school.

He put his arm around my shoulders and I held his hand from there. It was very comfortable while most people make it seem like they are sinking under the weight of their partner. But we walked the same left-right pattern and pace. There was no bumping into one another or toe stepping at all.

However, I did feel uncomfortable underneath all of the staring from other students who were also walking out the front doors but I tried to ignore them.

"No," I shook my head. "I had never been all that into school spirit since I've always been ready to leave Goode. Why?"

He opened the passenger seat door for me and I slid in, placing my bag in the backseat. He quickly walked over to the other side of the car. "Well, two things. This Friday is the first Friday for Senior's Month."

Senior's Month was like the rising action of Senior Year. Every May is Senior's Month to represent the last full month of classes we have in high school. It's like an extended Spirit Week. Every Friday is a different category. Plus, whoever is voted total best dressed in each category at the end of the month becomes a nominee for Prom King and Queen. This Friday was the first day of May and will also be School Color's Day: Blue and White.

"Yeah, I remember." I replied.

Percy pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Friday is also the last game of the season. Our school is lucky that State Championship is on our home court. So, I was hoping that you would wear my varsity jacket for both benefits. School Colors Day and the game. Plus it would be nice to have a good luck charm there."

I had seen guys on the teams in Goode give their jackets to their girlfriends all the time and I never expected myself to be asked. The question made me pause in surprise, but it made me seem hesitant.

"You want me to wear your jacket and go to the game, in that same jacket?"

Percy shrugged, turning on the radio. "That is if you want to," then his mouth quirked up, "But it helps your decision, I really want you to go."

I smiled shyly, "Okay. I'll go. Just don't expect me to scream or anything. The last time I went Thalia took away my phone to keep me off of iBooks. But, I'll pay attention just for you."

He chuckled, "You're such a bookworm."

"Well, you call me Wise Girl for a reason." I replied smartly. "So what was your second question?"

"Will you be my date to Leo and the Stoll's afterparty? After the game I can take you home and then pick you up at ten?"

Leo Valdez and The Stoll Brothers are notorious for their school parties. It's the type of party where every teenager wants to experience and the type of party parents prevent their children from going to. It's the type of party that contains alcohol only and thankfully no drugs. It's the type of party where you have to be friends with the host to use a bedroom. It's the type of party where any student of Goode invited is free and the VIP section is for the ones on any Goode sports team including their dates. Any outsider of Goode or anyone uninvited has to pay to get in. It was also a dress to impress event, so if you don't look up to par, you get kicked out.

It's obvious that Leo and the Stolls have time on their hands to set the whole thing up. The party was in the basement of the Valdez auto-shop and the available bedrooms are two floors above it. I heard Leo's mother doesn't stay home on Friday nights so I assume that's how she's okay with it all or maybe she just doesn't know.

"I don't know. Dancing. Drinking. Dancing and Drinking. Dancing and Drinking and Me?"

I winced at the thought.

Percy laughed. "You'll be fine. Don't think so badly of it. His parties really aren't that bad."

I shrugged. "Think of it like this. I've never been to one of those parties let alone a real party with people from school. I don't know how to dress or how to act."

"Be yourself. If it helps, I'd be beside you the whole time anyway. And Reyna's going too."

I gave him a fleeting glance. "I really don't know..."

Besides, this weekend was not a good weekend and I know if I go my night wouldn't end well. The game was one thing but the party would be pushing it.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And if your not having fun by the end of the first hour or so, I'll take you home."

"The end of the first hour?" I clarified. Percy pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school.

He put his hand to his heart. "Scout's honor."

"You never told me you were a Boy Scout."

He smiled boyishly and shook his head. "I'm not, but if it helps reassure you..."

I chuckled and stepped out the car when he parked it. Percy came over to my side and held my hand and we walked up the steps to the school entrance.

~.~.~

Percy had to help me carry Bobby and Matthew into my house.

Apparently, the kids had came back from a field trip to a chocolate factory and by the time they got back to the school, the whole class was wiped out.

Percy carried Matthew -since he's heavier than her of course- and I carried his sister, Sophie, to the car. Bobby was slightly awake but very disgruntled so he held onto Sophie's foot since he couldn't reach my hand, grumbling something about cocoa beans.

I kissed Percy goodbye and then I had to haul Matthew inside with Bobby now holding onto the school bag on my back. I would've let Percy carry Matt but he already had Sophie in the car. I managed to get them both inside the house and to their beds without a problem.

I sat up in my bed thinking about this weekend and how many ways it could go down. I could get attacked by Drew for wearing Percy's jacket -but the look on her face would be worth it-or I could be left alone and just ignore the staring. I could go to the party and have fun and forget what was to come-Hopefully napping from a possible hangover (if I drink) would keep me occupied all day- or I won't enjoy the party and I will wallow in my own misery on Saturday.

I don't want to disappoint Percy by not having fun and forcing him to leave the party for me. I don't want to be a party-pooper or the loser of the night.

Loosen up Wise Girl, I told myself. Prove Thalia and Drew wrong.

My phone buzzed with a FaceTime Call from Reyna. I hit the answer button.

We've been talking a lot lately and I enjoyed her company.

Reyna's body appeared and she looked to be standing in this weird position.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. She was leant over to the side on a yoga matt in lunge position.

"Yoga obviously," she snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but why?"

She stood up straight and shrugged before switching positions. "Same reason you like to read. It calms me down and I enjoy it. It keeps me from wanting to punch something."

I sat up on my bed. "What happened?"

Reyna laughed humorlessly. "Drew. A bit of Thalia. Drew wouldn't stop yapping her mouth about winning Prom Queen this month and then dissed my braid. She can not diss the braid!"

I laughed at her dramatics. Reyna was funny when she wanted to be.

"And Thalia! Why does she keep glaring at me? She isn't intimidating at all though. I get she used to be her friend but next time I have a right to kick her ass!"

I would expect myself to be the one to complain about Drew and Thalia to Reyna and not the other way around. If there was anyone I knew that had a personality just as fiery and ferocious as Thalia's, it was Reyna.

"Because she glared at you?"

Reyna scowled. "Annabeth, where I come from, if someone looks at you in a dirty way, they are asking to get fucked up-Luckily in New York City, you can't tell who's looking at what-Bumping on the other-hand without following up with an apology? Yeah, expect a black eye and a busted lip."

And that's Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano everyone!

She had a point though. With the amount of crowds in this state, it's hard to adjust when someone doesn't say sorry. "How many fights have you gotten into your whole life?"

She smirked a mischievous smirk. "I lost count after pre-k."

My face probably was a horrified one based on her laughter.

"You must have been a monster."

"Well, that's what Marisol got for not remembering that I had balls even back then. My sister taught me since I've been born," and then she spoke with a heavy Hispanic accent, "'There's no such thing as only hit back once you are hit. If you feel the urge, just go ahead and do it. Just punch the hoe!'"

"Punch and call are four year old a hoe?"

"She's a very outspoken person."

I shook my head. "You're sister sounds awesome."

Reyna frowned. "I miss her. But she'll be back soon for summer break." Reyna's sister Hylla was in her last year of Graduate School at UCLA for politics. Reyna didn't talk about Hylla much but I could tell how much she cared for her and loved her.

"Anyway, I called to ask if you wanted to do something. So you know how this month is Senior's month, right?"

I leaned back against my bed post. "Percy mentioned it."

Reyna rolled up her yoga mat and put it away beside her couch before sitting at her computer desk. "Do you want to be twins for Twin Day?"

"Sure?"

Reyna smiled a big smile. "I didn't really have anyone to do it with since all of the guys have something planned. I don't really have any girlfriends because most girls are afraid of me. Even Hazel who has known me for years."

I smiled back. "Well, I'm not afraid of you." I didn't understand why so many were afraid of Reyna. Sure she has a guarded personality and is as hard as a rock, but when you get to know her, you see the side I'm seeing now. The hilarious and playful side.

"Good. Also, I have a plan-"

"Annie!" My attention turned to the wailing voice of Matt. His voice was raspy and he sounded like he was crying.

"Annie I don't feel good!" Matt shouted.

I sighed. When the twins get sick I have to treat them like they are under quarantine.

"I gotta go, but finish you're question first?"

Reyna nodded. "Sure, no problem. I was just asking if you wanted to get back at Drew since I can't really punch her without being charged for assault -because she can be a baby too sometimes- so maybe we get her where it really hurts?"

Hurt Drew where it can hurt her to get back at all the times she's hurt me?

"Where do I sign up?"

 **~~Chapter 19 ~~**

"Please don't make me go out there," I begged.

Reyna tugged on my arm, but I wouldn't budge. I kept my grip on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Reyna had both hands wrapped around my bicep.

"No!"

Reyna tugged on my arm so hard I could've dislocated it. "Annabeth, I will shove my foot so far down your throat, you'll see my toes wiggle through your ass! Now, let's go!"

I laughed so hard that Reyna managed to move me from the bathroom door. "You can seriously do that?"

Reyna snorted. "Ask Drew on the last day of school."

I heard a wolf-whistle in my direction. "Someone's got school spirit."

My vision went black when I felt hands around my eyes. They were sweaty and warm.

"Guess who?" Percy whispered in my ear.

Reyna, now standing on my left groaned. "Not with this lovey-dovey bull again."

"I don't know, my boyfriend." I removed his hands from my eyes to turn around to give him a kiss, something I will never get tired of.

"How'd you guess?" he played along.

"Because she's smart, you dumbass!" Reyna blurted before a wicked smile settled on her face. "I want to shove this in Drew's face!"

This was the easy part of Reyna's plan. Watching Drew explode and then take it out on me was the harder part. Reyna and I had went shopping two days ago in preparation for today, tonight, and the next few Fridays, including Pajama Day, Nerd Day, and Twin Day. Percy and I had planned to match for Dress-Up Day (which basically was a rescheduled Halloween).

Reyna had gone all out and even payed for some things I couldn't afford. Today, we were both decked out in blue and white, me more so than her. I wore a blue spaghetti strapped dress that reached my mid thigh and fanned out slightly past my hips. I had on bright white thigh high socks and these black oxfords Reyna paid for. I wore my owl earrings with it. My hair was brushed up into a high and tight ponytail, the ponytail thick and had thick curls, and it had streaks of dark blue hair chalk. I had to force myself not to accidentally rub off my blue eyeliner. Again, thank Reyna, she knows her stuff.

Reyna wore a plain blue v-neck and a white skirt with white suspenders. Her legs were bare unlike mine—but even with my socks I still felt naked—and on her feet were black Dr. Martens. Her hair was in her simple braid.

Percy had on a white V-neck with dark blue capris that hung low on his hips. He wore blue vans. How many times have I called him delicious already? He looked good in anything. Me on the other-hand, I was beyond uncomfortable.

I was dressed out of my comfort zone. My ponytail was too tight, my dress was...well I was in a dress in school...which gave me way too much attention already. So many people were staring at me already. Jeez, why are so many people in this school so damn nosy all of a sudden!

I scowled. "I look like this school threw up on me, if that is even possible."

Percy took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"You look beautiful," he said, not even reassuring me anyway.

"I look like this school threw up on me, if that is even possible," I repeated sternly.

Reyna shook my shoulders. "You! Look! Great!" She said each word, shaking me hardly. "Just think about it. Drew will freak, and if it helps, if we both make it as nominee's for Prom, I just might continue to run if you don't."

"I thought you thought Prom was overrated."

Reyna snorted. "It is, but not to Drew. Just think about it, if I would win that would kill her! Me, a girl who grew up in the projects—Prom Queen! I'm feeling so devious right now!"

"But-"

Percy shook my shoulders the same way Reyna did. "Listen! To! Reyna!"

We had both explained our plan to Percy. At first he was uneasy about it, I'm not sure why, he told us—more like Reyna—to not taking anything too far but we explained that we weren't actually into running for Prom. We would shake Drew up a bit and make her nervous and just simply be nominee's. Besides if we did get announced nominees, we'd have a choice to continue in the running or not.

Percy was all in once I showed him my outfit choice, and what I would wear for Dress-up Day, showing the more boyish side of his when he claimed I'd look "extremely hot". (Cue my blushing.)

Having Percy as a boyfriend had it's perks, like when we kissed, and he of course gave me special treatment, sweet compliments, and took me out on dates, and especially when we kissed. But, the downside of it was that it made me extra extra extra insecure. I wanted to stand out for him everyday, and wear better clothes, but I was never comfortable and I am scared he'll leave me for someone who is more comfortable with themselves. I was damaged and he wasn't. I feel like I'm tarnishing him.

"Besides, the show has just begun," Reyna said, pointing behind me.

You know how in movies, for dramatic effect, the protagonist turns around really slow and says something to draw attention to what they were looking at?—Yeah, thats what I did.

"Oh, fuck me," I cursed under my breath.

Drew was full out glaring at me, the type of glare where her nose was scrunched up and her sneer was disgustingly pretty (ha, talk about an oxymoron).

She looked beautiful as always. Her ringlets were pulled back into a high sock bun on top of her head; Her lower abdomen was revealed with her white crop top and her legs were covered with bright blue—not even the school's type of blue but a sky blue—denim jeans; on her feet were white flats. She even made blue lipstick look good!

"Reyna," she continued, "Why you look actually pretty today."

"Suck my ass," Reyna spat so calmly, it was hilarious.

"And Percy, handsome as always," she eyes my boyfriend. I had an overwhelming urge to claw her eyes out. Percy nodded at her plainly.

"Bethy," she approached me with a see-through smile, her two friends smirking at me through their designer faces. "I see you've chosen to...stand out for today."

Is she mocking me?

I kept a neutral look on my face and tried to calm down my breathing. It was just Drew. I can let go of my fear of her. I just need to stop shaking and woman up.

"And I see you've made quite the entrance as you've been the last few days." That's because I showed up to school with Percy on my arm; I'm no different than before despite that.

"Really, I haven't n-noticed," I stuttered nervously.

"How modest," she said with another fake smile.

Reyna gripped my wrist and squeezed it while Percy put his hand over my shoulder. Drew's eyes narrowed at Percy's arm. I realized she hadn't been saying much because of his presence. She didn't want to seem like a rabid bitch in front of him, but Percy knew Drew was a rabid bitch regardless so her efforts were pretty much failing.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you two were still an item."

And here it comes, her mask was off. I sighed inwardly. It's my time to be what I want, to make a statement, for Drew to stop bullying me and to get her followers to stop.

"Excuse me, I think your bitchiness is showing," I replied calmly.

I could see Drew wasn't expecting my response by the fire in her eyes.

"Hmm, You're even more exasperating when you speak, but for once you've opened your mouth." I could tell what Drew was doing. She wanted me to crack and humiliate me in front all of these people. I couldn't let that happen. I can do this, I know I can.

"Like how you do when you kneel for guys, I'd be surprised if your mouth wasn't infected."

A chorus of oh's bellowed from all around me, a crowd forming around Drew, Percy, Reyna, and I.

She smiled at me. "At least I can snag a guy, you have to try really hard, and you're barely holding on to my leftovers right now."

Percy tightened his arm around me. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the topic change.

"Leave him out of this, Drew. Although, I'm pretty sure that you're his leftovers—not the other way around."

Her smirk dropped as another chorus of "oh's" filled the space. I finally cut her deep. Her eyes widened and her shoulders sagged. Percy was her weakness. It was obvious by the response.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered to me warningly. Realizing what he wanted, I prepared to walk away.

I realized I could keep it going. I could shove it in her face that I have something she doesn't, but Percy isn't a prize. He is a person, and he is finally my person and I have him, I have something that I can keep. I don't want to sink to her level and possibly ruin it, and maybe that's what Percy was conveying when he called my name. I had to remember to never sink to her level. I won't hurt her the way she hurts me, well at least I won't take it too far. But I will start speaking up the more she talks to me.

"Have a good day," I dismissed her.

Before the three of us could go anywhere, Drew says, "Just because you get a new beau, some friends, and is suddenly going up the social ladder doesn't mean shit! You're still a loser. But more than that, you are a wannabe! A wannabe me. But you will never be like me, Annabeth Chase. I promise you that. I bet fifty cents to Khione here," she gestures to one of her lackeys, "You will lose whatever popularity you think you have after he drops your ass on the curb after three days."

I huffed. So many questions were in my head starting with why does she think I'm popular all of a sudden but I ignored it to say what I never say when she speaks to me like this.

So, maybe I'll shut her down one more time.

"Shut the hell up Drew—" Percy began to stick up for me, but I put my free hand on his chest.

"Like how he dropped you? If I had a dime for everytime someone bet the same on you," and I smirked for effect, "I'd be motherfucking rich."

"I don't want to be like you. If I were you I'd be a bitch, mean, loose, and spoiled. I am not going to let you push me or anyone around anymore, especially during my last few weeks of school left. You are a bully, a nuisance to this school and I'm sick of you and your sycophants."

"Don't forget she's a bitch!" Reyna piped up.

"I said that."

"I know, I just wanted you to say it again."

"And I repeat, you're a bitch," I finish to Reyna's satisfaction.

And with that, I took Percy's hand and steered us and Reyna down the hall, the students parting like the Red Sea, just as Drew's eyes began to water...although maybe that was what I hoped she would do.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit of empathy, but that's just because I'm too nice or something. I'll forget about in a minute and I'll be laughing at her face soon.

Among the crowd of students surrounding us was Thalia. I caught her eye—such awkward eye contact—before she walked away, and I noticed the main emotion in her eye: respect.

"And that is how you slay a bitch," Reyna cackled.

Percy and I looked at each other before laughing. He kissed my temple. "I'm proud of you."

I sighed, "Thank-you. I'm still freaking out on the inside to be honest."

"What was the sigh for?" Percy asked.

"I just know that this won't be over. Not by a long shot. Drew's going to retaliate."

Percy snorted. "Who knew high school could be such a battle."

Still laughing, Reyna applauded, her claps jumping off the walls, "But it was a great show, a great show indeed—ha! You called her mouth infected!"

Percy and I burst out in laughter as Reyna mimicked the whole entire thing.

 **~~Chapter 20~~**

The basketball game didn't start until about an hour after school had officially ended. In other words, it started at six and it was presumed to end around eight.

Reyna and I had hung around in a random cafe after our day was over for two hours before heading back to the school.

Percy was in practice the whole time, so walking into the full gymnasium and seeing him on the court with other players throwing free-throws, was a very very nice sight indeed.

We sat on the bleachers way in the middle of the building crowds who were already waving signs and screaming "Go Goode". Is it sad that I don't even remember what our mascot was supposed to be? I saw this freshmen named Dakota walking around in a classic Roman toga with a sword and a golden laurel wreath in his hair. Was he supposed to be a Gladiator? Or the host of an ancient Greek party?

I spotted Piper who was sitting by Thalia and some other girls. She waved me down, probably to sit by her, but I was cool -and more comfortable-beside Reyna. I politely declined, shaking my head. Piper's smile dropped and she shrugged. Thalia made eye contact with me-awkward- and she quickly looked away.

"Look, it's starting," Reyna said next to me. The lights dimmed down as if this were a concert and the spotlight was on some random person I didn't know in a suit.

"Welcome to the State Championship! Let' bring out the teams! The visitors, the Yancy Academy Devils!"

A bunch of burly looking kids came out from once side of the gymnasium in purple and red jerseys.

"Percy never told me this was a Championship game," I said to Reyna.

Reyna shrugged. "He usually doesn't like to make it a big deal."

I nodded and payed attention to the announcer, whoever he is, I'm not sure what to call him. I was a sports kind of girl, I just never been to a Championship game or any game at all since I'm not in a school team. I'm lucky I know enough basketball to watch the game.

"And the Home Team...The Goode High Gladiators!" The crowd roared. I think some of the people in this crowd didn't even go to Goode. Yeah, I understand college recruiters, and family, but some people were in Yancy Academy uniforms, cheering for Goode.

Reyna jumped up and screamed, "Slay Percy! If You Don't Slay I'll Slay You! Kill Em! Servir las novellas!"

Reyna had warned me about how crazy she got at games. She was very very competitive. And she said if she got too much of a pouty mouth I could smack her. I probably won't do that.

Percy spotted Reyna, hearing her over the crowd and looked embarrassed. He then locked eyes with me and winked. I merely blushed, but the wink sent the group of young girls sitting in front of me in a fit of giggles. No wonder people think he's a heartbreaker, people think he's flirting!

The game didn't start for another five minutes and it didn't end for another two hours. I was surprised at how much I payed attention. I knew Percy was the captain but he played best when he was defending rather than the occasional brute force whenever he had the ball. Goode played the same play each time. Percy and Leo would try his best to hold off the swiftest player from the other team, while everyone had to try and get the ball to either Jason or Will who articulated the best and the most shots.

My eyes obviously was on Percy the whole time, he looked delicious as he ran across the court. But enough about my open oogling.

Reyna was a potty-mouth, like an even bigger potty-mouth than Thalia and I put together. At random moments she would curse out the players on the opposing team screaming, "Foul! That was a mutherfucking foul! What the fuck kind of play was that? Absolute shit!" and my favorite one was, "You Stink!" but only because it reminded me of Spongebob when that one fish screamed that to Squidward on the April Fool's episode. Yeah, I know, I'm lame for that.

Goode eventually won with the game scored 29-17. Percy and Jason were lifted on the teams shoulders, along with a crowd of cheerleaders and a bunch of other people I didn't care for.

Reyna stood up to go down to the court to congratulate our friends from the team-it was weird to say that, now that I've actually spoken to Percy's friends once or twice, so in a way they are my friends and not my friends...if that makes sense-and she asked me if I was coming.

"Nah, I'll meet you by Percy's car," I answered. "I gotta use the bathroom."

Reyna nodded. "I can come with you and wait if you want?"

"It's okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Reyna shrugged and made her way through the bleachers to the bottom in the opposite direction of me as I headed down to the girls bathroom.

I was a bit nervous for the party. It would be my first big party, outside of school. Reyna had been to parties like this all of the time, being on the volleyball team and best friends with Percy and good friends with Leo and Jason. I just hope bringing me along will not embarrass her. I do not want to make a fool of myself or her. I mean, dressing outside of my comfort zone might be different but to be cool while in those clothes and act natural wouldn't be that easy.

I walked into the bathroom and tried to quickly whiz and when I came out the stall, the first thing some girls looked at was Percy's jacket on me. And the whispers started.

"That's Percy Jackson's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but Drew bet they wouldn't last for another three days."

One of the bathroom stalls burst open and in came Drew, out of her cheer uniform and in a pair of spandex and a tank top. Jeez, it isn't even summer yet, why is she dressed like that?

"And I am still betting," She smirked.

I tried to ignore her as I washed my hands.

"I wonder if she's going to the party tonight. She'll have a lot to impress, after all it is a dress to even get in, when she can't even dress right in school. Let's not forget the expectations..." she trailed off. i turned off the faucet and shook my hands out.

I stupidly let her words intrigue me. "What...expectations?"

She continued to talk as if I wasn't there, but not as if I didn't curse her out earlier today. "He'll end up leaving her for sex. It's a party tonight after all. She'll have to look fuckable enough for it to work, usually boys have to make sure their girlfriend is top at everything, social ladder, looks, sex...I remember the last time Percy and I did it, I was looking gorgeous and that did it for him. It was like the seventeenth time we ever had sex, and the way he released all over me so hard...I hope she can keep up to par before she gets dumped." With that Drew smacked her lips with enough lipgloss, then walked past me.

She had the nerve to look surprised. "Oh, Bethy, I didn't see you there."

I hate that girl so much. I can not let her send me into a panic, but she then had me going over everything tonight. My outfit was hot according to Reyna, since she picked it out. I was nervous for Percy to see me in it the most. What would he say? How would he look at me? Would he think of me differently?

Honestly, the idea of having sex worth person scares the shit out of me. I'm a virgin, and according to Drew, he's more experienced. Although, I'm confused because I could have sworn he told my father otherwise weeks ago. He could always suddenly decide I'm a dork not worth his time.

I mean, what is so special about me anyway? I'm not pretty. I'm nearly a loner. I have the lowest self-esteem in the world. I will never understand what he's sees in me.

I tried to push the thoughts out of my head as I walked out the bathroom. I headed for the school parking lot. I found Percy and Reyna by his car, Reyna sitting in the backseat and Percy leaning on the passenger side door.

"There you are," his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Here I am, fresh out the bathroom," I joked.

I pulled him into a tight hug and then a kiss. His strong arms were wrapped around my torso.

Reyna knocked on the window. "You two can kiss later, hurry up! I'm ready to get drunk!"

Reyna was letting Percy and I get dressed for the party at her house and we'd leave from there. We already had our clothes in the backseat.

"You did amazing! Congratulations!" I forced a smile, ignoring Reyna's impatience.

Percy shrugged with a twinkle in his eye. "It was a team effort."

I rolled my eyes and mocked him. "It was a team effort."

He laughed. "Yes, it was."

"I know," I kept my arms around his neck and he didn't dare move his hands from my waist.

His eyes stared intently into mine as if searching for something. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, never better. Just ready for this party," I lied.

"Okay," he pursed his lips as if he didn't believe me. His hands left my waist and he stepped aside and opened the door for me.

Apart of me wanted him to call me out, and we'd probably have a private date rather than go to the party. Maybe he'll ease me into the day of tomorrow. But, I couldn't do that. My pride was getting bigger and in the way. I wanted to prove to Drew I was more than what she thought of me. I just hope that nothing will go wrong.

 **~~Chapter 21~~**

 ***Percy's POV***

When Annabeth stepped out of Reyna's door, he didn't think he could've drooled any less than usual.

She was...gorgeous.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight glossy ponytail, and even that was a straight one and cascades to the small of her back. She wore a white fitted strapped crop top that resembled more of a sports bra and left little to his imagination. Her tanned stomach was on display and he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the supple curves of her waist. She had on black harem pants that were loose by her...yeah, he couldn't keep his eyes off that either, and hugged her long legs. She wore, Percy could never tell the difference between shoes, he just called them heels, but Annabeth wore some type blue heels.

She looked just as she did at the dance: Gorgeous.

Yes, more beautiful than usual of course (Make-up tends to do that) but, he still preferred her without anything at all except her strawberry lipgloss that he liked to taste every time she kisses him. And yes, he could tell she was wearing that same lipgloss, but it was tinted more to a dark shade of red. Who knows what girls do.

But overall there was this need that he had for the girl and it wasn't just one of those sexual desires. But the need to hide her from the entire world in his bedroom to protect her was heavy, and sure they'd be doing things other than feeding into...said sexual desires...but mostly he'd keep her safe.

He didn't understand what was wrong with that S.A. person or whoever it was but he would find out and get them to stop harassing his girl.

His girl...she was finally his. He remembered when he first saw her back in elementary school and it was like love at first sight, but then Drew had to push her out of her chair and then she kept to herself. Of course he knew now why, but he wished she talked to him. Through the rest of the school years it was almost like she avoided him like the plague and he barely had chances to talk to her once she became outcastes and he developed a talent for sports.

Then he realized it was Drew's constant bullying. He didn't even know why he dated the girl at all. He liked her for a while before he saw her true colors. She was nice to him-only him-but she was so narcissistic and conceited it was frustrating. And he felt pressured to be with her, of course the two most popular people dating stereotype had to occur and that pushed him even further away from Annabeth.

And then she went and cheated on him...

Gods, he couldn't stand her anymore!

He realized he never loved Drew at all.

Could he love Annabeth like how love was supposed to be? Or would she be like Drew? You never know until you see what's underneath a person. However, he had a special feeling about that grey-eyed girl, and he wanted to love her someday.

"Is it okay? Not too much?" Annabeth smirked and she walked-strutted, can she stop naturally swaying her hips like that before he had to have a cold shower!- towards him.

"You look more than okay? You look beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous all together," he said, trying not to let his eyes wander below her neck.

"Three adjectives? I feel special." He caught her red lips with his. Another thing about Annabeth, her kisses were to die for. Literally.

It was easy for him to get lost in her. His hands immediately reached for her hips because that was the best place to hold her, right at the starting curve of her waist. And Oh Gods, did he love it when she tugged on his hair every time their tongues meshed...and it was getting him a bit too excited. That happened a lot. Literally. Her affect on him was massive and it was even more admirable that she didn't notice.

"It's a good thing your mine, can't have other guys all over you." He said, meaning it.

She didn't remove her hands from her hair, instead running her hands through what can't be tamed. He groaned when she pulled through a tangle, his scalp tingling.

"Really? Huh, you think I'd score a date with Matt Sloan?"

He scowled, the thought of her with another guy making his blood boil.

"I'd kick his ass before he could even speak, trust me, you know I could." Her laugh was made him smile as it always did. To know that he was the cause of it made his heart beat much faster, at a pace that would worry much doctors.

"I don't doubt you, no one bit." She kissed him once more before Reyna barreled down the stairs in an outfit similar to Annabeth's. Reyna's long classic braid swished with every step. She squished herself between the two of them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Alright besties, let's show the Junior bitches how big of shoes they need to fill." Reyna was the absolute perfect best friend to Percy besides Grover of course, but Grover moved to Tennessee so, Reyna had stepped to the role even further. He trusted her more than he trusted Jason, his third best friend. She was a great person to talk to, would kick his ass when he needed it, and last of all, she didn't judge him when it came to his relationship with Annabeth. She didn't judge Annabeth for being different because Reyna was different as well. Reyna was a hard-ass on the outside, but only certain people saw the other side of her, and Percy was honored he was able to.

They reached the party about twenty minutes later, Percy already sick of Reyna's constant singing of Milkshake by Kelis. She did that every time they went to a party; Reyna claimed it always got her in the mood. The more each minute passed, the more reserved Annabeth became and the tighter her grip on his hand became.

Percy knew obviously Annabeth wasn't a party person, but he didn't ponder much over it. He squeezed her hand every few minutes to check on her and she would only smile at him before looking back out the window.

When they got to the party, that's when he could tell she was nervous. Reyna jumped out the car once Percy parked at a spot he found on the street.

"I'll meet you both inside." She said before speed-walking down the block. Reyna was smart, noticing that Percy wanted a moment alone with Annabeth.

"Hey," he said to her, turning her chin.

"Hi," she breathed, her strawberry scented breath washing over him. Was it weird to like the way someone's breath so much? Maybe.

"I'll be with you the whole time, but it's a big party and if we get separated, stick to a wall nowhere near any doors and make sure your by a bunch of people. Or you could stick by the DJ booth because that's where Jason and Leo usually are if Leo's not by the entrance. Don't drink anything you don't want to at the bar, usually it's always the shots I stay away from and the punch bowl, Oh! and don't eat the snacks, that's unsanitary."

Her grey eyes were so big and childlike. "You must have had a lot of experience to make all the rules."

Percy shrugged, trying to hold down his humiliation. He didn't want her to think he was one of those boys. The ones who party every night and bang anything with legs. Jeez, if only he told her he was the guy at the dance, it would make his life easier-more so he wouldn't have to spill out his problems all over again.

"I go to some of the parties that are usually after big wins-the ones against our rivals and games like the Championships." He was still in awe of today. They've won. it was Percy's goal to bring Goode High to the top and he sort of brought them up since his sophomore year, and he brought in plenty of medals for swimming but-yeah, it was a team effort most of all. He just supervised.

She nodded as if it was unimportant which he was relieved for. "Are there...are there private rooms?"

Percy hoped his face didn't turn red because he had a only reason as to why she would ask that and it wasn't rated PG. Because when with Annabeth, half of his thoughts always end up being over PG. Damn teenage hormones.

"Um-Are-Yeah, there are. If you want to ya' know-chill and get away from the party and breathe...um...if it gets uncomfortable and too much for you or I could take you home if it gets...to that...point."

Annabeth nodded the same way before, but this time her eyes were looking every but at him.

"We can go in, now."

"Yeah."

They both got out the car and Percy took Annabeth's hand as they walked down the sidewalk to the party entrance. Music was blasting from the speakers and it was like walking past a regular nightclub.

Leo stood by the door talking to the security guard, his friend Clarisse's cousin. "Percy! My man!"

Leo slapped him on the back. "Valdez!"

"And Annabeth? Whoa, is it hot in here or is it just you?"

Percy slapped the back of his head as Annabeth blushed and said, "Hey Leo, thanks for having us."

"Always welcome. Here, so you can get the VIP treatment," Leo handed him and Annabeth VIP bracelets.

They stepped inside the club and neon strobe lights hit his eyes. The base from the music vibrated against his chest and he pulled Annabeth closer to him once they stepped into a crowd of dancers. The bar table was way in the back and the DJ booth was surrounded by people. There was a spiral staircase that led to a VIP section above the bar, looking over the whole scene.

"Want a drink?"

"Um, sure." He squeezed her hand and let her to the back. The usual bartender, Castor, was already shaking up drinks for people. He grinned when he saw Percy.

"Percy! Hey, welcome back. Who's your lady friend?" Percy nodded at Castor and he sat on a barstool, pulling Annabeth in between him.

"This is my girlfriend, Annabeth." Annabeth reached out to shake Castor's hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Castor looked astounded that Annabeth was even paying attention to him.

"You too." When Annabeth turned away from him, Castor mouthed to Percy and fanned himself, She's smoking.

Ignoring Castor Percy said, "We'll start out with two Heineken's?" He looked to Annabeth for a confirmation and she shrugged with a light smile.

Castor slid two uncapped green bottles to the two of ten. Annabeth tentatively took one before surprising Percy and chugging it all down. Every time this girl did something to surprise him, he ended up liking her even more! She was timid but she wasn't afraid to try new things.

"Hey, you can slow down, there is more where that came from."

Annabeth sighed and looked flushed. "I just needed something to loosen me up a bit."

"Hey, yal." Jason, Reyna, Piper, Hazel and Frank all showed up at the bar next to them, pulling up empty stools.

"Annabeth, you look so pretty!" Hazel complimented her.

"Thanks, so do you!" Annabeth returned the compliment. "I love your hair."

Hazel smiled and shook her head. "This kinky mess? It took me hours just to pull it into a bun."

The two spiraled into a conversation of hair, which turned to books, which turned to school. Percy tuned out of most of it, but enjoyed his hold on Annabeth's waist as he spoke to Jason and Frank on the latest car model. Piper and Reyna kept up with a conversation but Percy tensed up when he saw the slight hostility in Reyna's eyes.

Reyna was also territorial over friends to an extent. She obviously cared about Annabeth and didn't trust Piper and Thalia- She said it was a girl thing that only they could sense. But other than that, Reyna and Jason had a small brief history, and Piper was able to swoop in and knock it down. But that's another story for another time.

"I'm going to go dance with the girls." Annabeth kissed his cheek when he nodded and watched her go off with the rest of the girls to the middle of the dance floor. She danced in a way that made some heads turn and Percy's shoulders hunch, but he tried to listen to what Jason was saying.

"Percy..." Jason called, but it was like a small humming in the back of his mind.

Annabeth swayed her hips to the beat of the song-Gods, did it have to switch to Beyonce?

"Perseus Jackson,"

And did she have to raise her hands up the way she did over her head as Reyna danced around her. She'd step to the right and her body would sway or roll or whatever you call it to the right and she did it the same way on the left.

"Persassy Jackson..."

Seriously, every time her hands went up, her crop top raised just a tiny bit and her back arched, putting her ass on display was like him nearly seeing the light. It was just that breathtaking...

"Persassius Jackson!"

"WHAT?!" Percy nearly screamed at Jason. Jason and Frank where in a fit of laughter, the poor blonde boy's face and scalp turning red.

"You are soooooooooooo whipped, my bud."

Percy rolled his eyes and drank down the rest of his drink, signaling to Castor for a shot. "Shut-up. Please, just shut-up."

Frank settled down quicker than Jason. "It's been two-three weeks since you two have begun dating? It feels shorter than that."

"It feels longer than that," Percy corrected. "Much longer."

Jason handed Percy his shot of patron and drank one himself. "You look like you're going through a withdrawal."

Percy scowled. "Suck my dick, Grace. Oh wait, you're too busy kissing Piper's."

Jason smirked even wider. "Aww, wittle Percy is upset he's not getting any yet?"

"She's different, you asshole," Percy punched Jason's bicep. "I don't want to scare her off or anything."

"Annabeth seems different than that, Percy." Frank intercepted. "I mean, do you really think she's one of those girls who wait that long?"

"This coming from the virgin." Percy snorted. Frank blushed.

"Hazel is just a sophomore. That's different, I don't mind waiting," he defended.

"But it's different for you. Hazel rarely puts herself out there in a place where she constantly drives you insane. I've taken three cold showers," Percy shuddered.

There were a couple of instances where they would make-out in his car outside her house when he drove her home after dates and then he'd have to rush home straight to his bathroom. His mom probably figured it out by then. She'd be chuckling to herself as she slid him a plate of fresh cookies. She loved laughing at his discomfort.

Speaking of that, his mom has been dying to see Annabeth again.

Jason patted Percy's back satirically. "You poor unfortunate soul. In pain, in need."

Percy turned away from Jason's hand. "Did you really just quote The Little Mermaid? Dude."

Jason scratched his head. "Piper made me have a Disney marathon with her yesterday, okay? I have a lot of quotes stuck in my head."

Rolling his eyes, Percy continued as he watched his girlfriend dance with the girls. "I don't know what's in her head. I'm still figuring her out. But whether it be soon or much farther, I don't want to rush it. I care about her."

Frank grinned. "We can see that."

The girls popped up beside the guys and Annabeth reached for Percy's wrist. "Dance with me?"

Percy stood up from his seat and led her to the dance floor, but not before Annabeth took two shots off the table and took it down like a pro. She looked at him innocently.

"What?" She giggled.

He shook his head. "You sure you'll be okay drinking those? I don't want to leave here drunk."

Annabeth confidently pulled him close and his arms immediately went for her waist. "I'm not drunk. Yet."

The song immediately changed to Timbaland.

 _"Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me. If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free._ "

He remember her say she couldn't dance. He snorted in his head, she was such a liar. Annabeth looked like she belonged in a burlesque show something or whatever because she was like a goddess. Her hips would move with his and she'd roll her waist in circles-wining and grinding-against his body while her hands managed to stay attached to his hair.

 _"Baby if you strip, you can get a tip cause I like you just the way you are. I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped, can you handle me the way I are?_ "

Why is it that every time Percy heard music around Annabeth there were always sexual? Gods, he could never catch a break.

Annabeth quickly turned her body to his and kissed his jaw.

"You're sooooooooo sexy, Percy. And mine," she slightly slurred/whispered in his ears.

"Sexy and mine! Ha!" she giggled. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine!" she sang softly.

Percy pulled back to examine her. Her eyes were wide and full of amusement. This is what Heineken and shots of patron can do to you. He wished she wasn't such a lightweight.

He tried not to panic. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with a tipsy girl. But this was Annabeth. So he tried to ignore his negative thoughts.

She continued kissing his jaw, turning his brain to mush. "Are y-you ready to l-leave?"

"I'm having fun, like everyone wants me to," She whispered in his ear, her breath on him making him tingle. She has no idea of the affect she has on him. "Can we go upstairs?"

She already started to tug on his wrist in the direction of the spiral stairwell leading to the rooms. "You probably drank a little to much-"

"I'm fine, Percy. I'll survive. Jeez, it's not like we are going to sleep together, I won't listen to Drew this time."

He saw Leo wink at him from the other side of the club and thrust his hips forward. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Drew? What did Drew say?"

Annabeth shoved open the nearest room door when they got to the too of the stairs.

The room was dark and the only lighting came from the reflection of the moon on the window. The bed was large and were covered in silk cerulean sheets. The music was slightly muffled from below but Percy could still make out the songs. Annabeth too.

Annabeth locked the door and immediately pressed herself against him in a heavy kiss.

"You're driving me insane," was all she said. Yeah, well you're driving my teenage hormones insane too, he thought.

There was something about Annabeth that turned him on more than other girls, which was why his eyes were only on her for the last few years. Yes, he admits even while he dated Drew for about a year, he still had a slight longing to be with Annabeth. However, at the time, he thought he was in love with Drew. But the more he felt things for Annabeth, he realized what he was feeling really was love and not that sorry excuse for love he thought he felt for Drew.

Drew had always tried to push herself of him whenever they came to parties like this, but he had always been hesitant. And when they finally had sex, it was weird. He didn't feel that euphoria from losing his virginity, yet alone feel much more for Drew. It was rushed and way too quick. Plus, Drew seemed to know exactly what to do; that's how he realized she was never a virgin, and of course she'd cheat right after they had sex. Total hussy/slut move.

Sadly, at that moment, in the bedroom above the club, no matter how much he told himself Annabeth was different... she reminded him of Drew. He didn't want them to go too fast, despite how much his body did. He didn't want to have sex above a club. He didn't want Annabeth to slip through his fingers. He didn't want their relationship to end up like his and Drew's.

And he was truly petrified by those thoughts.

He pulled away from her. "Annabeth, whatever Drew told you, don't listen to her." Ya know, because she's a vapid bitch.

Annabeth breathed heavily and Percy urged himself not to look further than below her chin. "I won't. I'm not ready for sex, anyway. I know I can't live up to her pornographic standards and make you ejaculate more than seventeen times-"

"What?!"

Again, Annabeth always seemed to leave him astouded, right along with his mom's baking experiments.

She shook her head, as if erasing the thoughts, and giggled. "Ejaculate is such a funny word. EE-JACK-YOU-LAYTE. Haha, that's funny."

Percy couldn't help but laugh. He liked how bold and laid-back intoxicated Annabeth was, but he preferred sober Annabeth best.

"I don't want to talk about Drew," Annabeth continued, placing her arms around his neck. "I want to kiss you because I like kissing you and I just want to kiss you right now, okay."

Percy tried not to grin so hard: 1. he was satisfied with how much she wanted to kiss him. 2. Because she wasn't like Drew in that moment.

Now would be a great time to stop thinking about Drew, he thought.

"Okay," he said, closing the gap between them. Her mouth on his was Elysium. It was exhilarating and the best feeling Percy's had. Every kiss to him, was like their first kiss. A highlight in his life. Sure, he might be thinking a bit too dramatically, but so the fuck what.

Annabeth immediately took lead and she pushed him towards the bed in the center. As soon as he was on his back she straddled him, her lips latching to his jaw. His hands had their own mind-that probably made no sense, but it was like that for him sometimes-and they rose from her hips to her midsection. He didn't comprehend how much he was touching her skin because of the short shirt, but he did comprehend how much he loved it.

Annabeth grounded her hips into his and let out a soft mewl as she kissed him again, her tongue forcing it's way into his mouth which eagerly responded too. His left hand held the back of her head and he wrapped his other arm around her to bring her closer.

He was wrapped up in such an "Annabeth-bubble" that he froze to process the sound he heard.

Was Annabeth sniffling?

He felt something wet on his cheek and he immediately sat up and held her tight in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth whimpered. She clutched his shirt tightly and her shoulders shook. "Don't. Don't leave me. Please. They keep leaving, but you can't."

Percy naturally rubbed her back. "Annabeth, I'm not going anywhere."

Annabeth shook her head. "No. Don't. They all said it. Please, don't leave me."

Usually, to be frank, when a girl begs I guy not to leave her, it kind of tends to freak them out. But Percy only held her tighter.

He lifted her chin for her eyes to meet his. "Who said it? Whoever it is, is lying." He knew there would be a possibility he and Annabeth could be separated. College was the best bet because he knew he could never leave her willingly. Not by a long shot.

"Everyone! Everyone says it!" She cried, eyes full of sadness. "Everyone ends up leaving me! I-I was trying to forget, just one night I want to forget, but it hurts! It hurts so bad!"

She clutched his shirt even tighter.

"I can't leave you even if I tried. It would be the other way around, you'd be leaving me." He admitted.

"But she did! She left me! I want her back! I want her to come back!"

It dawned on him who she was referring to. Annabeth had been tense for a majority of the day until she began to drink. And she had looked skittish. Maybe she'd been drinking for this reason.

"She's in a better place. I'm so sorry, Wise Girl. But she can't come back."

Annabeth seemed to sob harder when he said that-he wanted to curse himself, now was not the time for bluntness. After a few moments, Annabeth seemed to quiet down.

"I'll take you home." He sighed, lifting her in his arms. She nodded with a small hiccup.

Percy carried her through the back exit where no one would notice them. He quickly reached his car, and placed Annabeth in the backseat to lay down. She stared at the front of the seat with blank eyes.

Before getting in the front seat, he pulled out his cellphone and called Reyna. She picked up almost immediately. "Hey! Where did you two go? I'm ready to get out of here! Octavian keeps hitting on me and I'm about to punch his nuts!"

Percy didn't have the heart to laugh. "We are by the car. Hurry up, and I'll take you home."

Reyna could sense the distress in his voice. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't even understand myself, but it's Annabeth. I can't explain it right now but I believe it has to do with her mom."

Reyna took a few seconds before answering. Percy could hear the sudden quietness as she exited the club. "Which one?"

"Biological."

"Ahhhh. Okay. I see you." Reyna hung up and Percy saw her walking towards him. They both didn't say a thing as they got in the car, and during the ride to Annabeth's house.

He pulled up to the brownstone building about fifteen minutes later; thank Gods for no traffic at midnight.

He got out the car and opened the door, gently lifting a now sleeping Annabeth out. Reyna helped him and shut the door behind him. The lights of the living room was still on, showing someone was awake. They walked up the steps to the house and rang the doorbell. Two minutes later, a petite looking Asian woman opened the door. She had on reading glasses and a robe, a book in her hands.

Once she saw Annabeth, her face was concerned. "Oh dear. Come on in, you must be the boyfriend. The twins keep me updated."

Annabeth's stepmom immediately didn't seem as evil as she'd said she was.

She stepped aside to let them in. Who knew the first time Percy would be in Annabeth's house was on a night like this?

"Her bedroom is upstairs; the attic. You can just lay her on the bed and come back down."

He did as she said, not bothering to let his eyes linger in Annabeth's room-even though the room reflected her personality very well, man, did she have a lot of blueprints on her walls-so he laid her on her bed. Reyna took off her shoes.

As soon as they closed Annabeth's door Reyna spun to him, "Okay, what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll explain to the both of you at the same time."

Back downstairs, he quickly explained what happened at the party, leaving out the kissing. Which was a large portion of the story. Annabeth's stepmother pursed her lips.

"Thank you for being there for her, Percy. I'm afraid this happens a lot."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"A lot? What does that mean?" Reyna asked.

"Well, I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but I doubt Annabeth will. She keeps this bottled up so much and I hate seeing her like this. Today, since it's past mignight is her mother's birthday. This happens every year just like it does near Thanksgiving, her mom died three days before the holiday. Usually she secludes herself on these days, and does everything and anything to be connected to mother. Last year near Thanksgiving, she overworked herself with blueprints, and the year before she was missing for hours. I still have no clue what she did during the time, but she came back looking so empty."

She hasn't been the same since that one year in elementary school. "When did her mom pass?"

"When she was in the third grade, I believe. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up, but um, don't be afraid to come by tomorrow to check on her. I would stay home from work, but she'd probably not want me around."

"We'll come back," he replied. "Thank-you for telling us...have a good night."

And he and Reyna walked out of the house, still quiet.

 **~~Chapter 22~~**

There's something about grief that makes people go mad. That big bucket full of guilt, sadness, and anger was stocked up in my chest and I couldn't cough it out like usual. I couldn't blow it out like a candle. I couldn't throw it up like vomit. I couldn't wash it off like dirt.

It was just there.

And there was no ridding of it.

It was raining outside. The sky reflected how I felt: dark, depressed, and dreadful.

I had woken up pretty early, just staring at the ceiling. It was hard to go back to sleep with so many nightmares plaguing my mind. I could hear her voice over and over again, the same words she said throughout that one day so many years ago, today.

 _"...Annabeth, get down and whatever happens do not sit-up, unless your father or I comes to get you. I'll be right back, I promise." I did as she said and then felt the car stop. She parked the car and never once looked back at me. She kept her eyes front, her face relaxed and neutral instead of the smile I've always known._

 _"Mommy whats wrong?"_

 _"Nothing sweetie, everything will be fine. Just keep your head down. Take my phone, you can play a game if you'd like." She slipped her phone in the back seat on the floor, and it landed in my hand._

 _"I love you, Annabeth."_

 _"Love you too, Mommy." I replied, my eyes now invested in a game of Bejewled._

 _She got out of the car, and not long after the loud BANG! And another, and another._

The memory had always slipped it's way to the front of my mind once again.

I slipped out of my bed and I felt extremely weak. Memories of the night before had ran through my head. I hadn't felt anything of it. My mind was focused on the gunshots that couldn't escape my head. It was like a punishment.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but even then my mother's face haunted me.

 _All your fault_ , she whispered.

I grabbed one of my dads old hoodies that he had given me along with a pair of leggings and ankle length rain boots. I threw my hair in a ponytail. I quickly brushed my teeth. I got out a satchel and put inside my keys and wallet as well as my mother's old box. I didn't bother for an umbrella, or my phone.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it sure was early when I stepped outside. The sky lit up very slightly so I assumed it was around 5:30 in the morning. Helen's car was still parked on the street in front the house. The rain wasn't that hard, but it was enough for puddles and a squelching sound underneath my feet.

I walked down the block, straight to the train station at the corner.

 _I love you, Annabeth..._

I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head.

 _BANG!_

A shiver ran down my spine and I jumped, immediately pressing my hands to my ears.

Once underground I noticed how empty it was. No one usually stopped here because it was a local stop rather than a limited one. Complicated to understand yes, but I'd rather not elaborate. I cursed, remembering the student metrocards didn't work on weekends, and there wasn't a booth nearby to purchase one, nor was there a machine to buy one. It was out of order. I looked around and didn't see any police officers nor was any of the few people there were paying attention to me.

I slipped underneath the turnstile, and quickly made my way further down the station to the trains that were coming.

I got on the 4 train headed to the Bronx. I sat in a seat bench alone.

 _All your fault..._

I squeezed my eyes shut as another memory plagued my mind.

 _BANG!_

 _I heard a scream somewhere in the distance but I didn't dare get up. I continued to play on her phone. Her phone rang and my dad's name flashed across the screen. I answered it._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Annabeth!" he called frantically, "Where are you? Where is your mother?"_

 _"I don't know. She told me to get down and then got out the car. What's wrong daddy?"_

 _"Stay there sweetie, okay? I'm coming to get you. I'm coming with help."_

 _"Daddy, what's wrong. I'm scared now."_

 _"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart."_

I stepped off the train at my stop and headed up the stairs above ground. The sun was rising behind the storm clouds. It was probably about 6:30 right now. The train ride was pretty long, plus I took a nap.

It didn't take long to find the gravestone. I had walked really slow, a bit faster than slow motion, but slower than a stroll. I wasn't in a rush for this moment, but I also was careful not to step on the graves.

It took five minutes to find the gravestone, not that I've forgotten where it was. It was three hundred and ten steps from the entrance. The stone was white marble, its borders silver and the lettering in Black Apple Chancery.

 **Athena Chase**

 **Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend**

 **Sunrise: 1972 Sunset: 2004**

 **"There's always a way for those clever enough to find it."**

I sat down in front of the gravestone of my dead mother. The damp grass soaked my leggings a bit but I didn't mind. I folded my legs and set my mother's jewelry box in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy," I whispered. I traced the letters and lines on her gravestone.

This is the third time I've come here since the funeral. My dad and Helen didn't like it when I came here. They said it would continue to stress me out or something and something else about not letting myself heal or whatever.

There's nothing wrong with me. Or at least I don't believe there is.

I wasn't sure what to say at the moment, in terms or where to start really, so I just said everything.

"It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again," I smiled sadly as I sung the lyrics that summed up my mood.

"That song is by Wiz Khalifa featuring this new artist, Charlie Puth." I snorted, "I don't think you would have liked it much, since you've never liked rap music."

It was almost like I could see her sitting across from me, right on top the gravestone. Her hair was dark as midnight and slug across her shoulders pin straight. Her grey and eyes, like mine, would sparkle with happiness and interest as she'd listen to me ramble.

"I don't think I'm friends with Piper and Thalia anymore. Especially after I've become friends with Reyna. You'd like her. In a way, she's like another Thalia, just less controlling and more supportive. She's a crazy Puerto Rican girl, but she can be very levelheaded when she needs to be. She's captain of the volleyball team and student body president. Yeah, you'd really like her."

I imagined her grinning and gesturing for me to tell her more.

"I stood up to Drew finally. With the help of others of course but, mom, it felt so good."

I imagined her rolling her eyes, the topic of Drew not even worth her time.

"And there's this guy. The same one I've told you about the last time I came. He's amazing, mom. He's more than amazing, but I can never find the right word to describe him."

I spent about an hour, recollecting every detail about how we've gotten to know each other more at the ball, how he kissed me, how he asked me out, our first date, him becoming my boyfriend, our second date, and the small little moments after.

I admitted how I felt scared from the pressures of our relationship ship, keeping up with his popularity and competing with Drew, it was nice to let everything out.

I opened up her jewelry box and examined everything in it. All of her expensive, handcrafted studs and necklaces, to the small little nicknacks. Then there was the Yankee's cap. I slipped it on and tried to make myself seem smaller.

I found some of her old pictures at the bottom of the box.

Her and my dads prom pictures were in there. Dad had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands on top of his. She was wearing the grey and black dress I wore to the dance. It looked better on her than it did on me. Mom's long black hair was pulled into a tight long ponytail and she had on a big smile. Dad's smile matches hers. They looked so happy.

"Annabeth?" I jumped as a voice called out to me.

Nico di Angelo stood beside me with a basketful of flowers.

"Sorry, I have that affect on a lot of people." He frowned. I immediately placed the picture back in the box before closing it.

I never really noticed Nico much outside of school besides the one time he helped Thalia babysit at my house and Piper's party, and maybe once or twice after that I think. I knew he was dark and mysterious and all that but I'd never expected to be one to hang around a cemetery on a rainy day. Yet again, he's probably wondering the same about me.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

Nico shrugged. "I could ask you the same."

Nico's phone dinged with a presumed a text, and he quickly responded to it before turning back to me.

I shrugged like he did, not really wanting to start talking about my mom.

It was quiet for a moment before he sat down next to me in the damp grass, surprising me. He places a couple of tulips on my mom's grave making my heart crack just a little bit.

"Athena Chase," he read her name aloud. "Want to tell me why you're sitting all alone by her grave?"

"Want to tell me why you're delivering her flowers?"

A ghost of a smile sported Nico's face. "You can't answer a question with a question."

If I wasn't so upset I would have laughed.

"Did you have fun at the party yesterday?" He tried to spark up conversation. All of a sudden everything from yesterday hurdled at me. The drinking, the kissing, the crying. Oh shit, I made a fool out of myself in front of my own boyfriend. Percy is probably wondering why he is with me right now, Reyna is probably freaked our for having an nearly depressed friend and who knows how many people saw Percy carrying me out.

"It was alright," I lied. "You didn't go?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't always go to parties, especially the big and crowed ones."

I nodded, knowing how he felt. I stepped outside a box of comfort yesterday and it was great up until I got tipsy, or drunk, I'm not sure which one I was. However, I didn't puke this morning so I must have been just tipsy.

"Yesterday was my first." I admitted.

Nico didn't respond thankfully.

"How are you doing though? How's you and Thalia?" I asked so casually like we weren't sitting in front my mother's grave.

Nico looked at me bewildered. "Me and Thalia?"

I tilted my head a bit confused. I knew Thalia still liked him. Sometimes when I caught glimpses of her she'd be glancing at him. But I never figured Nico out since he always looked so...brooding.

"Yeah, I sort of assumed you two..."

Nico scowled. "Why would you assume that?"

Okay, I didn't expect him to get all defensive, jeez it was a simple question. I bit my tongue to keep from saying that, since Nico is Percy's best friend. I wanted to be on his good side, not the bad. "I don't know anymore to be honest. I mean, I don't think we are friends anymore, and I guess you two are so it would be nice to know how she's doing."

"I thought you liked her," I continued blurting out. "And I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

Nico sighed. He played with the grass underneath us. "I know she has feelings for me, or had. I don't know."

I didn't realize that I was getting really nosy in Nico and Thalia's business, and I was possibly about meddle a bit, but it didn't really matter much. Thalia wasn't my friend anymore, I think. What I do shouldn't matter to her. Yet again it is her crush and I'd be doing her favor...Plus talking to Nico was taking my mind off my mom's birthday a bit, despite us still sitting in front of her grave.

"And you?" I pushed. I could tell he wasn't a speaking-about-feelings type of Percy, but Nico was Percy's other best friend right beside Reyna and Jason. I knew his other friends, Piper (obviously), Frank, Hazel, and Leo. I never really had a full blown conversation with Nico and if our first full-blown conversation is a confessional, I don't mind at all. I want to get to know him.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now? You haven't even told me why you're here." He countered.

I smirked. "Keep talking and I'll spill. I promise to keep whatever you tell me a secret if you promise the same. I don't really mean to pry, but you're being an awesome distraction right now."

"Distractions...I could use that right now. But, try not to interrupt me. Please don't hate me after this." His eyes held anguish and suddenly, I just wanted to hug him.

"I know I won't, whatever it is."

"First, To answer your question from before, my dad owns this cemetery and the funeral home next to it. I bring flowers on important dates to the people buried here: birthdays, death days, Mother's and Father's day. I like to honor the dead."

I nodded in respect.

"I've been interested in a lot of people, but...Thalia was the only girl I've ever been interested in," he continued.

Oh.

Well suddenly things about Nico began to make sense.

"I knew I was different since my sister Bianca had pointed out signs I had a possible crush on Mr. Effler when I was in the fifth grade."

Nico had a sister? How come no one has ever heard of her or anyone's ever mentioned her?

"I knew she was joking at the time but it got me thinking. A couple of months later, a rumor was started that I was planning on proposing, I don't know where from I guess other students detected the same as Bianca, and I picked on for it. I quickly lost most of my friends because they were freaked out by me, and then the bullying started. Along with that came the bruises from the bullies and my dad flipped his shit. He stormed into the school and threatened to sue since teachers didn't notice what was happening.

"He made a scene and the school new about it. Then the bullying got worse; the kids went on about how I had to daddy to come save me. That was the final straw for my family. My dad had an opportunity to move us to America and we did. Then there was the plane crash..."

Nico shook his head and I made a mental note not to ask about it. I would've never guessed he was an immigrant, he hid his accent so well.

"It's hard living without Bianca and my mother already. But my dad just turned into a darker person. Of course he was good to me, but not so much to other people. I guess I'm like him aren't I?" He laughed humorlessly, before continuing. "I remember coming to Goode after trying home-schooling for a bit because I was too moody around people, more than usual...I met Percy first and then he introduced me to Thalia and Jason and I was in awe when I first met her, she was a spit-fire and behind that feistiness I saw someone like me. I did like her-I do like her, I just believe she'll be better off without me, without someone with so much baggage, without someone with a crush on his best friend...without someone so, confused. She deserves better, doesn't she?"

He was quiet for awhile, so I assumed he was done and lost in his thoughts, until he spoke again.

"You and I, we are a lot a like, you know? I can just tell. The only difference is your a girl, your stronger, and...you got the guy."

I looked at Nico the same way I always have, just with a new found sense of respect. Here he was, pouring out his feelings like I was Dr. Phil, and he basically told me he had a crush on Percy.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't ever hate you for that. How you feel is how you feel. I mean, yeah sure, this is very weird to know that piece of information, but I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Percy, or me."

Nico sighed dejectedly. "Yeah, well I still feel awful. Don't worry, I would never try to come between your relationship. It's more of an infatuation than a crush. He's still my best friend and I'd rather have that than nothing."

"Thanks," I replied.

He nodded and stared at the ground as if he wanted it to swallow him up. My face was a bit red, not everyday does someone tell you they have a crush-infatuation on your boyfriend. I should hate Nico right now, but I can't. After all that he's been through and how much he reminds me of myself. I couldn't feel that way.

"You're right about us being alike. Except the difference is I'm a girl, I'm not strong at all,I'm being bullied, and I just had a small amount of luck, despite how much I feel like I'm drowning in hell most days." I repeated after him. changing my words a bit.

I delved into the long story of what happened that day when I was about nine years old. It was long and I felt like I relieved every single second. I heard every sound, smelled every scent including her perfume, saw every fiber.

 _BANG!_

 _I love you, Annabeth..._

 _Where's your mother?_

"This is my mom," I said when the story was done, tracing my fingers on the edges of the jewelry box, but looked at the words etched in the stone. "My real mom. I never told anyone about her-except, Percy, he sort of knows-everyone assumes Helen is my real mom and at first I hated it, letting people think Helen is in a position she isn't-as if she replaced mom, but it's easier that way."

I looked up at the sky to try to hold my tears at bay. The sky was still dark as a larger storm cloud settled over us.

"It's so much easier," I continued, my voice wavering, "So much, without having people ask the same questions on what happened and how I cope and then make apologies they don't even mean or probably do but then there are the people who would expect me to get over it when there is no possible way that I can. And everyday I have to say I'm fine when I don't mean it and I now I'm on a road of depression. And it just reminds me how much everyone is just, rushing past me while I'm stuck in the same hole filled with bittersweet memories and regrets. And, and, I realized that I'm the only one holding on while everyone else has already let go, they just let go as if losing her didn't even matter, that these important days don't matter, and that I shouldn't cry about it anymore or think about her anymore, or try to hold on to every piece of her."

I gave up on trying not to cry and just let the agony out. Nico put a hand on my shoulder and it didn't even help at all.

"And I feel so horrible that I let everything happen," I wailed. "That I am apart of the reason that she's gone, that I let people believe that Helen is my mom, that I lie to people about it, that I hate Helen for coming into my life. I hate myself for hating her when she's never done anything to me-she was so kind in the beginning until I fucked it up by becoming the world's biggest brat and then she couldn't take it anymore. My mother must be so disappointed in me."

The noises began to come back as I sobbed into my hands.

 _BANG!_

 _Everything's going to be fine sweetheart..._

 _Just keep your head down..._

 _All your fault..._

 _I love you, Annabeth_

"Annabeth," Nico rubbed my arm ackwardly. "It's okay, you just need to forgive yourself."

BANG!

 _I love you, Annabeth..._

 _All your fault..._

 _Annabeth! Where are you? Where is your mother?_

Nico's phone was ringing in the background as the noises filled my head. I put my hands on my ears.

 _BANG!_

 _Mommy, what's wrong?_

 _Daddy what's wrong, I'm scared now..._

"Make it stop!" I cried. "It won't fucking stop!" I cried and squeezed my eyes shut, rocking in my seat.

"I turned it off, Annabeth, I turned it off. It stopped," Nico pleaded.

"Not the phone!"

 _BANG!_

 _I love you, Annabeth..._

"Wise Girl!" I heard Percy's voice beside me and arms wrap around me.

"Annabeth," Reyna called.

"Is she okay?" I heard Thalia's voice as well.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

"Annabeth, Wise Girl, look at me. Okay, there are no noises. Focus on me." Percy said softly. His voice was so gentle and it was like siren's calling out to me. Hands gently removed my hands from my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes to see blurs. My vision cleared and Percy was holding me, his eyebrows furrowed and full of worry. Reyna and Nico stood behind him. I looked to my sides and saw Piper, Jason, Leo, and Thalia as well.

I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck in a hug.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about yesterday."

He rubbed my back. "Don't think about yesterday. It's already forgotten."

I sniffled and he kissed my temple before pulling back. His scent overwhelmed me once again and I felt safe. He pulled back from the hug and the stood me up carefully. Nico's face was a bit red, probably because both Thalia and Percy were in his presence. Leo swayed on his feet a bit, his eyes showing exhaustion from the party last night, but he managed to look aware at the same time. Reyna immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"We were so worried about you when we went to your house this morning and your step-mom said you were missing," she explained. "Percy and I blew up your phone but you gave no response and then we practically started a search party. Nico texted me that he found you here and we got here as quick as we could."

The search Party had to include Thalia? And a hungover Leo, seriously he should be knocked-out right about now.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Bed-time," Leo yawned. Piper smacked his arm.

"It's nearly one." Thalia piped up. Her arms were crossed and she had a forlorn expression on her face, reflecting mine.

Percy squeezed my hand in comfort, that did work. Then it hit me like a freight train.

Your step-mom said you were missing...

Oh fucking hell. I took a long look at my mother's gravestone and then stepped away from Percy,

"Why are you all here? Once you realized where I was, why did you come?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Because we are your friends, and we care about you a lot," Thalia started to say. "And despite being a huge bitch the past few weeks, one of them had wanted forgiveness for a while and misses you, and doesn't want to leave you alone when you're in need..."

So, I guess that was supposed to be an apology? Damn Thalia and her stupid pride. But yet again, this was quite a big step for her. She's never apologized first, and if she did, it never was this sorrowful.

"Aww, she's apologizing. I wish I brought my camera." Leo cooed.

Thalia rolled her eyes as Jason told him to shut up.

"Thank-you," I said to her, then looked at all of them. "Thanks all of you. Especially you Nico for telling them where I was."

Nico's mouth twitched upwards just a little bit before returning to his permanent smile. He didn't have to do that for me.

I sighed and then sat down back in the grass. Everyone else followed in suit. "I you all want an explanation now."

It was hard talking about it to Nico, and it was even worse when a group of people surrounding me wanted to hear it too. Percy sat on my left and Reyna on my right. We were all in a circle around the gravestone.

"It happened in the third grade and my mother...she, My mother, she...Nico, can you?" I whispered.

His eyes locked with mine, and I never felt so thankful for a friend knowing the whole story. He nodded once again putting together the pieces.

"Her name was Athena Chase, and she was Annabeth's mother," he began.

 **~~Chapter 23~~**

"Well, hello twin," Reyna slipped next to me as we slowly walked down the hall the following Friday early afternoon in school after last Saturday's fiasco. It had been almost week since that day and things have gotten back to normal...a little bit.

I had spoken to Thalia only twice since Saturday. Once was Monday when she said hi to me in the halls. And the second time was yesterday, when I sat with (by order of importance to me) Percy, Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Piper, and Thalia at lunch. There was small talk between us, but it was so awkward, even Leo's corny jokes and fart noises couldn't break the tension. But I'll admit it was better than not talking at all. We had some warming up to do.

I remember when lunch was over Reyna whispered, "I still don't trust her sketchy ass." And I snorted up my carton of milk. Reyna got protective over me pretty quickly. I had gotten more comfortable around the rest of Percy's friends especially after Saturday, and I felt like I knew Leo, Frank, and Hazel all of my life. Okay, not really but we are friends now.

"Hello twin," I greeted her back. "May I say you look amazing."

And she did. For someone intimidating, nose in her studies, and a bad ass, Reyna sure knew how to dress. She had chosen our outfits for Twin Day, and we aimed to dress like Valley Girls. You don't see those at all in New York City, well, unless you were looking at a tourist.

We both were wearing beige loose flowing crop tops that hugged our shoulders, along with high waisted ripped jean shorts, brown ankle boots, sleeveless long white cardigans, and we finished it off with a feminine black fedora. We even had matching Thing 1 and Thing 2 phone cases. The only difference was our hair. Reyna's midnight locks were in a side braid, while mine was left down my shoulders.

"Ya know, if you want to change out of it, that's okay. I don't mean to force you into something you don't want to wear." Reyna said.

Honestly, The outfit was too, revealing for my taste-my legs and stomach were tasting the air for gods sakes. But I've been forced in clothes like this before, what's another outfit?

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about it. I'm just still not used to the staring."

Reyna frowned sympathetically, "I get it, you're used to not being noticed and then you suddenly are, not just because of Percy but the way you suddenly dress, and now you feel like a science experiment."

"Yep."

"I was there when I begun to hang around Jason."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, we dated for about 2.5 and then he broke up with me after two weeks. He had feelings for someone else."

Piper.

I never paid attention to the brief romance between Jason and Reyna but I could tell she was crushed by it. She hid her feelings so well but she managed to show just a bit of emotion. And now that Jason and Piper are dating and wouldn't seem to be ending their relationship anytime soon-well, I don't know, that's their business actually-it must be a big slap in the face to Reyna. If Percy ever broke up with me because he had feelings for another girl and then ends up with that same girl, I'd feel crushed too.

Oh Gods.

I feel real sorry for Drew right now.

I can't believe this. Ladies and Gentlemen, Hell has just frozen over.

"It's sad because, I no matter how much I try to hate Piper, I can't," she continued. "She's a nice person. A little shady for probably playing both sides while you and Thalia weren't speaking, but she was stuck in the middle so there wasn't much she couldn't do. I can see why Jason likes her. She's gorgeous, popular, she's rich, she's kind, she's perfect, she could win Miss Teen New York unanimously-"

"Reyna!" I stopped her, trying not to laugh. "Piper is not perfect. Sure she's all of those things, but she's just like the next average girl with family problems, and average grades, and zits. _You're_ amazing, _you're_ beautiful, headstrong, and independent. Someone is going to see that and fall in love with those traits because you were made for them. It just wasn't Jason."

Reyna sighed but then smiled. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. Now come on twin," I wrapped my arm around hers. "I'm meeting Percy in the library for lunch while you have your last volleyball meeting, yes?"

Reyna rolled her eyes and shoved me with her hip. I really wish you were on the team, ya know, before the season ended and the year closed."

It's like ever since we played volleyball in Piper's pool over a month ago, Reyna had been convinced I could play volleyball as well as she could.

I laughed and shrugged. "I still don't see how you think I can play just by us being in a pool with a light beach ball."

"Annabeth, I know what I'm talking about. I can spot potential from a mile away. You're not only good at getting good grades and architecture and hiding. Everyone sees you now."

Funny, as soon as she said that, a bunch of looks and whispers came my way.

 _She's so pretty._

 _She's so unattractive._

 _That's Percy Jackson's girlfriend._

 _No way!_

 _Look at that fine ass!_

I gasped at that comment and shivered.

Reyna glared at the sophomore across the hall. "Want yours beat? No? Then shut the fuck up."

I loved that she did that so nonchalantly. One second she's nice and the next, she's going to punch someone in the face. She was exciting.

Reyna huffed. "Gods, you see a girl and you suddenly have to use derogatory terms. Fucking assholes."

And she was entertaining.

I quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, you're lucky we are going to be playing volleyball in gym today. Maybe then we'll see if I'm as good as you believe I am."

It's weird. I hadn't noticed how I played volleyball in gym. Usually I stuck furthest away from the net and if the ball ever came my way I'd just set it back, but I've never played for sport.

Reyna pouted. "We don't even have gym together, so I won't get to play with you. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe on a Saturday or after school or something," I agreed.

Reyna broke out into a curious smile. "So how's things going with you and Percy?"

I shrugged, taking out my phone to answer a text from the man in question.

 **Where are you? I haven't seen you all day!**

 **-THE SEXIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET**

I quickly responded to his text.

 **I'm on my way there, stopping at my locker first.**

"That's Captain Seawater, right?" Reyna smirked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I told him I'm on my way but I'm stopped at my locker to change my books."

Reyna nodded. "I'll go with you. This meeting is electing next years volleyball captain. I'm the only one left to vote and everyone knows these two girls are at a tie so I'm kind of dreading going."

My phone binged again.

 **I'll meet you at your locker.**

 **-THE SEXIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET**

Reyna scowled, "You both are annoying with the way your names are in each other's phones."

I laughed. I never changed Percy's name because it was funny and it was a reminder of our first date, the just time we texted, and how grateful I am to have him. Besides, the name was his idea.

"What's my name in his phone?"

"Annabae. And I am so serious," she said. "And it has a bunch of heart eyes and blushing emoji's. The lock screen is a picture of you two together. Ah, the feels. You two make me sick."

I didn't even know how Percy labeled me or us in everything. We weren't couple status on Facebook yet, we didn't even post pictures so my bet is out of the three hundred friends and the five thousand followers he has on both Facebook and Instagram respectively-mostly girls-still want him.

"We try very hard to make you puke Reyna, it's a common goal."

We reached in front of my locker and then I found Percy leaning against. Instead of his usual content disposition, he was clenching a piece of paper between his fingers. his jaw was tight and his eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Hey, Percy, what's wrong?"

It was like I wasn't even there, the way he didn't even move or look in my direction.

Reyna snapped her fingers in his face. "Ay, Señor Splish Splash! You good?"

He ignored Reyna.

I put my hands on his cheek and turned his face to look at me. When his eyes met mine his furious expression washed away. Then his eyes slowly went down my body and his jaw dropped.

"Holy..."

I stifled a laugh. "What too much?"

"Of course not, you look beautiful! I mean, I love the way you dress everyday, but it's like getting an awesome surprise when you do dress like this. I just wish that I'm the only one to get to see you like this," He complimented me taking my hand and kissing it, before turning to Reyna, "Oh you look good to Rey."

Reyna scowled. "Yeah, hi to you to best friend."

"You really like it that much?" I blushed. I didn't want to be one of those girls who did everything for their boyfriend, but with Percy, it wasn't hard to impress him nor was it that easy as well. I liked the thought of him liking it when I dressed like this, but it was also great knowing how much he appreciated my regular style of clothing.

His eyes twinkled and he pulled me flush against him, dropping the piece of paper, hands going to my waist, and he brought his lips to mine. It was like he was trying to bruise them. His grip tightened on my waist and he practically shoved me against the locker. My hands immediately went for his hair and he took my hat off, bring us together even more that we already were.

I only remembered two other times he had kissed me like that. The party and the other time was when we were in the nurses office. Those were the moments I liked best and it made the dating experience even better. With every kiss, I feel more confident in...the actual kiss. if that makes sense. It makes me feel better knowing that I'm able to be just as passionate as him, and leave him satisfied everyday. I can see the affect I have on him, and I liked it. It reminded me that I am worthy of someone's attention and love and I'm glad it's Percy's.

"Again," Reyna's voice made the two of us pull apart. I forgot she was there. "You two make me sick."

Reyna was reading the paper that Percy had dropped and her eyes were hard. "Who the _fuck_ , is S.A. and why is this person threatening you?"

I walked over to Reyna's side as soon as Percy's hand had left my waist.

"I can't believe this," I muttered. "I thought this was over by now."

"I found it taped to your locker," Percy said, his voice angry again. "I forgot about it as soon as I saw you. You're an amazing distraction."

My cheeks were probably red. "I'm not that much of a distraction."

Percy scoffed. "Do you ever look at yourself? You're more attractive the models of a Playboy-"

"Annabeth, you have to report this. It's a threat." Reyna said, focusing back to the subject. Percy was right, I do distract him. Again, this is a very nice thing to know.

"Who the hell is this person?"

"I don't know," I looked at my feet. "This person is creepy. They keep sending me unfollowed up threats to break up with Percy, but I assumed it to be a prank since I haven't gotten one since Piper's party."

"It's harassment," Percy disagreed.

I sighed. "Okay, yeah this has been freaking me out and stuff, but let's be for real? What would this person actually do?"

"Percy's right. Annabeth, _look_ at it. Does that look like an empty threat to you?"

She handed me the note and my heart fell into my stomach, and my body felt drained of energy. I felt nervous and panicked tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

The picture attached to the note was the first thing I saw. It was from last week. Percy, Reyna, Leo, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Nico, and I all sitting by mother's grave. The picture looked like it was taken from the top of a tree outside they cemetery.

And my soul hollowed a bit as I read the words on the note.

 _I told you already, you're mine. Break it off or they won't be the only ones in Goode who know that you're practically a murderer. Then I'll be the only one who loves you anyway._

 _Love,_

 _S.A._

 **~~Chapter 24~~**

I didn't know where I was going or what I actually planned to do until I did. After seeing the note from S.A., instead of crying, once again, I decided to handle it a bit differently. There was a bubble of hot anger in my chest and I just wanted to burp it out but I couldn't. I wanted to hit something, scream, rip my hair out. But so far, I was content with walking to my destination.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out to me, he and Reyna trying to keep up with my power-walks through the school back to the gymnasium.

"Annabeth, what are you thinking?" She asked.

I stopped my long strides by the time we reached the entrance to the gymnasium, Reyna and Percy skidding to a quick stop before toppling over. I swiftly turned to them. "I think that I am tired of living my life always so afraid of everything. I need this to stop."

"And how do you plan on making it stop?" Reyna questioned. "Your going to bolt into the cafeteria and then what? Question unlikely suspects on whether they are S.A. or not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, Reyna."

Reyna sighed, and gave me a weak smile. "Good. Maybe we can—"

"I'm going to bolt into the cafeteria and question the ONE likely suspect on whether they are S.A. or not." Then I handed my bad to Percy, turned my back on them and shoved the cafeteria doors open.

In the cafeteria, there were so many twins, triplets, quadruplets, and then the regular squads in the Senior Class. Seniors Month was only allowed for Seniors of course. Some lower class-men would try to breach that rule and join in on the fun, but this year the Senior Class has a private Facebook page for announcements and that's how we know how to dress for each Friday. Some of the lower class-men looked at Reyna and I like they were surprised Reyna let me be her twin. Or maybe they are still surprised Percy and I are together. We get a lot of stares when we simply walk down the hall-ways holding hands.

Man, I hate high-school. I can't wait for college, but for some reason I can choose which college I want to go to. I mostly applied to SUNY (State Universities of New York) schools and CUNY (City Universities of New York) schools. I had been accepted into NYU which Percy and Reyna had been accepted to. If Percy and I make it past the end of the year, we could be going to college together. I honestly would have loved to go to Stanford, but I didn't apply there. Going to an out of state school is more expensive than staying in New York. I know Bobby and Matthew have a long way to go before they have to start applying to colleges, but I know Dad and Helen will have their hands full with them, so I decided to take the simple route.

Anyway, back to my angry rampage.

I immediately spotted Drew's crew—all wearing pink off the shoulder shirts and white jeans with strappy heels and pink eyeliner and mascara, looking like a flock of damn flamingos—and I stalked over to her.

Drew's minions all whispered and pointed towards me coming to them and I tried not to let my fear of confrontation stop me from...confronting her. I did it once, I could do it again.

Drew turned around to face me with a smirk. "Bethy, how are you on this fine day?"

I got straight to the point. I threw the note—which crumpled up in my hand—at her. "Have you been putting these little notes on my locker?"

The cafeteria grew quiet, as if Drew and I was the most important thing in the world. Like Nicki and Miley arguing at the VMA's. Like Kanye taking to microphone from Taylor at the VMA's. A lot of stuff happens at the VMA's apparently, now that I think about it.

Drew's smirk dropped and for a second I thought I had her. "What the fuck, are you talking about?"

"Is playing dumb your job now? If you think you can possibly scare me away, keep me from dating Percy, then it's not working. Next time, I will call the fucking cops and you will be charged with harassment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh. Shit." Reyna wheezed in between her laughter.

"You are so hot when you're angry." Percy muttered, which Drew heard and she scowled, but I snorted.

Drew placed a smirk back on her face and she pretended to look innocent, turning back to her friends and making a show of saying, "I know this girl is not talking to me."

"Are you deaf?" Reyna jumped in. "Of course she's talking to you."

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" A bunch of people screamed out and I nearly jumped from it.

Drew placed her hand on her chest. "Oh gods, your speaking to me? Okay, um how do I say this in a way you'll understand..." She then began to speak as if she was a bad translator, or something like that. "Get. Out." She moved her hands in a pushing motion.

"Of. My." Drew gestured to herself. "Face."

"Oh hell no, she did not." Reyna scowled at Drew, she was ready to claw her eyes out, but Percy held her back.

If there was one thing Reyna could't stand, it was racist jokes. You would expect someone like Drew—a girl who should know what its like to experience culture jokes and stereotypes, to not joke about that. But this was Drew. She did and said anything to make anyone feel beneath her.

I got angry. I got Reyna. For Percy for realizing what he dated. (And yes I meant "what".) For the other people Drew may terrorize because I'm always stuck in my own world. For myself for always putting up with it.

So maybe would be a good time to knock Drew off her high horse, just a little more.

I picked up the smoothie right beside Drew's purse on the table and I quickly took the top off.

And I poured the whole thing on her head. That disgusting green unhealthy looking—but probably is healthy—all over her silky black hair, onto her pink shirt, onto her white pants.

Drew gasped loudly and her friends fanned around her to try and clean her up.

"Don't worry," I said to Reyna. "I think she understood."

And I headed back for the cafeteria exit, Percy and Reyna behind me. Reyna handed me my bag once we were out the door. My stomach was all tingly. My heart was beating fast. I think it's adrenaline, but it had a big smile on my face and my body was pumped

"Percy, you should have let me beat her ass. I would've done it, ya know."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Anyone feel like skipping school for the rest of the day?" I asked.

Percy and Reyna stopped their walking.

"Annabeth, you want to skip class? Are you feeling okay?" Reyna put the back of her palm on my forehead. "Senior Ditch Day isn't for another few weeks."

"Aww, our little rebel is growing up," Percy teased.

I scowled. "I just have no urge to go to class right now. Maybe we can go get food from somewhere else or something, see a movie. Anything but here." I was starting to hate this place all over again.

Percy took my hand in his and the contact made me less jittery. "I was going to invite you for dinner at my place tonight. Plus I kind of have something important to tell you. We could hang out there than pick up the kids and then go back."

I immediately rid the question of him breaking up with me. If he wanted to do that, he wouldn't be inviting me to his house for dinner to break the news, let alone be holding my hand right now.

"That's perfect. What are you going to do Reyna?"

Reyna shouldered her bag. "I'm going to head to the volleyball meeting, although I'm late enough as it is. I'll see you two later. Have fun at dinner and bring me leftovers tomorrow!"

Percy waved to my twin as she began walking in the opposite direction. "Will do."

We started walking towards the school exit, the mention of food making my stomach tingle. Right along with the important thing he had to tell me.

 **~~Chapter 25~~**

"Annabeth!" I hear Sally Blofis's voice scream out as she walked in Percy's apartment from her shift at work.

I was sitting with Percy on his couch as we tried to pay attention to our homework. We were really playing with each other's hands—I understand that sounds weird. We were playing weird hand games, from Rock-Paper-Scissors to Inny-Minny-Sissa-Linny (how do you spell that?) to Thumb Wars, to Percy just trying to catch my hand and squeeze it over and over again.

We went with our plan and we hung out for a bit before picking our siblings, then I took Bobby and Matthew home, and came back here. Sophie was in her room playing with dolls.

I tried to help Percy with his math, since we didn't get a chance at our study date earlier. He would constantly get frustrated with himself as he got answers wrong, and I felt bad, so I suggested we take a break. In his mind, that meant making out, which lasted for about fifteen minutes before I ended it to go back to our homework.

"Sally, how are you?" I stood up, as she crashed into me for an embrace.

"Hello to you too, Mom," Percy snorted beside me. I pulled away from his mom.

Sally patted his head. "Hi, hon."

Sophie blasted out of her room and ran into her mother's legs. "Mommy!"

"Sophie! My beautiful girl! How was school today?"

Sophie peeked up at her mother. "Ms. Diana gave me two gold stars today for getting a 100 on my spelling test!"

Sally grinned. "That is amazing Soph. And just because of that, I'm baking cookies today."

Percy said, "You bake cookies every afternoon."

Sally made a straight at Percy, yet she had an amused gleam in her eyes. "But who eats all of them, making me have to bake every day."

Percy shrank down in his seat. "Good point."

"Yeah, good point," I teased, jabbing him in his side.

Percy pulled me against him and tickled my sides. ''Don't assist my mother in making fun of me!"

"I make no promises," I laughed out loud. "Now, stop!"

He stopped tickling me, and pulled me in for a short kiss. Sophie's soft giggles came from beside us.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

We separated and I stayed in Percy's lap.

"We haven't even kissed in a tree before!" Percy joked. But I am sure that would be extremely thrilling.

Sophie giggled again and ran back to her room, probably to play with her dolls again. Sally wrapped an apron around her waist. "Percy's told me so much about you already that I probably won't even need to ask many questions."

I smiled at her and gave a pointed look to Percy. "Well exactly how much has he told you?"

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. Not everything. Just that your beautiful, smart, and too out of my league to be mine."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not out of you league. It's vice versa."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, and I swatted his shoulder.

"Ow!" His eyes gave away his playfulness.

"Aw poor baby, do you want me to kiss it?" I teased him before lifting the sleeve of his shoulder and kissing it lightly.

"Annabeth, My lips kind of hurt right now," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah. I'm sure it does."

Percy groaned. "It does. Want to know something else that hurts right now? Deez nuts."

"Got em!" Sophie shouted from her bedroom. We all laughed at her soft giggles at the end of her screaming.

Percy lifted me up slightly on his lap and then put me in a different position. "But seriously. Ow. You're knee seems to like my balls a lot."

I jumped off of him and laughed. "What? You want me to kiss it too?"

Percy's face flushed but he still maintained a smirk. I covered my face with my hands.

"That did not come out the way I wanted it to."

Sally stood at the kitchen entrance staring at the two of us with a silly grin that replicated Percy's usual grin. "You two are too cute."

I blushed even more knowing Sally heard the whole conversation. "We're not even trying."

Sally's grin widened somehow. "Yeah well, that's what makes your relationship cute. I'm glad Percy found someone he could be comfortable around at all times. And you would think that after you two got together I would stop hearing 'Annabeth this, and Annabeth that' after years and years, but I hear it even more now."

"Mom!"

Sally pulled an innocent smirk on her face. "What?"

"Annabeth doesn't need to hear all of that." Percy glared at her but he still had a relaxed smile on his face.

"No, no, go on, please," I piped up to his mother. Sally winked at me.

"Alright, I'm done. I have cookies to bake while you have a tutoring session. I am curious, Annabeth. Percy's grades have been going up in math recently. How have you been able to help it make sense to him despite the dyslexia?"

"Mom!" Percy called out again, face-palming himself. "She didn't know that."

Sally's mouth made a big O shape. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't think."

I tried to ignore the small "revelation" because of the growing tension in the room.

"I had tutors for my dyslexia growing up. I also read a lot and practice tends to help sometimes. It's not all that hard to do the same for him."

Percy's head snapped to me. "Hold up. You knew? And you're dyslexic too?"

"Mmmhmm. It's how I knew you were. And it's how I knew how to tutor you."

Percy looked at me impressed as well as Sally. "You amaze me every day."

I flipped my hair proudly. "I try."

Sally walked into the kitchen. "I'll leave you two to it."

"I hope you're not too mad at me for not telling you, I just didn't want to upset you." I told him honestly.

Percy was silent for a moment. He bit his lip and then finally made eye contact with me after sighing. "Do you want to go for a walk? I need to tell you something important?"

~.~.~

We walked to Central Park and sat on a bench. There were few people out walking the pathways and everyone was wrapped up in each other, including Percy and I. His arm was around

My waist possessively as some guys turned their heads toward me. I was still in my twin day outfit.

We didn't talk much during the walk to the park, so I assumed something was really bugging him.

Oh Gods.

Was he going to break-up with me?

I told myself to not think negatively. If he wanted to break up with me, he wouldn't be showing me much affection.

He took my hands in his. Something really was bugging him. He stared at our hands. "Okay, you might hate me after this."

I tried to reassure him, "I could never hate you." But I was extremely curious now.

"Don't say that. Someday you might get sick of me and we'll end up breaking up. I've already thought pretty far into our future."

He thought about a future with me?

I took his face in my hands and kissed him quickly. "Percy, just tell me."

He sat there memorizing my face as if he'd never see me again. He pulled me into him again this time for a longer kiss with much more meaning. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'll start from the beginning. Try not to say anything until I'm done."

I nodded and smiled at him to reassure him again.

"I have liked you since the third grade, and I mean a strong like. At first I thought that you would never like me since you were so kind, intimidating, and confident. After that one time we spoke, that time Drew interrupted, I wanted to speak to you again, I was just so scared. Wimpy, I know. And then I figured it out recently that the reason you became so reserved was because your mom died. Of course I didn't know back then but I could tell things changed for you. Then the bullying started and it became even harder to talk to you. I was a stupid kid back then. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't because not only was I scared but I was influenced by the other kids who didn't want to speak to you.

"I kept my crush on you a secret. Only Jason and Nico really knew about it. Getting to high school, I began to date Drew because for a while she was really nice, but I guess it was all an act once I started playing for the teams at school. She just wanted me as her arm candy with a popular label and not because she really had feelings for me. Despite dating Drew, my feelings for you were always there and I guess they grew more serious as I aged. I just shoved it down. I more scared to talk to you now, rather than not talking to you based on peer pressure.

"After ending things with Drew, I guessed she found out somehow that I still had a crush on you and got angry. I had built up the confidence to actually talk to you and maybe ask you out one day, but Drew stopped me. That's when the bullying started back up for you. She found out a promised to make your high school years more than hell if I didn't pursue you. That was the day I officially got over Drew, when it really hit me how much of a snake she was. So I backed off. Until the dance. It was a masquerade and I thought it was perfect. I bought my ticket and then I asked you if you were going in the nurse's office and then you said you didn't. I didn't want to waste my money so I went anyway. At the dance, I spoke with this girl and then I realized it was you. We spent the whole night together and it was nice not being noticed by anyone and it was amazing. That night helped build my confidence a whole lot more and then I asked you out the next day. So what I'm trying to say is that, I'm him. Jack. The guy you were with at the dance."

"I know, Percy."

He continued to talk. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you since I know in some movies lots of girls get angry about this stuff so I was worried and‒what?"

"I knew already. Since the day we started dating, which was pretty much a week after the dance."

Percy was shell-shocked. "You knew this whole time? You are on a roll today."

I shrugged the smile still on my face. "I thought it was sweet, all the things you said to me. My first kiss with you. It was pretty wonderful. I wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself. And you just did so...yeah. Nothing to worry about."

Percy shook his head with disbelief. "You are the most amazing girlfriend I have ever had."

"I try," I replied. "I can't believe that you were just like me. We were taking so long to try and talk to one another. We missed out on a lot."

"We did. But we are making up for it now." He pulled me back on his lap and pecked my lips. I ran my hands through his hair just because I wanted to.

"Are we going to be one of those couples with anniversaries? Our first month would be this Wednesday," I said.

"If I get to get you something that'll blow your mind, then yeah. We can be that couple."

"You don't have to buy me anything," I said.

He grinned. "I want to."

"Okay then. Expect something in return," I smiled back at him again.

"Would it be absolutely ludicrous to try and make-out right now." In that moment, Percy had never seemed so perfect to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "There is no try. There is only do."

And under the stars of Central Park we did.

 **~~Chapter 26~~**

"I'm going to kill him."

I was currently sitting inside a taxi cab on my way to Percy's house. Oh gods, I was seething.

Percy and I had made plans for our anniversary date. He said our plans would be a surprise and I just had to dress nice. Since it was a school night, we wouldn't be out all night long. He'd pick me up at seven and I'd be home by midnight.

I was so excited just to be with him alone again. I didn't even know what to get him. When I told Reyna that, she dragged me shopping in Times Square for lingerie...and a gift for Percy. And then I had to tell her, I wasn't planning on sleeping with him just yet, I mean come on I had a meltdown only two weeks ago. So I wasted money on underwear he probably wouldn't see anytime soon. Reyna disagreed and made a bet that we'd take a step further tonight because apparently Percy had something romantic planned and in a romantic setting we'd probably not be able to restraint ourselves.

"You two are ticking sex bombs, and you'll explode in more ways than one," Reyna had said, as she pushed me inside a Victoria's secret dressing room.

"Reyna!"

"What? I'm serious," she shrugged. "In reality, no one really holds out so long if you really think about it. Especially at our age, and the mentality we get growing up, the media. Some people have sex after the third date, maybe even on the second one. I might be extremely wrong, I've heard about 90 day rules, but I'm just speaking from what I've seen."

I sighed and shoved my clothes off. "I just...I don't mean to come off like I'm terrified of sex. I want to do it eventually. It just means a lot. It comes with a lot of baggage."

"Baggage? Yeah, you're right. Can't disagree with that. It comes with a lot of responsibility. The way I see it, if you fuck someone you can see yourself having a baby with that person, because if you accidentally get knocked up, you'd want it to be with someone you love and trust, then go ahead and fuck like wild animals."

I snorted at Reyna's sense of logic, that actually did make sense.

"I know Percy is a great guy and everything, he is everything I've wanted in a guy. I'm afraid sex will screw it up."

"Or, it will bring the two of you closer. We'll never know. But like you said, Percy is a great guy and there was a time he was terrified of sex too, heck he probably still is. You probably don't notice, but I'm betting Percy has never moved his hands from your waist, maybe stretch to your stomach, but he's never went to a second base or anything. He's a gentlemen. When you both get to that stage, he'll take care of you. And take you to Nirvana, but take care of you."

I scowled. "You make it sound like you've slept with him before."

Reyna was silent.

I stopped my movement of slipping the underwear on, but then I relaxed when she started laughing. "Don't scare me like that."

"You should have expected that. Not gonna lie, My best friend is one sexy bastard, but Me and Percy? Ew."

I let out a small laugh and knocked on the door, knowing Reyna was leaning on it so I could get out. I held my breath, and stepped out. I held the door open to look at my full body in the narrow mirror. I was wearing a strapless blue lace bra and panties set. It wrapped around my body like a glove and it was rather...weird looking at myself this long without clothes on. I just couldn't see why Percy would be interested in me. I was thin but not bones.

Reyna stared at me intensely. "I swear sometimes, bodies like yours just reassure me that I am in fact bisexual."

Yeah, she confided in me with that information about a week ago. Thank god she wasn't into me...or else this situation would be bizarre.

I snorted. "Bodies like mine? Please, don't joke Reyna."

Reyna pointed to the mirror. "Annabeth, you're like Candace Swanepoel, with a bit more curves. Embrace your body. Maybe that's why you're afraid to be with Percy. You doubt yourself too much."

The conversation with Reyna was an eye opener. The embracing your body thing...not her calling me Candice Swanepoel thing.

Anyway, so back to today. After school, I went picked up the boys from school and I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room to keep busy until seven. Around six, I began to get ready. I put on this blue bodycon dress that Reyna and I bought, along with these plain black heels I found in the back of my closet—I think they're Pipers, but whatever— and I left my hair to tumble down my shoulders. I didn't bother putting make-up on.

When it hit seven, I was waiting on my front porch patiently. I didn't need Helen watching me and start asking questions on why I was dressed the way I was. Some passing people stared at me and I tried to push down my embarrassment.

When it hit 7:20, I called him. It was okay if he was five minutes late, but twenty?

No answer.

So I waited a little while longer. I played games on my phone. I texted Reyna, who also said Percy wasn't answering her phone calls either. When it hit eight, I got much more worried. At about eight-thirty, I decided to go check up on him.

"I'm going to kill him," I said aloud. The taxi driver gave me a weird look and I crossed my arms. I shouldn't be so mad right now, especially since I don't know why he stood me up, but it just hurt.

We stopped in front of Percy's apartment and I hopped out after slapping twenty bucks in the driver's hand.

Standing in front of his apartment, just made my anger disappear all of a sudden and I was just upset and even more worried. I don't understand why Percy would stand me up on our anniversary. He was at home for fuck's sakes. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Was he mad at me?

I went inside and went straight to the elevator, marching straight to his apartment door afterward. I rang the bell and I heard a soft, "Coming!" from his mother.

The door opened and Sally smiled brightly at me. "Hi, Annabeth! Did Percy tell you to come by?"

I frowned. I hugged myself feeling too overdressed to simply show up at his house, but I obviously had reasons not to change. "Well, no actually, is he—"

I looked past his mother to see the devil himself. Percy stepped out from his visible bedroom door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He noticed me staring at him and mixed emotions spread through his eyes. The simple t-shirt and jeans he wore to school were now wrinkled.

I bit my lip, feeling humiliated, my pride wounded. He did stand me up, and for what? To take a nap in his bed? Did I mean that little to him?

A small part of me wondered, is this what Thalia meant by him hurting me soon? Is our time together about to end?

My eyes began to burn. Oh no! No! I was not going to start crying like a baby again! I'm not going to let this hurt me, even though it hurts a lot. Suck it up, Chase!

"Annabeth," Percy called to me sounding apologetic, but I was already walking out the door. Sally looked surprised.

"Annabeth, wait! Shit! I'm sorry."

It's really hard to speed walk heels, because the faster I pumped my legs trying to move, Percy ended up close behind me in a matter of seconds. I got to the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly until it opened. I rushed inside, yet Percy managed to get in with me.

"Go away!" I spat. I'm not going to stand there and take it as he decides to break-up with me or something. Maybe Ashton Kutcher would pop out with his camera crew all laughing at me, "You thought he was into you?! You just got punk'd!"

Percy took my wrist to stop me from pushing anymore elevator buttons. I ripped my hand away from him.

"No. Annabeth, let me—" He sneezes. "—explain!"

"I don't want to hear it! Go back to sleep or something!" I pushed the elevator button to go down but Percy hit the stop button completely. The elevator shook and halted. I screeched in annoyance, sounding like Drew but I let it slide for today, since I was kind of angry.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "It's not exactly what you think!"

"So you're telling me how to think now?"

"No! Annabeth, don't be difficult right now. I understand how bad this may look, but it really is not what you think!"

I rolled my eyes. "So me taking the time to dress-up nicely, waiting for you for two hours, worried about you and texting and calling you, and then deciding to make sure something terrible didn't happen to you, only to find out you were sleeping in your bed this whole entire time, on our first anniversary especially?"

Percy paused. "Okay, yes, that is bad, but just let me explain."

I crossed my arms. "I'm listening."

He smiled briefly. "Thank you. After leaving the school I started feeling funny and once I got inside, I had this massive headache and I couldn't stop sneezing and coughing. Mom told me there was Nyquil in medicine cabinet, I stupidly took it, thinking I could squeeze in a nap before our date, but obviously that didn't work since I just got up and I see you here."

"Seriously. You're sick. That's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse per say, it's the truth and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you waiting like that. Really, Wise Girl."

His face was pretty sincere and his eyes were like staring at two baby seals, which made me melt inside instantly. Plus he called me Wise Girl, and he was touching me. Sometimes he touches me I have trouble thinking, like now.

I finally assessed what he looked like. Okay, so maybe his eyes were a bit glossy and his nose was slightly red as well as his cheeks.

"Why didn't you call me? We could have postponed it to another day and just stayed in watching movies or something?"

"Because of the Nyquil, that powerful sedative thingy. It's working though. My head doesn't hurt as much as it did early. It's probably like a 24 hour flu or something. I'll be fine."

I felt his forehead with one hand and his neck with my other. He leaned into my palms. His skin as slightly warm, but not too much to be a crazy fever.

"Okay. I forgive you. But if this happens again, I'll sic Reyna on you."

He laughed. "I'll let you." He leaned into kiss me and I pushed his gently away.

I chuckled, "Um, you're sick."

He groaned. "Please. We just had our first teeny-weeny small argument. A make-up kiss is required."

I snorted. "It's required?"

Percy smirked. "Of course."

"Okay, fine. But a teeny-weeny small one." I quickly pecked his lips. Before I could step back, Percy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, making the kiss much more deeper than intended. I immediately put my hands around his neck. He smelled like cough syrup. He tasted like cough syrup. So if I do end up getting sick, I'd probably feel better just by kissing him again. Stupid logic, but like I said, sometimes when he touches me I can't think clearly.

He pulled back kissing me once more. "I really am sorry."

I sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Percy flashed me a boyish smile. "Yeah, you kind of did, but I forgive you."

I smacked his chest. "Okay, doofus. Get us back up to your apartment. People are probably thinking the elevator is broken or something. And if I get sick because of you, it's World War III."

 **~~Chapter 27~~**

We walked back to his apartment holding hands. Sally looked over at us from the living room and grinned.

"Hey! That was a bit dramatic. You two alright?"

I couldn't help but feel awkward. "Yeah. Um, we're fine. Percy was just being stupid is all.

Sally raised an eyebrow at her son. "Percy, don't you chase Annabeth away now. If either of you hurt each other, it's me and you." Her warning could have gone through clearly if it weren't for the playfulness in her eyes and the amusement in her voice.

I know there are parents who make it habits to get into their child's business to make sure they don't do anything stupid. But Sally was in her child's business because she cared genuinely about me and her son's relationship, as if we were a television couple she shipped. Not saying that parents are nosy not because they don't care, but Sally just seems to care more, and in a different way. It's hard to explain, I just really appreciate it.

"I won't. I'm trying really hard not to," he defended.

"Okay," Sally said. "Well, Paul called. Remember, he's been staying with his mother for the past few weeks because she had recently gotten out the hospital and needed help around the house?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "Why hasn't she gotten one of those personal nurses anyway?"

Sally shrugged. "I don't know. Something about having trust issues and she chased her previous nurses away with her cane. Anyway, Paul asked me to come over because she's refusing to take her meds and he needs help so, I'm going to go there with Sophie. We most likely will stay the night."

Does she know what she's doing for us right now? On a school night too?

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, do you want me to come too?"

She shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "No actually. You know how his mother doesn't like being overwhelmed with too much people. Plus, it looks like you and Annabeth had plans going out, I'm sure—Sophie, let's go!"

Sophie barreled down the small hallway. "Coming Mommy! Hi Annie! You look pretty! Like Cinderella!"

"Hey Soph, and you're the pretty one." I waved to the little girl. Sophie blushed and attached herself to her mother's side.

Sally plucked up her purse from the kitchen counter. "I left money on the coffee table for anything you might need. I'll see you later!"

Sally hugged Percy and I, then took Sophie's hand and walked out the door, leaving Percy and I in silence.

"Soooo," I dragged out. There had never been much of an awkward silence between Percy and I once we started dating but right now, there was way too much tension.

Percy was too busy staring at me to suggest anything.

"Oh so now you look at what I'm wearing?" I teased.

Percy didn't even look embarrassed or away from my dress. "I was kind of busy trying not to get you to storm out of my house. I have plenty of time now."

"So what do you want to do, since it's getting late and I assume whatever you had planned for the two of us to do is pretty much cancelled."

He bit his lip guiltily. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Stop saying sorry. I said it was okay already. We can still make the most of it."

Percy sighed. "We can order pizza, maybe find something on netflix?"

I pulled out my phone from my bag and handed it to him. "You order, I'll pick a movie."

He kissed me once more then dialed a number. I realized that Percy only had Netflix available in his room. Did he realize what he was asking me? Did he realize he asked for freaking Netflix and Chill? A NETFLIX AND FUCKING CHILL?

Okay Annabeth, calm down. Just because lots of things happen in the chill part doesn't mean anything. Remember what Reyna said.

BUT NETFLIX AND CHILL? The other part of me screamed.

I stepped into his bedroom as I heard him talking to the pizza place. "Hi, can I get one large pepperoni pie and a two liter coke? Oh! And you can you make the pepperoni's blue again? Yeah, thanks Ralph!"

I opened Netflix on his smart TV and started searching for something to watch. Romance? No. I'm not trying to kill Percy. Horror? No. I'm not trying to squeeze Percy's arm to death. Foreign? No. I'm not in the mood to read the translations. Documentary?...No, I'm not trying to kill Percy. I scrolled through the Recommendations and found Once Upon a Time. Why not?

"Is Once Upon A Time okay?" I called out to him.

Percy jogged back inside the room. "Yeah, it's fine. Pizza will be here in about ten."

I started the first episode of the second season. Before sitting down on his bed and kicking off my shoes.

Percy sat down next to me, his intoxicating scent enveloping around me. I instantly leaned into him as his arm went around me. We watched the television for a while, but my mind wasn't all that into it. I was concentrating to hard on the fingers drawing circles on my shoulder.

"Blue pepperoni's? What did you do to get the pizzeria to do that?" I asked.

"Ralph has a crush on my mom."

I nodded. Okay, why not. "Does he know she's married?"

"I don't know, actually..."

"So your using the poor man," I jokingly scolded.

"No of course not," he answered. "Well, maybe. But blue food is life. Kind of like your dress right now." His arm slipped from my shoulder to my waist and he nuzzled my neck.

I fumbled with the hem of my dress. "Percy, My dress isn't edible."

He kissed my neck and I tried to keep from humming. "But you are. Have I ever told you, you look sexy in blue?"

I was blushing and entranced so much the only thing that came out my mouth was, "Ummma, Seaweed Brain."

He kissed my jaw with renewed vigor. "You haven't called me that in so long."

The doorbell rang making me jump away from him.

"P-Pizza's here," I stuttered out. Percy groaned (first time I hear him groan when it comes to food) and stands up.

"I'll get it," he says.

"No!" I stop him quickly. "Let me." Plus I need to get away from him to calm my heart rate down.

I stepped out of his bedroom on my way to the front door. I plucked up the money Sally had left out for us. The scent of pizza wafted my nose.

I opened the door to reveal the delivery guy. He looked like he was debating whether to leave or not. I didn't take that long to get to the door, did I?

"Hello?" I said. The guy whipped around quickly.

"Ralph's Pizzaria—hello there," he smiled widely. I keep forgetting the way I'm dressed. I should have let Percy answer the door.

I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, getting uncomfortable under his stare. "How much?"

"16 dollars and preferably you as the change."

I snorted despite how much my face was flushed. Was this dude flirting with me? This is not something I see everyday.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of pick up line?" I asked curiously.

The guy stepped closer to me. "I don't know, did it work?"

Not going to lie, he was kind of cute with the black hair, which is longer than my preference, and blue eyes, but he had nothing on Percy. In fact, he looked a tiny bit like him but I disregarded it.

"Of course not, it was lame. And I have a boyfriend so I'm pretty sure I'm immune to pick-up lines like that when they aren't even from him."

The delivery Guy's eyebrows rose. Man, I really want that pizza now. I handed him the money and tried to take the box. He gripped it tightly.

"Really, where is he?" Okay, so this is an arrogant dude.

"This is his apartment. I don't think he'd appreciate you flirting with me and not doing your job and giving me the fucking pizza."

He only smirked as my sudden annoyance grew.

"Who knew beautiful people had mouths. How about I give you my number and we discuss those pick-up lines and more of what that mouth could be doing?"

Pig.

I scoffed and tugged harder on the box which he pulled back as well. What is this? Tug of war?

"I'd rather not. Can I have my pizza now?"

He took a pen off his ear and started writing on my forearm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My number, sweet cheeks."

I pulled my hand back and he left a long line on the last number. Sweet cheeks? I put my hand on hip, the urge to slap this dude getting heavy.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend already now give me the god damn pizza and leave!"

Of course, there are some people who know when to quit and there are others who stupidly think persistence is attractive. This guy was one of those idiots.

"It's just a number. I really don't think your boyfriend would mind."

"You sure about that Triton?" I felt Percy behind me, and he possessively put his hand on my waist. Oh gods, that's so hot—now is not the time, Annabeth.

"Because I'm pretty sure I do mind," Percy continued. "And I really think I want to beat your ass right about now."

The delivery guy, Triton straightened up. He let go of the box.

"Ah, Percy. It's nice to know where you've been, slumming it up in the projects."

Let's just say I am glad I have never been under the death stare of Percy, because his eyes were so scary at the moment, I'm surprised Triton didn't dissolve into flames.

"And see Amphitrite still has you cut off. How's minimum wage treating you? You feel like the rest of us yet?"

Triton's cynical smile dropped.

"Hold up!" I interrupted to ask the question with an obvious answer. "You two know each other?"

"He's my half-brother," Percy grumbled.

Half-brother? I knew Percy's parents were split up, but I never thought that his father had any other kids. Triton looked about two years older than Percy.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Triton's eyes roamed by body unashamedly. Percy's grip tightened on my waste. I put my free hand on it and the tension in his fingers relaxed a bit.

"Yes, I am. If you ever hit on my girlfriend again, I will punch you in the throat," Percy got straight to the point.

"Always so violent. You going to hit me again? No wonder your not Dad's favorite."

Again?

"Leave." Percy ordered, letting go of me to get in Triton's face.

Triton backed up, surrendering with a large grin. "Okay. Fine. I'm going. Just say hi to Drew for me, and let me know when you're done with your rebound. Also, you're looking a little sick there, Jackson. Take some Tylenol." He walked away with a light whistling noise.

Percy was about to charge Triton before he could get far, I could tell by the tension in his back and his hard fists, and his angry face. Wow, he looks really hot when he's mad. Not now Annabeth!

I grasped his shoulder and pressed myself against his back.

"He's not worth it," I mumbled into his skin.

Percy sighed reluctantly. "He just makes me so mad."

I laughed gently, "Yeah, I can see that." I let go of him and backed away.

Percy closed the door and turned around to face me. His smoldering gaze made me uneasy. His eyes swirled with different emotions and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Suddenly, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. This kiss was different than earlier. This one was possessive and demanding. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I immediately accepted. His hands ran down my sides, skimming past my chest and massaging my waist. I felt like an idiot with my hands dangling and doing nothing, so I put them in his hair. I knew something was bothering him, so I let him kiss me without a question. He pulled away from me quickly, leaving the both of us breathing hard, and leaving me with a sense of wanting.

Oh gods, I wanted him. My boyfriend is a delicious God and I wanted him. Like really.

I'm really contradicting all my statements about not being ready for sex and stuff, but Percy makes it really hard not to stick my word, or train of thought for the matter.

But I knew that he was upset so I had to pull away from him eventually.

"Alright, what's wrong? What happened just now?"

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's not much to tell. Dad had a family before he met my mom. He calls Triton more. Triton's a class A asshole."

"I can tell that already, I want to know why you let him get you so easily."

He sat down on the couch. "Can we let this go, please?"

"No, no we can't. What did he mean by you hitting him again? How does he know Drew? Why do you dislike him so much?"

Percy eyes drifted to my forearm where Triton's number rested.

"What's that?" He asked.

I rubbed my arm. "Triton wrote his number on my arm."

"You let him give you his number." I could tell how frustrated he was because his jaw was clenched.

"Of course not," I defended. "He wrote it on my arm without my permission. And don't change the subject."

"How the hell does someone write their number on someone's arm without permission? Wash that off! Or were you going to do that after you fitted with him on the phone?"

I gaped at him. "I am going to wash it off. Can I have a moment? You went all caveman just now as soon as the door shut."

Percy rolled his eyes. "So I have to ask permission to kiss my girlfriend now? Okay I'll be sure to do that next time ma'am."

I scowled. "Okay, there is no need to be an asshole right now. I'm just trying to figure out why you're mad."

"I'm not mad!" He raised his voice.

"Yes you are. And now you're making me mad. Are you jealous or something? Because you have no reason to be."

Percy scoffed. "Yeah sure, Annabeth. Let's go back to middle school and play the jealous game now."

It was like he was a completely different person and I wasn't too sure what to say. Percy bit his lips and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

I picked up the pizza box off the floor and placed it on the coffee table.

"You know what?" I said, breaking the silence. "It's been a long night. You're sick. I think we can have an anniversary night some other day. I'll see you in the morning where we're both calm and can you can tell me what the hell just happened."

Percy rubbed his hands together but still didn't look at me. I took this as a sign of agreement, so I went into his room and put my shoes on and grabbed my bag. I left his anniversary gift on his bed.

I know that we'll be okay after this. It just seems like this day was set up for failure, hopefully this storm will clear. But something was nagging me in the head, and it had a lot to do with the word "rebound".

 **~~Chapter 28~~**

Waking up this morning was different than waking up like most mornings. I had this big ball of anticipation in my chest. Maybe it was because I had to talk to Percy about what happened two days ago. We were supposed to discuss what had happened on Wednesday, but I guess Percy wasn't as healthy as he thought he was since his fever kept him bed. I didn't bother checking up on him because we were still in a semi-fight and showing up wouldn't have been the best idea.

I got out of bed to get dressed. Today was the third week of Senior's Month and it was Nerd Day. I had an outfit picked out already, yet I was so hesitant to wear it for some reason. I put on dark blue skinny slacks, a white vneck, black suspenders, tan Oxfords, black geek glasses, and a black bow tie. Dressing in character is so hard.

As I was braiding my hair into pigtails, my phone started buzzing with a FaceTime call from Reyna. When her face appeared of her walking down a street, I smiled. Reyna's hair was in a high side ponytail and she had on these fake glasses and she drew acne on herself.

"Hola chola, guess what I found out?"

I took a wild guess. "Harry Styles finally cut his hair?"

Reyna scowled. "Okay, he looks great with long hair! And no, you're first period teacher isn't here and I want Dunkin Donuts, so you should come with me."

I smiled. "I'm taking the train today, it's nice outside."

Reyna pursed her lips. "I thought Thalia and Piper were getting you."

"They only started picking me up again a couple of days ago, just not today."

Reyna frowned. "How's that going anyway? Is it still awkward?"

"Not that much. It's just different of course."

Thalia and I were working on our friendship. It wasn't this big thing, we just try to act as normal as possible around each other. There's tension, but it's still have her in my life. So I've still been getting picked up every morning by Piper, and Thalia sits at Percy's table with me at lunch. I feel like Thalia still feels some type of way about me dating her cousin after she demanded I didn't, but she'll get over it.

"I understand. I'll be at school by second period. Want me to bring you something back?"

I shook my head. "No, its fine. I'll see you there okay?"

I hung up and headed downstairs o the kitchen where my brothers were eating. I smiled and ruffled my brothers hair.

"Good morning, Annie!" They said together.

"Morning boys."

"Why do you look like that? Is it Halloween?" Bobby asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"No, it's a dress up day at my school."

Bobby popped his mouth open to make a drawn out, "ohhhhhhh."

"Mommy says you have an envelope on the counter."

Helen says I have an envelope? Usually I don't get much mail at all, maybe some coupons from random stores, or my few college acceptance letters.

The envelope was big and yellow, and I immediately knew it was an acceptance letter from another college.

"How?" I muttered to myself. I got acceptances to all the colleges I applied for, where is this one coming from.

I turned it over and I held in a happy scream. I put my hands over my mouth.

It was an envelope from Stanford University.

I quickly tore open the envelope, not caring about ruining it. The first paper I take in my hands says "We are happy to inform you of your acceptance to Stanford University..."

And then I couldn't withhold the happy shriek.

Matthew dropped his fork in his plate. "What?"

"I got accepted into Stanford!"

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and made this cute little pout. "What's that?"

I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "It's a school in California."

Matthew snorted. "School is yucky!"

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "School is yucky!"

It was a full ride scholarship. Orientation was June 30th. And I was required to go to this mandatory summer abroad program in Athens until the first day of classes! Holy Zues that's Greece! I've always wanted to go to Greece!

I ruffled their hair as my phone beeped with a text message. I was so excited I didn't even notice the vibrations in my pockets. I pulled out my phone with excitement. I need to tell Percy. I got to tell Reyna and Ms. Minerva. Oh gods, I am so happy.

 **Need to see you! I'm really sorry about the other day, can we talk?**

 **-THE SEXIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET**

 **Of course. I have good news.**

I replied.

 **Great then! Meet me in front the cafeteria before 1st pd! Its a five minute date!**

 **-THE SEXIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET**

I snorted out loud and started to get ready for school. I was excited to tell them. But I was sad too. The orientation was the day after our graduation in a couple of weeks. Then the program I've been accepted to, to visit Athens to study architecture was for the whole summer. Then, college. I wouldn't be back in New York after graduation until, I don't know, Thanksgiving. But I know they'll be happy for me.

I got to the school pretty early, and even the parking lots were quite empty. I was rushing inside knowing Percy would be there. But then something stopped me as I walked to my locker. I swear I felt like I was in a sequel to Mean Girls, with extra mean.

There were pictures of my face, all over my locker and the ones beside it, with devil horns, blacked out eyes, missing teeth. It wasn't even a good picture of me, it was a candid picture Thalia took of me on snapchat months ago. I told her to delete it but she kept it because she said I looked less hidden and more visible to the world.

Seeing me look like a monster made me appreciate the picture more of course. And the caption underneath it: MURDERER.

"What? How?"

I was too shocked to even cry. Only few people know about what happened to my mother and that was only what Nico summed up for me. Who would stoop so low to even do this? To put out my business and most vulnerable memories?

I could feel my eyes moisten.

 _BANG!_

 _I love you, Annabeth..._

I dropped my bag on the floor and angrily ripped the papers off the locker. I knew well enough that this was S.A.'s work. And I knew well enough that it wasn't Drew. It couldn't have been. She may have been a bitch, but she wasn't a smart one.

I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach. The same feeling like when you know something is going to happen and you can't tell how big the damage will be.

I walked over to the trash can around the corner from my locker to dump all the papers. The school doors were officially opening and my first class was in twenty minutes. I'll probably look more into Stanford during first period since my teacher isn't here, but I still had to talk to Percy first. I saved one of the pictures and folded him, putting my newest S.A. assumption to the back of my head, but then it just came right back up anyway.

I walked back to get my books but my breath hitched as I saw a lanky figure putting something in . He had mousy blonde hair and pale skin. I couldn't see much beyond that. Was that S.A.?

I know I shouldn't be doing anything stupid, but at that point I was livid. There was a boy who was scaring me to death with threats. At first he was sweet, but then he got creepy and I wasn't going to put up with it for much longer. I walked up behind him, then shoved him against my locker.

"Were you the one writing these notes? You creep!" I nearly shouted. The boy looked like a freshmen. And scared. I think he was scared. Holy shit! I just scared a freshmen!

I let him go to give him room to breathe. "It wasn't me, I swear. I'm just the messenger!" He spoke frantically.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. I grit my teeth.

"If not, who is?" The boy looked hesitant.

"Tell me, or I swear I will press charges on your ass!" I threatened. The freshmen boy looked like he wanted to cry.

"Alright!" He gave in. When he told me the name of S.A. I wanted to break down in sobs. Things just will never get right for me. It seemed like there was always a new way to tear me down and I didn't think she would sink so low to give me a message. I was upset but now, I was just angry. Tears ran down my face, but I didn't even move to wipe them away. I fisted my hands.

"Come with me." I growled at the freshmen. He nodded, looking a bit scared.

I stalked over to the end of the hallway, desperately seeking the comfort from my boyfriend. I think I bumped into Piper.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Piper asked me. Does it look like I'm okay?

"No." I said, my voice hard.

"Well, what's wrong? And what's with the freshmen behind you?"

"I-" I spotted Percy pacing around the corner by the cafeteria entrance. He looked frustrated, like someone was testing his patience. I didn't take that long, did I?

"Listen to me! What we had was amazing! Don't give it up for that loser!" Drew's voice whined. My face paled. He was talking to Drew. Why? And why was everyone suddenly at school so early?

I tried not to get distracted by how adorable he looked in a sweater vest and jeans. So out of place next to Drew's slutty school girl outfit.

"Her name is Annabeth!"

"Oh her name could be Walle for all I care. I only care about you, Percy."

"Oh. Shit." Piper whispered. I nodded along with her. Was this really about to go down? Today of all damn days? Its supposed to be my happy day with good news.

"I'm out of here." Percy spat.

"So you can run to her? She stole you from me. I always knew you had some type of feeling for her, even while we were dating. You two don't belong together! You're from separate worlds! You both are going to end up breaking up!"

"Don't blame it on us! I admit I had feelings for Annabeth, but I didn't give a thought of acting on my feelings until after we broke up. Anyway, I'm leaving. I guess I'll meet my girlfriend elsewhere." Yes, please leave Percy.

"Wait! Hear me out. I still love you." My feet were bolted to the floor and I forced myself to keep listening, knowing I was going to hear something I shouldn't. "Always have. What when down that night was an accident! I was drunk! You know the Stoll's always spike punch!"

"So what! Even if I was drunk I'd recognize who I was about to sleep with."

Ouch. I've never seen Drew with a sad look on her face. She actually looked vulnerable just then. I never would have ever guessed she actually had feelings.

"How many times do I have to apologize? How long are you going to hold onto it? It was a mistake. A big drunken mistake. It meant nothing to me!"

"It meant something to me!" I felt bad that Percy's hard stare was at Drew. It was unsettling. I don't know why I feel bad for her though. She's trying to steal him from me.

"I still resent you for that! Everyday I see Annabeth, I think 'I am waiting for the day where my happiness ends' because it ended with you. I saw Triton the other day and guess what? He was fucking flirting with her and I got mad! I feel so horrible for thinking that she's going to do the same thing you did to me."

I put my hand over my mouth. At this point my thoughts were all over the place as I tried to grasp on every word they said. He still resented Drew. This happened how long ago? Because he should have been over it by now, especially since he's with me. So he thought about Drew when we were together? I thought he moved on. He lied to me. Triton helped Drew cheat on Percy? No wonder Percy got so bitter. He thought I would do the same. He didn't trust me. I feel hurt. He thought I, of all people, the girl who has never dated before, would cheat. Ouch.

"You don't have to feel horrible anymore. I still love you. And I know you love me too. I know you haven't moved on and she is a rebound. You're not over me." Drew caressed Percy's cheek and he didn't even move.

My heart ran a marathon. Tears rolled down my face and I felt Piper put her hand on my shoulder from watching. The freshmen boy looked a little sympathetic. Even the freshmen felt sorry for me.

Drew leaned in to kiss Percy.

This was it. He and Drew are going to get back together and he'll forget about me. This whole relationship wasn't real. I'm done. I'm done with everyone and everything. It seems like everyone wants to see me on the ground and never satisfied. Why can't I be happy? What am I doing wrong?

Percy pushed away from Drew before she could take a step further. I sighed in relief, but that still doesn't change anything.

Drew tried to put her hand back on his face. Her eyes were red.

"I am not you." Drew looked taken aback by his words.

I think I've just cracked.

I stepped out from my corner. "By all means, go ahead. You aren't over her anyway," I said quietly.

Percy's eyes widened. Drew look a bit shocked, but her shock turned into a sneer. I glared back at her.

"Eavesdropping much?" She crossed her arms.

"Annabeth, This is NOT what it looks like." He pleaded with me. His eyes held sadness and guilt. You're damn right you should feel guilty!

"Really? Its not? You didn't lie to me when you said you were over her?" I seethed.

"I am!"

"You two weren't about to kiss? You pulled away because only because you didn't want to be like Drew?"

"No thats not the only reason, Annabeth, you're my girlfriend and-"

"Not anymore." Percy looked like I was speaking foreign. I didn't want to do it. I really don't want to. This is all too overwhelming and I just feel betrayed by everyone.

"Were you going to break up with me first so you could go to Drew? Was I really only a rebound to you? Did you really believe that I would cheat on you? Even after I poured all of myself to you. I told you everything about myself? That's why you got so angry the other day."

Percy took steps towards me. "No, no, no. No, Drew is wrong. I was wrong to think that of you but you're not a rebound. I'm with you because I want to be. I'm with you because I like you, not to take my mind off of Drew or any of that."

"Why would I hurt you when I trusted you so much? I care about you too much." My voice cracked a bit.

Some students walked by slowly just to watch the scene. I wanted to curse them out for watching like this was a show. It wasn't a show. This was real life and I was angry.

"You wouldn't. You're a prude." Drew muttered. My anger turned to her. I had a bubble of resentment inside of me and I think it just popped. Drew tensed under my glare again.

"Shutup." I growled. I lunged for her to punch her in the throat hopefully to shut her up—she jumped back actually frightened by me—but Percy held me back, wrapping her arms around me and turning my back towards Drew. I shoved Percy's arms from me.

"Everything I've said to you was all true!" His sea green eyes penetrated mine. Instead of hard like they were at Drew, they were soft and gentle. Percy gently took my face in his hands.

"Prove it," He looked defeated.

"I don't know how."

It took everything in me to push him away. "There's my answer." Percy looked at me, his eyes filled with pain.

"Annabeth," he croaked.

"What's going on?" I heard Thalia's voice. I turned, seeing Thalia. A part of me wants to strangle her, but the other half was tired and confused.

Thalia looked at my tear stained face, to Percy's hurt look, to Drew's amusement, to Piper's worried expression.

She cast a wicked look to Percy and Drew. "What did you two do? I knew you would hurt her—"

"It wasn't just them. It was you too, S.A."

I pulled the picture from this morning out my pocket and showed it to her.

Thalia's eyes widened and she remained silent. The corridor grew quiet.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" Her face looked innocent but I recognized her emotions. For the first time, Thalia was wearing her heart on her sleeve and I finally could see through all of her.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Thalia," I snorted. "It was you."

"You were the one threatening us?" Percy asked, fury building up in him.

Thalia's eyes flashed with different emotions. Surprise, guilt, regret, and rage. She turned to the freshmen just noticing him.

"You told her!" She charged the freshmen slowly, like a tigress on a hunt. The freshmen backed up. I jumped in front of him.

"Stop!" I shouted, making Thalia raise her eyebrows at me. She swallowed nervously.

"I found him putting a fucking note in my locker. I'm not going to shoot the messenger, I'm going to shoot the one with the messages." My voice was hard as I spoke. I think everyone was surprised. But I wasn't going to stop. All my life I've been told what to do, how to feel, and who to be. Well, right now, I'm Annabeth fucking Chase and I'm livid.

"Let's take this in another room," Piper opened the door to a nearby empty classroom, avoiding the weird looks we were getting.

Once inside the room I snapped, "It was you wasn't it? You made me go crazy thinking about what I should do! I was scared and you went and did this! You tried to call me a murderer in front the whole school knowing about how hurt I would be?!"

Tears rised in Thalia's eyes. No. She is not going to cry and make me feel guilty. She did this. Not me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sorry? That's all you have to say? I'm sorry?" I screamed at her. Thalia bit her lip.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was just trying to scare you. I didn't want you and Percy together. Ever since the dance, you've been changing. I didn't like it. I wanted the old Annie back." She tried to reason, but it was all going out of my ears. What a poor excuse.

"More like you wanted pathetic Annie to stay. For the past year you've been telling me that I need to open up more. I needed to get loose. I needed to stop being a prude, I needed to be different. So when I'm finally happy, you want to tear it down? You wanted to torture me and bully me and threaten me because I was dating your cousin? What kind of friend are you?"

Drew's eyes softened out of her sneer. "Even...I wouldn't do that."

Thalia let the tears come down. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what was best. When I sent the first note we wanted you to feel good. You were sad and upset, so we wanted you to feel better. You were smiling when we sent it. Then I didn't see you and Percy together. It didn't seem right. So, I sent the first note. I went to Percy's house for dinner and I found your earring in his room and I took it. Then when I tried to send another Piper told me it was a bad idea but I continued anyway—"

"Wait!" I stopped her. I looked at Piper who had her mouth popped open. She looked guilty. All these guilty looks in one room for me and I can't take it.

"Piper, you knew? And you didn't tell me?" Piper was the one who supported my relationship the most. Why did she suddenly change her mind?

Piper looked like she didn't know what to say. "I helped Thalia write the first two because they did make you happy—"

"I'm tired of hearing that same shit," I groaned. "We didn't want to hurt you, we just wanted you to be happy," I mocked.

"—I told her two and that was it, but I didn't know until the fourth note that she continued with threats. I tried to get her to stop but—"

"She didn't. You could have told me. You let it happen. You could have stopped it. You're supposed to be my friend." I looked at them horrified.

"Well what about you, huh?" Thalia challenged. "You weren't being such a good friend either!You cast me and Piper aside once you found Percy and Reyna!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know our friendship was breaking after how much you've tried to control me!"

"But what about your lying as well! You lied to us about your own mother! You lied to us about Helen being your mom when in fact your real mother is dead! Why?"

I felt like she just stabbed with with a bunch of pins.

"Low blow, Thalia." Percy scolded, but she didn't stop.

Thalia continued on anyway. "No, it's not. We have never spoken about it since that day. I know what losing my parents feel like! I don't even remember them after being sent to so many foster homes and you want to cry when you still have some type of family— your dad! your stepmom! both of your brothers! So what, a Cinderella story?! I only have my brother! Piper barely sees her parents because they are always traveling for work. You didn't need to lie when we know what that pain feels like, even more that you do!"

My tears were pulsing out my eyes now. "Oh really. Honestly, as long as we've been friends, you really don't know me. M-My stepmom has been horrible to me since w-we met, my father is never around either, I always t-take care of my brothers, but my, my mother was my true best friend. Losing her was hell, burying her was hell, and it was hell because it was my fault!" I was stuttering from the pain. I was fully blown sobbing by now.

Daddy, what's wrong. I'm scared now."

"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart."

I whispered, "I hate myself so much because it. I hate me, it's my fault she's gone and I wish we could switch places, because it should have been me. I want to be dead!"

I sobbed. I hid my face in my hands. I felt so emotional drained that I wanted to fall over. Piper and Percy took a step towards me.

"No!" I glared at all of them. "Don't touch me! Please!"

Drew looked uncomfortable in between all of us. She hugged herself and was that remorse in her eyes? I don't know. I think the tears are playing with my head. But I do know this. Drew has done a lot of hateful things to me, but they were all to my face. She would never stoop low enough to make me scared for my life and she wouldn't threaten Percy either, but I don't know if she would've made a low blow like that.

I wiped my face. "I'm done with everything." I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, her voice quiet.

I rolled my eyes. "What do I mean? I never want to speak to any of you ever again. Do not speak to me, say hi, approach me, or anything. I will ignore you and it would be as of you all never existed. We graduate in a couple of weeks anyway. After that, I will never have to see any of you ever again." Thalia, Percy, and Piper broke out in protests but it all went out of my ears. I walked up to Drew who looked sorry for me, shockingly. Why is she sorry? She should be laughing it up right now.

"You got what you wanted. I lose. You can have him. Just leave me alone." I muttered.

I began to walk out the classroom, and down corridor to go to my first class.

"Annabeth, please." Percy caught my wrist. I turned around to face him. He looked just as heartbroken as I am. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Let go of me." I whispered.

"No." He spoke with a broken voice but much determination.

"Percy. Let, go of me. I'm no Cinderella, and I damn sure won't be treated like one anymore." I said louder. I couldn't even recognize my own voice. It was rough.

He reluctantly let go of my hand. When I walked away no one tried to call me again. I didn't realize how many people were outside the room listening to our dramatic scene. The sea of students parted for me and looked at me in awe. Why weren't they ignoring me like they usually did? The angry bubble churned in my chest.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" I yelled. I stormed over to my locker and tossed my bag inside. I took the note that "S.A." Tried to leave me and I ripped it up into pieces. I crumpled it all in my hand and let it all drop to the floor, not caring that I was littering. I took off my glasses and threw them across the hall, I undid my pigtails, I took off the bowtie and suspenders. Being dressed like a nerd made me feel smaller than I already was. It made me feel back how I was before Spring Break, a month and a half ago. Like a loser, alone, and empty.

I was so angry and sad that I couldn't stay in there. I needed to leave. I stuffed my house keys, wallet, phone, and I.D. In my pockets and stormed out of the school.

The security guards didn't give me a second glance. I walked all the way home. It was only about a mile, but the time flew as I walked. By the time I reached home I was a sobbing mess. I was hysterical. I unlocked the front door to my house and threw my keys against the wall. I slid down the floor on the wall, crying.

"Annabeth?" I hear Helen's voice say. After all that's happened, I really wasn't in the mood to hear her mouth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth, are you alright? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I felt Helen wrap her arms around me. It was oddly comforting. I pressed my face into her neck and balled my eyes out even further. Helen hugged me tight and never let go. She caressed the back of my head.

"It's okay," she sighed, "It'll all be okay."

 **~~Chapter 29~~**

Helen put a mug of hot chocolate in front of me on the coffee table. I spent about twenty minutes crying into her arms by the front door, we took my sob fest to the couch.

I was surprised at her gentleness but that was actually what I needed right now. Helen was the last person I would ever go for comfort, and its quite ironic being here right now.

"Why are you being so nice? Don't you hate me?" I broke the silence.

Helen took a long sip of her hot chocolate. I left mine untouched on the coffee table.

"I could never hate you, Annabeth. I suppose now is a good time to be real about this."

Be real about this? Since when does Helen talk like that? She didn't sound as posh and annoying as usually did. She wasn't even dressed in her usual housewife dresses and heels. Her hair was actually fanned around her face rather than up in a honeybun. She was dressed comfortably in sweats and a t-shirt and Good Morning America was on in the background, making me remember just how early it was.

"What?"

Helen sighed. "I don't hate you. I don't dislike you. I have always cared."

And again, "What?".

Helen chuckled. "Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning."

I nodded numbly. "That would be nice."

"Your father didn't let me into his life until a year after your mother passed and we didn't even start seeing one another seriously until months after that. I didn't meet you until your dad proposed, and that wasn't until you were about ten, I think. I was pregnant with the twins, so creating a bigger family was all that was on our minds. The only issue was how much you didn't like that."

"I was a witch, I know." I admitted.

Helen snorted. "You were a little shit, but it was quite entertaining. I didn't take any of it to heart."

I gaped at her. Helen...just cursed. She never curses.

She saw my expression and composed herself, "Oh, sorry. I have quite the potty mouth but I had promised your father to never curse around you, I got used to it but your home during my swearing hours."

I smiled slightly. "Swearing hours?"

"Hey! I have to have some days for me!" She scoffed. "Anyway, I know you might think that my job is being an assistant to the head of a company and accompanying him to Gala's and boring crap like that, but no. I'm an actress."

"You're an actress?"

She nodded eagerly. "Mmmhmm. Daytime television. You never knew because well, you never cares to ask nor do you watch much Daytime television. Except General Hospital. I know you watch that. You record it on the DVR everyday."

"Wait, I don't understand. How does this explain why I thought you hated me too."

"It was actually an acting exercise I was working on. To be that horrible stepmother. I guess I got carried away with it over time and being mean became a second nature—I mean, you were kind of…too much. I can hold quite the grudge. Fucked up, yes, I know. But you were quite horrible yourself and I was not going to give in to a poorly behaved child."

And now I feel really bad, even though pretending to be a bitchy, kind of sounds like a bitchy thing to do. This whole thing kind of gave me a headache.

"I was really that bad?" I whispered.

Helen frowned. "You threw tantrums around me, you left the house a mess with your legos, even though the structures you put together were amazing, you even dyed my hair blue one time."

"I'm sorry."

Helen put her hot chocolate down. "I understood why you acted out though. You went through something pretty traumatic and your mom passed. You were attached to her just like any other child and mother. I promise you Annabeth, I have never wished to replace your mother and I never wanted you to feel that way. Your father makes me happy, he gave me the twins, he gave me you. You might not believe it, but I am proud to be your stepmother."

Helen's eyes grew glossy and I appreciated this heart to heart we were having. If I hadn't been such a bratty child, I would've realized I had someone on my side in front of me. But I was a kid who had just lost her mother. That could shatter just about anyone.

And I felt extremely bad. "I know."

Helen frowned. "I've always been here on the side. I remember days you'd be sick like a dog but you'd refuse to stay home so you'd come home and I'd have soup ready for you on the stove. Or your bank account. You think that joint account is only with your father but I control that mostly. And Stanford—" Helen quickly put a hand over her mouth and my eyes widened.

"You were the one who sent out an application? You did that for me?"

"Like I said. I do care and I do pay attention. I know how much you wanted to go but you didn't because you feared the finances for the twins. Little do you know that when you're 18 you'll earn your mother's inheritance—"

"—Inheritance?!"

Helen snickered. "You didn't think your mother wouldn't have money left for you did you?"

I thought that all the money just went to my dad and he used it to pay bills and take care of me. My mom wasn't wealthy but if she was on the verge of owning a rising company, it would make sense that she had something saved up.

Helen took my silence as a chance to continue. "I just want you to be happy, Annabeth."

"What else have you been helping with behind my back?" I questioned.

Helen smirked. "Guess."

"My room?"

Helen laughed. "Oh yeah. The attic was the biggest room in the house. Plus, extra privacy for you of course, since your older."

"Getting a car?"

"Yeah, you were so not getting a car. This is New York City, there's transportation everywhere."

"The dance?"

"Well who do you think put your mother's dress in your closet?"

I gasped. "You did it? How did you even find that?"

Helen shrugged. "You're dad had it in storage I think."

"Thank you," I said genuinely. Never did I see the day me and Helen would get along and now that's here, we have a lot of time to make-up for.

I picked up my hot chocolate and sipped it. "So, I know you're expecting an explanation on what was happening earlier."

Helen smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't going to push it."

I bit my lip, feeling tears burn my eyes. A whirlwind of things happened today and The first thing I said was what hurt the most.

"I broke up with Percy today."

Helen scooted closer to me and hugged me. "What? How? What happened?"

I wiped my eyes of the tears that were barely there. "I saw him with his ex-girlfriend and she was telling him how she still loved him and was giving him some stupid sob story on her cheating on him was an accident and she tried to kiss him."

Helen paid full attention to me as I told her the story of what happened with Percy and I. I told her about him freaking out the other day in his house on our anniversary. I didn't tell her about Thalia and Piper and the notes. That was a little too soon and I'm still in shock over that. Helen was actually a great listener.

"This is really surprising," she said. "He seemed to care about you deeply from what I've seen."

"From what you've seen? I never introduced you two."

"It was a few weeks ago. On your...mother's death anniversary. He brought you back home from a party and you were drunk—"

"—I wasn't drunk," I muttered.

"—and he was worried about you."

I pursed my lips. "I care about him a lot. So much it's hard to explain. But you need trust to build a relationship. He didn't trust me so he freaked out when Triton hit on me, and he even told that to Drew. He was so afraid that I was going to end up hurting him he hurt me instead. He should have trusted me and came to me about that and not Drew. He's not over her at all! He resents her still! Not only that but I was just a rebound to him! Ugh"

Helen pursed her lips. "Do you really believe that? Do you think that breaking up with him was the right thing to do?"

I hesitated. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Helen got up and took out finished mugs to the kitchen sink. "I think you two need to just talk it out. Maybe you'll come to an agreement. A talk where your not sugarcoating anything or bullshitting anything either."

I winced. "Okay, its going to take some getting used to, you cursing and all."

Helen rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah. Okay."

I pushed my loose hair behind my ears. "I should probably go change."

"Probably," Helen said from the kitchen. "We can binge watch Orange is a the new Black. Let Ruby Rose make you forget about Percy for a bit."

I laughed. "And maybe you can tell me more about that inheritance."

 **~~Chapter 30~~**

June 17th.

About a month.

Twenty-eight days.

Four weeks.

Six hundred and seventy-two hours.

A whole lot of minutes of thinking passed.

All without him.

I sat in the library with Ms. Minerva. She decided to meet me here and together we locked the library doors so she could help me get ready for Prom. Yeah, I know, its weird to get ready for Prom at school, but I didn't want to be alone preparing for it, and I wasn't very good with make-up. Helen had to work tonight—her acting gigs, which was still weird to me—and she left Bobby and Matthew with a sitter. Prom was in full swing, and I was sitting with Ms. Minerva quietly, as she fishtailed my hair into a ponytail by the main desk.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. About Percy. About all the things that had happened after that day by the lockers.

~.~.~

May 20th.

That same day we broke up, Percy came to my house after the long girl talk I had with Helen, around three o'clock. His rigorous knocking was too much to handle and I knew if I didn't answer, he wouldn't leave. Helen put down her third mug of hot chocolate and stood.

"Do you want me to make him go away?" She asked.

I stopped her. "No, it's okay. I need to talk to him." I stood put my shoes on. I had changed earlier out of that stupid nerd costume into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I was embarrassed beyond belief. That whole fiasco back at the school was mortifying, and it was his fault. It was his, Drew's, Thalia's, and Piper's faults. And I got caught up in it all some how and now look where I was. Crying my eyes out and watching Orange is the New Black like its going to make this all better somehow. I was pathetic.

Helen stretched her arms. "Well, I do have to pick up the boys right about now. So, I'll give you both some time."

I opened the door and Percy sighed with relief. He was about to start speaking but I let Helen pass me first. She scowled at Percy, like how she usually did when she was a bitch to me, and walked to her car door.

"You should come inside," I said.

I turned around and go back on the couch. Percy closed the door behind him. "Annabeth, I am so sorry about what happened earlier. About everything but you have to let me explain."

I shrugged my shoulder indifferently. "Okay."

Percy frowned, looking hurt. Like how I was earlier. "Do you even care about what I have to say?"

I turn to him, and my expression must have caught him off guard. "I don't know. Should I?"

Percy huffs in disbelief. He folds his hands and looks down at the floor. "The other night at my house, with Triton. You already know that Drew had cheated on me and that's why we broke up. But it was with Triton, my own half-brother. He knew who she was to me, and he was never even sorry about it. I remember we had gotten in a fight a few days later when I saw him walking down the street and I nearly got arrested. Dad never called me often, but I guess Triton got to speak with him. The last time he called me, he yelled at me for it. Didn't even care what Triton did."

I pursed my lips. Okay, so maybe that does justify his attitude a little bit. "That still doesn't explain why you got all caveman on me. Taking your frustration out on me?"

It took my hands his. "I was jealous and stupid, and being insanely territorial. What guy would like someone he hates flirting with their girlfriends? I was pissed."

"But you took it out on me? You didn't—You don't trust me. You told Drew that you thought I would hurt you like she did. That you were waiting for our relationship to end!" I took my hands out of his, getting angry all over again.

I stood up and paced on the floor continuing. "That's why you got all pissy. You were thinking about it then and there, expecting me to leave you, or hurt you. And then you tell your ex that! Oh god, Percy, if you were over Drew, you would be over what she did. But you're not. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No! Of course not!" He walked closer to me. "The only person I have feelings for is you."

I crossed my arms and looked away. If I looked into his eyes, I'd want to kiss him and forget everything, but I couldn't.

WELL...WHY THE FUCK NOT? My heart screamed at my head.

"I'm not sure I believe you." I say honestly.

Somehow Percy's frown grew impossibly deeper, an expression I had never seen before along with some others. I guess thats the thing about growing relationships, or evolving. You learn so many new things everyday. Kind of like how I'm learning about myself everyday.

"Of course. " He stepped back and away from me. "You're standing there talking about me not trusting you, but you don't trust me!" I turned away from him. I started picking up the two hot chocolate mugs to take them to the sink. I needed to do something, I couldn't take the way he was staring at me.

"That's ridiculous Percy." I said.

"Is it?" He walked behind me as I place the mugs in the sink. "You were so quick to assume that I had feelings for Drew still that you didn't hesitate to break up with me. You didn't listen to me. You don't trust me. Tell me that's not true."

I couldn't really answer. Did I trust him? I trusted him right? Just because I was worried about him leaving me any second, doesn't mean I don't trust him.

Uhhh, ARE YOU SURE?

I don't trust Drew. Or any girl that looks at him, but Reyna. I don't trust Thalia or Piper. I do trust him. I love—holy crap, I'm heading into dangerous waters.

I think I took too long to answer because Percy shook his head. "Okay fine. You want a break up. I guess you've got one."

And that is how I let Percy Jackson slip through my fingers.

~.~.~

June 17th.

Ms. Minerva tapped my shoulder letting me know she was finished with my hair. I felt my long low ponytail against my back. Ms. Minerva was so gentle with my hair it was almost as if my mom was running her hands through my hair like she used to when I was younger. It felt tingly and nostalgic.

"Go put on your dress," she says excitingly, pushing me behind a bookshelf. It was pretty weird changing in a library, I'm pretty sure there were cameras in there, but Ms. Minerva wouldn't put me in an exposed area so I trusted her.

The word trust made me cringe.

I put on the dress that Reyna and I bought together. I didn't have a mirror, but as I looked down on it once it was on, I liked what I saw. I didn't have much moments where I felt beautiful, but I guess this is what Prom can do to a person. The dress was long and green and flowing and strapless. I slipped on the silver heels. I had bought them on a Prom shopping trip with her two weeks ago. It was a miracle I was able to find a dress for a decent price.

I walked out from behind the bookshelf and to Ms. Minerva. When she saw me, her eyes widened and she grinned so big it was a little scary.

"Oh, Annabeth, you look so amazing."

"Thank you," I replied. I wish I felt the same way about myself on the inside than I did on the outside.

Ms. Minerva gave me hand mirror to look at myself. And I couldn't recognize the person. I could literally quote Mulan.

Who is that girl I see? Starting straight back at me...

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?..

I gently touched my face, praising Ms. Minerva for her skill. I touched my cheeks and I bit lip, thinking about how different my skin looked. I thought about the bruise that had finally faded away last week after Reyna graciously hit me. But I deserved it.

~.~.~

May 22.

It's been two days since Percy had left my house and I had turned into a complete hermit. On the third day I skipped school. I barely got out of bed. I gained this huge headache from crying so much and I was dehydrated. I only got out of bed for food, and to pee. I followed by own guidebook of how to grieve over your first destructed relationship.

1\. Wear sweats all day everyday

2\. Netflix all day everyday.

3\. Have someone (Helen) bring you snacks and junk food all day everyday until grieving stage is over.

4\. Turn off your phone al day everyday, don't use any form of social media all day everyday.

5\. Cry all day everyday

And then the phase after the grieving stage.

1\. Do everything in the grieving stage without crying.

So in other words:

I was completely disgusting.

Reyna had called me asking to come over and I groaned out a yes. She sounded quite cheery and in a good mood over the phone so I didn't think she was completely pissed at me for ending a relationship with her best friend. And I wasn't sure how she would act since I was her new best friend...or at least I think I was labeled that.

Reyna rings my bell and somehow I roll over out of bed with the blanket around me like cinnamon roll. I let the blanket follow down the stairs to the front door. As soon as I open it, Reyna greets me with a wicked smile.

"Hey," she says, cracking her knuckles calmly. "Nice to see you alive after not answering my calls."

And then she swiftly punched me in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I screeched, hands going up to caress my cheek. The blanket dropped around me and I picked it up.

Reyna lets herself in the house and smirked. "Oh that? That was just for breaking my best friend's heart. But don't worry, he got a bruise too. Ya know, for hurting my other best friend."

And Reyna did not regret it all.

She sat down on my couch and looked at me impatiently. "So?"

I touch my cheek and wince. "What?"

"Tell me what happened the other day. It took hours just to get Percy to talk, and since you ignored me for two days you have no choice but to tell me now."

I sigh and yawn, the sunlight too bright for my eyes. My room had one window which I covered with dark grey blinds I found in Helen's linen closet. So the only time I came out of my hole for the light was when I needed more food. And to pee, as I've said earlier.

"Reyna..." I sighed a big sigh again, not wanting to get into it.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Annabeth...Listen if this about me taking sides, that's not true because I'm not. You both are my friends and I want to be nosy and in the loop. Especially if this is about to be the most awkward thing ever."

I sat on the couch next to her. I opened the blanket and let Reyna envelope herself around it next to me. So I told her the story. And every part of me told me to stop talking the more I got into what happened. And Reyna's unreadable expression made me uneasy.

When I finished she was silent for a while until she started laughing. Like crazy girl laughing and your just sitting on the side like, ha...ha...what's funny?..

Reyna was holding her stomach. "Oh god. Oh god, the both of you are really fucking ridiculous. Annabeth, is this a joke? Did you both really breakup over stupid shit."

I scratched my head. "What?"

Reyna pulled herself together and was breathing heavily. "There are always two sides to every story and it seems like neither of you were trying to listen to one another. You both don't trust each other. And for what?"

I hugged my knees as she continued to speak. "Reyna—"

Her smile dropped and she stood up, infuriated. "No! I ain't no cupid but, you both don't see how perfect you are for one another? How stupid all of this is? Annabeth, you question what Percy's doing all the time, wondering if he's going to breakup with you or if you are good enough. You're worried he'll leave you. And he doesn't trust you because you're this amazing bombshell of a girl and he's worried that he isn't good enough to make you stay. He's worried you would leave him. Oh my gods, you both are so stupid. You both can't worry about the future so much to the point where it interferes with how you treat each other. NO ONE knows what the hell is going to happen. Relationships are ride or die. Or ride or leave, cause' I ain't dying for no one..."

I didn't say anything. Reyna rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply as I got lost in those thoughts. "Well, if you're not going to listen to me today, you'll do it eventually, so I'll leave you alone for now before I try to punch you again, and then Percy."

"Seriously Reyna, you have no idea—"

Reyna scoffed, her eyes blazing. "Don't give me that bullshit, you have no idea. Are you really going to sit there and tell me I don't understand. Okay fine maybe I don't but Annabeth stop letting your pride get in the way."

I stood up and shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I don't need to explain myself to her. I started walking away and up the stairs. "You can let yourself out, Rey."

Reyna's hands were in fists. She stood up behind me and pulled on my arm. "Don't fucking walk away from me! Why are you always running away?" She shoved me backwards and I fell on the steps.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled back.

"Why are you so afraid to let yourself be with him and be happy? This issue is a two way street! Don't place all the blame on him! And stop crying Annabeth, you are always crying! What are you crying about!"

I gripped the stairway railing to stand up. "I can't help it, I'm an emotional person!"

Reyna pushed me down again. "I don't give a fuck right now! How'd you feel when Drew saw you crying, when the whole school saw you crying? Stop crying! Stop running away! You see me standing over you pushing you down? Push me back! When I punched you, you did nothing! Be a big girl! Stop being such a whiny brat! Always complaining and putting yourself down and not doing anything about it! Hit me back! Do something! Stop being such a coward!"

My face got hotter and I pursed my lips. Reyna's words enveloped my mind and it was like my vision went red. "Shut up, Reyna!"

She continued anyway. "Do you see Percy—well, he kind of is doing both in a boyish as but that's not the point— Wake up Annabeth! We are in the real world where you can't run away from your problems. And if you try then your problems will run after you! Don't be a baby! Woman up!"

I think my body moved before I could process it. "I said shut up!"

Reyna flew backwards and stumbled to the floor. I stood up on the stairs in shock. Did I just do that? At first I thought Reyna was about to come charging at me with a fight I would definitely lose.

I hesitated on the stairs. All of my life I had been known as the smart girl. The one who always had the answers when it came to academics, but everything outside of that, I was stupid at, and it was nice to hear it from someone like Reyna. Someone tell me the truth because they want whats best for me and not to tear me down.

And then Percy, we both didn't trust each other. Why continue a relationship if there's no trust on both sides?

I turned around and sniffled, not sure if I wanted to start laughing or crying. But if I started crying she'd punch me again for sure.

"Big Hero 6?"

Reyna's angry face melted and she bit her lip to hide her smile. "The only thing Percy would watch is animated movies."

"How many times did he watch Finding Nemo?" I said sadly.

Reyna smiled this time. "Four, he's so lame."

~.~.~

June 17th.

"Go, have fun." Ms. Minerva appeared behind me while I was looking at my reflection. She gently pushed my shoulders towards the exit doors. I couldn't get my feet to move. If I could somehow stay inside the library and have my own Prom in there, I would.

I took a deep breathe. Listen to Reyna, Annabeth, Stop being a baby. You can handle this. You are not alone...technically.

I stepped out of the library and followed the music from the gym. As far as I knew, it was nine-thirty and food had finally been served. I didn't have the stomach for anything. I was a bundle of nerves.

WHY?

I didn't even know myself. Was it because I might see Percy? And Piper? And Thalia? And Drew? All at the same time?

Probably.

This would be different than walking down the hallways and catching glimpses and acting like they didn't exist. Reyna thought that ignoring them was the best thing to do, but ignoring Percy was the stupidest. I might agree, but it feels like how we started. Every time we saw one another, it was weird. Like we were strangers. People who didn't like each other and date and kiss for a few weeks. And Reyna would be stuck in the middle of it.

~.~.~

June 2nd.

"Okay, this is beyond ridiculous." Reyna stood up from the table we sat at in the cafeteria. I didn't eat much of my food, I think I was too full from the chocolate bars I had the night before...and snuck in between classes. Hershey's is my friend.

We sat by ourselves at the empty table while everyone in the table practically stared at us, and Percy. And then there was Thalia, Piper, and Jason who sat at a table together. And Percy was with Leo and Nico and some other guys from the basketball team. We were like the best thing since Jersey Shore with all our drama.

I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head and it gave me mixed feelings. I wanted to turn around and look at him too. How was he doing?

"You're both annoying," Reyna announced. "You're all annoying."

I sighed. "You've established that already. A bunch of times."

"And I'll keep saying it. And everyone hear needs to MING THEIR FUCKING BUSINESS!" She finished with yell, looking around everyone in the cafeteria.

"SIT DOWN!" Someone shouted back in our direction.

Reyna lifted up her fisted hand and glared at no one in general. "I'll sit you down!"

Reyna sat down anyway and she turned her glare to me. "Seriously. Why though?"

"Because," I started chewing on my bottom lip. "We don't trust each other. Why continue a relationship when there is none of that?"

Reyna curled her lip. "And you've become a relationship guru...when? This is you're first relationship, Annabeth. Why let it crash and burn so soon when you know you can and you want to save it."

I ignored her by stuffing another piece of chocolate down my throat.

Thalia walked past our table and her eye caught mine. I looked away.

"Although, you don't necessarily need to forgive that." Reyna gestured to Thalia. " I don't know what the hell that chick was thinking. I'm surprised I hadn't figured that out sooner."

No one would be more surprised than me. I knew Thalia was crazy. But a good crazy. Not a crazy crazy. And for Piper not to tell me was an even bigger surprise. It's like everyone was betraying me all at once. Well, that did actually happen...

A bunch of laughter came from a table behind us. I already knew it was Drew's table. Drew had avoided me like the plague since the other day. And it was heavenly. I loved it. There were no more shoves, pranks, and slick comments towards me. I was free of her. And when graduation comes around, it'll be even better.

"I wonder what's so funny," Reyna muttered.

I leaned my head into my hand. "Yeah, well, I don't for once."

The bell rang and students immediately began getting up to head to their next class. We had three minutes before the late bell rang. I stood and picked up my books. On the top was the Fault in Our Stars. I had read it once a day. I had once thought that romance like Augustus and Hazel would be able to happen to me. It kinda of did. It ended in tragedy. Like all the greek myths. It felt like fate was laughing at me. And probably calling me stupid just like Reyna. And I was slowly beginning to call myself that too.

"You're still annoying." She said again.

"I'm learning to accept that," I responded.

~.~.~

June 17th.

I opened the doors to the gym. Alright, here goes.

 _Stop being a baby. Enjoy yourself tonight. You don't know when you'll get another like this._

Well, I won't. You only get one Prom, right?

 **~~Chapter 31~~**

It was almost like the dance from before Spring Break. But it wasn't at the same time. The theme was a Night in Paris. The walls were painted a nice blue starry night. The floor was designed to look like a bunch of cobblestone pathways, surrounded by a soft river, leading up to a papermachet Eiffel Tower. Tables were scattered along the pathways and on each table was a mini Eiffel Tower and plates. The decorating committee outdid themselves.

People were on the floor slow dancing together and I have to say Goode High looked pretty damn good. The first person I spotted was Piper, dancing with Jason. She looked amazing and was wearing her dream Prom Dress, the one we picked out when we were freshmen. A beautiful burgundy off the shoulder dress. Piper always looked amazing in red.

I assumed Thalia didn't come. She was never a dance person but still, it's our Prom.

That is why I came in the first place. Prom isn't about the dresses, the make-up, finding the right shoe, or being the best dressed in the room. It's not about trying to get a crown. Yeah, those are all okay things but its the bigger picture. I may not be friends with the whole school—in fact Reyna is my only close friend right now besides the occasional "hi" from Percy's friends—and I may have showed up alone, but this is the last moment we'll all have together. Be in one spot to have fun together before graduation.

Graduation. That was tomorrow. In just two days, I'll be leaving for Standford's orientation, and then soon after there was the study abroad program I was invited to. There were big changes coming along. I'll be out of New York soon, and I won't be around anyone here. Reyna didn't apply for any out of state colleges because it was less expensive. So I'll be by myself. Like I am now in the gymnasium.

I walked inside, headed for an empty in the back corner, by the fake Eiffel Tower. A couple of heads turned towards me and I tried my best to ignore them. Almost everyone knew me as Percy's ex-girlfriend. The girl who got her "heartbroken by the player", but they don't know the whole story. They don't know me or him. And that the breakup wasn't like that at all. In fact the more I think about it, things went bad because of my reactions.

We didn't trust each other, but that is something that is built. And I let whatever amount we had for one another crumble.

I sighed as I sat down in the chair watching people dance together. I didn't bother getting up to vote for the Prom King or Queen or the Prince and Princess. Reyna said I was nominated for one but I don't care.

"I knew you'd look amazing in that dress," Reyna's voice came from beside me. She was wearing a short dark purple cocktail dress. Her midnight hair was still in her usual braid, except it had pearls pinned into it. She sat down in the chair and handed me a green corsage.

"Thanks. You too. What's this for?" I asked, slipping it on my wrist anyway.

Reyna smirked. "So you look taken. Apparently half the guys in this place want to ask you to dance and I had the feeling you wouldn't want to."

I frowned. "And how would you know that?"

"I have ears...and I had to punch two guys I heard sexualizing you."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Thanks."

Reyna shrugged. "I'll always be here for you. Just can't wait for you to do the punching on your own."

I chuckled. "You're so violent."

Reyna shoved my shoulder. "And don't you forget it."

"Annabeth." Piper stood before the two of us, Jason on the other side of the gym with a group of friends—including Percy.

Her eyes looked a cloudy blue, and a bit apprehensive. I don't know why. Just because we weren't talking anymore didnt mean I was going to bite her.

"Piper." I nodded towards her.

"You look nice," She said. She fumbled with her fingers. "I love your dress."

I smiled tightly. "Thanks. I like yours too." I actually loved hers. She looked like a freaking supermodel in her off the shoulder dress, with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

She hesitated, unsure of where to continue. This was really awkward. Talking to someone who you used to be close with was always awkward. Reyna coughed into her arm. Yup, definitely awkward.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for everything that happened. And Good luck...for the whole Prom Queen thing. I'm voting for you."

My smile relaxed a tiny bit into a slight genuine one. "Thanks, I guess. Good luck to you too."

Piper nodded to me and walked away, most likely towards Jason.

Reyna whistled. "Welp. That was interesting."

I stopped myself from running a hand through my hair, forgetting it was neat and I would mess it up.

The music began to speed up with a fast techno song. "Yeah. You want to dance?"

I stood up and put my clutch on the seat. Reyna grinned and headed towards the dance floor with me. I had to hold the bottom of my dress so it didn't drag along the floor. We blended in with the rest of the students enjoying their time before the music faded out ten minutes later.

"Can everyone please take their seats," one of the teachers stepped over to the fake Eiffel Tower. I took Reyna's arm and headed for our table. Some others had to join us, being that they were probably there first but I didn't mind. Waiters came out from doors and began serving cake to the tables.

"We're about to announce the 2016 Prom Prince and Princess, and Prom King and Queen."

Applause erupted from the entire gymnasium. "Let's hear it for our Prom Prince nominees! Travis Stoll! Will Solace! And Michael Yew!"

The three guys all stood up, spotlights finding them at their respective tables.

"And you're Prom Prince is...Will Solace!"

Will stood up, blushing from the cheers from the entire class. He walked over to the teacher—who I had know clue was since I never had a class with her before— and she place a thin plastic crown on his head. Will stood to the side and everyone waited for the announcement of his Princess.

"And his Princess...Drew Tanaka!"

Drew stood up, shocked. The redness of her face was off from the hot pink of her dress.

"What?! I'm the Princess? I should be the Queen! Is this a joke?!"

Despite her anger, Drew stalked up to the teacher and snatched the crown out of her hand and places it on her head. It was a shame that Drew was Will's princess. Not only did her have to dance with a bratty girl, but Will's gay, so I'd expect him to want to dance with a guy, or his date.

"And now for the Prom King nominees! We have Percy Jackson!"

About everyone I could see was screaming like they had just saw Zayn Malik casually eating a bran muffin. I mean, Percy was just as good looking. Who am I kidding, that boy could bake lasagna on his skin and make it a fashion statement. The spotlight shown over him and he put his hand up in a peace sign. His midnight hair was looked to be almost gelled back but some parts didn't bend to his will so it still was messy, but it worked. It always worked for him. He looked delicious in his black suit.

"Leo Valdez! And Matt Sloan!" Both stood up with smirks on their faces. Leo was flexing the muscles he didn't have and Matt was blowing kisses to girls who didn't ask for them.

"And your Prom King...Percy Jackson!"

I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect that. Why wouldn't the most popular guy win Prom King?

Percy walked over to the fake Eiffel Tower and accepted his crown, a slightly bigger crown than Will's and a Prom King sash. Girls continued to scream as well as some guys, most likely his friends and teammates.

"And last but most certainly not least," the teacher continued. "Your 2016 Prom Queen nominees...Piper Mclean."

Piper stood and waved to the audience almost like Miss America would.

"Annabeth Chase." I didn't bother standing up, but all heads turned my way and I tried not to look like a deer in headlights. How on earth did I even manage to be nominated for Prom Queen? To be nominated for the Prom hierarchy you had to be nominated by at least fifty students from the Senior Class. So fifty people voted for me or Reyna stuffed the ballad box.

I sure as hell didn't deserve it. Up until over a month ago, no one really noticed me unless Drew put me on the spot. I was the class nerd.

Despite all that, people continued to clap for me.

"And Katie Gardener."

Katie Gardener was a petite looking brunette with bright green eyes. She was apart of the gardening club —her name is brought up a lot—and she was currently dating Travis Stoll. She looked pretty in her yellow mermaid dress, Travis wearing the matching corsage on his tux.

"May I have a drum roll please?"

Rumbling echoed throughout the gym, as everyone patted the tables and stomped their feet.

"I give you your Prom Queen and this years Valedictorian, Annabeth Chase!"

As soon as the first syllable of my name spilled out, even more screaming filled out around me. A spotlight shined on me over my seat. My ears felt like water was clogged in them. The sound drowned out and I felt like I burned underneath the light.

Reyna squealed beside me. "Oh my god, you won! Get up there!"

It sounded like I was underwater. There's so many people watching me. They are clapping...for me. Well that's unusual for sure. I got back to my senses after sitting in that chair for a few seconds with my jaw dropped. Reyna pulled me up out of my seat. My legs had this weird jello feeling, like I was going to fall any minute.

My shocked face slowly turned into a small smile as I walked up the pathway to where the other winners were. I turned, my back facing the teacher. She gently put the Prom Queen sash around my shoulders, and then a large tiara on my head.

I nodded in thanks to the teacher. Reyna was snapping pictures of me as well as the Prom committee for the yearbooks.

"Now Prince and King, take your Princess and Queen for a slow dance!"

Holy crap. Percy won King and I won Queen. How typical?

But I have to dance with him? I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and once his eyes locked with mine, he looked away quickly. I turned to Will and Drew. Drew looked incredibly unhappy as Will reluctantly pulled her to the dance floor.

Then I looked to Percy again and the dance floor, and the people surrounding the dance floor. A soft ballad started playing and I recognized the old song. Couples began to walk to the dance floor as well.

He tapped my shoulder. His eyes were smoldering. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

 _You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You enchant me even when you're not around._

I gently took his hand in mine. His palms were warm and slightly sweaty but I didn't mine. We walked to the dance floor. Some people looked at us curiously, probably going to start the rumor mill.

We stopped somewhere along the middle and he put his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders. Not wrapped around them, that strung up possibilities. It felt too familiar and once I did that I wouldn't really want to move. We began to sway to the wouldn't have been more romantic if we speaking or even looking at one another. His eyes focused past my shoulders.

 _If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found._

I opened my mouth to speak but it felt dry and heavy, only a smile pathetic whine came out. Percy noticed, and he naturally pushed a piece of hair that fell into my face behind my hair.

His ears turned red. "Uh, sorry. Force of habit."

I pursed my lips. "It's fine...so...are you fine—I mean what's—How are you?"

Great Annabeth. You look like a total incomprehensible idiot.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine."

"Fine's good, you look fine—I mean your being state not the way you look—Wait, not saying you don't look good, you look absolutely amazing, you're taking my breath away right now but um...I'll just stop talking."

I smiled. "You look great too. In your suit."

"And you're not wearing sneakers this time," he pointed out. I looked down at my silver heels. It gave me at least three inches so I was looking straight into his eyes, us being about the same height.

 _I feel we're close enough. Could I lock in your love?_

I snorted. "Sneakers to Prom? Helen would have killed me."

Percy and I swayed more. He stepped away from me and took my hand, twirling me underneath his arm before taking my waist again.

"My mom spent twenty minutes trying to get gel in my hair, but she gave up."

I ran a hand through his hair before thinking about it, without hesitation. Percy froze, causing me to stop my hand. "Sorry, force of habit." I let my hand slide down behind his neck and back to his shoulder, this time letting my hands lock around them. His hands gripped my waist a little tighter.

 _Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you._

I glanced on the green flower tied to the lapel of his jacket. I couldn't help but giggle. I saw Reyna nearby dancing with a guy, pretending to not be spying on us. "Reyna matched our corsages, the sneaky little devil."

Percy looked down at his jacket and took my hand off his shoulder. His thumbs made circles on the back of my hand. And somehow I knew what he wanted to say.

 _Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you_.

"Annabeth." He said my name in a way I never heard him. It was filled with, I couldn't even explain it. But he was looking at me in a way that made my knees weak and I couldn't take it. He had a hold on me that I couldn't even define. His eyes held passion and something close to astonishment, like he had an epiphany, but as to what?

"Don't. Please not now."

We stopped dancing as a fast song began to play.

He pulled me closer to him, our fronts touching and I could feel his breath against my lips.

"No. I can prove it now."

The green of his eyes were hypnotizing.

He can prove it.

I swallowed and took a small step back so we weren't as close. "Can we—can we just pretend? Pretend like the last few weeks did not happen just for a moment. Can you just continue to hold me and we not talk about it. At least until tomorrow?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

And we continued to sway despite the tempo of the music, forgetting everything around us and losing ourselves in one another.

 **~~Chapter 32~~**

 ***extremely rated T chapter***

I woke up feeling some type of determination and eagerness. I wasn't exactly sure of what for, maybe for my speech or the end of school? For college? For the talk with Percy?

Today was Graduation Day. I was graduating. I completed four years of school. Now it's time to complete another four, and maybe another four after that.

I got out of bed and sighed. I looked over at my dress from the night before laid out on a chair underneath my cap and gown. A crown and sash was on my dresser. Prom was last night. I was Prom Queen.

Well, that's a bit peculiar.

I danced with Percy.

Well, that's very fortunate.

We danced for most of the night actually. To different songs, just swaying underneath the fake Eiffel Tower. I could've stayed like that forever. That way we'd avoid any talks that could lead to who knows what.

Bobby and Matthew pushed open my door, making it slam against the wall, nearly making my heart stop. They ran towards my bed. "ANNIE!"

"Good morning guys," I yawned.

"Annie," Matthew said, "Bobby keeps crying."

That woke me up. I looked over the six year old who had tears running down his face, his lip curled into his mouth, and his nose red. I pulled him into my lap.

"What's up, Bobby? Why are you crying?"

"I'm mad at you," he whined.

"Why?"

Bobby sniffled and buried his face into my neck. It kind of made me think of my own future with my own kids someday. Me comforting them like a normal mother should and loving them as much as possible. I've always wanted something permanent. Maybe I'll have kids with black hair and grey eyes running around in ten years...whoa. Stop thinking Annabeth. Stop.

"You're leaving us," he sniffled before breaking out into sobs. Matthew crawled onto the bed and fit himself under my arm somehow. They were always able to squeeze their bodies into tiny places just to be close to me.

"Aww guys. I'm only going away for a little bit. I'll be back before you know it. And I'll always come back for holidays and birthdays..." If I had enough money for flights that is..."

"No! You're going to forget about us. Just like you do now," he responded.

"What?"

Matthew pouted. "You're always with Percy and Reyna."

I still picked them up from time to time, and my last stay at their school was four days ago. And then for a while I had been holed up inside my room like a hermit. Not all little kids understand breakups. I guess they always saw me home but wasn't really with me. I didn't realize how much it would affect them. And even when I was dating Percy, I guess I really did spend less time with them for him and Reyna.

"I'm really sorry. I guess I haven't been getting my priorities straight lately, but it's going to change. You will never have to worry about losing me or anything like that. I will always be here. I will be just a phone call away. And I will always make time for you both."

Bobby lifted his head off my shoulder. "Pinky swear?"

I held up my pinkies for them to grab onto one. "Pinky swear."

I wrapped my arms around the both of them for a long hug. Helen was standing by my door (Everyone just loves my room today) smiling at me.

~.~.~

About an hour later, and three episodes of Teen Titan's Go the boys made me watch, I was standing in my cap and gown in front of my mirror. The cap was white and the gown was blue. I didn't bother decorating my cap like everyone else. I had nothing to say. Underneath I had on a floral dress and wedges. My hair was braided into a low bun.

"You can do this," I told myself. "It's only the whole class you'll be talking to. No biggy."

"Breathe, babygirl," A voice said behind me. I turned around to see my dad. He was leaning against the doorframe with a suit on.

"Dad? Your back?" I couldn't even believe it. My dad left for a business trip almost a month ago and I thought he was going to miss graduation and other things. "Two months early."

"You were right," he said. "I'm never home and it's not worth it."

He walked over to me. "What kind of father would I be if I missed so much important things in your life? I couldn't do that to you. It was bad enough that I missed your prom, my flight was delayed."

"You came back for...me?"

He opened his arms up. "Come here."

I surged forward and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

He tightened his arms around me. "I missed you too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to wake up and realize what I've been doing to you. I don't ever want something to happen and I left with things like that."

I snorted, my eyes burning with tears. "I should've called you. I should've tried. I should have apologized. I just wanted you to stay."

"I'm here now," he said. "And I know it doesn't make up for time, since you leave soon, but—"

I pulled away from him. "Don't worry about it. Like you said, you're here now."

"Helen's telling me things, some stuff that had been happening that I should have been here for. I heard about you and Percy...and how could I leave you alone all these years to deal with your grief? I was always so stuck in my own world, feeling the loss, that I forgot about you." He dropped down onto my bed and put his head in his hands. He looked exhausted.

I sat next to him. "I always thought you got over mom quickly."

He shook his head and wiped his face. "No. There are things you don't understand about her death. You're mother was...really something. My first love. I will always love Helen, but..."

If mom hadn't died they'd still be together.

"I remember that day," he continued, referring to that day. "Your mother was at the peak of her career, successful. She was almost going to be apart of the board for this company, but she had some serious competition who would do anything to get her out the way."

My eyes widened. "So, it wasn't a stray bullet. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

His face was grim. "You was just a kid at the time I didn't even know how to tell you. If I paid more attention I would have noticed how traumatizing that must have been for you. And for you to believe it was your fault—" His voice broke.

My dad stood up and pointed at me sternly. "You listen to me, Annabeth. You're mother's death, her murder was not your fault. It was not. Stray bullet or purposed bullet. She died instantly so there was nothing you could have done. And if she was still breathing, blame the idiots outside who didn't help! Who ignored deranged man on the street walking slowly towards the car with a gun! You was only seven years old! You shouldn't have to go through things like that, see things like that, God!"

Never have I ever seen my dad cry, let alone fall to his knees and breaking down. I got on my knees with him and hugged his back. This is the second time I'm crying today. How many times am I going to cry? I didn't even walk the stage yet.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that happened. I should've put you in therapy, I should've been there for you, something."

"Dad, it's okay," I said, feeling a bit numb.

"No, it's not-—"

"Dad. It's fine." I said, a bit more firmly. I wiped the few tears that fell down my cheeks. "I'm sorry too." My dad wiped his face and stood then helped me off the floor.

"What a mess the Chase's are," he snorted.

"What a mess we are, indeed," I said back with a gentle smile. When we recollected ourselves he changed the subject.

"So you and Percy, huh."

"We're working on it."

He nodded. "Okay good. Don't make a waste out of those tictacs I gave you."

"Dad!"

~.~.~

I sat on the makeshift stage in Goode High's gymnasium. The center floor was filled with graduates in blue and white and the bleachers were filled with parents and family. Because I was Valedictorian, I was on the stage, with the first 20 students with the highest grades in school, and the faculty. Reyna was three seats away from me.

After a few long speeches from faculty and the Salutatorian, Mr. D stepped up to the podium. "And now a speech from out Valedictorian, Annabel Chance."

A regular amount of applause came from the audience. I wasn't sure if it was from the hype of graduation and being free in twenty minutes, or if it was because some people knew me already. I'm going with the latter.

She leaned forward and winked at me excitedly. I smiled back.

"Good luck," she whispered.

I stood up and walked over to the podium, feeling everyone and their mother's eyes on me. I got to the podium and adjusted the microphone. I had written up a few things a couple of days ago when I found out I was going to be Valedictorian. Apparently the administrators were waiting for our final grades to come in because I was side by side with Octavian. But he got a B on his Math final instead of an A and it boosted me up further than him. Thank you Ms. Donald. I hate you a lot less now.

But I put those cards in my bag. I was going to wing it.

I looked around at the crowd of people, feeling less afraid. I could speak to them and address them all. I'm not the same shy, timid girl I was a month ago. I was different. Much, much different. And it felt amazing to notice it.

I remembered back when I had almost cut myself and now I wonder why that feeling had come to me. It feels good to know I've overcome that. When I broke up with Percy and I was full of sadness, I had no urges to hurt myself. I was strong at a time I was vulnerable...so I guess I was still strong.

I met the eyes of most of the students sitting in alphabetical order. There was Piper, smiling hesitantly at me, Jason sitting proudly. Leo shot his arms up for a thumbs up. Nico's face was expressionless, but I could see the small amount of happiness in them. I even looked at Drew, who for once didn't look me. She looked relieved. Thalia was looking at me warily.

And then there was Percy. His gaze was the most intense. I breathed into start.

"You'd think after four years he'd know my name, but I guess I'm not important enough," I faked coughed into my sleeve, "Valedictorian."

The audience was filled with laughter after I started off with a joke that had just came to my head. My hands were a little less sweaty.

I cleared my throat before continuing. "Today is the last day of our freedom before stepping out into a mature future. But who am I kidding? We'll most likely partying for the rest of the summer."

Cue laughter. Wow, I'm on a roll. Go me!

Now for the serious parts. "Most of you most likely did not know me until a couple of weeks ago. Most of you probably just learned my name. Most of you probably know me as, 'That girl that other girl messes with' or 'That populars guys ex' or most recently 'That Prom Queen'. Well listen up and let me introduce myself to clear some shit up. I am Annabeth Chase. Valedictorian. Straight A student. A recipient of bullying. An insecure girl. Someone who is just like you. And you're going to get to know me for a few minutes."

I let that sit in with people for a little bit. Most of the students knew I was because of the first set of statements.

"For years I thought I had always been invisible to everyone. I thought I was the class loser, the one to make fun of, the one to copy answers of. And after my mom had past away, I had always been like that. But standing here now, I realize that my invisibility was partially my fault. I hid from the world, the world didn't hide me. I hid behind everyone, my friends, my family. I had been grieving for years. I spent so long being sad and angry, that I didn't see certains things for what they were. And I'm sorry. I didn't know how awesome the basketball team is."

Members of the team whooped.

"I didn't notice how spirited the students are. I didn't realize how certain things could change one's perspective. My eyes weren't open enough just as much as everyone else's. It's a two way street. I didn't deserve to be isolated even if I secluded myself. If that makes any sense. Anyway, thinking about things like that, makes me appreciate what I have now, and what steps I have to do to move forward. Accept the people around you, trying to wedge themselves in your heart.

"My stepmom, I used to hate her, but she was there for me at a time I needed a mother the most. My dad, who cares about me more than I thought."

I looked at Reyna and grinned. Then I met Piper's eyes, and Thalia's. "My friends. Without some of you, I'd never learn what it was like to live, what'd it be like to step outside my comfort zone."

Piper smiled at me, and Thalia's eyes were watering. "If my two friends didn't force me to the Masquerade I would have never experienced falling in love for the first time, in a short amount of time, and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be taking so long to fall out of it, because it's just impossible."

I watched Percy's expression turn into a slow smile. My face turned red. I winked at him. I hoped it didn't look bad.

"And accept the bad stuff to or else you'll be stuck in the past like I used to be. If I had a nickel for each person, I'd have nothing. I've let it go of it all. For anything and everything that high school has done to me, I forgive it all. And if this applies to you, please do the same for yourself. High school pushes you and you have to accept everything that happens and take it all in stride. If someone knocks you down. Get your ass back up. If someone throws a stick at you, don't throw a stone. Straighten your back and calmly say, 'Fuck you'. I'm totally joking don't do that, be the bigger person."

Cue more laughter.

"The point I'm desperately trying to make is, eve though high school kind of sucked, hold on to it all. Because at some point, when we are older, it will be the most life-changing and amazing time of our lives. The real glory days. Hold onto it as long as you an. Hold on to the memories, the laughs, the cries, the best moments. Never forget how we started. Never forget what made us, what broke us, never forget what changed us. Because I sure as hell won't."

I stepped away from the podium and looked around at the all of my peers who were suddenly screaming and cheering for me. A lot were standing up. I turned and Reyna tackled me in a huge hug.

"Well said, my friend. Well fucking said."

And the screaming was the same when I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. I hugged most of the faculty members. I sighed as I sat back down in my seat, gripping my diploma. I was so happy I started humming Michael Jackson's, _This is It_.

Especially when Mr. D said in his boring voice, "Please turn your tassels from left to right."

I did.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you graduates of Goode High."

It was a high school musical moment. Everyone through their hats up into the air, creating a sea of flying blue and white. Everyone got out of their chairs hugging one another with glee. I took off my cap an through it in the air and caught it.

Goodbye, Goode High. I just might miss you.

I'm lying. I'm totally contradicting the end of my speech.

~.~.~

Apparently, a lot of people wanted to take pictures with me. I didn't mind, but my dad started acting like a body guard and it was a bit frustrating. Especially since we were all starving. Helen got us reservations for the Sugar Factory and we were absolutely not going to be late for that.

I took a picture with Reyna. Her sister Hylla was in town for her graduation, and Reyna looked so ecstatic to see her.

"You ready, Annabeth?" My dad asked. He was holding Matthew who fell asleep during the ceremony. Helen held my gown. My cap was still on my head. Dad wanted me to keep it on so people would acknowledge my achievement, this includes the Valedictorian sash. Plus he thinks we'll get discounts at the Sugar Factory.

"Yeah, I just need to see two people, I'll meet you at the car."

I began searching for Piper and Thalia. A couple of more people tried to stop me for pictures but a politely declined. It was extremely weird. I found them standing to the side, looking as if they were waiting for something. Piper stood under Jason's arm and Thalia looked like she'd rather be elsewhere.

"Hey," I greeted them.

Thalia was the first to turn to me. "Hey."

It's crazy how two friends, two people who have been so close for years could be separated but the end of the school year. But I was in a forgiving mood.

And then we rushed forward into a hug together. I heard Thalia sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I didn't realize how far I was taking it and I never wanted to hurt or scare you like that. I've been such a bitch. It's inexcusable, I know, I just-"

A shushed her with a smile. "It's okay. Really. You don't have to explain yourself right now. I think we both had a bit of maturing to do."

Thalia laughed a watery laugh. "You've matured. We fell behind."

I pulled back from Thalia and held her hands. "I don't want to leave here and not be where I started. With you two."

I gestured for Piper to join our hug, because it was about her two and she was just standing there like a dingdong. Jason watched from the corner, grinning so hard. Piper started crying. Okay, now this day is seriously full of to much emotion.

"I missed you so much! We will never pull bullshit like this again. Promise." She weeped.

Jason came over and squeezed all of us together. "I'm so glad you all are friends again. Now take them away from me. I'm tired of trying to be you."

I laughed. "Wow. And here I thought I was irreplaceable."

Piper looked at me seriously. "You are. Trust me Jason's been a horrible you."

And she continued to tell me the tales and woes of our broken tri-pod as I thought about what she said before.

I was't sure about Piper's promise, but I knew that they intended to keep it. When I came forth to talk to them, I wasn't sure if our friendship would be the same. It probably will never be the same. Especially since I've found a better friend in Reyna. But, I was willing to try.

~.~.~

A knock on my door made me. "Hey, Annabeth, you decent?" Helen said from behind my door.

I looked down at my tank top and spandex. My hair was out of the bun and ran down my shoulders. As soon as I got home from Sugar Factory, I changed into comfortable clothes and stared at the ceiling.

I graduated, yet I didn't feel much different. I got a piece of paper and went to a dinner and that was it. I finished four years of school. I couldn't wrap my head around that.

"Uh, yeah. Come in," Helen came in and sat on my bed.

"How are you, graduate?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Fine, relieved to be finished, but fine all together." I answered truthfully. Now I have to get through four more years and I'll be done if I decide not to do graduate school.

"Yeah, I was too." Helen glanced at the two suitcases that stood neatly beside my door. Oh no, my dad cried earlier today and now Helen? I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. They shouldn't cry until I'm at the airport.

"Finished packing already?"

I nodded. Helen's eyes shined. "I just wish we had more than a month. I wish I showed you I cared more. Now, your leaving."

I leaned over to hug her. Jeez, now I'll start crying. "I'll call everyday day, and I will be here every major all day. It's not forever."

"I know. It's just, you're my first child to see grow up. I'm not ready."

I smiled. I was touched she thought of me as her daughter.

"I'm not either, but we will take a day at a time, okay?"

Helen laughed. "Okay. Well, I didn't come up here to get emotional. My mother's having another fit, and she's driving my sisters crazy. I'm taking the boys and your father with me. Would you like to come? We might have to stay overnight, you know how she is."

I think I hated Helen's mom more that I hated Helen before.

"I'll pass, I'm kind of tired from today's events." I shrugged. Helen sighed then stood up. Her smile gave away how disappointed she really was. I felt guilty, but I wasn't lying when I said I was tired. Not a sleepy tired, but overwhelmed.

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow when we get back. And we will hang out, I promise you that."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll hold you to it."

She reached over to hug me one last time, and walked out. I hear Helen speak to someone when she shut my door.

"Oh, good evening, we'll be leaving now." Helen said. I kept my ears peered while scrolling Facebook. My door was knocked on again. Did Helen leave something? Or is it dad with is crying again?

I walked over to my door and I was surprised to see neither of them. Percy stood in front of me. His constantly ran a tan hand through his hair, shaking a little bit. His mouth was casted in a frown. But his eyes, were set and determined. He had a guitar case in his hands.

"Percy," I breathed. His eyes set on mine and I can see the mix of sadness in it.

"I lied," he said.

"What do you mean?" I motioned for him to come inside my room, and I shut the door behind him. He didn't stop running his hands through his hair. I wanted to do the same since his hair looked wilder than usual, but I held myself back. I think that would make it too awkward.

"You asked me how I was at Prom and I lied,"

I only stared at him in more confusion.

"I'm not fine. I'm far from fine!" He laughed humorlessly. It was dark and upsetting, and it kind of scared me.

I discreetly took a step back. But it wasn't that discreet, since he looked at me with a hint of guilty.

He spoke timidly, "I just—I'm not okay. I haven't been ever since we..."

Broke up? Yeah, I haven't been either.

"I can't eat, sleep, or even think without knowing that we are apart, especially because of my stupid mistakes." I stayed silent as he spoke and I diverted my eyes to the floor. I knew that if I looked up at him I'd melt.

"What's the square root of 169? Oh, Annabeth is a whiz at math. She'd call me a Seaweed Brain and say 13. Percy, do you want tomatoes on your burger? Annabeth hates tomatoes."

I giggled silently and I forced myself to look up. The corners of his mouth were raised in a small smile.

I thought of the irony of how my dad protested boys in the house, yet after I graduate it's like it doesn't even matter anymore.

"I told you I can prove it. Here it is. I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

Holy—Holy shit.

"I can't live without at least trying my hardest to get you back, but if you really want me gone, I'll go. But I'll scream to the world if I have to. I really would," Percy rushed over to the attic window and pushed it up.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"I am in love with Annabeth Chase! I messed up but I love her so much and I beg her to forgive me!" I tugged on Percy's arm, beaming at him. Declarations of love always touched me. This was the second time he's done that.

"We know! Shut up already!" Someone screamed from outside, who kind of sounded like my dad. Percy didn't lose his seriousness of the situation and turned to face me.

"The point is, I fucked up. This whole entire soliloquy was for you to understand I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I don't know any other way to say I am sorry. I just really want you to forgive me,"

"I forgive you."

"Because I can't bear to go without you another second- what?"

He looked cute when he was confused and that was quite often.

"I miss you too. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've done since-moving on from my mom. You have changed me and helped in so many ways and giving you up just removed the rock I've been leaning on. All I thought about was you every minute and how much I wanted to punch Drew's eyes out. And how much I want to kiss you. And how much I regretted it. I was suffering too, Percy. Our break up was my fault too. I should have trusted you more. I'm sorry."

Percy didn't even question my sincerity. He took a step towards me. "So, what happens now? You're still my Wise Girl?"

My eyes stung, but in a good way. "As long as you're still my Seaweed Brain."

He pulled me into a tight embrace, and it felt indescribable. "Oh gods, I can't even tell you how happy I am."

"Tell me everything I've missed. What you did? What you saw? I just missed you." I said, tugging him to lay on my bed with me.

"I did tell you. I suffered without you and that was it. Nothing more extraordinary than that," he shrugged. "But I know you did a lot."

I mimicked him, shrugging too. "Nothing much, either. I made up with Thalia and Piper. We graduated together. There isn't much to tell."

I glanced at his guitar case that he had left on the floor and I caught a mischievous smile.

"What?" he asked me.

I stood up and reached for the case. Percy quickly paled.

"Play for me." I ordered him, sitting back down on his bed.

Shaking his head, he says, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, the last time I asked you to play you said some other time. This is another time. Why else would you bring it here?"

"I thought if you wouldn't forgive me I'd serenade you as Plan B." Percy took the guitar hesitantly. "I'm warning you, I'm not that good."

"I highly doubt that." Plus, the people with the hidden talents usually are the best ones. How bad could Percy really be?

He stared down at the guitar as if he was psyching himself up to it.

I folded my legs indian style on the bed and leaned back on his bed-frame. His duvet was so comfy and I wanted to rub my face in it. "I mean, it's just me. What does my opinion of how you sing matter?" I asked nonchalantly.

Percy snorted. "A lot actually. I think you're opinion matters most."

I smiled. "I've heard you hymn before and it sounded good. Just play something and I'll keep my mind open. Trust me. Think of it as the anniversary we missed. This is your gift to me or something."

A glint appeared in his eyes. "It's funny that you said that."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Ha, Justin Biener.

"You'll see." He pursed his lips. "I might as well do this all at once then."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Huh?"

He knelt on the floor and opened the guitar case, picking up a wooden acoustic. There was something else in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

He sighed with nervousness, "Plan C. Our actual missed anniversary."

"What—"

He handed me a long black box and the brand said Tiffany's.

Was that for me? Am I missing something? I don't usually forget things but we both agreed to not get expensive things for our anniversary.

"I thought we agreed on no expensive gifts," I said weakly, my throat filled with anxiousness and excitement. "You really didn't have to."

"You're worth it." He held the guitar and sat across from me Indian style to get comfortable.

I only got us corny matching boyfriend and girlfriend t-shirts, a Beatles record I found in a music store, and a record player just to go just a smidge above the budget. It was still in my closet, but now my gift looked like shit compared to whatever was in the box.

"Happy Late Anniversary, Wise Girl. Open it."

When I opened the gift, he started strumming the tune to a familiar song.

The charm necklace was beautiful. It was embezzled with diamonds with the name, "Wise Girl" in a bold cursive. Connected to the name below was a small owl charm.

" _Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back..._ "

Oh gods his voice was amazing. The smooth baritone voice overwhelmed my senses and I felt myself being carried into the clouds.

Tsk. And he said he couldn't sing.

I looked up from the necklace to see him already staring at me. My eyes stung—a good kind of sting—with tears and I flashed him a watery smile. Percy's face immediately brightened and he strung with a lot more strength.

" _...Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn to win some or learn some..._ "

The melody filled my ears and I had to pinch myself to make sure this was real. He's singing a freaking Jason Mraz song. I love That guy.

I thought back to that moment where we were laying on his head before we started dating. That day it was Piper's party. It was playing while we had our first real deep conversation. It was about our dads. It was where we related to one another on a serious level.

" _...But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it can not wait. I'm yours.._ "

He never took his eyes off mine and as my smile grew bigger, his reflected it. They were bright and shined with a new emotion I had reflected. His stare was intense but never faltered. He didn't need to look down at the guitar to check his fingerings. It was a flawless cover.

And it was for me.

" _...There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours._ " He started scatting for a little bit before ending his strums.

I wiped my eyes. "It's beautiful. The necklace and your voice. Can you put it on for me?"

He placed the guitar back on the stand. I turned my back to him after handing him the necklace.

His presence behind me made me shiver and I could feel his shirt brush against mine, his very essence entrapping my senses.

His fingers brushed my neck as he clipped the jewelry on. I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"That tickles," I laughed, tilting my head to the side despite the chilling sensations.

He kissed my neck and then turned me around. "You look amazing with that on."

"You have good taste in jewelry."

He waved his hand. "Eh, what can I say, I'm just that awesome."

I gently punched his arm. Percy started tickling my sides.

"No! Stop!" I tried to breathe through my laughter.

"Take that punch back!" He demanded.

"How do you take a punch back?"

"Say sorry!"

"Okay! Sorry..." He let go of me. "I'm sorry you're a wimps and can't take a punch."

Percy squeezed my waist. "Yeah but do wimps touch you like this." He said smugly, while running his hands along my thighs.

"I didn't think so..." He said, his eyes drifting away from mine. His light smile melted into a confused frown. His eyebrows cringed together in that cute way that I liked. Focus, Annabeth.

Percy looked over at my suitcases in the corner and his face suddenly wasn't as euphoric. "You're going away for college? Stanford, right?"

I nodded just remembering. "I got a full ride there. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for an opportunity."

Percy snorted sadly. "It's just like you to fit school in summer."

I rolled my eyes.

"We'll hardly see one another." He frowned, and I just noticed his eyes that were glistening.

His eyes were dreadful and I felt like a balloon that someone had popped. "While you're there, I'm staying here. I'm taking up NYU for Marine Bio, and I'll be swimming still, on their team. Do both things I love." Percy wanted to win a gold medal in the Olympics just once, and then he wanted to work with sea animals and help clean up the oceans. He was going to make a fine Biologist.

"New York and California are on separate sides of the country. We won't survive in long distance." My eyes stung. To think, we'd finally have a happy ending only for it to be torn down by us following our separate dreams. That sucked.

"I don't want to breakup. We just got each other back." His voice broke with the last word.

"I don't either."

He shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts. "So, we have now. We have tomorrow. All night. Let's not worry about it, just...let me hold you tonight," Percy pulled me closer to him. Our sides were touching. I could see his eyes through the moonlight through my window.

"I'll wait for you," He continued. "I've already got a taste of being with you, now I want the whole thing and I refuse to let you go so soon."

His eyes were a brighter green as they reflected the light in my room. I was practically swimming in their orbs. His dark raven hair had grown longer and fell down to his eyebrows. I brushed his hair back to see even more of his face and he shivered underneath my touch. He was so handsome.

"Say it again," I whispered.

"What?" His breath smelled like peppermint and something else too.

"Say IT, again. Where we have no pressures of a break-up or a make-up over our heads. I want you to say it and mean it so I know that this is real and that our feelings are real." That we are real.

He squeezed me waist tightly, pulling me closer to him, I straddled his legs. His hand laced with mine and he held it to his chest.

"I love you." he finally said. "I love that you call me Seaweed Brain and let me call you Wise Girl. I love your modesty, your purity, and your beauty, inside and out. You give me a reason to smile everyday and you make me feel needed—like I have a place in this world." He lifted my hand, kissing my fingers. I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"You're the reason this beats fast as hell when your around me, and it's like that everyday."

"I'm probably going to give you a heart attack one day." He teased.

Percy smiled only a bit, showing how serious he was. He was serious about me.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase. And I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this way."

I placed my palm on his cheek, leaning my body even more forward. "I love you too, and you better not. Gods we're so mushy, we sound like Jason and Piper."

He laughed. "So let's stop talking."

I craned my head up to kiss him and fireworks exploded in my head. It was better than I imagined our first kiss back together would be. It was perfect. I turned to curl in to him, my hands fisting his shirt as he cradled my head in his hand, making it more passionate then it already was. How is he such a good kisser? I swear, he really deserves two gold stars for it. One for making me dizzy, and the other one for just being Percy Jackson.

"I think I missed this the most," he mumbled against my lips. My mouth quirked up in a smile and he laughed with me.

He rolled us over, making me squeal.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Percy held himself up on his forearms, trying his best not to crush me.

Things escalated quickly as he put one hand on my waist, rubbing circles like he always did and peppered kisses down my neck. It tingled and I held in a gasp when he jabbed his tongue in a certain spot. One of his hands ran up my bare legs straight up to my thighs. I slid his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on my floor immediately enjoying the way I was pressed up against his abdomen. I ran my hands down his chest all the way to dangerously close to his V line. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he brought his lips back to mine.

There was a deep urgency and desire in me, just waiting to get out. I wanted to unbuckle his jeans. I wanted him to kiss me all over. I wanted to give him my body and soul. I trusted him and loved him and that was all that mattered to me.

"Percy," I moaned breathlessly. I know he wanted to stop from going too far. He was sweet and careful. But I wanted to continue and I probably didn't want to stop more than him.

He kissed from my neck, going down to my collarbone, then stretched down to the top of my chest only kissing what my shirt wasn't blocking.

I pulled away from him and his eyes locked with mine. They were a dark shade of green and full of lust. He didn't move them when I nervously took off my shirt—reminder: I am not wearing a bra *blushes*.

This was the most I've been bare in front of him. I could hear his breathing speed up in the way he was panting, matching my own heartbeat and I could feel his growing excitement. I wondered how red my face is. "Can we?" I whispered to him.

Percy leaned down to kiss me and said against my lips. "Annabeth-"

I shook my head. "I want to. Don't force yourself to object it."

Percy looked disappointed. Did I do something wrong? I glanced away from him, locking my eyes onto something different.

"Annabeth, We can stop if you want to. I know that you've been intimidated by Drew and I's history, but you shouldn't listen to her or worry. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, never forget that. You don't need to...take off your clothes for me to see that. Do I want to continue, hell yes, but would I be disappointed if we don't? Of course not. When the time comes, the time comes. Don't push yourself to please me, because you already do that everyday by the simplest of things. Just seeing you in the morning is enough satisfaction. I've had feelings for you before intimacy and I'll still have even stronger feelings for you after it. Sex doesn't matter to me and it doesn't make a relationship thrive. Just being with you, seeing you smile and being the one made you smile is enough for me."

I gulped and sat there staring at him. Percy Jackson isn't real. There's just no possible way. His words alone made my heart be fast.

The corner of my lip quivered. "Way to go for making me look like the desperate horny one in the relationship."

Percy chuckled. "Believe me, I've wanted to for so long...I just also wish I could give you more of what you deserve. I wanted to leave rose petals all over the bed of a fancy hotel room. I wanted candles to be lit. I wanted to be corny and feed you chocolate strawberries."

I laughed at that one. I caressed his face with my knuckles.

"The only thing that would make it perfect is you. You alone." I kissed up his chest and all the way to his neck, trying my best to give him a hickey. I could hear the rumbling in his chest from his moan.

I remember Helen handed me some protection on Prom night —she was trying to be funny and lighten my spirits— and I kept them in my nightstand drawer. I reached over to the stand, all while underneath Percy, and pulled out a condom from the box. Hopefully he doesn't ask how I got the right size.

I put the condom beside us and looked up at him. His eyes were full of wonder.

I kissed him hard, using his shoulders to pull him closer to me. His fingers slipped under my shorts, hooking right onto my underwear and he slid them both down slowly, leading me to a world of new discovery.

I had a million questions in my own head. Everyone's first time is different. For some people it sucks because of...ya know (because size and pain counts a lot), but for other people it doesn't (because they can take it). Or it starts out suckish than gradually gets better. How was it going to be for us? Would I be in a lot of pain down there? Would Percy like it? I know sex isn't a test but I don't want to fail in Percy's eyes. But I know he'll do his best to make it special.

And he did.

I got my answers throughout the whole process. I was comfortable being naked underneath him and I loved his bare chest on mine. I loved the way he made me feel, despite how it was when it first started.

Losing my virginity is a big deal. He was slow and careful, but no matter how slow and careful he was, the ache was still there. I had to bury my head in his neck—because I'm such a baby—to keep him from seeing me cry. And it wasn't an "I'm in pain cry." But more of an overwhelmed feeling I got from thinking, "Is this for real?" Even though he did notice I cried, he repeated the same words, "You're so beautiful, I love you," Over and even after the pain went away a minute later.

I felt rejuvenated, like apart of me was with him and apart of him was with me. And that feeling was amazing.

Oh, and let me just say: There is nothing in the world—absolutely nothing in the world more sexy, than a moaning Percy Jackson.

That's right. I did that.

TMI much Annabeth? Deal with it, I told other side of my brain.

 **~~Chapter 33~~**

I woke up by myself which isn't the ideal way to wake up after your first time. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, my sheets falling down to my waist. I looked over at the wrinkled side of the bed where Percy had slept beside me. I reached for my phone on my nightstand immediately.

A message was the first thing I saw.

 **Went to change. Be back soon with breakfast.**

 **-HIM**

I smiled inwardly and noticed the second message below it.

 **I love you.**

 **-HIM**

I sent Percy a quick reply and then remembered to change his display name. I had changed it from THE SEXIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET to HIM when we broke up. Now that we are back together...he'll name will be just Percy for now. The old name was old and a reminder of our old selves. We needed something more new. Something more trusting. Something more permanent.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up to shower and put clothes on. About thirty minutes later I was refreshed. I had on a t-shirt and shorts and sneakers. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I felt like regular me. No extra new clothes, no makeup. Just simple Annabeth. The way I've always should've been.

I thought back to the night before and a big grin came on my face. Is it possible to be so happy that your face could fall apart?

When Percy and I finished...you know...we had a great pillow-talk. It was almost a bit awkward once we got past the asking-if-we-did-good stage. I mean, he was amazing, and I thought I sucked, but it was my first time (and his second). It should've sucked. But Percy was already experienced (sorta) and I wanted to do my best.

 _It wasn't a test, stupid._

Anyway, we planned the day to just hang out and watch movies, nothing extravagant. And then tomorrow would be the dreadful day that I'd go away for the summer and then school...

My doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs to open it.

Reyna slammed into me with a big hug.

"Holy shit, Reyna, save the tears for the airport," I chuckled. Reyna clung to me like a sloth to a branch.

"You and Percy are back together! I'm so fucking happy, and exhausted. You two gave me migraines."

I hugged her back just as tight. "I'm sorry. But it's all better now. And I have much to tell you."

Reyna pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Oh, gods. What did you two do?"

I pulled her along to the couch and we sat down. "Um, nothing too big. Talked, kissed, slept together, then slept together, then-"

"WHAT?" Reyna shrieked. She stood up quickly and started jumping up and down. "Oh my god, you, shit, Percy put his, in you, and oh god!"

I started laughing as my phone rang with a FaceTime call. It was Piper. I stopped laughing and looked at the picture of her laughing with me on my screen. I don't know why I was hesitant to answer the phone. We had made peace at graduation yesterday, but did that mean we were completely friends again? I was going away soon, and most likely my connections to high school will be gone, but I can't just forget about my best friends. They've been with me through for most of my life.

I answered the phone. Piper and Thalia had appeared in the camera with tentative smiles, as if they were just as nervous as I was.

Reyna stopped laughing and waited for me expectantly.

"Hey Piper, Thalia. What's up?" I greeted them.

"We just heard through the grapevine that you and Percy made up," Piper said.

How the hell did they know that? Reyna looked away with a smirk on her face. I smacked her arm again.

"Okay, if you keep hitting me I'm going to fuck you up, Annabeth," she joked.

"You told them!" I screeched. "I haven't even come to terms with it yet myself!"

Reyna shrugged. "I was excited. Percy texted me this morning, and I might have forwarded it to his mom and the rest of our squad..."

"Which now includes us," Thalia concluded. "Thanks, Reyna."

Reyna flashed her a peace sign. "You're very welcome. Team Percabeth has got to stick together."

"Oh so you created an Operation Name for me and Percy?" I questioned.

"Pretty much. We had a decent chat at the afterparty last night," Piper answered. "Now give us the details. Did you talk? Did you make-out? Did you fuck into the sunset?"

I relaxed on my couch. "It was a nice talk."

All three of them groaned.

"Remember when I told you about Jason and I?" Piper asked. Reyna squirmed a bit from her question, probably not comfortable knowing her old crush and Piper had sex. "I want the same amount of detail!"

"Subtext, Piper is horny," Thalia interjected. I burst out laughing.

Piper grumbled, "Leave me alone. Jason's been depriving me as a punishment."

"I missed you two," I said honestly. Thalia beamed at me.

"Same here," she replied. "Now talk."

 _~.~.~_

Percy came back about fifteen minutes after I hung up on Piper and Thalia with a tearful goodbye. The next time we'd talk I'd be in another continent, and most likely in California after that.

Don't think about it yet.

Percy had brought McDonalds for the three of us. Reyna probably texted him that she was at my house and hungry, or threatened he brought her food anyway. I gladly took my pancakes and devoured them after kissing him senselessly in front of Renya.

"Aw, I missed calling you guys disgusting and making me puke," she cooed sarcastically.

Percy spoke between kisses. "I know..." Another kiss. "I did," Another kiss, "too," Another long kiss.

I pulled away from him. "Alright Casanova."

Percy whined, burying his face against my neck. "No, I want to spend time with you before you leave."

"You mean make out and fuck between meals all day?" Reyna pondered.

Percy grinned. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, blushing a bit. "Pass me a hash brown."

Percy snickered and plopped down on the couch next to Reyna, putting his feet in her lip. Reyna scowled at him but didn't push him off. I turned on the T.V. to automatically see Spongebob.

"I don't know how I'll stand you at school," she said. "NYU can't handle the both of us."

Percy smirked. "Oh I can't wait to scare off guys and girls away from you. I'll tell them all about your toe fungus's and your weird third nipple."

Reyna looked horrified. "You're disgusting. I don't even—Ew! Who has that?"

Percy shrugged. "Apparently you now."

Reyna glared at him. "If you mess up my chances with people I will kill you—"

"—Don't kill him too hard—" I interjected

"I will kill you slightly," Reyna concluded.

Percy laughed and threw a piece of bacon at her.

I smiled happily at the both of them. This is exactly what I needed. My friend, my boyfriend, peace. Everything was looking up for me. I'm going to Stanford. Percy and I could handle long distance. Reyna and I are going to be life-long friends. I can depend on my dad and Helen. I'd send boxes of chocolates to Bobby and Matthew every month.

 _Everything's coming along, Chase_ , I thought to myself.

I snuggled further into Percy's side as he continued to bicker with Reyna.

Everything was going to come along just fine.

 **fin.**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 ***Percy's POV of Chapter 4**

 _God, why was the school's clinic so cold?_ Percy thought to himself as he rubbed his arms, trying not to shiver like a little girl. It was only spring, so the air conditioners didn't need to be on. Yet again, the temperature matched the tone of the room, plain and uninviting.

Why did he agree to the job? Why did he have to be short three credits to graduate?

Percy ran a hand through his dark hair and dropped the pen he used to draw stick figures in his notebook. Dr. Goph never asked him to do much except take down height and weight measurements of students who needed checkups and stuff like that. Percy also had the privilege of taking out the garbage every afternoon. He stayed in the back room most of the time.

He liked it though. Most of the time the job was quiet and he was able to catch up on his studies—Percy wasn't that much of an idiot—when Dr. Goph didn't need him to do anything. Dr. Goph was nice to him, and Percy was comfortable around him enough to talk to him about anything. Occasionally Drew would stop by and bug him, but he'd always brush off her company. His mom had taught him to always respect women, but Percy's had wanted to tell her off for the longest. He only wanted attention from one person.

Annabeth Chase. Genius. Gorgeous. And completely not Percy's.

He thought about Drew and her minions throwing food at her earlier. The look on her face as she ran out the cafeteria...he couldn't even think about it.

Percy had liked her for so long that he didn't know what to do about it, he couldn't contain himself when he thought about her.

"Percy!" He heard Dr. Goph call him from the front desk.

"Yeah?" He responded to let him know he was awake and not sleeping in a bed again. (It happened a lot.)

Percy stood up immediately, ready to work quickly so he could go back to his world of boredom. As soon as he stepped out the room, his heart sped up like he was in a relay race.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear...

Annabeth was sitting in a chair next to Piper, Jason's girlfriend, looking a bit dazed. Piper grinned at him as if she knew something he didn't.

"Take care of...what's your name?" Dr. Goph asked her.

"Annabeth," she answered him.

A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes as Dr. Goph glanced at Perch, and he wanted to drown in a bucked of syrup.

"Annabeth. Percy? Please take down her information." He said. Percy glowered at him, hoping Dr. Goph could see the silent promise to kill him through his eyes. He knew exactly who she was.

Percy sighed and then turned to Annabeth, giving her a small smile to appear less idiotic then he felt.

"What happened?" He asked her immediately, taking in her form. Her hair was up in a ponytail, showing off her pretty facial features, her high cheekbones and pouty lips that he wanted to—Percy blinked to clear those thoughts. Her forehead was a bit red, but the rest of her looked unharmed.

"What h-ha—" A subtle smacking sound filled the air — "happened? Dodgeball happened."

Dodgeball, the epitome of danger, stupidity, and a whole lot of fun. Percy nodded in understanding. She probably got hit too hard with a ball, most people go nuts when it comes to the game, forgetting that that it isn't life or death.

"Okay, follow me," he said, a little too happily. Annabeth stood up and Percy led her to one of the rooms. He was going to be alone in a room with Annabeth. He needed to talk to her and not say anything stupid or unnecessary. Be normal.

He tried not to turn around and look at her. He already caught a glimpse of her legs, he didn't need to mess up his mind and stare.

"He has a nice butt," he heard her mutter.

 _God. You do too._

He felt his face flush and instead said, "Thanks," rather than that.

"What?"

 _Oh, so you didn't mean that..._

 _Say something quick, you ass!_

"I'd say you have a nice butt too, but I don't think you'd appreciate that," he responded.

 _Jackson, you little fucker. Don't make her uncomfortable._

"Oh crap, he heard me?" She muttered again.

Okay, now this was really cute. She's speaking her thoughts aloud. What else is she thinking?"

"Yes, I did," He responded again.

Percy opened the door and let her walk in first. "You can sit in that chair while I ask you these questions."

He picked up his prepared clipboard and started filling things in.

"Are you always helping Dr. Goph?" she asked. She was staring at him expectantly. The heat of her stare made Percy feel warm.

"Yeah, I needed the extra credits to graduate in time."

Annabeth nodded. She probably had more credits than everyone in the school. She was the type of person who would be going places, who'd be exactly what she wanted in the future. The idea of the future made me smile. She's probably be a designer or possibly a future president. He'd kiss her body in the oval office and take her—

 _Stop being such a teenage boy!_

"Oh, that's nice. I bet a bunch of girls come here a lot then." She said.

Percy's wistful smile dropped and he bit his lip to keep from screaming that he only wanted her. He stared at her right in her eyes and said, "I don't really notice, nor care. Most people just won't take a hint on how I feel."

In a way, Percy was pleading for her to see him, the guy who was more than what Goode High wanted him to be. The guy who wasn't stuck under Drew's control. The guy who would be anything for her.

He cleared my throat to rid the silence and began filling out the few basic parts of her phone that he already knew. "So, let's get started. Name? Annabeth Chase. Date of birth? July 12, 1996. Grade twelve and age seventeen."

"How'd you know?" She inquired.

He felt himself begin to sweat nervously. There was no way he was telling her that he Facebook stalked her (just a quick look at her page) every once in a while.

"Oh, I just um-is it hot in here I think Dr. Goph should turn the AC up," He babbled.

"Well, you do look flushed," she pointed out in concern.

 _Great, she thinks you're a freak_.

Percy tried to continue on with the evaluation. "Okay so I should measure you now, stand up on the scale."

Annabeth stood up and walked over to the scale slowly, as if she would fall soon. Percy stood close to her just in case he had to catch her.

"You're very light, you know," he said to keep up conversation. "And short.

Annabeth scoffed. Her nose wrinkled adorably. "I'm 5"8 I'll have you know."

"Thats's perfectly fine."

She weighed about 125 pounds. Standing on the scale, Annabeth was only an inch shorter than him, rather than the top of her head meeting his eyes. He liked that she was tall yet still shorter than him.

Annabeth stepped off the scale and would have toppled over if Percy hadn't caught her. He held onto her small waist and tried hard not to hug her tightly. His face was so close to hers and he had the perfect opportunity to kiss her but he didn't. She probably didn't feel anything for him, especially if he barely spoke to her. "Be careful, you must have been hit really hard."

"Dodgeball's a bitch," she mumbled, making him laugh. It probably wasn't even meant to be a joke but Percy couldn't help himself.

"I can tell," he said, swiveling the desk chair around to sit in it. Percy looked down at the sheet and cursed to himself. Dr. Goph left the clipboard with the important personal questions.

"When was your last cycle?" Percy grit his teeth to force it out.

Annabeth's cheeks turned red. "Oh, um, three days ago."

 _Gross._

"Do you smoke, drink, and or participate in secondhand?"

"No."

The last question blew my mind. "Are you—I'm going to kill Dr. Goph" he mumbled to himself. "Are you...sexually active in any type of way?"

He held his breath.

"No!" Annabeth answered probably just as mortified as Percy was.

Percy checked off the sheet and then bit his lip in frustration. This was her business that he had knowing, yet again he was a little happy.

He quickly left the room to give the sheet to Dr. Goph and get her medicine. However Dr. Goph must have gone to tend to a student (or hidden in another room) because he wasn't by the desk. Percy left the sheet on the desk and went into a cabinet for medicine. He went back inside the room to see Annabeth patiently waiting.

He handed her the Tylenol. She quickly thanked him and took the dosage.

He watched her drink it like a creep. He was a creep. She was too beautiful to not look at and it drove him insane. Her lips looked soft and inviting. Her body was divine. Her legs ran for miles. Were the gym shorts always that short? Did they always cup her ass the way it did, because she looked amazing and not every girl can make gym clothes look good.

His mouth moved before he could think. "Did Coach Hedge...change the uniforms?"

"What?" She breathed.

 _Don't look at her legs. Don't look at her legs. Don't look at her legs. Damnit Jackson! Stop looking!_

"Oh, no. I just, I had to borrow an extra pair from...that freshman. Lacy. I left mine at home."

Fuck. So she wouldn't dress like that all the time. Again, Percy was still a teenage boy.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later," he smiled awkwardly.

"Later?"

 _Ask her out_.

"The dance? You're going? Piper told me you were?" Thank the heavens for Jason's girlfriend.

"I'm not going. I can't," she said sadly.

 _No! Ask her out, outside of the dance!_

"Oh well, that's nice." She arched her brows at me in confusion.

 _You dick._

He immediately started spewing out words to explain himself. "Not 'nice' as in its good you're not going. I mean it's okay not to go," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It would have been nice to see you there."

"You too," was all she said, before smiling at him and walking out the door.

 _Percy don't stare at her ass._

Percy huffed and collapsed in the chair suddenly feeling exhausted. Why does talking to your crush take so much energy? Reyna was going to laugh at him as soon as she heard about this.

Dr. Goph poked his head into the door. "So how was the check-up?"

Percy threw a pen at him.


End file.
